Suisei (Cometa)
by Zontaurop
Summary: Sabía que aquellos tres mocosos serían un continuo dolor de cabeza. Pero también sabía que ahora la historia comenzaba de nuevo y posiblemente se repitiera una vez más. Después de todo, un nuevo equipo siete había salido de la academia de Konoha. Ellos eran la siguiente generación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien! **Hace millones de años que no aparecía por aquí, estoy trabajando en mi fic Caraphernelia para acabarle y en No estás solo también. Pero quería dejaros este extraño prólogo que espero que os guste. Dadle una oportunidad, me comprometo a subir una vez por semana, los sábados por la noche. Ahora os lo dejo, espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, Masashi Kishimoto lo creó. Con lo cual los OC que hay los cree yo._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Algo nuevo comienza.**_

_"Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los cómo."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche, filósofo alemán._

* * *

-Se han graduado con éxito nueve de los veinte alumnos de la clase.

-¿Puedes dejarme la lista, Sakura?

La mujer le entregó un pergamino con nueve nombres escritos con letra apretujada. Hizo un breve cálculo de cabeza mientras los leía y después comenzó a hacer formaciones de tres en otro pergamino que tenía abierto sobre el escritorio. Sakura se mantenía de pie al lado de Naruto, mientras éste escribía nombres a la par que comparaba las habilidades y pensaba las mejores formaciones. Dejó el pincel sobre la mesa y le dijo a su acompañante:

-Han salido tres grupos. Uno de ellos está perfectamente equilibrado. Uno de rastreo y otro de técnicas físicas.

-Hay un equipo del que no estoy segura al cien por cien, Naruto-Murmuró Sakura revisando la lista-Has juntado al que tiene mayor nivel de ninjutsu y la que tiene mejor nivel de genjutsu…Con una de las más mediocres de la clase. Este equipo no está perfectamente equilibrado…

-¿Está oponiéndose a mi juicio, Sakura-san?-La miró directamente a los ojos-¿Tiene algún problema con la distribución?

El tono duro e inexpresivo de Naruto asustó a la mujer, incluso más que aquel tono de respeto que se había apoderado de la voz del actual Hokage.

-Por supuesto que no, Hokage-sama-Respondió de forma inmediata-Lo que digo es que ha hecho un equipo que cojea…Quizás si cambiara a…

-El equipo siete se quedará tal y como está. Según el informe de sus habilidades, Shin Ichiraku flojea en lo que se refiere a genjutsu, mientras que Midori Uchiha flaquea en su carácter. Hana Uzumaki los ensambla, pues tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra y se puede decir, tal y cómo lo ha escrito aquí, que su resistencia es una de las mejores.

-Esto va a salir mal…-Suspiró Sakura apoyándose en la mesa.

-Discutiremos sobre ello más tarde-Exclamó el hombre rubio levantándose de la silla.

Se dirigió a la puerta e hizo pasar a tres personas. Cada uno vestía de una manera diferente.

-Os he mandado llamar para haceros saber el grupo que os ha tocado.

-Eso lo explica todo…-Comentó uno de los hombres, de pelo azabache.

-Simplemente espero que no me toque ningún raro como a Akuma-san-Murmuró la segunda, una mujer de extravagante ropa y pelo rubio.

La única que no habló fue la tercera, otra mujer. Se mantuvo con un aire pensativo durante lo que duró la breve conversación. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una férrea línea y sus cejas violetas casi estaban unidas.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Shizuka?-Preguntó Naruto al ver su preocupación.

-No, Naruto-sensei-Respondió con voz pausada-Confío en su criterio.

-Bien, entonces…Sakura, di los equipos.

-Daichi Katō te ha sido encomendado el equipo nueve, compuesto por Kin Hōzuki, Rock Rioku y Atsushi Hōseki.

Daichi asintió, recolocándose el chaleco táctico. Bajo él, llevaba un mono azul marino con dos espirales en cada hombro. Llevaba su banda ninja en el brazo izquierdo y en las piernas tenía unos calentadores naranjas que desentonaban con su atuendo.

-Kohaku Namida, tienes al equipo once con Tsume, Mimi y Nioi Inuzuka junto a sus perros.

La mujer rubia tragó con dificultad. A la mayor de las trillizas le faltaba un tornillo. Llevaba un conjunto compuesto por una falda beige, unas medias de rejilla, una camiseta negra y encima una túnica negra también. Llevaba la banda ninja en la cintura.

-Y Shizuka Hatake, estás a cargo del equipo siete. Formado por Shin Ichiraku, Midori Uchiha y Hana Uzumaki.

Shizuka expulsó el aire que contenía de golpe. Conocía a dos de los tres niños de doce años que estaban bajo su cuidado y una de ellas en especial la traía por la calle de la amargura. Se ajustó la pañoleta que llevaba en la cabeza con su protector de la aldea. Iba vestida igual que Daichi, menos el mono que era de color negro. Tenía unos guantes sin dedos con una placa metálica y el rasgo más vistoso en ella era una cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro en diagonal. En su brazo derecho había atada una cinta roja y otra blanca.

-Dicho esto, id en busca de vuestros equipos. Ya sabéis, tomar contacto con ellos.

Shizuka desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras que los otros dos se marcharon uno por la puerta como la gente normal y la otra por la ventana. Naruto se sentó en el escritorio y Sakura le miró fijamente. Al sexto Hokage le pasaba algo, pues parecía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Naruto?

-Nada importante-Compuso una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarla-Estoy deseando llegar a casa para estar con Hinata y Kushina, nada más.

Consiguió lo que quería, pues Sakura relajó el rostro y mostró una suave sonrisa.

-Eso me recuerda que debo ir a buscar a Mikoto, Ino la recogió de la academia hoy. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuándo llega Sasuke de misión?

-Lo más probable es que ya esté en casa. Hace unas horas me llegó un mensaje suyo con un halcón-Su sonrisa se ensanchó-¡Venga, te doy la tarde libre!

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto? Llevaré la lista con los equipos a la academia, si me necesit…

-Tranquila, no creo que te necesite. Ahora vete.

Dicho esto, la mujer se despidió de él. Cuando dejó de sentirla dentro del edificio, se volvió a quedar pensativo. Miró por la ventana como la nieve caía en la aldea. Un bonito espectáculo que pocas veces se podía ver por el agradable clima del lugar. Se vio por un momento en el reflejo que le ofrecía el cristal de la ventana.

Había cambiado bastante desde que acabó la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, llegando al metro ochenta casi, y había adquirido una mejor forma física. El pelo, que usualmente había llevado corto, le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello y seguía de su color rubio natural aunque se podía vislumbrar alguna cana. Llevaba un mono negro bajo el chaleco táctico que tanto le había costado conseguir y encima, una capa roja muy oscura. Y por lo demás, tanto su característica sonrisa como sus profundos ojos azules, seguía igual. Quizás con el paso de los años su carácter había cambiado un poco, pero seguía siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Se olvidó de su tenue reflejo y suspiró, borrando la sonrisa que había mostrado durante todo el rato. Cuando había escrito los nombres de los nuevos equipos de genin, le había recorrido un repentino escalofrío.

Y podía jurar que al escribir el nombre de su hija junto al de la hija de Sasuke, había tenido un mal presentimiento al instante.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Cómo te coja te vas a enterar Hana Uzumaki! ¡Me pagarás el destrozo!

Cualquiera que estuviese en ese momento en la nevada calle principal de Konoha, podría tener dos opciones. La primera, soltar una risita absurda y seguir con su camino. Y la segunda, intentar detener a la niña de doce años que corría como un demonio.

Tenía el pelo liso, de color negro azulado. Sus ojos vivaces eran de una azul tan claro que parecían dos trozos de hielo. Vestía una chaqueta gris con dos rayas verticales negras, una camisa oscura con el cuello de rejilla debajo, unos pantalones marrones oscuros junto a unas sandalias negras y una bufanda color crema algo larga que revoloteaba suspendida en el aire por la velocidad que llevaba. Y su recién adquirido protector se acomodaba en su frente bajo el flequillo que a veces entorpecía su vista.

-¡Le juro que ha sido sin querer, Ino-san!-Gritaba esquivando un trozo de cerámica-¡Perdóname, por favor!

-¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa, te voy a espabilar de una vez!

Dos niñas de siete años miraban algo asustadas a la mujer rubia que amenazaba a Hana con el puño en alto. A su alrededor yacían lo que habían sido una docena de macetas de cerámica marrones. Ino echaba chispas por los ojos y casi llamaradas por la boca. ¡Era la quinta vez que le montaba tal estropicio! Por todos era conocido que ni el tiempo había apaciguado el fuerte carácter de la Yamanaka y había cogido algo de inquina a la hija del sexto Hokage desde el primer incidente que habían tenido.

Hana corría por su vida. No es que fuese cobarde ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía lo que pasaba cuando enfadaba a ciertas personas. Había sido todo un accidente. Llegaba tarde a la reunión con su equipo (el cual había maldecido en voz alta en cuanto los habían anunciado esa misma mañana) y cómo iba corriendo sin mirar por donde iba, se tropezó con la mujer de su tío Neji que casualmente cargaba con ayuda de Mikoto y Kaede, ésta última era su hija, la docena de macetas.

No se paró hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Intentó recuperar el aliento, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en las rodillas.

-Llegas tarde, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu retraso?

Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la mujer que parecía ser su sensei. A pesar de sus ojos cansados, la dirigía una dura mirada.

-Perdón, tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el cen…

-No quiero escusas. Por ser el primer día lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez….Simplemente espero que no haya próxima vez.

La chica tragó saliva y se fue a sentar junto a sus compañeros. Era el primer día y ya empezaba con mal pie.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, nos toca presentarnos-La mujer se aclaró la garganta y comenzó-Me llamo Shizuka Hatake, lo que me gusta poco os interesa…Mi sueño para el futuro es algo privado y mis pasatiempos son tantos que os aburriría…Ahora tú, chico.

-Bien, mi nombre es Shin Ichiraku, lo que me gusta es sentarme en la hierba, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en un ninja igual de fuerte que mi padre y mi pasatiempo favorito es ayudar a mi madre en el restaurante.

El chico que había hablado era pálido, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros. Era flacucho y algo desgarbado. Llevaba puestos un jersey aguamarina y unos pantalones grises con unas sandalias negras y un pañuelo gris en el cuello. Mostraba su banda ninja en la frente. Shizuka asintió y señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Midori Uchiha, lo que me gusta es practicar con la espada, mi sueño del futuro es superar a cualquier ninja que se ponga frente a mí y no tengo muchos pasatiempos.

Se notaba a leguas que era del clan Uchiha solo por la forma de actuar. Aunque su pelo, de una tonalidad rosa oscuro, no lo demostrase al igual que sus ojos de un vibrante verde. Llevaba una camiseta de cuello alto negra y debajo una de manga larga gris oscura, junto a unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias negras. Portaba su protector a modo de cinta para sujetar su largo pelo.

-¡Soy Hana Uzumaki!-Exclamó efusiva la niña restante-¡Me gustan los dangos y las patatas asadas! ¡Mi sueño de futuro es que me admiren por lo que soy y mi pasatiempo es estar con Tsunade-bāchan!

Shizuka se mordió el moflete por dentro. Estos tres le iban a dar más de una dolor de cabeza mientras estuviesen bajo su mandato. Sacó el tanto que llevaba en sujeto en la espalda baja y les informó, mientras que con la mano libre sacaba dos cascabeles:

-Tenéis que quitarme esto antes de que anochezca. Si no, os devolveré a la academia…¿A quedado claro?

Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para conseguir esos cascabeles. Shizuka simplemente les analizó por un momento, mientras la atacaban, y ya sabía sus puntos débiles. Un brazo demasiado lento, piernas que no están bien coordinadas, golpes demasiado directos…Compuso una sonrisa y paró cada ataque que recibía. Después, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Se iba a divertir de lo lindo con aquellos mocosos.

* * *

**_Comienza en invierno _**_por el simple hecho de que me encanta y porque debe de ser así. Espero que no os haya caído mal ningún OC por el momento y espero que os haya gustado y esperéis al próximo capítulo!_

_**Algún jugoso review de re-bienvenida? :D**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfecto!** Primer sábado (aunque es domingo por veinte minutos) que subo. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Poco a poco iré contando cosas relacionadas con los personajes, por ejemplo en este sabréis un poco más sobre los personajes principales de mi historia. **Gracias a la personita que me ha dejado review, mil gracias!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todo su universo son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC are mine!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Vínculos delicados.**_

"_Si sientes que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un te quiero. Siempre habrá un amigo."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson, poeta y pensador estadounidense._

* * *

Escuchó los cascabeles tintinear en sus oídos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados su protector, que yacía en la nieve semi-enterrado. Sentía el sudor recorrer su rostro lentamente, al igual que el aire que se escapaba a bruscos intervalos por su boca.

-Estupendo. Vosotros dos podéis marcharos, enhorabuena por conseguir los cascabeles. Mañana a las diez y media os quiero en este mismo campo de entrenamiento.

Midori soltó un _"hmpf" _componiendo una sonrisa ladeada y le devolvió el instrumento. Shin la imitó y se puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Midori-chan, ¿te gustaría venir a…?

-Lo que sea Shin, pero vámonos ya-Chasqueó la lengua-Tengo frío y estoy cansada.

-Midori…

Hana emitió un susurro muy bajo, pero la chica la escuchó a la perfección. Shizuka la miraba fijamente, esperando que se fuesen.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieses. No tengo por qué darte las gracias.

Y los dos niños se marcharon, dejando a su compañera atada al poste y a su sensei mirándola. Estaba anocheciendo, pero sus respiraciones se hacían visibles gracias al vaho producido por la diferencia de temperaturas. Shizuka la tomó por la mandíbula con una mano para que alzase la cabeza y Hana desvió la mirada.

-En mis veintitrés años de vida, ningún genin me ha hecho llevar a cabo una de mis estrategias alternativas…De hecho, ningún ninja lo ha hecho.

Hana siguió en silencio, evitando su mirada. Su sensei la podría estar alagando, pero ella se sentía estúpida. Allí, bien atada a un poste de madera con una mejilla amoratada y una brecha en la frente.

-Les tenía bien cogidos, con un genjutsu a él y colgada de un árbol a ella…Y tú, pequeña mocosa, vas y me atacas mientras que un grupo de clones les libera-Soltó una seca risa, sonriendo levemente-Y para colmo, me tomas el pelo cambiando los cascabeles por dos piedras atadas en una cuerda para dárselos a tus compañeros…Increíble.

La desató y la chica se quedó de pie con la cabeza gacha. Retorció sus manos, algo nerviosa, y con voz cansada preguntó:

-¿Me vas a enviar de vuelta a la academia, Shizuka-sensei?

-¿Qué dem…? Coge tu protector.

Hana lo hizo y cuando lo tuvo en las manos, Shizuka apoyó una de sus manos enguantadas en su cabeza. Se agachó un poco para poder mirarla bien a los ojos, ocultos bajo el flequillo, y dijo:

-Tu padre me enseñó que esto lo ganamos por nuestra perseverancia y nuestro gran esfuerzo-Señaló con la mano libre a la cinta azul con la placa metálica grabada-Aunque seas la alumna con peores notas, has demostrado mucho más que esos dos.

Tomó la banda ninja y se la recolocó en la frente, mientras Hana esbozaba un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Ahora, vete a casa. Descansa bien, mañana tenéis vuestra primera misión oficial.

Mantuvo su expresión adusta mientras vio partir a la tercera componente del equipo siete. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor para después comenzar a andar hacia su casa. Cuando llegó al piso donde vivía con los otros tres integrantes de su familia, abrió la puerta como siempre y dijo en voz alta:

-Ya estoy en casa…

-¡Sakumo Hatake, come con la boca cerrada maleducado!

-_Pego _mamá _fi _yo no _eftoy _hablando con la boca llena.

También presencio la escena de todos los días. Su madre regañando a su hermano dos años mayor por estar hablando con la boca llena de comida y su padre riendo levemente tras su máscara. Se quitó casi todo lo que llevaba encima, dejándose el mono negro, y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal fue con tu equipo, Shicchan?

Kakashi sonrió con su ojo visible, ya que el otro lo llevaba oculto tras el flequillo. Anko y Sakumo dejaron de pelear y centraron su atención en la mujer de menor edad.

-Papá…Son un atajo de idiotas. ¿En serio yo era así cuando tenía doce años?

A su madre y a su hermano se les desencajó la mandíbula al oírla. Kakashi solo supo sonreír de nuevo, recordando cuando él pensó lo mismo del único equipo de genin que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Digamos que tú tenías treinta y cinco años mentales en vez de doce.

Y ahora, años más tarde, quería a esos cuatro como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana se ciñó mejor la bufanda mientras caminaba con parsimonia por la calle principal de la aldea de camino a su casa. Estaba cansada y tenía mucha hambre. Pero no le apetecía llegar a su casa tan pronto. Hacía varios días que se sentía incómoda, sobre todo cuando estaba en presencia de su madre y de sus hermanos.

Sus ojos. Estaba convencidísima de que eran sus ojos. Sentía que aquellos ojos blancos la traspasaban, haciendo que normalmente evitase mirarles directamente.

Aparte, su madre estaba especialmente atenta a todo lo que hacía aquellos días, la mayoría de veces regañándola.

-¡Hana-chan! ¡Espérame!

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su nombre, encontrándose con su padre. Le dirigía una enorme sonrisa. Hana metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y escondió mejor la cara en la bufanda para protegerse del frío.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Naruto imitó a su hija y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su mono.

-Acabé atada a un poste…-Masculló acercándose más a su padre.

-…por culpa de unos cascabeles, ¿verdad?-La rodeó con su brazo izquierdo-Tranquila, yo también acabé atado a un poste cuando Kakashi-sensei nos conoció.

-Pero papá, eso me da igual-Murmuró subiéndose la bufanda para taparse la nariz-Yo conseguí los cascabeles, los dos. Hice el cambiazo con dos piedras atadas con una cuerda…Y se los di a Shin y a Midori.

-Si los conseguiste, ¿por qué se los diste?-Naruto frunció las cejas, preocupado.

-Yo…supongo que no quería que les llevasen de vuelta a la academia por mi culpa…

El hombre sintió que se derretía por dentro al escucharla murmurar eso. Naruto sabía que su hija no había sido la mejor de la clase y que tampoco era de esos niños sumisos que se quedan quietos cuando les dices que paren. Pero tenía un gran corazón. A veces se preguntaba si Hana había absorbido con el tiempo aquella cualidad tan característica de Hinata, ya que su mujer había perdido algo de su bondad con el paso de los años.

-Venga cielo, alegra esa cara. ¡Vamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen!

-¿Mamá no se molestará si cenamos allí en vez de en casa?-Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante.

-Tu madre y tus hermanos tuvieron que ir a la mansión y se quedarían a cenar allí con tu abuelo. Me parece que Kushina y Kaede comenzarían su entrenamiento.

-Oh…Entonces vayamos a comer ramen.

Cuando llegaron, les recibió Teuchi. El hombre ya estaba muy viejo, pero seguía sirviendo los fideos que le habían hecho famoso. Normalmente hacía los turnos de tarde y noche, pues Ayame hacía los de por la mañana.

-¡Bienvenido Naruto-kun!-Exclamó con una sonrisa amable-¡Bienvenida tú también, pequeña!

-Buenas noches viejo-Hana y Naruto se sentaron en los altos taburetes.

-¿Qué vais a pedir?

-Yo quiero ramen de cerdo, por favor-Pidió con educación la niña.

-¡Qué sean dos boles, y bien grandes!

Teuchi solo alcanzó a soltar una risotada mientras entraba en la cocina. Naruto observó a su hija de nuevo y vio como jugaba con sus dedos sobre la barra. Se fijó en la bufanda que llevaba y le dijo extrañado:

-¿Cuándo te compraste esa bufanda, Hana-chan?

-Bueno…exactamente no me la he comprado yo…La compró Kuroi en otoño y me la envió a través de Tsunade-bāchan, que fue hace tres meses a Kumo. En su carta me dijo que era para que este invierno no pasase frío en las misiones.

Naruto sonrió levemente al recordar al hijo de Killer Bee y Mei Terumī, la quinta Mizukage. Aquella misma tarde había recibido un mensaje del chico para su hija. Lo que le sorprendía era que a pesar de la diferencia de edades, nada más y nada menos que siete años se llevaban, eran muy buenos amigos.

-Ahora que me los has recordado-Sacó el pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco-Esta tarde te han enviado esto…Mensaje urgente desde Kumo.

Y a partir de ese momento Hana se rodeó de un aura vital que le hacía a su padre imposible no sonreír. Cualquier preocupación que tuviera la niña de doce años, se fue cuando recibió en sus manos el pergamino enrollado. Naruto pensó que el simple hecho de recibir algo de él, hizo que su hija mostrara de nuevo su gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki, como la había clasificado Tsunade.

Comieron con avidez los dos y repitieron dos veces más. Cuando estuvieron llenos, pagaron y volvieron a casa. Era bien entrada la noche cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. La casa estaba a oscuras casi por completo, a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que aún estaba encendida.

Hana tragó saliva de forma forzosa cuando vio a su madre sentada en el sillón. Quizás fuese la luz, pero la chica pensó que su piel era mucho más pálida de lo normal. Tenía unas leves ojeras bajo sus claros ojos y su larga melena estaba recogida en un moño.

-Buenas noches cielo-Susurró Naruto acercándose a su esposa y besándola en los labios-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Kushina-chan se despertó con una pesadilla y me ha costado más de media hora volverla a dormir. ¿Dónde estabais vosotros?

-Papá me llevó a cenar ramen porque vosotros no estabais en casa-Aclaró Hana con voz tímida.

-Oh, perfecto…¿Puedes subir a tu cuarto? Quiero hablar con tu padre a solas.

Hana obedeció con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con la mano izquierda apretaba el pergamino que aún no había abierto. Naruto e Hinata sabían que se había parado a mitad de la escalera antes de que hablase.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, mamá?

-Agotador, solo estoy deseando irme a la cama cuanto antes. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Supongo que como todos.

Y siguió con su camino. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se puso con rapidez el pijama para meterse en la cama. Una vez estuvo bajo el edredón, decidió abrir la carta.

"_Querida Hana:_

_Espero que te esté siendo de utilidad la bufanda que te mandé, no sé cómo será allí el invierno, pero en Kumo hay incluso estalactitas. Todo es muy radical aquí. Por cierto, ¡felicidades por tu graduación! Tu padre se lo dijo al mío ayer, estoy orgulloso de ti. Pronto iré a Konoha de visita, ya sabes, asuntos entre naciones. Tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte pero tendrás que esperar a que nos veamos. ¡Lo siento!_

_Te echo de menos, enana._

_Kuroi"_

La apretó contra su pecho y susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

-Yo también te echo mucho de menos.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Ven aquí, gato endemoniado!

Midori tenía el pelo revuelto y su ropa tenía varias marcas de arañazos. Shin estaba por el estilo también.

-A este paso no le encontraremos-Se lamentó el chico-Y esa señora se pondrá muy pesada.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esa burbuja andante?-Gruñó la Uchiha al no ver ninguna señal de la Uzumaki.

Shin bufó al escuchar el mote que le había puesto Midori a Hana. A él le podría gustar hasta límites insospechados la chica de pelo rosa oscuro, pero le molestaba que destacase ese pequeño defecto de Hana. Por todos era sabido que la chica era algo rellenita, nada exagerado.

-Quizás está poniendo alguna trampa para…

-¡TE PILLÉ!

Midori y Shin se miraron y luego dirigieron la vista hacia el punto de donde venía la voz. Hana traía al gato cogido en brazos. El animal se dejaba acariciar por la chica, que le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

-Vieja bola de pelos-Murmuró Midori acercándose y lanzándole una mirada de odio-Aprende a no escaparte, ya tienes una edad.

-Midori, se llama Tora.

-¡Me da igual! Dejémosle con esa mujer y volvamos a la aldea-Le cogió por las mejillas y estiró levemente-¿Verdad que quieres volver con la señora Shijimi, pelos?

**-ooo-**

-Espero que no os haya causado muchos problemas mi pequeño Tora.

-Tranquila, lo importante es que no le haya pasado nada.

Shizuka le sonrió para tranquilizarla y después reunió a su grupo para marcharse. Hana se acercó al gato y le rascó por última vez detrás de las orejas. Después empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

-Shizuka-sensei, ¿qué le pasa a Midori-chan?

La mujer solo quiso reír a carcajadas al igual que lo hacía Hana. Midori llevaba a juego con el color de su cara, totalmente roja por la rabia, un arañazo bien marcado en la mejilla.

-¿Cuál es la próxima misión, Shizuka-sensei?-Masculló la Uchiha.

-¿Misión? Ahora lo más importante es vuestro entrenamiento. Mañana comenzaremos con vuestro control de chakra y vuestro ninjutsu.

-No creo que haya problema con eso-Shin sonrió orgulloso-Fui el mejor en ninjutsu en la academia.

-Mi padre me ha enseñado las técnicas de fuego de nuestro clan-Respondió a su vez Midori, sonriendo igual que su compañero.

Shizuka esperó a que Hana también comentase que su padre o su madre la habían enseñado cualquier tipo de jutsu y que le parecía una tontería todo aquello, pero simplemente se quedó callada y la miró esperando a que siguiese hablando.

-Pues ya veremos qué tan buenos sois…

Hana y Shizuka se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio durante el resto del trayecto, mientras escuchaban cómo Shin intentaba inútilmente ligar con Midori. Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, Shizuka alzó sus cejas impresionada al ver la escena tan peculiar que ocurría.

-¡Casi nos linchan en los Cuarteles Tanzaku, vieja!

-¡Muéstrame un poco de respeto, mocosa!-Respondió la adulta, con sus ojos ámbar brillando de furia-¡Soy tu sensei!

-¡De no ser por Mimi-chan, esos tipos nos hubieran dado una buena!

-Por favor, dejad de pelear…

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Está tía es una adicta al juego y por ella casi perdemos a nuestros perros! ¡Los ha apostado en un juego de cartas!

Tres perros ladraban furiosos. Uno era de un color rojizo oscuro, otro era de pelaje plateado y el último era blanco. Sus dueñas eran casi idénticas.

La primera, que era la que más cerca estaba de Kohaku, tenía un aspecto salvaje. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro en puntas, despeinado. Sus pupilas eran dos rendijas negras y sus colmillos eran algo pronunciados.

La segunda, que estaba a su lado, era la que menos salvaje de las tres parecía. Su pelo castaño oscuro era largo y sus ojos negros eran era lo que más destacaba de su rostro, tenía los mismo colmillos que la primera.

Y la tercera, que estaba entre la adulta y las otras dos niñas de doce años, era una mezcla. Pelo castaño oscuro algo largo recogido en una coleta alta y poseía unos ojos negros amables. Sus colmillos eran igual de pronunciados que los de sus hermanas.

Las tres poseían dos marcas rojas en las mejillas. Tsume, Nioi y Mimi eran el equipo de rastreo proveniente del clan Inuzuka.

-¡Mimi-chan, aparta!-Tsume cogió del brazo a su hermana-¡Ésta me las paga! ¡Gānemaru, vamos!

-¡Ginmaru, ven!-Nioi también estaba dispuesta a lanzarse al cuello de su sensei-Se va enterar…

-¿Qué es todo este barullo, Kohaku?-Preguntó Shizuka salvando a su compañera.

-Shizuka-sensei, Kohaku-sensei nos llevó a una misión a los Cuarteles Tanzaku y cómo acabamos antes, nos dejó algo de tiempo libre…-Comenzó Mimi aliviada de que apareciese alguien conocido.

-Te juro que simplemente estuve jugando un poco con unos viejos amigos…-Kohaku le quitó importancia al ver la mirada severa de Shizuka.

-¡Cuéntaselo todo, gárgola!-Siguió ladrando Tsume-Fuimos a buscarla al lugar que nos había dicho y nada más entrar oímos…

-_"Si ganó, todo vuestro dinero es mío. Y si vosotros ganáis, os prometo que os daré tres excelentes ninken"_-Nioi imitó casi a la perfección la voz de su sensei-¡Quiso apostar a nuestros perros!

-Y los señores del casino se enfadaron porque Tsume y Nioi destrozaron el lugar cuando Kohaku-sensei perdió la partida y se llevó el dinero que había perdido…

-¡Vieja decrépita!-Gruñó Gānemaru-¡Pérfida gárgola!

-Chucho malhablado…Te juro que me voy a hacer un bolso contigo.

Ginmaru se unió a su compañero al oír eso y se tiraron a morder los tobillos de la jōnin rubia.

-¡Gāne, Gin!-Gimoteó la perra blanca-¡Parad!

-¡Nos quería vender, Shin!-Ladró Gānemaru acercándose a la cachorra-Juro que la morderé y…

-Bueno, ya basta. Iros a comer lo que sea por ahí, Kohaku os invita, ¿verdad?

Hana se quedó impresionada cuando la mujer rubia soltó un fajo de billetes a sus alumnas, aunque no sin rezongar. Pero Shizuka también les dio varios billetes a ellos.

-Esto es vuestra parte de la recompensa de la misión, gestionadla bien-Cogió por una oreja a Kohaku-Mañana a la misma hora en el mismo sitio y no quiero retrasos.

-¡Suéltame Shizuka, me haces daño!

-¿Venís a comer dangos?-Propuso Tsume con una gran sonrisa mientras contaba el dinero-¿Qué me dices Hana?

-¡Por supuesto!

Los dos equipos se fueron a por el dulce, dejando a sus senseis a solas. Las hermanas Inuzuka llevaban a sus perros para ir un poco más rápido. Tsume en la cabeza, tapando a Gānemaru con la capucha; Nioi dentro de su sudadera, resguardando a Ginmaru del frío y Mimi entre sus brazos, cubriendo con su bufanda azul a Shinmaru. Rápidamente pidieron la comida y se fueron a sentar al parque.

-Vaya sensei que nos ha tocado-Murmuró Nioi masticando.

-¿Pero la habéis visto?-Exclamo Tsume con una sonrisa socarrona-Podría jurar que tiene el pelo teñido.

-Kohaku-sensei no es tan mala-Intentó defenderla Mimi-Solo tiene un pequeño problema…

-¡Hana-sama, Tsume-sama, Nioi-sama, Mimi-sama! ¡Por fin las encuentro!

Las cuatro niñas tragaron la comida que tenían en la boca y se temieron lo peor. Las únicas personas que las llamaban así, con tanto respeto, eran los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan de sus madres. En concreto, era un chico algo más mayor que ellas, de cabello largo de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué pasa Haru-san?-Habló Mimi preocupada.

-Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama han requerido de su presencia-Jadeó el chico, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por la carrera-Deben presentarse en la mansión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren mamá y tía Hinata?-Siguió Nioi levantándose.

-Son Hizashi-sama y Kushina-sama. Ellos…

-¡Cuéntanoslo por el camino!-Exclamaron Tsume y Hana al mismo tiempo echando a correr.

Midori y Shin se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando en menos de dos minutos se quedaron solos. Para las cuatro chicas, cualquier cosa relacionada con sus hermanos menores era de vital importancia aunque fuese una tontería.

Y más aún si estaban involucrados con cualquier cosa del clan del Byakugan.

* * *

**_Parece _**_que Kohaku no tiene mucho poder sobre sus alumnas. Si alguién ha leído **Explosión**, se acordará de Kuroi. ¿Qué habrá pasado con los hermanos pequeños de Hana y las trillizas? Eso lo sabréis el próximo sábado!_

_**Podeís dejarme un bonito review, si queréis (;**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola-hola! **Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo! Estoy cumpliendo por una vez en mi vida con los plazos de subir una vez a la semana! **Gracias mil a Lule de Zodiak, por sus reviews!** Ahora os dejo con el tema._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC los inventé yo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Aquello en que nos convertimos.**_

"_Quien con monstruos lucha, que cuide de no convertirse a su vez en uno. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche, filósofo alemán._

* * *

Sus claros ojos se abrieron aún más. Su cuerpo era presa del pánico a cada golpe que veía acercarse a su hermana. Intentaba contener los impulsos musculares que le daban, al igual que Tsume. Eran de las pocas que parecían tanto incómodas como aterradas de estar sentadas al borde de aquel tatami.

Hana quiso correr hasta sus hermanos mayores y apalearlos por dejar que hiciesen eso con su hermana pequeña. Hitashi tenía una mueca estoica en el rostro igual que su abuelo Hiashi. Minato fruncía sus cejas y miraba expectante los combates. ¡Incluso su prima Hitomi, seis años mayor, no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro!

Su tío Neji se sentaba a la izquierda de su abuelo, con su tía Ino a la derecha junto a una Kaede que parecía enferma y un Inoshi totalmente preocupado por su hermana pequeña. Su tío Kiba se encontraba tras las trillizas, intentando contenerse. Sus hermanos, Haru y Hitomi se sentaban a la derecha de su abuelo. Después, los presentes restantes en aquella sala eran miembros de ambas ramas del clan.

Y todos aquellos que lo poseían, tenían el Byakugan activado.

-Tsume…-Susurró con los dientes apretados-Hay que hacer algo.

-Pero, ¿qué hacemos?-Susurró de vuelta la Inuzuka-Es una prueba del clan, nosotras no podemos interferir…

-Son nuestros hermanos, me da igu…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta de pronto.

-Levántate.

Su tía Hanabi se había vuelto completamente loca. Le había atizado a su hijo de siete años tal golpe en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo. El pequeño Hizashi derramaba lágrimas, quién sabe si de dolor o de vergüenza o de lo que sea, intentando levantarse.

-¡Arriba Hizashi!-Exclamó con voz autoritaria.

-Lo-lo siento, ma-mamá…-Sollozó mientras se quitaba inútilmente las lágrimas.

-Bien, ven aquí…

Hanabi suspiró, desactivando su línea sucesoria, y salió del tatami junto a su hijo. Hinata les observó de reojo y después se volvió a fijar en la niña que tenía frente a ella. Kushina jadeaba extenuada mientras seguía en la misma posición de ataque. Su larga melena roja caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus pequeños pies la sostenían a pesar de que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al tatami.

-Adelante, sigue atacándome.

Madre e hija se enzarzaron en una pelea donde volaban los golpes de un lado a otro. Incluso cuando el chakra de amabas chocaba, producía un sonido metálico. Hinata lanzó un golpe directo al pecho de Kushina y fue entonces cuando Hana saltó de su sitio cómo un resorte, interponiéndose entre el golpe y su hermana. Si su madre hubiese aplicado chakra, lo más seguro es que Hana estuviese de camino al hospital en ese mismo instante.

-Apártate-Exigió con voz inexpresiva Hinata.

-No.

-¡Quítate de en medio!-Replico su hermana con voz chillona.

-Me niego a seguir viendo esto.

En ese momento a Hinata le dio miedo la forma en que su hija mayor la miró. Sus ojos azules habían adquirido un tono más oscuro. Pero pronto dejó de sentirlo, porque una furia incontrolable se hizo dueña de su alma. Una furia que nunca había sentido de forma tan fiera.

-Hinata.

Hiashi nombró a su hija mayor, cómo si así le estuviese diciendo todo. La mujer relajó su postura, intentando calmarse, y contestó:

-Ya lo sé, padre-Miró a Kushina por encima del hombro de Hana-Ve con tus hermanos, lo has hecho bien.

La niña obedeció, aunque en su interior se retorcía de la rabia. Hana alzó el rostro un poco para mirar a su progenitora a los ojos, debido a los veinte centímetros que la sacaba. Sabía que estaba enfadada aunque mostrase un rostro calmado y serio.

-¿Qué es lo que te niegas a seguir viendo?-Preguntó Hinata entrecerrando los ojos, aún con el Byakugan activado.

-Cómo niños de apenas siete años tienen que hacer esto.

-Ellos son los posibles herederos al liderazgo del clan cuando yo sea destituida de mi cargo-La mujer estaba bien recta-Tus hermanos y tus primos han pasado la misma prueba.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Hubieras matado a Kushina si ese golpe hubiera tenido chakra!-Exclamó plantándole cara a su madre.

Hinata, a modo de respuesta, le dio una bofetada. Hana giró el rostro por inercia, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de la impresión.

-Tenme un mínimo de respeto, no voy a consentir que me hables así.

-Mamá…-Murmuró Hana mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

La chica mantenía la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada. Contenía las lágrimas como podía y también la intensa y abrumadora sensación que nacía en el centro de su pecho.

-¡Escúchame bien!-La tomó por el hombro-No puedes interrumpir los entrenamientos del clan de esa manera, ¿entendido? Ahora sal de aquí, pues la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente contigo.

Los miembros del clan Hyūga que habían presenciado la escena, mantuvieron la boca cerrada, pero Ino y Kiba no tenían por qué hacerlo. Aunque antes de siquiera abrir la boca, sus respectivas parejas les lanzaron una mirada tan intimidante que les paralizó en el sitio.

-Kaede, Hizashi, Kushina, salid al tatami-Hiashi se puso en pie y caminó hasta su hija-Hinata, vamos.

Hana salió disparada cómo una bengala cuando los tres niños salieron al encuentro de los dos adultos. Tsume quiso seguirla, pero estaba congelada en el sitio.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?_

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Los únicos oyentes del incesante llanto de la niña, eran el bosque y la nieve acumulada. Sollozaba abiertamente, ya que dudaba de que hubiese alguien tan lejos del linde del bosque. Le dolía el pecho y la garganta, pues los sollozos salían con fuerza de su interior.

-¿Por qué?-Gritó mirándose las manos.

Se rascó los ojos con fuerza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el color de sus pupilas se volviera incoloro.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Se llevó la mano al centro del pecho, intentando rememorar lo que había sentido cuando su madre la había abofeteado frente a todos.

-¿Por qué me dolió tanto, Jiraiya-jīchan?

Naruto le había enseñado el lugar donde se alzaba el monumento al Sannin cuando entró a la academia y Hana solía ir a menudo cuando se encontraba mal. Su padre le había contado cada aventura de Jiraiya mil veces y le comentó que hubiese querido que les conociese. Después de eso, la niña comenzó a llamar al hombre de pelo blanco de esa manera.

-Me esforcé todo lo que pude en la academia. He conseguido graduarme…Y ni siquiera eso ha servido para algo...

No iba a detener su llanto, quería sacarlo todo. ¿Por qué su madre se comportaba de esa manera con ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Volvió a rascarse los ojos al no saber que decir.

Cuando se recompuso un poco, consiguió arrodillarse frente al monumento que se erguía frente a ella. Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sé que quizás no haya sido la mejor de la clase, pero prometo seguir esforzándome. Entrenaré más y me volveré más fuerte. Lo prometo, de verdad. Solo quiero que mamá…

De pronto una ráfaga de aire arrastró nieve y alguna hoja suelta que había, meciendo las ramas de los árboles ligeramente. Hana siguió arrodillada frente al monumento de Jiraiya, sin importarle que el repentino viento la interrumpiese e hiciese que tanto sus ropas como su pelo se revolviesen.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y, antes de levantarse, posó la mano en sus labios para después ponerla en la roca que tenía grabada el kanji de _"maestro"_.

-La próxima vez te traeré una flor.

El aire volvió a revolver el pelo de la niña, haciendo que soltase una risita congestionada mientras se alejaba del monumento.

Y aunque sabía que era ridículo hablar con alguien que ya no se encontraba en el mundo físico, ella creía ciegamente en que la escuchaba.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Concentrad bien el chakra en los pies para poder subir por el árbol!

Shizuka les gritaba órdenes y ellos las acataban. Habían hecho el ejercicio de mantener una hoja en la frente y después de varios minutos, pensó que subir corriendo por los árboles les serviría de más. Hana ya se había caído un par de veces pero como se dice, a la tercera va la vencida.

-¡Y se supone que tú eres el mejor en ninjutsu de esta generación!-Exclamó la mujer de brazos cruzados-Levanta el culo del suelo y sube a ese árbol.

Shin no tenía término medio, o ponía demasiado chakra o se quedaba corto, haciendo que se cayese nada más tocar el tronco del gran árbol que tenía que subir. Pero al fin consiguió mantenerse y caminar poco a poco. Midori y Hana le esperaban en la parte superior del árbol, suspendidas completamente en horizontal. La Uchiha sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañera, pues desde que habían empezado el entrenamiento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Quizás movida por la curiosidad o por la preocupación, Midori iba a ser capaz de pronunciar una frase agradable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Hana? Te veo…diferente.

-¿Eh?-Hana la miró algo sorprendida-No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza?

-Nada importante Micchan-Exclamó de forma cariñosa la Uzumaki-¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver a Tsunade-bāchan después?

-¿Por qué no, Hacchan?

Hana simplemente le regaló una bonita sonrisa que relajó el rostro serio de Midori, haciendo que compusiese una sonrisa ladeada. Hacía años que no se llamaban así, pero hicieron una excepción. Ambas eran muy unidas cuando eran pequeñas, pues la quinta Hokage era su madrina.

-Midori-chan…Qué difícil es esto, ¿no?

El chico se amedrentó cuando sintió las penetrantes miradas de las féminas sobre él. _Vaya quejica_ pensaron las dos mirándose entre sí. La Uzumaki estalló de pronto en carcajadas mientras bajaban los tres del árbol y Midori la siguió con una risa baja y melódica. Shin tenía el rostro colorado, pues se estaban riendo claramente de él.

-Venga, dejad de armar tanto alboroto-Exclamó Shizuka con el ceño fruncido-Empecemos con los jutsus.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-…¡y entonces Micchan le quemó el jersey y salió corriendo!-Exclamó Hana partiéndose de risa.

-¡No lo hice a posta! ¡Él se lo buscó y lo sabes, Hacchan!-Midori se cruzó de brazos, aparentando estar enfadada.

-Bueno…

Tsunade tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le sería imposible quitarla durante varios días. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que sus dos ahijadas venían a visitarla. Hablaban entre ellas cómo lo hacían antes de entrar a la academia. Intercalaba la mirada entre las niñas, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

-Oye Tsunade-bāchan, ¿por qué te brillan los ojos?

-Hmpf, eso.

La mujer no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían ido acumulando en sus ojos poco a poco. Pasó los dedos bajo sus ojos, limpiándolas de forma eficaz, y después abrazó a las niñas con fuerza.

-¿Os he dicho alguna vez que os quiero?-Comentó la Sannin apretujándolas contra su pecho.

-Tsunade-bāsan…aire, por favor-Jadeó Midori casi contra la cara de Hana.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Tsunade-bāchan!-Exclamó Hana soltando el aire que le quedaba-¡Pero también quiero respirar!

Las soltó y les dio un golpetazo en la cabeza. ¡Encima que las abrazaba y las decía que las quería!

-Malditas desagradecidas…encima que…

Unos rápidos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Se levantó extrañada y al abrir la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Minato Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tsunade-sama-Saludó el Uchiha inclinándose un poco.

-Buenas noches-Dijo simplemente Minato, dándole una suave sonrisa-Veníamos a por nuestras hermanas.

-Oh, de acuerdo…¡Hana, Midori!

Después de que ambas se pusieran de nuevo las chaquetas, Tsunade las amenazó con ir a buscarlas si no la iban a ver más seguido. Incluso les envió un bonito mensaje tanto a Naruto como a Sakura a través de sus hijos mayores, nótese el sarcasmo. Se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha.

-Papá quiere entrenar contigo ahora Midori-chan-Comentó Itachi mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Hmpf-Masculló la chica-De acuerdo.

A Hana le hacía mucha gracia el mayor de los Uchiha. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable pintada en su rostro, muy parecido al de Sasuke, y sus ojos ónix te hacían sentir bien. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta un poco más allá de los hombros, la mayoría de las veces recogido en una coleta baja, pero ahora lo llevaba suelto. Tenía dieciocho años y ya era un jōnin hecho y derecho.

-Minato, Hana-chan-Dijo de pronto Itachi al llegar a un punto donde sus caminos se separaban-Hasta pronto.

-Adiós-Respondieron los hermanos casi al unísono.

-Hmpf.

Hana había aprendido a leer los sonidos que su compañera solía hacer. Podría interpretar aquel como un _"nos vemos mañana"_. Otra cosa que le parecía curiosa, era el carácter cambiante de la Uchiha. Los hermanos Uzumaki prosiguieron su camino, en absoluto silencio.

Minato había heredado el pelo negro azulado de su madre, aunque le era imposible peinarlo, y sus ojos eran de color perla mostrando que era poseedor del Byakugan.

Muchos decían que los hermanos eran casi idénticos, pero era simplemente por el color de pelo. Minato tenía una fisionomía muy parecida a la de su padre, pero tenía la suave sonrisa de su madre. Hana casi era un calco de su madre, de no ser por su sonrisa exacta a la de su padre y por sus ojos azules claros, junto al físico tan peculiar que tenía.

-Mamá quiere hablar contigo, Hana.

-¿Eh?-La niña volvía a estar distraída, por lo que no escuchó el susurro de su hermano.

-Mamá quiere hablar contigo, Hana-Repitió con dureza.

-Oh.

Minato se preocupó al ver que su hermana solo respondía con monosílabos. Su madre se había pasado el día anterior, lo tenía que reconocer, pero Hana tampoco tenía el derecho de interrumpir los entrenamientos del clan. Aunque fuese la hija de la líder.

Hinata les esperaba sentada de nuevo en el sofá. Naruto, que estaba a su lado con rostro serio, mandó a su hijo mayor a su cuarto.

-Estaba con Tsunade-bāchan, lo siento-Se disculpó rápidamente, pues creía que se había olvidado de comentárselo a sus padres.

-Lo sabemos cielo, no te preocupes-Naruto le regaló una breve sonrisa para relajarla.

-Minato me ha dicho que queríais hablar conmigo.

Hinata parecía calmada, pero Hana reconocía el ligero tic nervioso que tenía su madre en el hombro izquierdo cuando estaba furiosa. Su padre parecía también calmado, pero movía los pies ligeramente haciendo ver que estaba nervioso. La chica sabía analizar a la perfección esas minucias.

-Exacto, siéntate-Obedeció, tomando asiento frente a sus progenitores-Tu madre me ha contado lo que pasó ayer en la mansión.

-Ah…Lo siento-Murmuró desviando la vista hacia sus pies, que danzaban algo nerviosos también-No quise incomodar al abuelo, ni a tía Hanabi, ni a tío Neji, ni a mamá…

-Eso es lo de menos, el consejo del clan ha decidido que solo se te permitirá entrar a la zona común de la mansión principal-Siguió hablando Naruto-No quieren que vuelva a pasar.

-Lo entiendo-Volvió a murmurar fijando su mirada esta vez en su regazo, dónde descansaban sus manos.

-Tendrás que pagar la docena de macetas que rompiste el otro día-Hana apretó el borde de su chaqueta-Fueron ochocientos ryō en desperfectos.

-Lo haré en cuanto vea a Ino-san, mamá.

Hinata se sintió mal al ver la cara de su hija. Parecía que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Naruto se apenó cuando divisó un par de lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Hana.

-Hija, yo…-Dijo Hinata captando su atención un momento.

-¿Puedo irme ya a mi habitación?

Fue una pregunta tímida y el tono de voz que tenía la chica era suave pero algo congestionado. Naruto asintió y la vio correr escaleras arriba como si no hubiese mañana. Miró a su esposa y solo pudo abrazarla. La mujer se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, intentando que el frío que la invadía se fuese de su cuerpo.

Tanto el Hokage como su esposa tenían un mal presentimiento.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

La nieve se iba derritiendo poco a poco en Konoha y eso era síntoma de que el buen tiempo volvía de nuevo. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Hana prometiese que iba a entrenar duro para convertirse en una buena kunoichi y cumplía con todo lo que su sensei les mandaba hacer. Shizuka estaba equilibrando a base de regaños y de vez en cuando collejas a su equipo.

-Está bien, venid aquí.

Shizuka paró la intensa sesión de abdominales y flexiones que hacían sus alumnos. Daichi le había comentado que eso hacía que fortaleciesen los músculos, pero no estaba muy segura del resultado.

-¿Qué pasa Shizuka-sensei?-Shin respiraba de forma entrecortada.

-Eso, ¿por qué paras nuestro entrenamiento?-Exclamó de forma mordaz Midori, que había recuperado su carácter habitual.

-Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que os graduasteis, por lo que he pensado que os vendría bien saber a qué naturaleza de chakra estáis ligados.

-¿Y cómo se puede saber eso?-Hana tenía un brillo curioso en los ojos.

-Con esto-Sacó una cajita con unos papeles dentro de su porta-armas y se los enseñó-Son papeles hechos a partir de un árbol de chakra. Independientemente de cuál de las cinco naturalezas tengas, pasa una cosa. Yo no lo puedo tocar, así que cogerlo de ésta cajita.

Primero se la tendió a Shin, que dudó si coger el papel o no. La mujer insistió con una sonrisa inocente curvando sus finos labios y él hizo caso. Nada más sostenerlo entre sus dedos, el fino papel se partió en dos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Tenía sus oscuros ojos muy abiertos-¿Shizuka-sensei?

Shizuka le mandó callar y le extendió la caja a Midori. Ésta cogió el papel sin miedo alguno y ante el tacto se arrugó. Alzó una de sus cejas y Shizuka soltó una risa baja.

-Qué curioso…-Murmuró entornando los ojos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Hana, la chica estaba ansiosa por ver qué pasaba. La mujer le tendió con lentitud la caja, mirándola con ojos curiosos. La chica tomó el papel entre sus dedos y observó cómo empezó a oscurecerse para luego desmoronarse en pequeñas virutas. Shizuka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, muy impresionada.

-Viento, rayo y tierra-Les dijo a los niños-A partir de ahora comenzaremos a trabajar en jutsus de esos elementos, los básicos. Ahora seguid con las flexiones, ¡vamos!

Protestaron abiertamente los tres, pues ya se habían quedado fríos. Mientras hacían lo que les había dicho, Shizuka les observaba pensativa. La naturaleza de Midori era ligeramente comprensible, pues su padre tenía la naturaleza rayo, y probablemente también tuviese la naturaleza fuego. Shin era todo un misterio, pero había visto mucha gente con naturaleza viento. Y Hana…¿de dónde podía haber sacado la naturaleza tierra? Hasta donde ella sabía, toda su familia era de naturaleza viento y…

-¡Eh! ¡Shizuka!

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó absorta mirando los ojos de la mujer que se dirigía hacia ella. Eran de un vivo color carmesí que contrastaba con su piel tostada y su largo pelo azabache. Era diez centímetros más alta que ella y era imposible no quedarse mirándola. Akuma Sarutobi se dirigía hacia Shizuka con un pergamino en la mano.

-Akuma…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a avisarte, nos han asignado una misión de rango C.

-¿A las dos?-Se extrañó la sensei del equipo siete-Hace años que no hago una misión de rango C…

-Debemos escoltar a unos comerciantes hasta el país de las Aguas Termales. Son una familia influyente en el comercio entre naciones. Y siento decirte que se vienen tu equipo y el mío. El Hokage lo especificado así.

-De acuerdo, gracias por informar-Desvió su vista hacia su equipo, pero un brazo sobre sus hombros la desconcentró.

-Vamos Shizuka, vente a tomar algo conmigo. Dales lo que queda de la tarde libre para que descansen, mañana debemos salir temprano.

Valoró la propuesta por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con su compañera a dar una vuelta y estaba segura de que sus alumnos la agradecían internamente que parase aquella tortura de las flexiones.

-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento, acercaos!

-¡Shizuka-sensei, acabamos de empezar de nuevo!-Reclamó Shin con un mohín.

-Cállate-Gruñó Midori lanzándole una mirada helada.

-Buenas tardes Akuma-sensei-Dijo Hana inclinándose ligeramente.

-Vamos, vamos, no me trates con tanto respeto Hana-Le quitó importancia la mujer sonrojándose un poco-Sabes que te quiero como si fueses mi hermana pequeña…

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?-Akuma se llevó un cigarro a los labios y se hizo la desinteresada, pues Shizuka tenía cara de perro-Mañana partimos a una misión.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?-Comentó algo enfadada la Uchiha-¿Construir una casa? ¿Cortar el césped? ¿Recoger hierbas en el bosque Nara?

-No. Esta misión es de escolta, iremos junto al equipo diez. Os quiero a las ocho en la puerta de la aldea, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ¿entendido?

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará?-Preguntó Shin quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Una semana y media como mucho, no creo que más-Le respondió Akuma con una sonrisa.

-Ahora aire. Ir a descansar o a hacer lo que queráis.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron. Antes de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento, Hana dio un pequeño salto para darle un beso en la mejilla a Akuma y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No seas tan dura con ellos Shizuka, son críos de doce años-Exclamó la mujer de ojos carmesíes.

-Si no lo soy yo, ¿quién lo será?

Akuma encendió el cigarrillo y pasó el brazo de nuevo por los hombros de Shizuka. No quería responder a aquella pregunta, pues sería demasiado problemático explicar la situación. Aunque quizás lo hiciese con un par de copas encima.

* * *

_**WOOW! **El título del capítulo y la frase de Nietzsche explican un poquito el comportamiento de Hinata. Quizás la veáis un poco fuera de su personaje, pero las personas cambian con el tiempo. Ya explicaré un poco mejor la situación. ¿Qué os parece que Hana llame a Jiraiya "abuelo"? He supuesto que Naruto les contaría en un futuro a sus hijos todas las aventuras que tuvo con él y esas cosas. Y la parte con Tsunade...Sin palabras, solo aviso que esta bella mujer aparecerá más veces.  
_

_Ahora ya, espero vuestras conclusiones en un **bonito review! :D****  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holap! **Os dejo el tercer cap hoy porque no lo podré subir el sábado! Así que eso, espero que os guste! **Mil gracias a las personitas que me dejan un coment, besos a miles para vosotras!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto. Los personajes que no reconozcais, los cree yop!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**¿Quién tiene más miedo?**_

"_Confiad en los que se esfuerzan por ser amados; dudad de los que sólo procuran parecer amables."_

_Giacomo Leopardi, poeta y erudito italiano._

* * *

-Es un placer conoceros, mi nombre es Itsuki Anaru, ésta es mi mujer, Kaiya, y ellos son mis hijos, Mitsuko y Jiro.

Los clientes eran una pequeña familia de cuatro componentes. Itsuki era alto, incluso más que Akuma, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, los ojos marrones y era de piel morena. Su mujer tenía un tono de piel más claro, era bajita, tenía el pelo de un color blanquecino y los ojos eran de un suave verde aceituna. Sus hijos eran una mezcla, la niña tenía los ojos de la madre junto al tono de pelo del padre y el niño tenía los ojos del padre con el color de pelo de la madre. Ambos tendrían alrededor de ocho años.

-Igualmente, nosotras somos Shizuka Hatake y Akuma Sarutobi-Se presentó la sensei del equipo siete-Seremos las responsables de escoltarles hasta la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales.

-Me parece bien, siempre he confiado en los ninjas de esta aldea-Exclamó Itsuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dicho eso, los dos equipos y la familia comenzaron su viaje. Shizuka y Akuma se encontraban a cada lado del hombre en todo momento, mientras que los seis genins rodeaban a la mujer y a los dos niños. Hana observaba de reojo a Kaiya, que mantenía una dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Shin hablaba amenamente con Jiro, que le preguntaba un montón de cosas, y Midori estaba de brazos cruzados al igual que Mitsuko. El equipo diez iba tras ellos.

-Chō deberías dejar de comer de esa forma, apenas hace tres horas que salimos de la aldea-Comentó un chico rubio-A este paso vas a eng…

-¡Inoshi, cállate de una vez!-Exclamó la chica que iba al otro lado de Chō-Si no te juro que fregaré el camino con tu adorado pelo.

-Shikari-chan, tranquila…No tienes por qué ser así con Inoshi-kun.

El equipo diez era una extraña combinación. Se podía decir que eran completamente diferentes entre sí, pero les habían puesto a los tres juntos pues eran la siguiente generación de la formación Ino-Shika-Chō.

Shikari era una copia en femenino de su padre. La misma expresión relajada, la misma fisionomía…¡Incluso llevaba el pelo, de color azabache, recogido en una coleta alta! Aunque dejaba su flequillo suelto. Lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos, de un profundo color aguamarina como su madre. Era digna hija de su padre, pues tenía un coeficiente intelectual bien alto.

Inoshi era algo alto para su edad. Imitando a sus padres, tenía el pelo rubio claro hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un carácter similar a su madre, al igual que sus ojos verdes. Y solía sacar de quicio a su compañera del clan Nara.

Por último, estaba Chō. Rellenita, un poco más bajita que Inoshi pero un par de centímetros más alta que Shikari. Para sorpresa de su padre, tenía el pelo del mismo color que su abuelo, de un rojo oscuro intenso. Sus ojos eran castaños y llevaba en cada mejilla tres pequeños triángulos de color morado. Era afable y solía hacer de intermediaria entre sus compañeros.

-Kaiya-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Hana ignorando a sus compañeros.

-Oh, perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte, creo que podré caminar un par de horas más.

-Pronto pararemos para descansar un poco-Informó Akuma mirando hacia atrás-Así planearemos las veces que debemos parar…¡Hey, vosotros tres, dejad de armar jaleo!

Inoshi, Shikari y Chō dejaron de pelear. Sabían que de vez en cuando, su sensei tenía muy mal carácter y era mejor hacerla caso. Hana les miró brevemente y Shikari le regaló una sonrisa socarrona. Le encantaba sacar de quicio al rubio. Después miró a Midori, parecía que estaba concentrada en algo ya que miraba al infinito con una mueca inexpresiva en el rostro.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

**-ooo-**

Habían pasado cinco días y ya estaban muy cerca de la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales. La familia Anaru era educada y agradecían lo que estaban haciendo por ellos. Según Shizuka, quedaba menos de un día de camino. Ya era entrada la noche cuando montaron un campamento improvisado.

-¿Tiene frío, Kaiya-san?-Preguntó Akuma recostada en un tronco.

-Estoy perfectamente Akuma-san, no se preocupe-La mujer compuso una sonrisa amable.

Shizuka mantenía su conversación apartada en algún lado de su cabeza. Estaba intentando sentir todo lo que les rodeaba y de paso, observaba a los seis genins. Inoshi, Midori, Shin y Chō conversaban sobre la misión y sobre qué harían cuando volviesen a la aldea. Lo único que había entendido era algo sobre una barbacoa coreana y estaba relacionado con Akuma y ella misma incluso.

-…un paranoico, una vaga y una comilona-La voz de Akuma la devolvió un poco a la realidad-Y no me los imagino de otra manera.

-Por lo que he visto el poco tiempo que he estado en aldeas ninja, los genin son muy activos y algunos muy amables-Kaiya trenzaba su melena con lentitud-Ojalá mis hijos fuesen así.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Farfulló de pronto Shizuka.

-Mitsuko es una niña algo difícil, Itsuki la está malcriando mucho-Suspiró, cerrando los ojos-Y Jiro es muy despierto y siempre está explorando…Son como polos opuestos.

-Parecen niños normales-Masculló la de pelo púrpura de nuevo-Si tuviera que lidiar con esos pequeños demonios…

Itsuki y sus hijos dormían desde hace un rato. Los dos niños se situaban bajo los brazos de su padre, cómo si así él les protegiese. Akuma soltó una risa baja y Kaiya la miró de forma maternal.

-Si te digo la verdad, cuando me asignaron al equipo diez nunca me imaginé que me llevaría bien con ellos. ¡Y ha pasado un año desde eso!-Akuma puso los brazos tras su cabeza-No sé qué haría si les pasase algo a esos tres.

_¿Qué haría yo si les pasase algo?_ Shizuka volvió a evadir la conversación y miró a las dos genin restantes. Hana y Shikari estaban tumbadas espalda contra espalda, parecían estar escuchando algo con los ojos cerrados.

Shikari abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó los ojos de Akuma. Ésta comenzaba a adormilarse y no se daba cuenta. Pero Shizuka creyó sentir lo mismo que la chica.

-¡Akuma-sensei! ¡Despierte!

-¿Qué pasa, Shikari?

-Se acercan cinco ninjas-Murmuró Shizuka por ella-Preparaos.

Shikari le murmuró algo al oído a Hana y ésta asintió, sacando un pergamino de su mochila. Miró a sus compañeros y estos también asintieron. Shin despertó a Itsuki y con cuidado, le explicó la situación de la mejor manera posible. A los tres segundos, Akuma tenía a un Jiro dormido en brazos y a una Mitsuko dormida en la espalda.

-Intenta llegar a la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales Akuma, llévate a dos contigo-Shizuka se levantó y sacó un kunai.

-Inoshi, Chō.

Akuma se puso de inmediato en marcha, por la ruta contraria a la que seguían los misteriosos ninjas. Midori se puso en guardia, preparada a detener cualquier cosa. Shikari preparó el sello de su técnica para inmovilizar a los enemigos. Shin sacó dos kunai y miró a todos lados. Hana se guardó el pergamino dentro de la sudadera y preparó los puños.

-¡Dijiste que eran ocho!-Chilló una voz muy aguda.

-Nos pagarán igual si son cinco…-Gruñó una voz ronca.

-¿Podré usar mis cuchillos?-Preguntó una voz desquiciada y ansiosa-Por favor jefe…

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, no nos dijeron si los querían vivos o muertos.

-¡Qué suerte!-Exclamó otra voz femenina, con un tono sensual-Hay una jōnin…Estoy segura de que nos dará más dinero solo porque es de la Hoja.

Shizuka les examinó, al igual que Shikari. Ambas estaban trazando una estrategia rápidamente en sus cabezas.

Tres hombres y dos mujeres.

La que tenía la voz muy aguda era una mujer muy delgada, de extraño pelo de color azul-grisáceo muy claro y con unos brillantes ojos negros. A su lado se encontraba un hombre enorme con una mata de pelo rojizo tapándole uno de sus ojos amarillos.

Después había otro hombre, encorvado y con expresión enloquecida, que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes. El que parecía el jefe era algo desgarbado y lo que más llamaba la atención era la larga espada que llevaba a su espalda y sus ojos grises.

Por último, la segunda mujer era voluptuosa, con los labios de un rojo intenso, el pelo de un negro muy oscuro y con sus ojos azules miraba divertida a sus contrincantes.

-¿Qué es lo que buscáis?-Preguntó Shizuka manteniendo un kunai en alto.

-Información sobre vuest…-Exclamó el que estaba encorvado.

-¡Cállate Harikēn!-Le chilló la mujer de aguda voz.

-¡La próxima vez que me mandes callar te juro que te sacaré las tripas y pintaré la guarida con ellas, Tsunami!

-Haz callar a esa rata que tienes por marido, Maguma-Gruñó el gigante rodeando a Tsunami.

-Y tú a esa cacatúa que tienes por novia, Jishin…-Amenazó la voluptuosa mujer.

-¡Callaos de una jodida vez, imbéciles!-Estalló el jefe, desenvainando la espada-Matémosles y llevémonos sus cuerpos para que él les saque lo que quiera.

-Hyōzan, es una pena que no haya venido Honō…se habría entretenido tanto haciendo un ritual a su adorado Jashin con esos críos…

Midori actuó con rapidez, consiguiendo separar del grupo a la que respondía por el nombre de Maguma. Shizuka y Shin también atacaron, mientras Hana cubría las espaldas a Shikari.

Hyōzan luchaba contra la jōnin de forma fiera. La Hatake se movía con rapidez, esquivando todos los ataques y contrarrestando varios de forma eficaz.

-Vaya, vaya…Hacía mucho tiempo que no me veía en las mismas condiciones que mi enemigo…-Gruñó el hombre de ojos afilados escupiendo sangre.

-Eso es porque no me conocías aún…-Shizuka se lamió los labios en un acto inesperado.

Hizo sellos con rapidez y extendió ambas manos. Apretó los dientes mientras componía una sonrisa. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante era el sonido de una bandada enfurecida de pájaros. Hyōzan abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la técnica que cubría las extremidades de la mujer. Había caído por fin en quien era.

-Intenta esquivarme ahora si puedes…

Se movió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a apartarse. Shizuka dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y arremetió. El hombre dio una salto hacia tras, volviendo a esquivarla por los pelos.

-¡Shizuka-sensei!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tsunami alzaba una barra de acero que creó de la nada y estaba dispuesta a atravesar a Shin. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Apártate insensata, te atravesará si te toca!

Tsunami saltó cuando escuchó el grito de su jefe, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Shizuka consiguió atravesarla por la parte inferior del cuerpo. La lanzó a un lado y puso a salvo a Shin, que tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado en un extraño ángulo.

-Quédate aquí…

-¡Tsunami!

El bramido del hombre gigante aturdió a todos. Unas marcas en forma de rectángulos se expandían por su piel. Desprendía un chakra inmenso y Shizuka vio cómo lanzaba a Hana con un solo brazo, haciendo que se perdiese en la oscuridad del bosque, y a Shikari le daba un bofetón con la otra mano, estampándola contra un árbol. Fue a por él de inmediato, cargando con el Raikiri de su mano derecha. Pero Jishin, a pesar de su enorme cuerpo, era muy rápido y lanzó un potente gancho de izquierda.

Le esquivó por poco y dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Jishin se dio la vuelta para embestirla de nuevo, cuando apareció un shuriken gigante que lo detuvo. Describió una curva hacia arriba y le hizo un largo corte desde el mentón hasta la ceja, dañando su ojo izquierdo. Shizuka volvió a su pelea con Hyōzan, agradeciendo a quién hubiese lanzado el shuriken.

-Ésta es la nuestra-El hombre soltó una risotada-¡Adelante Harikēn!

-¡Es mía, por fin!

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. Hyōzan empujó a Shizuka en un descuido y perdió el equilibrio. El hombre encorvado salió de entre los arbustos blandiendo dos cuchillos impregnados en una sustancia negruzca. Sabía que probablemente la atravesarían. De reojo vio cómo Maguma estiraba de los brazos a Midori, a punto de sacárselos.

-¡Patada Voladora: Estilo Uzumaki!

Hana cayó del cielo. El shuriken que había herido a Jishin era ella. Harikēn apenas se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar que la chica le diese aquel fatídico golpe. Maguma chilló el nombre de su marido al ver cómo soltaba los cuchillos y se le doblaba la espalda por la mitad cuando la genin le aplastó. Se escuchó el sonido de huesos romperse.

-¿Uzumaki?-Murmuró Hyōzan con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Maldita alimaña, pagarás por eso!

Maguma cogió los cuchillos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Hana. Ésta comenzó a esquivarla como podía y a los pocos minutos, Midori se le unió. Ambas blandían dos kunais para protegerse de la desquiciada mujer que las atacaba. Hana consiguió acertarle una patada vertical, lanzándola por los aires, y la Uchiha saltó a su vez haciendo sellos con las manos.

-¡Jutsu ígneo: Gran Bola de Fue…!

Maguma despareció en una nube de humo, haciendo ver que era una copia. La real se encontraba en el suelo y se impulsó con fuerza para atravesar a la chica con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Midori solo pudo darse la vuelta en el aire para mirarla directamente a los ojos…pero alguien se interpuso.

Vio el movimiento rápido del cuchillo. Primero fue una estocada en el abdomen y después, con el cuchillo de la mano izquierda, le hizo un tajo horizontal de hombro a hombro. Las tres cayeron al suelo y Maguma, que se puso de pie de inmediato, comenzó a reír a pesar de estar llorando a lágrima viva.

-Tsunami…háblame, por favor…-Jishin abrazaba a la mujer que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Su corazón sigue latiendo Jishin, ve adelantándote mientras recuperamos el cuerpo de Harikēn-Ordenó Hyōzan pasando por encima de una Shizuka en shock.

-Pintaré un camino con tu sangre, desgraciada…

-Hana…

Hana ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a Midori. Consiguió sonreír brevemente para intentar tranquilizarla, a pesar de que un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. De la herida del abdomen brotaba sangre, al igual que del largo corte. Iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-Olvídate de eso Maguma, la situación ha cambiado, debemos informar a…

Hyōzan volvió a quedarse mudo. La niña de pelo rosa oscuro se había lanzado contra la mujer, cogiéndole de una pierna y lanzándola por los aires. Después, sin que pudiese protegerse, le dio una serie de golpes a una velocidad monstruosa y la remató con una patada en el estómago. Cuando tomó tierra de nuevo, le puso el pie en la garganta, dispuesta a partírsela.

-Maldición…

Antes de que pisase el cuello de Maguma, Hyōzan la rescató empujando a Midori. Dio un salto, con el cuerpo de Harikēn bajo un brazo y con una Maguma inconsciente bajo el otro. Shikari placó a la Uchiha y con ayuda de Shizuka la retuvo, pues amenazaba con lanzarse a por él.

Sus ojos ya no eran verdes. Si no de un intenso color rojo con dos tomoes negros.

-Qué grata sorpresa. La hija de un Kage, una heredera del Sharingan y la hija del gran Ninja Copia…Qué pena que esa chiquilla no vaya a sobrevivir, a nuestro señor le hubiera gustado que se la llevásemos viva. Pero tenemos bastante información por ahora…hasta pronto.

-¡Huid antes de que os coja, bastardos!-Bramó Midori retorciéndose-¡Os destrozaré, os quemaré, os mataré!

Hyōzan huyó soltando una carcajada. El Sharingan de la chica desapareció, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran su habitual verde. Shikari comenzó a discutir con ella si la soltaba o no. Shin salió de su escondite y se acercó a su maestra, que estaba cogiendo uno de los extraños cuchillos.

-¿Qué querían, Shizuka-sensei?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero deberíamos…

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados en el sitio cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien vomitar. Midori y Shin se quedaron paralizados en el sitio del pánico que invadía sus cuerpos. Hana se convulsionaba, vomitando sangre. Shizuka corrió hacia ella y la cogió en brazos. Era complicado sujetarla pero lo consiguió.

-¡Shizuka-sensei, tenemos que encontrar a Akuma-sensei enseguida!-Gritó Shikari tomando el cuchillo que la adulta había soltado y examinándolo-¡La hoja está impregnada de algún tipo de veneno!

-¿Puedes aguantar con el brazo así, Shin?-Le preguntó al chico y después se dirigió a la Uchiha-¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

-Sí, creo que puedo aguantar.

-Estoy bien, algo mareada, pero puedo soportarlo.

-Guarda ese cuchillo bien Shikari, lo necesitarán para hacer un antídoto. Ahora, adelante.

Y salieron corriendo, lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas les permitían.

_¿Qué haría ella si Hana no sobrevivía?_

* * *

_**TAN-TAN-TAN...TAAAAAAAAAAAAN.**  
_

_**Bueno! **Qué os ha parecido? Una pequeña explicación. Midori acaba de despertar el Sharingan, cosa que se explicará más adelante porque lo hizo tan tarde. E Inoshi tiene los ojos verdes, porque Ino tiene los ojos VERDES! no azules cómo lo ponen en el anime. Con esto y un bizcocho, espero responder más dudas que os surjan!_

_Seguid leyendo y dejad un **bonito review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí ** os dejo el siguiente cap. He decidido subir todos los miércoles, porque hasta que llegue el sábado no aguanto jajajajja Gracias mil por los reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.(8)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Una vida.**_

"_Esperar es siempre temer."_

_Jacinto Benavente, dramaturgo español._

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Un hombre entrado en años suspiró profundamente. Se ajustó las gafas con cuidado y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Shizuka y Akuma le miraban expectantes, esperando una respuesta. Shikari, Shin, Inoshi y Chō dormitaban apoyados contra la pared. Itsuki tenía a sus hijos en brazos y Kaiya también estaba preocupada por el estado de la genin.

-He limpiado las heridas a fondo pero parece que el veneno ha entrado en su sistema circulatorio-Se cruzó de brazos-Debe verla un especialista de inmediato.

-¿Sigue vomitando sangre?-Akuma tenía una mueca de profunda preocupación en el rostro.

-Solo lo ha hecho una vez más. Podría ser algún efecto secundario del veneno. Se expande por su cuerpo lentamente…y me temo que no aguantará más de tres días en este estado.

Midori mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando con detalle todo lo que decía el médico. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado todo eso así? ¿Tres días y ya está? ¿Sus maestras no iban a hacer nada?

-Tenemos que volver a la aldea lo más rápido posible…

-Akuma-san, Shizuka-san, siento mucho lo de su alumna-Murmuró la mujer del comerciante-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-No es necesario Kaiya-san, nuestra misión era traerlos sanos y salvos hasta aquí y lo hemos conseguido.

-Pero todavía no lo entiendo…Se supone que sigue habiendo una alianza entre las naciones…-Exclamó Itsuki-¿Cómo han podido atacarles otros ninjas?

-No tenían la banda ninja de ninguna aldea y por la forma que tenían de luchar, apuesto que eran renegados o mercenarios. Tampoco nos buscaban a nosotros en concreto, pero parece que fuimos un golpe de suerte para ellos.

-Es extraño…

Se escuchó una fuerte tos y un gemido lastimero al otro lado de la pared. Akuma pensaba rápidamente cualquier forma de llevar a Hana en el menor tiempo posible. ¡Aun siendo ninjas, a esa distancia tardaban tres días en llegar a Konoha!

-¿Y si hiciese unos pájaros de tinta?-Exclamó de pronto Shin, que había escuchado la conversación a pesar de su adormilamiento-Tengo tinta especial y un pincel en mi mochila.

-¿Has hecho alguna vez un jutsu de tinta?-Preguntó Inoshi adormilado.

-Yo…yo…la verdad es que…

-¡Esperad!-Shikari se levantó de pronto-Una invocación podría ir más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros. Podríamos intentarlo.

-Es una idea muy buena…-Murmuró su maestra-Una invocación de las grandes o… ¿Sabes si Naruto-sama enseñó a Hana a invocar sapos? Si es así, podríamos hacer la técnica de invocación invertida para enviarla a su país y después…

-A la última persona que Naruto-sensei enseñó a invocar, fue a mí-Exclamó rascándose los ojos-Puedo intentar invocar al halcón gigante, aunque no lo he hecho nunca…

-¡Entonces a qué esperas para intentarlo!

Midori había abierto los ojos de golpe y mostraba el Sharingan con rabia. Se había mordido tan fuerte el labio que se había hecho sangre.

-Vamos fuera a intentarlo Shizuka. Tú, quédate con Hana allí adentro-Akuma señaló a Midori y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Kaiya-Agradecería que les cuidase mientras tanto, Kaiya-san.

-Por supuesto-La mujer compuso una dulce sonrisa-Levantad, iremos a nuestra casa y allí podréis dormir tranquilamente.

Inoshi, Chō, Shikari y Shin siguieron a la familia Anaru mientras sus respectivas maestras salían al jardín trasero de la pequeña clínica. El doctor acompañó a la Uchiha hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Hana y se puso a hacer cosas en una mesa. Midori cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Su amiga estaba tumbada en un camastro, con las vendas que cubrían su torso teñidas de rojo. Acercó una de sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente, a la mano de Hana y la tomó con fuerza apoyándola en su mejilla. Al tacto, la piel de la Uzumaki estaba fría, algo anormal en ella.

-Me gustan…tus ojos, Micchan-Murmuró con voz pastosa la chica.

-Son los de un monstruo…-Susurró cerrándolos y deseando que se volviesen de nuevo verdes.

-¿Un…monstruo?-Soltó una risa seca, tosiendo un poco al final-Esos tipos…eran los…verdaderos monstruos. Tú no…lo eres…

-¡Iba a destrozarle la garganta!-Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos-Quería desmembrarles y quemarles.

-Yo se-sentí…cómo se le…pa-partía la columna…cuando le a-aplasté-Gimoteó, girando un poco más la cabeza y mirándola a través de las pestañas.

-Siento que estés pasando esto. Ha sido por mi culpa, tuve que darme cuenta de que era un clon…

-No te…si-sientas culpable, yo…lo-lo hice porque…-Se fijó en los ojos de su amiga-No llo-llores, te lo…prohíbo.

-¿Y por qué no puedo llorar, burbuja con patas?-Exigió saber mientras se rascaba los ojos para impedir que saliesen las pequeñas gotas.

-Se supone…que yo soy…la que lo hace por las dos, pecho…plano-Sollozó Hana apretando la mano de su amiga, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Me-me arde el pe-pecho…due-duele mucho…

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada, ¿vale?-Cerró los ojos e intentó sonreírle-Ya lo verás, solo aguanta un poco…

-Te-tengo miedo Micchan…

Midori también lo tenía, pero no quería hacérselo ver a su compañera. La escuchó llorar durante largo rato, mientras que de vez en cuando tosía un poco de sangre. Ese veneno se la estaba comiendo por dentro poco a poco.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Hoy no hay mucho que hacer en el hospital, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ino y Sakura se encontraban en la recepción del hospital. Era uno de esos días anormalmente tranquilos en la aldea. La nieve había desaparecido por completo y comenzaba a notarse el calor que desprendía el sol. La pelirrosa había dejado a Moegi como la encargada de ayudar al Hokage en sus tareas cotidianas, pues la tocaba el turno de mañana al igual que a la rubia.

-No me da buena espina tanta tranquilidad-Respondió la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Venga, venga. Un día así es de los mejores…

-Sakura tiene razón, todo está demasiado tranquilo. Es raro que no haya casi actividad en el hospital.

Tsunade se acercó a ellas. Había dado una vuelta por el edificio, visitando a la mayoría de los pacientes. Tampoco tenía muchas cosas que hacer y se había pasado para ayudar en algo.

-Tsunade-shishou, ¿ya ha acabado la ronda?-Preguntó Sakura sonriendo a su maestra.

-Sí, la mayoría está durmiendo y los que están despiertos, están fuera disfrutando del buen tiempo…

De pronto, la luz que entraba por las ventanas desapareció y se escuchó el potente graznido de un ave. Tsunade fue hacia a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de golpe. A las tres adultas se les congeló el cuerpo al ver la escena.

-¡Por favor, ayudadme…!

A Hana le resbalaba por la barbilla una gran cantidad de sangre, que caía en la camiseta negra de Midori. La cargaba en la espalda y apretaba el puño con fuerza cómo si llevase algo muy importante en él.

-Midori, ¿qué dem…?

-¡Preparad una camilla deprisa!-Les gritó Tsunade a unos enfermeros-¡Sakura, Ino!

-No la mováis de forma brusca…

Nada más bajarla de la espalda de la niña, volvió a expulsar sangre por la boca, empapando los pantalones blancos de Midori y el uniforme de Ino. Una vez colocada en la camilla, Sakura, Ino y los demás enfermeros se la llevaron de inmediato.

-Vamos, cuéntame que ha pasado.

Tsunade caminó tras ellos junto a Midori, que andaba con piernas temblorosas.

-Nos atacaron ayer, mientras terminábamos la misión. Se interpuso en un ataque que iba dirigido hacia mí. La llevaron al médico de la aldea más cercana y dijo que la tenía que ver un especialista enseguida. Hace unas treinta horas desde que pasó…La he traído lo más rápido que las alas del halcón podían…

-¿Con qué la hirieron?-Preguntó la quinta Hokage entrando en la sala dónde la habían llevado y la curaban.

-Con dos cuchillos, Shizuka-sensei los traerá…-Midori estaba muy pálida y sudaba.

-¡Tsunade-shishou, las heridas están infectadas por algún tipo de veneno!-Se escuchó gritar a Sakura-¡No lo reconozco!

-Mierda…

-El médico de Yuga me dio el veneno que pudo extraer de los cuchillos-Descubrió lo que llevaba en su puño-Dijo que haría falta para hacer un antídoto…

Tsunade tomó el botecito con la sustancia viscosa que le tendía la niña y lo examinó un par de segundos, para después abrir los ojos como platos. Se acercó a Sakura y a Ino, vociferando cosas que Midori no comprendía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Un enfermero la intentó sacar fuera-¡Suéltame! ¡Tsunade-bāsan!

-¡Espera fuera!-Le ordenó su madre con tono serio.

-¡Preparad dos cubos con agua medicinal!-Se oía la fuerte voz de su madrina-¡Sakura, Ino, id a preparar el antídoto! Deprisa…

-Señorita, debe salir de aquí...-Comenzó a hablar un enfermero sujetando a Midori por un brazo.

-Necesitamos espacio, tendrá que esperar fue…

-¡Soltadme, maldita sea!-Enfurecida se libró de ellos, activando el Sharingan por tercera vez desde que le había despertado-¡Qué está pasando!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y solo pudo ver como Tsunade se inclinaba sobre el pecho de Hana antes de que cerraran las puertas de la sala delante de sus narices. La garganta se le quedó seca y retrocedió lentamente hasta que chocó con la pared. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Mientras sentía las lágrimas que había retenido durante dos días caer por sus mejillas, se juró a sí misma una cosa.

No volvería a llorar, no volvería a verse débil.

Y por encima de todo, encontraría a esa mujer y la mataría con sus propias manos.

**-ooo-**

Hinata se movía con fluidez mientras entrenaba junto a los tres niños. Llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento azul muy oscuro, con el cuello de rejilla. Kaede era algo más lenta que los otros dos, pero tenía una buena defensa. Hizashi era rápido e intentaba lanzar ataques cerca de los puntos vitales. Kushina daba palmetazos con fiereza, atacando de frente.

Hiashi les observaba. No tenía nada que hacer en todo el día y le había cogido el gusto a ver los entrenamientos de los más pequeños del clan.

-Estáis mejorando mucho…seguid así niños.

Les dirigió una cálida sonrisa y los niños soltaron alguna exclamación de júbilo mientras se sentaban en el tatami. La mujer fue junto a su padre y tomó un haori negro que había a su lado, al cual se había acostumbrado, para ponérselo.

-Deben practicar más el control del Byakugan, la mayor parte de los golpes son a ciegas-Comentó el anciano sin mirarla.

-Lo sé, pero hay que ir poco a poco. No quiero sobrecargarlos padre.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo, querida-Respondió poniendo su mano derecha en el antebrazo de su hija-¿Has podido hablar con Hana?

-No, no he podido hablar con ella a fondo. Sé que lo que pasó aquel día estuvo mal…pero no sé qué me pasó, nunca le había puesto la mano encima a ninguno de mis hijos. Sabes que yo no soy así…

-…simplemente no sabes cómo tratar con ella. Hitashi, Minato y Kushina son sumisos, dóciles, no dan ni un problema…Son muy parecidos a ti. Pero Hana ha sacado una fuerte determinación y un fuerte carácter…

Se escucharon varias puertas correderas abrirse y de pronto apareció un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan. Parecía desesperado.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Acabamos de recibir un mensaje urgente del hospital!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún miembro del clan está her…?

-¡Es Hana-sama!

Hinata se levantó con rapidez, con rostro inexpresivo. Hiashi la imitó, mientras los niños también se levantaban asustados.

-¿Le han avisado?-Preguntó caminando hacia él.

-No lo sé, pero debería ir de inmediato…

-Yo les cuidaré Hinata, ve lo más deprisa que puedas.

-Abuelo, ¿qué le ha pasado…?

Salió corriendo, calzándose las sandalias en un santiamén, sin terminar de escuchar lo que su hija le preguntaba a su padre. En su camino al hospital, empujó a un par de transeúntes despistados, disculpándose de pasada.

Esto no le gustaba en absoluto.

**-ooo-**

-Hokage-sama, disculpe la intromisión.

Un ANBU con máscara de jabalí apareció tras Naruto. Estaba reunido con el Raikage y sus guardaespaldas, tratando un asunto delicado. Traía puesto la túnica blanca y el gorro de Kage, al igual que A.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Tsunade-sama ha pedido que se le avise con urgencia, debe ir al hospital de inmediato-Siguió hablando el hombre enmascarado-Se trata de su hija Hana, señor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hana?

A un joven de por lo menos diecinueve años se le crispó el rostro. Era muy alto, de piel morena, musculoso, de pelo bermellón oscuro y ojos negros. En su hombro derecho tenía tatuado el kanji del rayo negro y en el izquierdo tenía el de agua. Darui le tomó por el codo a tiempo, pues temía que se lanzase al cuello del ANBU.

-No me han dado detalles…

-Acompaña al Raikage hasta su habitación, más tarde seguiremos con la reunión. Lo siento…

-Ve tranquilo, espero que no sea nada grave-A se dio la vuelta, seguido de Darui, y el ANBU le acompañó-Kuroi, acompáñale.

-De acuerdo tío, así lo haré.

Dicho esto salieron disparados por la ventana.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

El pasillo estaba vacío. La única persona que se encontraba allí, seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado varias horas atrás. Seguramente ya hubiese anochecido, pero no la moverían de allí ni aunque quisieran. Los padres de Hana habían entrado a ver a su hija, junto a un Kuroi muy preocupado, en cuanto habían llegado. Su madre e Ino habían pasado varias veces pero no consiguieron convencerla para que fuese a descansar o a cambiarse, haciendo que Itachi le tuviese que llevar ropa limpia al hospital. La única que no había salido de la habitación, fue Tsunade.

Y, aunque le habían dicho que su compañera estaba fuera de peligro, no se lo creería hasta que fuese su madrina la que se lo dijese. Después de estar más de dos horas escuchando los fuertes chillidos de Hana, no podía sacarlos de su cabeza. Se sentía responsable de lo que había ocurrido.

-Dentro de una semana podrá hacer misiones con regularidad-Escuchó la puerta abrirse junto a la voz de su madre-Pero por el momento tiene que estar aquí.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura-El Hokage resopló y Midori estaba segura de que la estaba mirando.

-Es nuestro deber. Además, si Tsunade-shishou no hubiera actuado rápido el veneno hubiera llegado al corazón.

-Es un alivio saber que Hana está bien-Hinata apretó la mano de su marido.

-Sí...Id a casa, los niños estarán preocupados. Lo más probable es que mañana despierte. Aparte, no creo que le pase nada, está en buenas manos.

Midori sintió una mano de hombre revolverle el pelo ligeramente y después escuchó los pasos del matrimonio Uzumaki alejarse.

-Cielo, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

-Mamá…

-Sakura, haz que pase un momento, necesito hablar con ella-La voz de la Sannin se escuchó clara a través de la puerta.

Sakura ayudó a su hija a ponerse en pie y, antes de que entrase en la habitación, besó su frente. Le susurró un _"te espero aquí afuera"_ y algo temblorosa entró. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, aunque los tenía levemente enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había dejado caer. El cuarto estaba en penumbra y aun así no vio necesaria ninguna luz. Su madrina la esperaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama dónde Hana dormía. Kuroi roncaba levemente, tumbado cuan largo era en un sofá dónde se le salían la mitad de las piernas.

-Hana está bien, ¿verdad, Tsunade-bāsan?

-Claro que lo está, solo un poco débil por la sangre que ha perdido. Tu madre y yo hemos conseguido erradicar casi por completo el veneno. El poco que ha quedado en su organismo, lo irá asimilando con el antídoto.

Midori se acercó. Tsunade la miró y le tendió su mano para que la cogiese. La niña la tomó y se quedó en pie, mientras que la adulta comenzaba a hablar.

-Prométeme que siempre será así.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Murmuró confusa.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, os cuidaréis la una a la otra.

-Hmpf. Te lo prometo, Tsunade-bāsan.

-Estupendo-Compuso una sonrisa forzada-Ve a dormir Midori, debes estar agotada.

-Mañana vendré para ver cómo está esta idiota-Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, soltando la mano de la mujer-¿Para qué la cuido si no la puedo maldecir un poco?

Salió del cuarto y escuchó la risa de la anterior Hokage con claridad. Sakura se unió a su hija y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al barrio residencial de los Uchiha. Midori se quitó el protector, dejando que su flequillo cayese libre casi sobre sus ojos uniéndose a los dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, decididos.

"_Hay algo en su mirada que me da escalofríos."_ Sakura solo pensaba en cuanto se parecía en ese momento su hija a Sasuke, omitiendo que tenía el pelo largo hasta los omóplatos. Sintió el metal frío del protector en su mano y la voz de Midori la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Guárdalo mamá, por favor.

Al entrar a su hogar, Sakura siguió a su hija. Sus otros hijos, Itachi, Ichiro y Mikoto también siguieron a su madre al verla. Querían preguntarle por el estado de la Uzumaki, pero sabían cuando tenían que permanecer en silencio. Abrió una de las puertas correderas, la que daba a la sala de entrenamiento que había en el interior de la casa.

-¿Por fin lo has entendido?-Preguntó el adulto con los ojos cerrados.

Itachi sabía que su padre hacía varias horas que se encontraba allí meditando, lo hacía cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pero no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Creo que sí-Respondió la niña con voz altiva.

-Sasuke, no…¡Tiene que descansar!-Sakura apretó la mandíbula, enfureciéndose de golpe-Hoy ha sido un día muy du…

-Basta Sakura-La mandó callar con voz neutra-¿Estás preparada, Midori?

Un breve asentimiento por parte de su hija y Sasuke se levantó, poniendo su mano en mitad de su espalda para guiarla al jardín. Sakura se apartó de su caminó, con miles de escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

Todavía le daba pánico ver aquel dōjutsu. Y más aún cuando lo vio girar furioso en las pupilas de Midori.

* * *

_**Cómo siempre **os dejo con la intriga! Muajjajajajaja en fin, da angustia la parte en que Midori se queda paralizada en el pasillo...HORRIBLE! Os dejo que comentéis el cap, tengo mucha prisa!_

_**Reviews! **por favor (;  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! **Me encantan los reviews que me habéis dejado, mil gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos! Bien, esta noche os dejo el quinto cap. Es un poco triste, pero es como una "prologo" para que comience la acción de nuevo! ÑAH! Bueno, el caso, os dejo con el capítulo y no me explayo más :3_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Superación.**_

"_Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que quiere proteger, es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte."_

_Haku_

* * *

-Yo, Daichi Katō, jōnin al cargo del equipo nueve formado por Kin Hōzuki, Rock Rioku y Atsushi Hōseki-Exclamó el hombre de los calentadores naranjas-Presento a mis alumnos al examen de ascenso a chūnin que se llevará a cabo en Kumo.

-Kohaku Namida, a cargo del equipo once compuesto por Tsume, Mimi y Nioi Inuzuka, también presento a mi equipo a dicho examen.

-Akuma Sarutobi, maestra del equipo diez formado por Shikari Nara, Inoshi Hyūga y Chō Akimichi, veo a mis alumnos totalmente capacitados para presentarse a dicha prueba.

-El equipo siete capitaneado por Shizuka Hatake, compuesto por Midori Uchiha, Shin Ichiraku y Hana Uzumaki, también irá al examen de ascenso.

Naruto les sonrió mientras apuntaba en una hoja los cuatro equipos que se presentarían. Era toda una sorpresa ver a todos los novatos presentarse al examen a pesar de solo llevar activos en el cuerpo ninja ocho meses.

-Estupendo, seguro que queréis avisarles-Los cuatro jōnin se dieron la vuelta-Shizuka, puedes esperar un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.

Shizuka obedeció a su maestro y siguió de pie frente a su escritorio. Hacía más de seis meses desde el ataque cerca de Yuga y podía jurar que sus alumnos estaban lo suficientemente preparados para pasar esa prueba. Naruto se volvió a sentar en su silla y miró a la mujer.

-¿Estás segura, Shizuka?-Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-¿No crees que es demasiado precipitado?

-¿Desde cuándo duda de mí, Naruto-sensei?-Comentó lanzándole una mirada burlona.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hasta yo sé que no lo están!-Se rió el Hokage-Shin cae en cualquier tipo de genjutsu fácilmente, a Midori le pierde su carácter es demasiado brusca y lanzada, no piensa detenidamente las cosas…¡Y Hana puede haber mejorado, pero sus jutsus siguen dando pena!

La mujer de pelo púrpura se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad su maestro había dicho eso de su propia hija? Una furia repentina la comenzó a invadir y apretó la mandíbula para que no se le soltase la lengua. A veces odiaba aquel pequeño detalle que había heredado de su querida madre.

-Apunte al equipo siete en esa condenada lista. Le juro que cuando volvamos de Kumo, tendrá tres chūnin nuevos en la aldea.

-Todavía no has hecho milagros, Shizuka, pero confiaré una vez más en ti…-Apuntó algo vacilante los tres nombres en el pergamino-Ahora quería hablar contigo sobre el viaje desde Konoha hasta Kumo.

-¿Ha habido más ataques?

-Sí, tanto el Raikage como la Mizukage han perdido varios ninjas en estos meses-Suspiró, algo cansado-No han sido muchos, pero nosotros también hemos perdido algunos. Vigilad muy bien a los genin y si por algún casual os atacan otra vez, huid lo más rápido que podáis.

-Entendido. De todos modos, no creo que puedan hacer mucho contra cuatro jōnin.

-No les subestiméis…No sabemos si han conseguido a otro para reemplazar al que eliminasteis.

Shizuka se rascó levemente la cicatriz del rostro, intentando contener un poco el monstruo interior que serpenteaba con furia en su estómago. Si no hubiese sido por Hana, lo más probable es que todos estuviesen muertos. Cuando le partió la espalda al desquiciado aquel, les dio unos valiosos minutos que sirvieron para darle la vuelta al encuentro.

-¿Puedo irme?-Preguntó mirando por la ventana, viendo como el cielo se iba volviendo de un color anaranjado.

-Sí, adelante…Partiréis en un par de semanas, recuérdaselo a los demás.

Salió con paso decidido y una vez que estuvo fuera, soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras le daba un par de puñetazos a la pared, haciéndose unos pequeños rasguños en el proceso. ¿Es que acaso era la única que pensaba que aquellos críos habían mejorado bastante? Se recostó en la pared del edificio y resbaló por ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Se quitó la pañoleta y dejó suelto su corto pelo morado. Estaba agotada, tanto mental como físicamente.

-¿Qué pasa Shizuka?

Giró el rostro un poco y se topó con los llamativos ojos de su amiga. Parecía que la había estado esperando. En sus labios oscilaba un cigarro encendido.

-¿En serio soy la única que piensa que esos gusanos sirven para algo?

Akuma soltó una risita algo ronca. Dio una calada y se lo ofreció a su compañera, que lo aceptó sin poner pegas como hacía normalmente.

-No, yo también los pienso. Ven conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Se levantó con rapidez y le tendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarle a levantarse. Shizuka, una vez en pie, se lo agradeció con un breve asentimiento.

-¿Qué me quieres enseñar?

-Tranquila, solo tendrás que esperar unos minutos para verlo.

Y, una al lado de la otra, se alejaron de la torre del Hokage con dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Doble Colmillo Perforante!

-¡Jutsu de tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra!

Shikari abrió los ojos alarmada al ver como el muro de tierra no se levantaba ni si quiera un metro del suelo. Sus piernas reaccionaron de inmediato, dispuesta a lanzarse de un momento a otro para apartar a Hana de la trayectoria de Tsume y su compañero.

-¡Jutsu acuático: Cuerno de Agua!

Tsume fue desviada junto a Gānemaru por un chorro de agua. La chica Inuzuka paró su ataque y se giró cabreada hacia el culpable y en cuatro zancadas con su rostro pegado al de él.

-¡Eres imbécil o qué!-Ladró con un brillo furioso en sus ojos negros-¿Por qué has parado mi ataque, Hōzuki?

-¡Si no lo hacía, lo más probable es que tuviésemos que llevar a Hana al hospital, Inuzuka!-Gruñó haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

El chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violetas, que llevaba solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes junto a unas sandalias ninja que eran de color blanco, señaló a la Uzumaki. Tsume se giró de forma brusca para mirar a su prima y se le cortó la respiración de pronto.

El muro que la tendría que haber parado, apenas le llegaba a la altura de la cadera. Hana jadeaba, extenuada por el cansancio, tirada en el suelo. Shikari se acercó a ella con una sonrisa aliviada y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien, Hana?

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!-Jadeó quitándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta,

-Tranquila, ¿qué os parece si descansamos un poco?-Propuso la Nara, tumbándose a su lado.

Hana no se pronunció y mantuvo su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, evitando que unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia brotasen de sus ojos e impidiendo que sus compañeros la viesen del todo. Tsume se acercó, limpiándose el sudor también, y se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de su prima con su compañero acurrucado sobre el suyo. Kin Hōzuki las imitó, posicionándose entre Shikari y Hana.

-Estoy malgastando vuestro tiempo-Murmuró poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre el derecho.

-Qué va, también necesitábamos entrenar-Respondió de vuelta Kin, apartando con delicadeza el brazo izquierdo de Hana y entrelazando sus manos-Tranquila Hana…

-Oye, no te aproveches de ella…-Gruñó Tsume observando el movimiento.

-No soy capaz de hacer ni un maldito jutsu en condiciones…-Gimoteó, apretando la mano de Kin con fuerza.

-Ese jutsu es nivel chūnin y hace ocho meses que os graduasteis-Comentó Shikari despreocupadamente.

-Kin, Tsume y probablemente Midori ya controlan jutsus de ese nivel-Argumentó apartando el brazo restante, mirando a Shikari por encima del pecho de Kin-Tú, Inoshi y Chō controláis las técnicas de vuestro clan...

-Vale, vale, eso no tiene nada que ver-Rectificó moviendo las manos-A veces es más complicado para uno que para otros.

-Sigo diciendo que malgasto vuestro tiempo-Repitió Hana cerrando los ojos.

-¡Deja de decir eso, maldita sea!-Murmuró adormilada Tsume-Sabes que prefiero estar aquí contigo mil veces antes que estar en casa escuchando a mamá rezongar sobre lo que hago o lo que no hago.

-Hasta mi padre se escabulle de nuestra problemática casa-Agregó Shikari cerrando también los ojos-Aunque no estemos entrenando mucho, también prefiero estar con vosotros antes que allí.

-Atsushi es una loca con voz de pito y me dan ganas de estrangular a Rioku cada vez que le veo…Con vosotras todo es más fácil. Prefiero _malgastar _mí tiempo así que con esos dos.

El silencio les absorbió a los cuatro durante más de una hora, haciendo que el sol comenzase a desaparecer por el horizonte.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa-Murmuró un somnolienta Shikari, frotándose los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tengo hambre-Concordó Tsume despertando a su compañero canino.

-Mi madre debe estar un poco histérica la verdad-Completó Kin ayudando a Hana a levantarse.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más.

Los tres niños se miraron entre ellos y después a la chica que se miraba los pies.

-¿No crees que…?-Comenzó Shikari, preocupada.

-No. Tengo que entrenar más, debo hacerme más fuerte-Respondió sin dejarla terminar.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, estoy segura de que…-Tsume la sonrió, intentando que entrase en razón.

-No.

Aquella negativa sonó amarga. Kin miró los brazos llenos de rasguños y cortes de Hana y después sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Debía quedarse con ella? Después de todo eran un punto intermedio entre amigos y _algo más_.

-Tranquilo, no volveré tarde a casa-Le murmuró para tranquilizarle.

Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y se alejó del campo de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeras. Hana se dio la vuelta y comenzó a estirar de nuevo para entrar en calor. Se puso a golpear el tronco de un árbol, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

A cada golpe, se acordaba de la promesa que le había hecho a su madrina el día que salió del hospital.

_-¿Lo vas a hacer, mocosa?-Tsunade la miró fijamente-¿Me prometes que os vais a cuidar la una a la otra?_

_-¡No voy a dejar que nadie toque a Micchan! ¡Te lo prometo, vaya que sí! ¡Y también te protegeré a ti! _

_-¿A mí?-Tsunade se carcajeó-¡Todavía queda mucho para que la que necesite protección sea yo!_

-¿Cómo voy a cuidar a Midori si ella es más fuerte que yo?-Masculló mientras aplicaba chakra a sus golpes-¿Cómo protegeré a Tsunade-bāchan cuando ella ya no pueda?

El tronco cada vez se astillaba más. A simple vista no se podía ver muy bien, pero la madera iba cediendo poco a poco.

-¿Cómo voy a conseguir que mamá deje de mirarme de esa manera…?-Se mordió el labio inferior, haciéndose un poco de sangre, mientras una lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos-¿…qué papá crea de verdad en mí, si no soy capaz demostrárselo?

Los golpes comenzaron a sonar como disparos de vacío. Cómo cuando los Hyūga realizaban su Jūken aplicando chakra a cada movimiento. Pero no era una técnica blanda, ni mucho menos. Si no, se lo podíais preguntar al pobre tronco que iba menguando a cada minuto que pasaba.

Dos silenciosas figuras observaban y escuchaban a la Uzumaki desde una rama alta. Una de ellas sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de la otra, mientras que con la mano libre sostenía un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

-Mírale las manos…Se las va a destrozar-Gruñó con los ojos negros brillantes por la furia.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, de un fuerte color carmín.

-¿Y por qué no la paramos?-Shizuka hizo el amago de saltar.

-¿La has escuchado?-Akuma aspiró una vez más el humo y lo expulsó en un largo suspiro-Es imposible pararla, además…fíjate.

El tronco estaba bastante hundido, astillado, a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Hana movía las manos para aliviar el dolor producido por las heridas que tenía abiertas.

-Se ha comido el tronco, literalmente…-La Hatake estaba impresionada-¿Cómo…?

-¿No te recuerda a la vieja Hokage? ¿A Sakura-san?-Siguió la mujer de pelo azabache-Puede que no lo parezca pero si sigue así será igual que ellas, sabes a la perfección que esa absurda fuerza proviene de la inmensa cantidad de chakra que tiene junto a su resistencia…

Vieron como Hana se envaró de pronto, como si estuviese escuchando algo. Las dos mujeres se taparon mutuamente la boca para prevenir que ningún ruido se produjese involuntariamente. Escucharon unos pasos sobre el terreno que había bajo la rama en la que estaban y una voz suave la tranquilizó:

-Hana-sama, Hinata-sama me mandó a buscarla.

-Haru…-Murmuró la chica con los ojos aún brillantes-Deberías pensar seriamente en eso de que te paguen cada vez que tengas que venir a buscarme.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto, Hana-sama-El chico de pelo rojo fuego le sonrió.

-¿Qué quiere mi madre?

-No lo sé, pero parecía importante. Dijo que la esperaría en casa, sus hermanos y su padre llegaran un poco más tarde.

-Entonces, no la hagamos esperar, ¿no te parece?

Hana forzó una sonrisa y rebuscó con sus adoloridas manos en la bolsa de armas de su cintura. Sacó un rollo de venda, haciéndose un rápido vendaje para cubrir las heridas y que nadie más las viese.

-Debería curarse bien esas heridas, Hana-sama-Sugirió con voz preocupada el chico-Si no, le dejarán cicatrices.

Comenzó a andar, omitiendo lo que Haru dijo. Le daba igual si esos pequeños rasguños dejaban marca o no. Simplemente le daba igual.

-¿Para qué la llamará Hinata-san?-Preguntó Shizuka después de que se marchasen.

-No tengo ni idea, pero quiero ver una cosa…

Akuma saltó de la rama y con curiosidad, tocó el tronco destrozado. Cayó ante la simple presión del dedo y la mujer abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿Cuánto había tardado en dejar así el tronco? ¿Quizás veinte minutos?

Hana iba a superar con creces a Sakura y Tsunade, o por lo menos eso pensaba la mujer de ojos carmesíes.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Al llegar a su casa Hana entró de forma sigilosa, cosa que se había acostumbrado a hacer casi todos los días. Se descalzó en un santiamén y pronto caminó descalza por la tarima. Le dolían a horrores los pies y los músculos tiraban un poco a cada movimiento que hacía. Las vendas de los brazos presentaban pequeñas pintas rojas. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaba su madre. Se extrañó bastante al verla con su ropa de entrenamiento y el haori encima.

-¿Mamá?-Su voz tembló ligeramente-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Oh, Hana-Hinata se dio la vuelta, con la tranquilidad pintada en el rostro-Sí, no me ha dado tiempo de cambiarme ni nada…

-Haru me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-Estaba tensa y se le notaba.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué no nos cambiamos de ropa y después hablamos?

Asintió, algo desconfiada por la suave voz de su madre. Hinata puso una mano en su espalda y juntas fueron al piso superior de la casa. Allí se separaron, Hana entró primero al baño e Hinata fue a su habitación. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, se enjabonó su corto cabello yfrotó su cuerpo con saña para que la suciedad se quitase, saliendo a los diez minutos. Dejó a su madre entrar y se puso el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta azul celeste de manga corta grande y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color que le llegaban a mitad del muslo.

-¡Espérame en mi habitación, Hana!-Le avisó su madre gritando.

Entró en dicho cuarto, sintiéndose de inmediato algo incómoda. Hacía mucho que no entraba allí. Era una habitación simple, sin nada importante salvo varias fotos que había, un gran armario junto a la cama y una especie de tocador donde suponía que su madre guardaba muchas cosas relacionadas con su aspecto diario. Se sentó en la cama y esperó durante quince minutos hasta que Hinata apareció por la puerta.

-Siento tardar tanto…

La disculpa de su madre la hizo saber de inmediato el motivo de su tardanza. Era normal, después de todo tenía el pelo largo hasta la cadera. Se rascó la nuca de forma distraída para evitar mirar como la adulta se cambiaba de ropa y después vio cómo se sentaba en el tocador, cogiendo un cepillo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me mandaste llamar?-Preguntó igual de intranquila que cuando entro en esa habitación.

-Quería hablar contigo seriamente-Los ojos perla de la mujer la miraron a través del reflejo del espejo-Tu padre me ha dicho que tu equipo se presenta al examen de ascenso a chūnin que se celebrará en Kumo dentro de tres semanas.

-No tenía ni idea-Exclamó sorprendida, mientras la invadía una cálida sensación de felicidad-¡Eso es genial!

-Depende de cómo lo mires.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Y la cálida sensación se detuvo.

-Se presentarán genin de todas las aldeas, es una prueba muy dura…-Comenzó Hinata sin dejar de pasar el cepillo por su larga melena-¿Lo sabías, verdad?

-Akuma-nee me contó un poco hace tiempo-Murmuró jugando con sus pies.

-¿Tú crees que estás preparada?

Se quedó helada. ¿La estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Llevaba siete meses entrenando duro para poder subir de rango lo antes posible! Era cierto que tenía que mejorar en los jutsus, pero su taijutsu había mejorado notablemente y era capaz de evadir un genjutsu con relativa facilidad.

-Yo…por supuesto-Tragó saliva, sintiéndose mareada de pronto.

-Solo te quiero pedir una cosa-Hinata suspiró, deteniendo lo que hacía y arrodillándose frente a su hija-Sí te toca con alguien más fuerte que tú, abandona de inmediato.

-Pero mamá, se supone que…

-No quiero que te hagan daño-Murmuró cogiéndola por las manos, cubiertas por vendas-Allí no habrá compasión, si te ves en serio peligro simplemente abandona.

-¡No lo haré!-Jadeó soltándose de golpe-¡Llevo todo este tiempo entrenando para poder ascender de rango! ¡He mejorado un montón! ¡No voy a abandonar porque alguien sea más fuerte que yo!

-Solo me preocupo por ti, cielo, y también tu padre…

-¡Eso es mentira!-Le incriminó mientras trastabillaba hacia la puerta-¡Si os hubieseis preocupado por mí habríais entrenado conmigo más a menudo! ¡Cómo lo hacíais con Hitashi y Minato! ¡Incluso entrenas más con Kushina y acaba de entrar en la academia!

-Hana relájate…-Intentó razonar la mujer alzando las manos, ignorando lo último-Ya habrá tiempo para ascender de rango, deberías perfeccionar más tus técnicas…

-¿Para eso me mandaste llamar?-En sus ojos se acumularon unas pequeñas lágrimas-¿Para decirme que soy una inútil?

-No, lo hice porque pienso que todavía no estás preparada y quería hablar contigo…

-Olvídame, ¿de acuerdo?-Le pidió, apunto de salir corriendo-No quiero que ni tú, ni papá intervengan en esto.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. Quizás le había soltado todo aquello demasiado rápido, pero debía saber la verdad. Y no era la única que no la veía preparada aún para eso. Ni a ella ni al resto de su equipo, la verdad.

-¿Con que no estoy preparada, eh?-Apoyó la mano en el pomo-¡Pues seré una de las que vuelva con una chaleco táctico puesto, vaya que sí!

Y salió corriendo, topándose con su padre al salir. Le empujó a pesar de que la intentó retener para saber lo que le pasaba, pero se zafó con facilidad. Un portazo se escuchó por toda la casa y pronto Naruto se reunió con su esposa.

En su habitación, Hana dejó escapar las lágrimas que había contenido frente a su madre. Se las quitó con rabia, a sabiendas de que eso demostraba que su madre estaba en lo cierto. Pero, quizás por coraje o gran fuerza de voluntad, se juró algo.

Les patearía a todos el culo y sería la primera en ascender a chūnin. Sin importar el cómo.

* * *

_**Sé **que soy muy cruel con la pobre Hana, pero eso pronto cambiará. Esta chiquilla pateará culos a montones! Os quedasteis con la duda de ese leve momento Kin/Hana? Se aclarará todo más adelante, lo prometo! Y veréis algo más de Akuma en el próximo cap, junto a un trocito especial para darle más misterio al fic. _

_Dicho esto, dejadme un **review** si os ha gustado y queréis preguntar algo! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sé que **voy con retraso y no sabéis cuanto lo siento! Tengo que estudiar mucho y ayer no tuve tiempo de subirlo. Tampoco he tenido tiempo de responder vuestros reviews maravillosos, pero os prometo que el fin de semana lo haré! :) Ahora, os dejo con este extraño cap que comenzará a desvelar cosillas ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes que no reconozcais son míos. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**A contrarreloj**_

"_Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos, por eso lo vida vale la pena"_

_Paulo Coelho, escritor brasileño._

* * *

Maguma respiraba con dificultad, pero eso no la impidió seguir entrenando con la misma intensidad. Estaba llevando al límite el sello del Cielo que tenía en el cuello. Aquel que hacía que su piel se volviese de un tono rojizo, sus ojos totalmente negros y sus manos unas afiladas garras. Jishin la miraba con Tsunami sentada en su regazo, ésta última estaba a punto de caer dormida ante las caricias suaves que le hacía su novio con sus enormes manos. Hōseki estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Más rápido-Exigió una suave pero autoritaria voz-Más fuerte.

-Más rápido Magucchan…

Maguma se enfureció aún más al escuchar eso salir de los labios de la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Llevaban más de cuatro horas entrenando de forma intensa y su rival se mantenía con una sonrisa macabra a pesar de que muchos ataques de la mujer morena la rozaron. Era una mujer de piel nívea, tan suave como el satén, y larga melena de un color entre el rojo y el rosa. Lo que más destacaba en ella era su apariencia de chica de dieciocho años y sus ojos.

-¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!

-Pero no fue suficiente para salvar a Harikēn.

Maguma montó en cólera completamente y se lanzó contra la mujer, que la miraba de forma desdeñosa. Si no fuera porque era su compañera y amiga de la infancia, le sacaría esos ojos que le recordaban a la chica de pelo rosa oscuro.

Esos ojos rojos con tres tomoes negros que se burlaban constantemente de ella.

-Honō, Maguma, deteneos.

Las mujeres pararon, rozándose las narices con los puños. Se giraron algo jadeantes para mirar a la figura que estaba sentada sobre una roca. No se le podía ver ni el rostro ni el cuerpo, pues una capa de color bermellón le cubría por completo. Por el tono de voz, se podía destacar que era hombre. Los otros tres componentes del grupo también le miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre, sensei?-Preguntó Honō desactivando el Sharingan, dejando ver unos profundos ojos negros.

-Tengo dos misiones para vosotros.

-¿Qué tipo de misiones?-Quiso saber Hōseki.

-La primera es para vosotros cuatro-Respondió el hombre encapuchado-Tsunami, Jishin, Maguma, Hōseki, necesito que vayáis al Monte Cementerio y traigáis cuatro urnas de las que hay allí. Después os diré los nombres que ponen bajo ellas. Partiréis dentro de unas horas, id a preparaos.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Los nombrados se levantaron y desaparecieron de la sala unos segundos después. Honō se quedó allí clavada al suelo, esperando a que su maestro le dijese su misión.

-Honō, tu misión será infiltrarte en el examen de ascenso a chūnin que se celebra en Kumo. Las relaciones entre Kiri, Iwa y Suna son muy delicadas, por lo que intentaremos que la Tsuchikage acepte nuestra _ayuda_. Tendrás que elegir a tres mocosos para llevártelos como tapadera.

-Sí, sensei-Respondió como una autómata-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…¿Recuerdas por qué te implanté el Sharingan, verdad?

-Lo recuerdo claramente-Cerró los ojos y posó sus finos dedos sobre sus párpados-¿Por qué?

-Ha llegado el momento de comenzar nuestros movimientos contra Konoha-El encapuchado soltó una risa baja.

-¿A cuál de todos tengo que traer?

-A nuestra querida Midori-Bajó la capucha, el hombre compuso una sonrisa-Parece ser que en las generaciones Uchiha siempre hay alguno envenenado.

Honō acompañó a las risas bajas y cansinas de su sensei, con su melódica risa. La mujer se acercó un poco más a él y pudo ver la sonrisa ladina que tenía pintada en sus pálidos labios.

-Oh, acuérdate de recordarle al Hokage nuestra terrible pérdida-Comentó de forma tranquila-Creo recordar que su hija fue quién eliminó a Harikēn.

-¿Quiere que mate a una niña de doce años?-Exclamó incrédula, ¡eso era muy fácil!

-No, querida, quiero que la traigas aquí y después de que experimente un poco con ella, te dejaré que la _sacrifiques_.

La permanente sonrisa macabra de Honō se volvió siniestra. Su mano viajo lentamente hasta su pecho y se cerró en torno a una cadena de plata, de la que colgaba un símbolo de un triángulo dentro de un círculo.

Hacía tanto que no le ofrecía algo a su Dios.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Las aspas del ventilador giraban lentamente, manteniéndola fresca. A la mañana siguiente partirían hacia el País del Rayo y estaba disfrutando de sus últimas horas en su hogar. Estaba tumbada en la moqueta verde que recubría el salón, con los brazos abiertos en cruz. En un principio había estado sentada en un cojín, fumando tranquilamente mientras leía un libro encima de la mesa. Pero al terminar el cigarro, se había desmoronado en el suelo. Las aspas seguían girando a un ritmo monótono. ¿Qué se sentiría al estar en un aspa dando vueltas por…?

-¿Esta tarde no vas a salir con los chicos, cielo?-Interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

Si giraba la cabeza exactamente sesenta grados, vería a su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la pequeña cocina del apartamento donde convivían ambas. Pero no lo hizo, siguió mirando el movimiento giratorio del ventilador.

-Shizuka estará durmiendo una larga siesta, lo más probable es que Daichi esté entrenando como un loco y Kohaku estará en los cuarteles Tanzaku desplumando a alguien o habrá ido a visitar a Tsunade-sama para sacarle todo lo que pudiese antes de irnos.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Esa vez, Akuma echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y sus se conectaron con otro par de orbes color carmesí como los suyos. Kurenai no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, si no contamos con alguna arruguilla cercana a los ojos y las hebras plateadas que iban dominando poco a poco su melena azabache.

-Quedarme aquí contigo, quería preguntarte algo.

Kurenai se sorprendió, ya que normalmente su única hija, fruto de su relación con Asuma Sarutobi, no le preguntaba nada. Sacó la jarra dónde había preparado té helado para pasar el calor que hacía aquellos últimos días de verano y se sentó frente a su hija, que retomó su postura erguida mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Eres libre de preguntar lo que quieras-Kurenai sirvió un poco de té en los vasos.

-Shikamaru-sensei me contó un montón de historias sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando él era más joven-Dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras intentaba no apartar la mirada de su madre-Y hay una cosa que no entiendo…

-Si es sobre la última guerra que se libró, no te podré ayudar mucho-Comentó la experta en genjutsu-No participé en ella.

-Lo sé, solo escúchame-Kurenai alzó una ceja divertida, aquel leve tono de desesperación que tiñó la voz de Akuma le hizo recordar a Asuma-Si Naruto-sama e Hinata-san eran tan perseverantes y todas esas cosas…¿cómo es que dejaron de serlo con el tiempo?

-Las cosas cambian con el paso de los años, cariño. Cuando Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, quizás perdió esa chispa que le hacía tan diferente a los demás. E Hinata…desde que la nombraron como la nueva líder de su clan, se volvió en aquello con lo que había convivido tanto tiempo. Ahí dónde la ves ahora, tan confiada e imponente, recuerdo que no podía hablar sin tartamudear.

-También me contó un poco como fueron sus infancias-Akuma se llevó una mano a la barbilla-Y ahí es donde entra mi verdadera pregunta, mamá, ¿por qué se comportan así con Hana y con sus otros hijos no?

Kurenai se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir.

-Pues la verdad…

-¿No lo sabes?-La instó Akuma mirándola intensamente.

-No tengo ni idea, cariño-Respondió rápidamente, tomándole la mano-Pero no te preocupes, eso cambiará algún día. Hana no será siempre un niña de doce años.

Akuma se quedó pensativa, en silencio. Su madre no es que ayudase mucho en encontrar una respuesta para aquello. Aunque le daba la impresión de que su querida madre sí sabía algo.

Los pensamientos e ideas se le revolvieron en la cabeza, impidiéndola seguir pensando. Necesitaba llevarse algo a la boca, cualquier cosa que la distrajera la suficiente para que se desenredaran los hilos que se habían hecho en su cerebro. Miró la cajetilla, recordando que se había fumado el último cigarro unos minutos atrás.

Kurenai se dio cuenta de que su hija necesitaba algo para calmar sus nervios y se levantó. A los pocos minutos volvió con un senbon metálico.

-Anda toma, odio verte poner esa carita de sufrimiento.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que puedes leer la mente?

-No leo la mente, solo sé lo que necesita mi pequeña cuando se pone nerviosa…

-¡No, mamá!

La antigua sensei del equipo ocho agradeció que su hija no se hubiese metido la fina arma en la boca, pues se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndole de las mejillas y dándole besos por todo el rostro como cuando tenía ocho años.

Kurenai tenía que aportar, que su hija había sacado muchos aspectos de Asuma y ella. Y después de veintiséis años, aún descubría cosas. Tales como la imperiosa necesidad de llevar algo en la boca que había heredado de su padre o como aquella firmeza con la que hablaba, sin dudar un segundo, al igual que ella.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Hana, no sabía que te gustaban los dientes de tiburón-Se carcajeó Nioi al ver a su prima y a Kin muy juntos.

-Cierra la boca Inuzuka-Gruñó Kin tomando la mano de Hana con fuerza-Por lo menos tiene alguien que se interesa por ella.

Hana simplemente sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Tsume estaba a su costado, casi pegada a ella, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Kin ¡y eso que casi todos tenían trece años! Quizás fuese eso lo que impulsaba a la chica a cuidar a su prima, era la única que no los había cumplido aún.

-Akuma-sensei, ¿cuándo llegaremos?-Preguntó Chō, ignorando la leve conversación.

-No quedará más de un día, si no me equivoco-Respondió con algo de alegría Akuma.

-Tendríamos que parar un poco, ¿no creéis?-Propuso Daichi componiendo una sonrisa cansada-Ya se va a hacer de noche.

Las tres adultas asintieron, estando de acuerdo, y se lo hicieron saber a los doce niños que les seguían. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y de inmediato se pusieron a levantar de nuevo el mini-campamento donde pasarían la noche.

-¡Kin, ven a ayudarnos!

El nombrado compuso una mueca de total desagrado y asesinó con la mirada a su compañera de equipo. Atsushi apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y tenía el pelo de un variopinto color morado. Sus ojos eran como dos relucientes gemas oscuras y su voz era demasiado aguda para alguien de su edad.

-Atsushi, no deberías molestar a Kin-Intermedió un chico desgarbado.

Tenía unos profundos ojos azules y presentaba un aspecto algo relajado. Su pelo negro estaba muy, muy corto menos en la parte del flequillo que caía libremente por su ojo derecho.

-Tonterías, ¡mueve tu culo de pez aquí!

El chico soltó una palabrota de gran calibre como respuesta, dejando impresionados a la mayoría de los presentes menos a su equipo y a su sensei, que le propinó un fuerte manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Cuida tu vocabulario Kin.

-Sí Daichi-sensei. Lo haré.

Dicho eso, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Hana y se acercó a sus compañeros. La chica se quedó por un momento sola, pero Midori fue hasta ella. Extendió su saco al lado del de su compañera y colocó sus cosas junto a las de Hana, apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces burbuja?-Farfulló sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-Se te ve distraída.

-Nada, solo que estoy emocionada pecho plano-Respondió sentándose junto a ella-¿Tú no?

-Solo es una estúpida prueba para demostrar algo que no necesito.

-Bueno, supongo que si tú lo crees así, estará bien para ti-Hana esbozó un sonrisita divertida.

-Hmpf-Se pronunció Midori, esta vez mirando a un objeto brillante que colgaba en el cuello de Hana-Parece que no se te ha olvidado el regalo de Tsunade-bāsan.

-Ni a ti tampoco, ¿a qué es bonito?-Hana lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó-Tsunade-bāchan no se tuvo que gastar todo ese dinero en nosotras…

-Lo hace con gusto, de eso estoy segura-Midori la imitó-Sabes que no le gusta _acumular _el dinero, precisamente.

Soltaron unas risas bajas y siguieron observando unos segundos más el colgante. Eran dos cristales azules idénticos, con una bolita a cada lado y puesto en un cordel negro. Su madrina se los había regalado a ambas antes de partir, como si eso les diese buena suerte. Según lo que sabían, eran unas réplicas casi exactas (menos por el material, que era menos resistente) del collar que alguna vez perteneció al primer Hokage.

-Desde que salí del hospital, apenas nos hemos visto-Comentó la Uzumaki mirando el cielo por unos momentos.

-Lo sé, parece que nos hemos dedicado a entrenar como locas-La Uchiha también miró al cielo-Una pregunta, ¿te imaginas poder volar?

-¿Y a qué viene eso?-Exclamó Hana con una sonrisa.

-Tú solo responde.

-Por supuesto que me lo he imaginado. Podríamos ir a dónde quisiésemos en cualquier momento…

-…nos sentiríamos libres, como los pájaros.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, escuchando de fondo las conversaciones banales de los demás. En esos momentos no las interesaba nada de lo que hablaban los otros.

-Escuché a tu padre decirle al mío lo que pasó la semana pasada-Murmuró Midori mirando de reojo a su amiga-No les creas Hana, te aseguró que somos de las mejores cualificadas para esto.

-¿Tú crees Midori?

-Claro que sí. No creas nada de lo que te digan, lo vas a conseguir.

-Me da igual lo que digan Micchan-Susurró con voz dulce-Solo quiero que me miren como a mis hermanos, que estén orgullosos de mí.

-No les tienes que demostrar nada-Gruñó algo enfadada-A mí me repugnaría que mis padres me mirasen igual que a mis hermanos.

-¿Te repugnaría? ¿Por qué?-Quiso saber la chica.

-Porque les voy a superar y seré algo que ni siquiera ellos puedan imaginar-Arrancó un poco de hierba con los dedos-Sé por lo que estás pasando, mi padre me miraba igual que tu madre hasta que desperté el Sharingan.

-Yo creo que mi madre me considera más débil que mis hermanos por no tener el Byakugan-Se sinceró, sin sorprender a Midori-¿Pero sabes qué? Estoy harta de que todo se limite a normas estúpidas y técnicas oculares no heredadas.

-Quizás, en el fondo, yo también lo esté…

Hana pensó unos segundos lo último que su amiga dijo y entonces se le ocurrió exponerle el plan que había estado ideando durante varias semanas.

-Micchan, cuando seamos mayores nos iremos de Konoha-Midori la observó con una ceja alzada-¡Sí, nos marcharemos muy lejos! A un lugar donde crearemos nuestro estilo de vida, donde nadie nos diga cómo ser o qué hacer…

-¿Y cómo sobreviviremos, Hacchan?-Murmuró la chica sorprendida.

-Lo tengo todo pensado. Haremos misiones para las diferentes naciones, como si fuésemos mercenarias. En nuestros tiempos libres, yo escribiré una novela y tú cocinarás cosas ricas para las dos…Y cuando mi libro se publique, ganaremos tanto dinero que nos construiremos una casa en algún lugar que nos guste.

-¿Cerca de la playa?-Propuso Midori, siguiéndola el juego.

-¡Sí, tan cerca que solo tendremos que correr un poco para darnos un baño en el mar!-Exclamó emocionada-Nos compraremos un perro, nos retiraremos y viviremos una vida tranquila. Sin nada relacionado con armas, ni guerras, ni técnicas…

-¿Y no piensas en que algún día estaremos en la edad de casarnos?

-Qué más da, los novios y lo demás llegará con el tiempo…

Y se quedaron las dos mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, imaginándose cada una aquella vida que parecía tan dulce como apacible. Un destello surcó el oscuro cielo y Hana le golpeó el costado para que pidiera un deseo a la estrella fugaz que acababa de pasar.

Cerraron con fuerza los ojos y cada una pensó un deseo.

_Qué aquella vida se hiciese realidad._

_Conseguir, como fuese, el poder y la fuerza suficiente para hacer esa vida real._

Eran pensamientos muy parecidos, pero los de la Uchiha se tornaban algo oscuros.

Shizuka se acercó a las dos chicas y les dijo:

-Acercaos, tenéis que comer algo.

Se levantaron y se unieron con los demás. Charlaron un poco, cada uno de un tema diferente, hasta que Kohaku se envaró en el sitio.

-¿Qué pasa, Kohaku-sensei?-Preguntó Mimi algo asustada.

-Silencio-Sacó unos cuantos senbon de un compartimento que llevaba atado a la pierna-Hay alguien en los árboles.

-¿Cuántos son?-Preguntó Akuma poniéndose a su lado.

Shizuka tuvo un _deja vu_. En menos de cinco segundos pidió que el ataque en la misión del País de las Aguas Termales no se volviera a repetir. Y menos cuando llevaban a todos los genin.

-Cuatro…No parece gran cosa, tres de ellos tienen un chakra parecido al de los mocosos…-Abrió los ojos sorprendida, al sentir una potente fuente de chakra junto a aquellas más pequeñas.

-Kohaku, ¿qué pasa con la cuarta?

La pregunta de Daichi quedó suspendida en el aire, pues en el claro aparecieron las cuatro personas. Una mujer de largo pelo entre rosa y rojizo junto con dos niños y una niña. Los tres morenos, con el rostro inundado de pecas.

-Identificaos-Exigió Kohaku de inmediato, sin bajar la guardia.

-Tranquila, no somos enemigos-La mujer mantuvo una sonrisa macabra pintada en sus labios-Soy Honō, de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, y ellos son mis alumnos. Kanade, Kento y Kazuma.

-¿Qué hacen ninjas de Kusa tan lejos de su aldea?-Preguntó Daichi con curiosidad.

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros, ninjas de Konoha-Honō miró a los doce genin-Pero por lo que veo, nos dirigimos todos a un mismo sitio. Qué casualidad.

-Y tanta-Farfulló Shizuka posicionándose con discreción delante de sus tres alumnos, no se fiaba de esa mujer-Tus alumnos también se presentarán al examen de ascenso.

-Por supuesto…Ya que estamos todos, podríamos acabar el trayecto juntos-Sugirió la mujer enrollando uno de sus largos mechones en su índice-He oído que están atacando ninjas por todas partes, así esteremos más protegidos.

-Tienes razón-Akuma parecía desconfiada, aunque solo lo notó Shizuka, al hablar-Cinco jōnin son mejor que cuatro.

Hana y Midori se mantuvieron muy juntas, con sus manos casi rozándose. Ambas desconfiaban también de aquel grupo. Posaron su mirada en la tal Honō y está les devolvió la mirada acompañada de su peculiar sonrisa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Hana y Midori sintió como aquella oscura mirada la absorbía por completo, escaneándola profundamente.

En ese mismo instante, supieron que algo comenzaba a ir mal.

* * *

_**Oju! **Ay que nervios! Qué os ha parecido la escena del principio? Es escalofriante. Y la conversación de Hana y Midori? Es...buah. A mi, personalmente, me ha gustado esa parte y pronto descubriréis más cosas relacionadas con la mujercilla esta de la sonrisa macabra! (recordad que fue mencionada en el tercer cap, creo) Madre, a partir de ahora, las cosas irán un pelín más lentas porque hay que profundizar y tal._

_Una manita arriba por la parte de Kurenai y Akuma :D_

_Y por supuesto, si queréis, un **review! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY! **Siento mucho subir un día tarde el capítulo pero esta semana no he tenido tiempo de escribir porque tenía muchos examenes, así que aquí lo tenéis. Gracias mil por el review número trece! estar a punto de llegar a quince me hace muy feliz y espero que me sigais leyendo hasta que esta locura acabe! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, los OC los he creado yo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Diferentes ambiciones**_

"_Pocas o ninguna vez se cumple con la ambición que no sea con daño a terceros."_

_Miguel de Cervantes, escritor español._

* * *

-¡Os doy la bienvenida a todos de nuevo!-Bramó el Raikage-¡Hoy, comenzará la prueba de supervivencia! ¡Felicito a todos aquellos que han superado la prueba escrita! Kuroi, por favor, sigue tú.

-Bien, escuchadme atentamente. En esta prueba deberéis reunir dos pergaminos y cuando los tengáis…

Hana contemplaba a Kuroi hablar aunque realmente no le escuchaba. Paseó su vista entre los participantes de la segunda prueba. Había muchos equipos. Eran demasiados, pero seguramente que al acabar la segunda prueba serían menos.

Midori escuchó las instrucciones y las memorizó bien para que no se le olvidasen. Le entregaron un pergamino, con el kanji de _cielo_ impreso, y lo guardó en su porta-armas. Todos los demás equipos comenzaron a entrar en el terreno escabroso en el que tenían que estar durante cinco días. Cuando fue a seguirles, se dio cuenta de que Hana seguía inmóvil en el sitio. Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Hana, mueve el culo-Le espetó sin una pizca de tacto-Tenemos que empezar la prueba.

-¡Sí, no sé a qué esperas para moverte!-Gritó Shin situado en la entrada.

La Uzumaki se acercó a ellos lentamente y entraron al terreno. Midori les hizo una señal con la mano a sus compañeros y comenzaron a correr. Cuando estuvieron en un risco alejado, se detuvieron.

-Tenemos que trazar una estrategia para hacernos con el otro pergamino-Comenzó la Uchiha mirándoles.

-Podríamos esperar a que apareciesen y tenderles una trampa, quizás con un genjutsu-Sugirió Shin ajustándose el protector.

-Es buena idea…

-No, no lo es-Exclamó Hana muy seria-Es una estrategia sencilla, que seguramente muchos seguirán…Yo propongo que ataquemos en cuanto veamos al enemigo.

-Eso sí que no es una buena idea-Murmuró el único chico del equipo siete-Nos arriesgamos a que nos quiten nuestro pergamino.

Midori resopló. Tenía que encontrar algo rápidamente, sino sí que estaría en problemas. La última vez que Shin y Hana discutieron sobre qué hacer, un inocente árbol acabó partido a la mitad.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Inoshi-kun, ¿tú crees que pasaremos esta prueba?

Shikari escuchó la voz de Chō como un débil murmullo. Sabía perfectamente que su compañera estaba aterrorizada desde que habían entrado en el escabroso terreno dónde se debían batir para conseguir el pergamino restante. Inoshi puso sus manos en los hombros de su rolliza amiga y le dijo con voz suave:

-Claro que la pasaremos, ¿crees que Akuma-sensei nos hubiera dejado entrar si no estuviese segura de que lo haríamos?

-Pero es que yo no estoy segura de poder protegeros si nos atacan-Gimió tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

A la hija de Shikamaru se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso. Se detuvo y miró de reojo a sus compañeros.

-Tu solo tienes que preocuparte por cubrirnos las espaldas-Compuso una sonrisa ladeada-Seremos nosotros quién te protejamos, ¿verdad rubiales?

Shikari alzó el puño hacia Inoshi y los chocaron de modo amistoso. Después de eso, se acercó a Chō y besó su frente, tal y como se había acostumbrado a hacer cuando eran pequeñas. A la Akimichi se le pintó una enorme sonrisa en los labios y siguió con alegría el camino por el que iban.

-¿Dónde creéis que vais, ratoncitos?

Se quedaron estáticos al ver a una chica frente a ellos. Un kunai colgaba de unos de sus dedos y se mantenía acuclillada en una gran roca. Tenía el pelo corto castaño oscuro hasta la mitad del cuello y sus ojos aguamarina brillaron de forma malvada.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Chō de forma inocente.

-Será, quiénes somos…

A Shikari se le heló la sangre en un instante. Un chico, un par de pulgadas más alta que ella de pelo rojizo oscuro y ojos castaños, apareció por detrás de la roca seguido de un niña con rostro serio y de profundos ojos celestes.

-Dejaos de tanta fanfarronada-La niña habló con voz jadeante, como si tuviera algo en la garganta-Shikari-nee, danos el pergamino.

La Nara apretó los dientes cuando hizo contacto visual con su prima dos años menor. De hecho, los tres eran sus primos. Niburu, hija de su tío Kankurō y su tía Karin, y los hermanos Taro e Himeko, hijos de su tío Gaara y su tía Matsuri.

-¿Shikari? ¿Les conoces de algo?-Inoshi se puso en posición defensiva, mientras miraba a su compañera.

-Ellos son mis primos de Suna-Exclamó la chica, pensando una estrategia para escapar de ellos-Himeko, no te lo voy a dar tan fácilmente.

-Venga, Shikari, danos el maldito pergamino y acabemos con esto-Taro hizo intención de acercarse, pero Shikari le lanzó un shuriken-Parece que has mejorado…

-Ni se te ocurra avanzar más, Taro…Nuestra querida prima está dispuesta a matarnos-Niburu puso un tono dulzón-¿Qué diría tía Temari si se enterase de que su niña ha matado a alguien de la familia? Estaría tan decepcionada…

Ahí fue cuando Inoshi intentó parar a Shikari. La chica se lanzó contra Niburu a una velocidad apabullante y pronto estaba sobre ella, dándole puñetazos en el rostro. Chō, al ver que Taro se iba a lanzar contra Shikari, utilizó su Jutsu Multi Tamaño Parcial y le abatió.

Inoshi e Himeko se miraron fijamente. La niña compuso una sádica sonrisa, que la hizo ver como una muñeca diabólica, y el chico se temió lo peor. No podía usar el Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes porque no tenía a Shikari como apoyo, ni tampoco podía contar con Chō ya que estaba intentando lanzar de un palmetazo a Taro contra una de las rocas.

-No te resistas, será peor si lo haces…-Le avisó Himeko cruzada de brazos.

-No dejaré que me venza una mocosa.

El rostro de la niña se crispó en cuestión de segundos e Inoshi pudo sentir como la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué…has…dicho?-Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

En ese momento, Inoshi sabía que estaba perdido. Sobre todo, cuando vio la arena que comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de Himeko.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Danos el jodido pergamino.

Tsume jadeó ante la falta de oxígeno. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, procedentes de su boca. Un poco más alejadas de ella, estaban Nioi y Mimi…inconscientes. Gānemaru estaba inmovilizado por una especie de cal, al igual que Shinmaru y Ginmaru.

-Ni en sueños lo haré-La Inuzuka tosió con fuerza cuando la presión que ejercían sobre su cuello aumentó.

-Aotsuchi, Shitsuchi, enseñadle que les espera a las otras dos si sigue negándose.

La chica que habló tenía una voz fuerte y afilada. El largo pelo negro le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos rosados brillaban con maldad. Tsume intentaba separar el pie de la chica con sus manos, inútilmente.

-Jutsu de lava: Géiser de Lava.

Los dos chicos, muy parecidos por su pelo azul y su nívea piel, palmearon el suelo con fuerza y de la tierra emergió un gran géiser. De éste comenzó a rezumar lava, que se iba moviendo con lentitud en dirección a sus hermanas.

-Dámelo…-Gruñó con la mandíbula apretada-Ya.

Fue entonces cuando Tsume se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas. Sus compañeros caninos ladraban con furia, intentando avisar a sus hermanas sin resultado. Iban a morir, eso lo tenía claro, incluso si les entregaba el pergamino de la Tierra que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-¡Jutsu acuático: Gran Brazo de Agua!

Vio una silueta moverse con rapidez y enorme puño impactar contra la chica. Los chicos de pelo azul profirieron sendos insultos y se prepararon para atacar al recién llegado.

-¿Llego en buen momento Inuzuka?

Tsume reconoció la voz de Kin casi al instante. Se levantó tambaleante y el Hōzuki la sostuvo para que no cayese de nuevo.

-Atsushi, cuida de Tsume mientras Rioku y yo vamos a por Nioi y Mimi…

-De acuerdo-La chica de pelo morado sujetó a Tsume-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kin y Rioku se pusieron a la par, en posición ofensiva.

-Vamos, distráeles y yo pararé la lava-Chocó puños con Rioku y comenzó a hacer una larga serie de sellos.

-Os vais a enterar…¡Gran Remolino de la Hoja!

El hijo de Lee lanzó una patada baja y los chicos le intentaron esquivar, pero enseguida éste arremetió contra ellos dándoles sucesivas patadas hasta que, de dos patadas con el tacón, les envió contra una roca.

-¡Takara, retirada!-Gritó Aotsuchi comenzando a correr a pesar del estado en que estaba.

-¡No, maldita sea, el pergamino!-Bramó la chica corriendo hacia Tsume.

-¡Eso sí que no!-Gritó Kin enfurecido, acabando la secuencia de sellos-¡Jutsu acuático: Choque de Olas de Agua!

Aspiró con fuerza y después expulsó una enorme cantidad de agua a través de la boca que arroyó a Takara y chocó contra la lava, que estaba a punto de llegar donde se encontraban las otras dos integrantes del equipo once junto a Rioku que intentaba levantarlas a ambas.

-¡Me las pagarás, imbécil!-Gritó Takara saliendo del torrente de agua con ayuda Shitsuchi-¡Ya lo verás!

Kin les observó huir y se unió a Rioku para llevar a las hermanas hasta donde se encontraban Tsume y Atsushi. Los perros se habían liberado de la cal que les inmovilizaba gracias a la corriente de agua y se encontraban junto a la mayor de las trillizas.

-Tsume…¿qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Rioku con amabilidad.

La chica no le escuchaba. Estaba en shock y así lo demostraba su expresión aterrorizada. Tsume sentía su corazón latir muy despacio mientras observaba a Nioi y a Mimi. Por su culpa casi mueren las tres, por su maldita culpa casi pierde a sus hermanas. Llevó sus temblorosas manos a aquellos rostros tan similares al suyo y los acarició con devoción.

-Venga garras, Atsushi las curará-Comentó Kin acuclillándose junto a ella-Ven aquí, tranquilízate…

-Yo…yo…

-No ha sido tu culpa que fueran unos maniacos-Le susurró con voz dulce la única chica del equipo nueve-Rioku, Kin, dadle algo de comer.

Tsume se dejó abrazar por el _casi _novio de su prima. Había asumido tan rápido que iban a morir en aquel lugar, que se había quedado paralizada.

¿Qué habría hecho si no hubiera llegado el equipo de Daichi justo a tiempo?

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Kuroi, mira, los primeros genin están llegando a la torre.

El joven dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia el monitor que su compañero señalaba. En sus labios se pintó una sonrisa orgullosa al distinguir la cabeza de Hana en el grupo de tres genin que habían llegado al lugar donde se celebraría la tercera prueba.

-Vaya con los ninjas de Konoha, tienen buenos genin este año, han tardado solo dos días y medio en llegar-Comentó otro hombre moreno sonriendo-Bueno, aunque han salido un poco perjudicados.

Kuroi se asustó al ver el largo corte que recorría el espacio que había entre el mentón de Hana hasta su hombro, por el que resbalaba sangre. Observó a sus dos compañeros, la otra chica, la Uchiha recordó, se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo que parecía desarticulado y el chico apretaba un pañuelo gris manchado de sangre contra su sien.

-Acaban de llegar también un equipo de Iwa y…me parece que uno de Suna, capitán.

-Iré a recibirles, enviad un equipo médico para que curen a los recién llegados.

El equipo de Iwa no tenía mejor aspecto que el de Konoha, sumándole que estaban completamente empapados. Los de Suna llevaban a uno de sus integrantes en brazos, inconsciente.

Kuroi bajó al encuentro con los genin y éstos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien en aquella desierta torre. El equipo médico llegó segundos después, poniéndose manos a la obra de inmediato.

-¡Malditas alimañas!-Gruñó Takara mientras la curaban un corte que tenía en la mejilla-¡De Konoha tenían que ser!

Hana alzó la cabeza al oír el nombre de su hogar salir de la boca de aquella chica.

-Vamos Takara-Murmuró Shitsuchi tomando la mano de la chica-Ya habrá otra oportunidad de darles una lección…

-…no te preocupes, todo llega-Agregó Aotsuchi tomando la mano libre de su compañera-Seguramente estará como una cachorra asustada, con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas…Mira como dejamos a sus hermanas.

-Esa tal Tsume me las pagará…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño te pasa Hana? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

Midori sujetaba con su brazo bueno a Hana por el cuello. Takara vio brillar sus ojos azul hielo con rabia y soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, vaya…-Soltó otra carcajada-Así me miraba mientras la pisaba el cuello.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-Gruñó la Uzumaki resistiéndose al agarre de su compañera.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, un agudo gritó resonó en la sala. Los ninjas de Suna tenían algunos problemas.

-Himeko, por favor-Taro le suplicaba a su hermana, que había vuelto en sí y no dejaba que la tocaran-Tienes un brazo dislocado.

-No me toques-La niña tenía los ojos celestes bien abiertos-No me toquéis.

-Señorita, necesitamos revisarla y…

A todos los presentes se les cortó la respiración. De pronto salió arena de la nada y envolvió al ninja-médico en una especie de capullo de arena.

-He dicho que no me toquéis, imbéciles-Asesinó con la mirada a su hermano-La mataré, sí…

-Lunática, deja ya el espectáculo, mira cómo te ha dejado Shikari-Gruñó Niburu tomándola por la cabeza y aprisionándola-No me obligues a noquearte.

-Inténtalo y te mato antes de que pestañees.

La arena desenvolvió al hombre y reptó rápidamente por las piernas y los brazos de la chica de ojos aguamarina aprisionándola.

-¿Qué pasa, niña mimada?-Agregó con tono burlón Niburu-No eres capaz de matarme…No le harías daño ni a una mosca.

-Cállate, ¡cállate!-Se soltó del agarre y se tapó los oídos.

En los ojos de Niburu se vio el pánico que sentía cuando la arena ejerció más presión sobre su cuerpo. Taro aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su hermana y la dio un fuerte golpe entre la oreja y la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. La arena cayó de nuevo al suelo y la chica jadeó aliviada.

-Tu hermana está loca, casi me mata.

-No deberíamos de haber participado-Agregó Taro preocupado-Le está afectando demasiado todo esto.

Hana observó de nuevo a sus próximos contrincantes. Sobre todo a la tal Himeko y a la tal Takara. Las iba a hacer pedazos si llegaba a luchar contra ellas.

Si les había pasado algo a Tsume o a Shikari, se encargaría de que pagasen por ello.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Midori salió al balcón para que le diese el aire un poco. Desde que habían llegado hace unas horas a aquella torre sentía como si algo muy pesado estuviera recargado en sus hombros. Hacía varias horas que habían llegado todos los equipos, eran un total de veintitrés participantes. El Raikage se había visto obligado a celebrar unos preliminares para reducir el número de participantes y había dejado que descansasen durante lo que quedaba de día para que recuperasen fuerzas.

-¿No podías dormir?

Midori alzó la cabeza al escuchar aquella suave voz. La jōnin de Kusa, Honō, estaba sentada en la barandilla. La miró con desconfianza y murmuró:

-Algo por el estilo.

-Yo tampoco podía, estoy…¿cómo decirlo?-Se llevó un fino dedo a la barbilla-Excitada.

-¿Qué?-A la Uchiha le llamó la atención el tono con que lo dijo.

-Sí, excitada. No esperaba que mis niños superaran esto, son más fuertes de lo que creía…Pero sobretodo porque voy a ver un Sharingan puro en acción…

-¿Qué?

Esa vez se le cortó la respiración de golpe. ¿Qué sabía aquella mujer del dōjutsu de su familia? Honō soltó una leve risa divertida y acercándose un poco más, agregó:

-A este paso serás un precioso loro querida-La miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú del…?

-Lo sé todo.

Vio brillar el Sharingan en los ojos de la jōnin y aquel sentimiento de temor, se convirtió en curiosidad. Sobre todo al ver como el Sharingan de tres tomoes se convertía rápidamente en una especie de estrella negra con siete puntas. Reconoció el Mangekyō Sharingan casi de inmediato, pues su padre le había explicado en las diferencias que había entre el Sharingan normal y ese.

-Veo tu curiosidad a través de tus ojos-Honō ladeó la cabeza-¿Ya no desconfías de mí?

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-Midori sentía algo que no había sentido nunca mezclado con la curiosidad que tenía-Dímelo.

-Curiosidad y ambición. Resultaste ser una digna Uchiha…-Recorrió su rostro con lentitud-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-La desconfianza volvió a teñir el tono de voz de Midori.

-Uno que sobretodo te beneficia a ti-Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el interior del edificio y volvió a mirar a Midori-Te he oído hablar con esa chica, Hana. Yo puedo darte toda la información necesaria para que obtengas más poder…Tanto que hasta los Kage te mirarán con respeto…Tanto como para cumplir vuestro _sueño _sin que nadie se interponga…

Midori recordó que habían vuelto a hablar una sola vez más de su sueño para el futuro después de pedir aquel deseo a la estrella fugaz. Sí no conseguía ser más fuerte, no lo conseguirían nunca. Miró a Hana, que dormía profundamente en un camastro de la habitación.

-¿Tendré tanto poder…?

-Tendrás un poder que nadie podrá imaginarse…Podrás protegerla de cualquiera que intente hacerla daño-Entrecerró los ojos, que habían vuelto a ser de color negro-A cambio de que vengas conmigo.

-¿Simplemente eso?-Murmuró no muy convencida-¿Me dirás todo lo que quiero solo si voy contigo?

-Claro, te lo prometo-Trazó una cruz imaginaria sobre su corazón y le tendió la mano-¿Aceptas?

La Uchiha dudó unos momentos, pero quería aquel poder que Honō la prometía.

-Sé a quiénes odias y a quienes amas, Midori-Susurró Honō-Tu padre, que siempre te ha mantenido como la más débil de tus hermanos, que te despreció por no despertar la pupila giratoria a una edad temprana…A esa mujer que ha hecho llorar tanto a Hana, que la ha despreciado más que tu padre a ti…Incluso al mismísimo Hokage…Tu madre, tus hermanos…

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo sé todo-Repitió con una sonrisa macabra pintada en los labios.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo el odio como un bálsamo dulce que la cubría por completo. Les odiaba a todos con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre imponiendo normas, dirigiendo su vida como si fuese una marioneta… Midori soltó un gruñido bajo que incrementó la sonrisa de Honō. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Acepto-Estrechó sus manos con fuerza-Cuando acabe todo esto, iré contigo.

-Excelente-Exclamó en un susurro, dando unas suaves palmadas-¿Estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo para venir conmigo, querida?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más? Es simple curiosidad…-Honō recibió una mirada de Midori que la invitaba a seguir hablando-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer cuándo tengas el poder que anhelas?

-Si tuviese la oportunidad…-Se quedó pensativa unos momentos-Les haría pagar todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa de su desprecio…

Dicho eso, se internó en la habitación y se tumbó en el camastro contiguo al de Hana. Honō siguió sentada unos minutos en la barandilla, pensando en lo que acababa de conseguir. Se sentía poderosa. No sabía que sería tan fácil hacerla picar en el anzuelo…

No sabía que con simplemente ofrecerle el poder necesario para realizar un simple sueño, ya la tendría en el bote.

Qué pena que no llegase a cumplirse.

* * *

_**Realmente** Hono es peligrosa. Ha sido demasiado fácil convencer a Midori para que la acompañe, pero tiene que ser así. ¿Qué me decís de Takara e Himeko? Agresiva y loca-maniática. ¿Por qué será? Lo descubriréis pronto, no os preocupéis. Acordaos, si tenéis alguna duda, no dudeis en decirmelo!_

_Muchos besos y dejar caer un **review(;**_

_P.D: Estás invitados al "mes de parejas crack!" para más información sobre esto, os envío al perfil de **HinataWeasley789.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLIIII! **Qué tal estáis, queridos lectores? Sé que no tengo perdón de Jahin por subir tarde, pero debo deciros que ya he acabado los examenes y todo eso y SOY LIBRE! Dicho esto, agradezco el review a **Lule de Zodiak, **que como siempre está ahí. También haré un llamamiento a **Nahi Shite** que está desaparecida. El caso, os dejo con el capítulo, que espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Creer es poder**_

"_El carácter es la fuerza sorda y constante de la voluntad."_

_Herni Dominique Lacordaire, sacerdote y predicador francés._

* * *

Sus ojos carmesíes se movían velozmente, acorde a los movimientos de los genin. Se dedicaba a observar cada movimiento, cada jutsu que realizaban. Se mordía el labio, fruncía el ceño, se mordía el pulgar, pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, se llevaba el cigarro a los labios. Alternaba cada reacción dependiendo de lo que veía.

-¡Tsume Inuzuka contra Takara!

Un Gatsūga, un par de clones, lava saliendo a borbotones del suelo, una niña de doce años paralizada del miedo, dos patadas en las costillas.

-¡Vence Takara!

De los doce genin que habían llevado, solo cinco se habían clasificado. Aquel combate había sido el último de los preliminares. Hana, Shin, Midori, Mimi y Shikari por su parte. Takara, Himeko, Kanade, un chico muy moreno con el pelo rubio platino llamado Attakai y Niburu por otra parte.

-Estupendo, ahora cogeréis una bola de esta bolsa y me enseñaréis el número. Después, os emparejaréis con la persona que tenga el mismo número que vosotros.

Akuma escudriñó los sucios rostros de los niños clasificados. Cansancio, rabia, dolor, ambición. ¿Qué eran, niños o adultos? Quizás fuesen demasiado niños para ser adultos, quizás sus responsabilidades fuesen demasiado de adultos para ser niños. Era algo que iba con ser shinobi. Madurar a pasos agigantados en poco tiempo.

-Por favor, enseñadme los números-Los diez niños levantaron las bolas y Kuroi asintió-De acuerdo, las parejas serán Shin y Attakai, Shikari y Niburu, Mimi y Kanade, Himeko y Midori y, por último, Takara y Hana.

Dio una calada al cigarro y se recordó expulsar el humo cuando Shizuka la cogió del brazo, haciendo que desviase la vista de la enorme mancha roja que había en el costado de Hana. Echó un vistazo a los demás jōnin y su mirada se posó en Honō. Esa tía no le daba buena espina, le daba escalofríos cada vez que la pillaba mirando a Hana o a Midori. Era como si tramase algo.

-Eh, cabeza pensante, a este paso vas a echar raíces ahí-Bromeó Shizuka mientras la instaba a moverse-¿Qué te parece? Dije que llevaría tres chūnin nuevos y tres genin se han clasificado.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo-Miró como se llevaban a Shikari a la enfermería junto a Hana y Midori-No pueden decir que no se han esforzado.

-Veremos que tal en la tercera prueba-La Hatake hinchó el pecho de orgullo-Lo malo es que Midori me ha pedido que la entrene antes de la prueba, por lo que Shin y Hana…

-¡Shizuka!-Daichi se acercó a la nombrada con aire despreocupado, a pesar de que ninguno de sus alumnos había pasado-Tu chico me ha pedido que le entrene, así que no cuentes con él si pensabas hacer un entrenamiento conjunto.

-¡Perfecto!

Akuma siguió en silencio mientras caminaba. Al llegar a la enfermería volvió a echar un vistazo a los diez niños y en concreto se fijó en Hana. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, entre las misiones y los entrenamientos con su equipo aquellas tardes que pasaban en la orilla del río tranquilamente, habían desaparecido. Su habitual pelo corto por debajo de las orejas ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con el molesto flequillo que siempre entorpecía su vista hasta sus mejillas. Quizás había crecido unos centímetros, tres o cuatro, y se le notaba. Y sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no eran de un azul claro que rayaba el gris, eran de un permanente azul hielo.

Por un momento temió no estar mirando a la misma Hana que conocía.

-Akuma-nee-Susurró al borde de las lágrimas-Duele…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Porque la Hana que conocía era la única que, de los diez, soltaba lágrimas de dolor mientras le cosían un gran corte en el costado. Se acercó a ella, viendo el hilo negro que unía la carne deslizarse, y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. A su izquierda estaba Shikari echándose una siesta mientras le ponían una gasa con esparadrapo en la mejilla. Esa chica sí que tenía pachorra.

-Venga Hana-chan-Murmuró exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba-No te recordaba tan llorona.

-Lo siento-Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Y en menos de diez segundos ya no lloraba. Estaba tan estupefacta del repentino cambio de actitud, que no escuchó a la ninja-médico que le pedía amablemente que apagase el cigarro. Le dio rabia el simple hecho de que le pidiese disculpas por algo tan natural. ¡Le estaban cosiendo con hilo y aguja debido a que la Palma Curativa no podía con una herida de tal magnitud!

-No te disculpes-Gruñó pisando la colilla-Llora todo lo que tú quieras.

-No, no lo voy a volver a hacer, no volveré a llorar.

Akuma pensó en cuánto odiaba a su madrina en ese momento. Sabía que aquel radical cambio de actitud se debía a la presión constante que Hinata ejercía sobre su hija, al igual que Naruto. Lo que no sabía, es que Midori también pensaba lo mismo y pronto pondría remedio.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Hokage, es un placer teneros aquí para que podáis ver la tercera prueba de estos exámenes.

El Raikage sonreía levemente, haciendo que unas cuantas arrugas se acumulasen en las comisuras de sus labios. Mei Terumī alzó también las comisuras de los labios, seguía siendo bella a pesar de las hebras plateadas que teñían su largo pelo bermellón. Gaara y Kurotsuchi simplemente asintieron, mientras que Naruto se limitaba a mirar fijamente a A. Parecía realmente concentrado en algo.

-Bien, según me ha dicho Kuroi-Mei entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hijo-Ha habido un clasificado de Suna, otro de Iwa, uno de Kumo y una chica de Kusa, junto a cuatro genin de Konoha.

-Vaya, debe estar muy orgulloso de sus jóvenes ninjas Hokage-Exclamó Kurotsuchi revolviéndose su corta cabellera negra.

-¿Podrías decir los nombres de los clasificados, Raikage?-Preguntó amablemente Naruto, mirándole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Himeko y Niburu de la Arena, Takara de la Roca, Attakai de la Nube, Kanade de la Hierba, Shikari Nara, Mimi Inuzuka, Shin Ichiraku, Midori Uchiha y Hana Uzumaki. Estos son los ocho clasificados.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo había podido pasar los preliminares? Quizás Shizuka fuese adivina o algo así, pero había clasificado a su equipo entero junto a una de las hijas de Kiba y la hija mayor de Shikamaru. ¡Y qué decir de los otros clasificados! Himeko, la hija menor de Gaara, había pasado junto a la hija de Kurotsuchi, Takara, el hijo adoptivo de A, Attakai, y la sobrina de Gaara, Niburu. La tal Kanade no sabía quién era.

Siguieron con la reunión, que fue algo tensa, y Naruto salió el primero de la sala. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, tenía la cabeza llena de cosas. Antes de salir le preguntó Mei:

-Dime una cosa, Hokage-Había comenzado-¿Estás impresionado de que tu hija haya llegado hasta este punto?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Por supuesto que estaba impresionado, después de ver uno de sus entrenamientos desde las sombras. La había visto hacer un jutsu de tierra que daba vergüenza y unos débiles clones que desaparecieron ante el simple roce de un suave golpe. Pero recordó que las dos primeras pruebas no eran de mostrar nada en concreto. La primera era de espionaje, la segunda era de supervivencia y de obediencia en una misión y la tercera era de estrategia y habilidad.

Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un mirador y suspiró. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil reconocer a su hija? ¿Es que después de tantos años, no recordaba cuanto había luchado por conseguir lo que tenía ahora? Pero había algo en ella…No, no podía decir lo que había o no en su hija, pues se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía quién era. Él la veía simplemente en físico, reconocía que había sacado la misma sonrisa que él o que tenía los rasgos Hyūga mezclados con los Uzumaki. Psicológicamente, no la conocía. ¡Pues vaya padre que era! Con Hitashi y Minato fue todo más calmado, pues no era Hokage todavía, y estaba seguro de que podía describirlos a la perfección y con Kushina era todo más complejo, pues había llegado en el momento que Hinata se convirtió en líder de su clan y se habían volcado más en ella.

Pero con Hana…¿desde cuándo no salía a comer con ella los dos solos? ¿Desde cuándo su esposa no le sonreía de forma verdadera?

-Papá…

Su voz llegó a sus oídos como un suave murmullo. Vio como apretaba el borde de la chaqueta con las manos. Palmeó un sitio a su lado y Hana compuso una mueca de dolor al tomar asiento, ya que los puntos del costado le tiraban.

-¿Querías algo Hana?

-Yo, venía a…

-Sé que te has clasificado-Le cortó casi de inmediato-Felicidades cielo.

Para Hana, aquella felicitación fue vacía, carente de cualquier sentimiento. Ni si quiera pudo apreciar el más leve cambio de mueca en su padre, por lo que intentó que hablase algo más con ella.

-Oye papá, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Lo siento cariño, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo-Naruto se levantó del sitio y revolvió su pelo-Otro día será…

Y se fue del mirador tal y como había llegado. Hana sintió como el agujero que había en su pecho se ahondaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En su cabeza montó de nuevo la última frase que su padre había dicho. _Lo siento cariño, tengo cosas __**más**__ importantes que hacer y no puedo_. Estaba convencida que su progenitor había querido decir aquello. O por lo menos, así la hacía sentir con su falta de afecto.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Venga, ven-Exclamó Kuroi con una sonrisa, poniéndose en guardia-Te voy a enseñar taijutsu del bueno.

Hana asintió imitándole, mientras se acercaba a él y juntaban sus frentes. Por la diferencia de altura, Kuroi estaba encorvado. Ambos tenían las manos vendadas y llevaban ropa ligera para soportar el terrible calor que hacía en Kumo.

-Recuerda Hana, costillas, clavícula, bajo vientre y sien-Le dio un par de golpecitos en cada parte del cuerpo que dijo-¿Cómo tienes que hacerlo?

-Rápido, directo, eficaz-Murmuró mirándole a los ojos-Primero costillas, después la golpeó el bajo vientre para que se agache y así darla en la clavícula y por último en la sien para dejarla inconsciente.

-Exacto. Adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Chocaron sus puños, como boxeadores, y comenzaron a moverse. Hana lanzaba patadas, sintiendo como los puntos le tiraban a cada movimiento, y Kuroi se limitaba a esquivar y devolver los golpes. El chico de diecinueve años debía reconocer que Hana tenía demasiada fuerza cuando aplicaba chakra a los golpes, cosa que siempre pasaba, y temía salir perjudicado. También debía admitir que él no se dejaba ganar, todo lo contrario, se estaba esforzando al igual que ella.

-¿Estamos bailando o luchando?-Gritó Kuroi interceptando un golpe-¡Golpéame de una vez!

-¡Pero no quiero hacerte daño!-Le respondió Hana agachándose para esquivar una patada alta.

Siguieron así hasta que Kuroi se cansó y sacó un kunai. Si no era capaz de hacerla que le golpease, la obligaría. Hana abrió los ojos aterrada cuando el acero negro del arma le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

-Hana, no me obligues hacer algo que no quiero-La amenazó muy serio-No dudará en hacerte el mayor daño posible, incluso matarte.

-Pero yo…

Kuroi hizo dos sellos con las manos y bramó con su potente voz:

-¡Elemento Rayo: Circo de Láser!

Miles de rayos comenzaron a danzar alrededor de Hana y uno le dio en el brazo, sintiendo de inmediato una descarga. Eso la puso de mala leche. Eso y los otros cuatro jutsus de naturaleza rayo que recibió. Hubo un momento que dejó de pensar en si estaba bien o estaba mal, olvidó que era Kuroi, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo mundial como había dicho cuando era pequeña, y también olvidó que su extraña fuerza se había ido volviendo más impresionante y descomunal según iba entrenando.

Creo dos clones y les ordenó que la lanzasen hacia arriba. Saltó con su ayuda y Kuroi apenas se dio cuenta de que venía hacia él. Le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas, haciendo que sonase un _crack_, de forma seguida le golpeó en el bajo vientre y después saltó un poco, dándole un codazo fuerte en el hombro. Kuroi puso la rodilla contra el suelo debido a la inercia e intentó darle en el muslo. Pero Hana reaccionó rápido y le dio con el empeine en la sien. El jōnin cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, con las pupilas dilatadas de la impresión.

-Así…me gusta-Jadeó poniéndose en pie con dificultad-Ven aquí, relájate.

Kuroi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hana y la obligó a volver a juntar sus frentes. El joven pudo ver el cambio de sentimientos en los ojos de su amiga, de furiosa a preocupada. Y de pronto, de preocupada a triste. Tanto, que los ojos se le aguaron.

-¿Estás bien?-Murmuró cerrando los ojos, separándose de él para moverse-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Sí, creo que me a crujido un poco esta parte de aq…-Kuroi se quedó sin respiración al notar una tremendo pinchazo en el costado-…aquí.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, tranquila, se me pasará luego.

Optó por mentirle pues parecía de pronto afectada por algo. No quería preocuparla por su, seguramente, costilla rota. La miró de nuevo y la vio temblar levemente. Quiso preguntarle algo, pero Hana se adelantó a sus palabras.

-Haga lo que haga, ellos no van a estar orgullosos de mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Quiénes Hana?-Preguntó preocupado, haciendo que la chica girase el rostro para mirarle-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Si lo has hecho muy bien…

-Papá…mamá…-Derramaba pequeñas lágrimas-Pensé que papá querría entrenar conmigo para la tercera prueba, pero…pero me dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y…dijo que otro día sería, pero yo sé que no. Siempre hace lo mismo…

Las lágrimas se tornaron un poco más gruesas cuando cerró los ojos y a Kuroi se le estrujó el corazón. Acercó su gran mano a la pequeña y algo regordeta de Hana y la tomó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Entonces yo te entrenaré. Por eso no te preocupes, Hana…-La aproximó despacio a él y la rodeó con los brazos-Y no llores, no vale la pena…

-Creo que lo estoy comprendiendo ahora…

Besó su coronilla y esperó a que se tranquilizara para después mandarla a correr unas cuantas vueltas. En el mismo momento que comenzaba a trotar, apareció por el camino la Mizukage acompañada de una mujer de piel morena, pelo rubio platino y ojos ámbar. Su rostro imponente y su figura casi regia infundían respeto, cosa que se había ganado a través de los años.

-Mei-sama-Dijo Hana haciendo una reverencia, admiraba a aquella mujer casi de la misma forma que a su madrina.

-Hana-Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Mei se acercó a su hijo, que no se había levantado del suelo aún pues esperaba a que su amiga desapareciese, y Kuroi se dirigió hacia ella con voz dulce:

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

-Vine a visitarte-Comentó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro-Aparte de que tu hermana quería venir a Kumo.

-¡Kuroi-kun, dale a Nanami-nee un abrazo bien fuerte!-Exclamó con entusiasmo la rubia-¡Hace dos o tres meses que no te veo!

-Na-Nanami, cuida…

Gruñó de dolor cuando su hermana mayor le aprisionó entre sus brazos. ¡Por Kami! ¿por qué tenía que ser tan…tan…? ¡Agh! ¡Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir el comportamiento de su hermana!

-¿Qué te pasa?-Murmuró Mei preocupada.

-Me ha roto una costilla mientras entrenábamos-Gruñó por lo bajo, con ligero atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Debería decirle a esa chiquilla que nos diga a las gemelas y a mí como dejarte fuera de combate de esa manera! Anda, ven, te voy a curar…

Kuroi bufó mientras se levantaba la camiseta para que su hermana le curase. El hecho de que nombrase a sus hermanas menores le hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de añoranza en el corazón. Hacía un año que no las veía.

-¿Cómo están Tomoko y Yuko?

-Bien, ya sabes, dándole la lata a tu padre y él a ellas-La Mizukage sonrió un poco de nuevo pero su mueca volvió ponerse seria-Tengo que decirte algo Kuroi.

-¿Qué pasa, es importante?

-Puede que sí-Nanami ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y los tres se pusieron uno al lado del otro mientras veían como Hana corría-Necesitamos que investigues a la jōnin del equipo de Kusa. Sabes que las cosas son bastante delicadas entre las naciones y esa mujer se ha estado acercando a la Tsuchikage estos días. Al Raikage y a mí no nos da buena espina.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Hermano, también está bastante interesada en esa niña del clan Uchiha-Prosiguió Nanami cruzándose de brazos-La he visto hablando varias veces a solas con ella.

-De acuerdo, la vigilaré.

Al ver que Hana se paraba para comenzar a entrenar en serio, Nanami fue alegremente hacia ella, retándola a un duelo de prueba. La niña alzó una ceja, entre asustada y sorprendida, mientras aceptaba lo que la mujer de veinticuatro años le proponía.

-Dime Kuroi, ¿por qué lo haces?-Preguntó Mei con curiosidad, observando como las otras dos féminas luchaban-¿Por qué entrenas a Hana?

-Yo…la verdad es…

Kuroi no se había parado a pensar el porqué de haber aceptado entrenar a su amiga tres semanas atrás. Quizás porque la quería echar una mano, que tuviera las mismas oportunidades que los otros a la hora de hacer la prueba. Quizás porque la veía como la persona más importante en su vida y quería ayudarla de verdad. Solo sabía que, con la costilla rota y sanada de aquella tarde, ya era la cuarta vez que se rompía algo en tres semanas.

-¿Sí?-Le alentó su madre, alzando una de sus pelirrojas cejas.

-…porqué, a diferencia de los demás, yo sí que tengo fe en ella y estoy orgulloso de que haya conseguido pasar a la tercera prueba.

Mei volvió la vista a tiempo para ver el tremendo puñetazo de rebote que le daba Hana a Nanami. Debió ir muy fuerte o muy deprisa, porque su hija mayor se giró por completo y estuvo a punto de caerse. Esa rara fuerza le recordó a su amiga, la vieja quinta Hokage.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Midori salió de la ducha con parsimonia, disfrutando de la sensación que tenía cuando sus músculos se relajaban tras un entrenamiento. Se vistió y se hizo una coleta alta. Se encontraba sola en la habitación que compartía con su equipo. Shizuka se había marchado a no sé dónde después de dejarla allí, no había visto a Hana desde hace dos días y Shin estaba entrenando con Daichi. Salió al balcón que tenían y se apoyó en la barandilla cerrando los ojos. El día siguiente era el día de la tercera prueba.

-¿Estás ansiosa por terminar con esto, verdad?

Esa suave voz parecida a un ronroneo descubrió lo que sentía, lo que su respiración algo agitada y sus manos desvelaban por sí misma. Honō apareció dando un salto desde el tejado y se acercó con cautela hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-No sabes cuánto-Gruñó con los ojos cerrados-No sé porque tengo que pasar esto, yo sé mis habilidades, no tengo porque hacérselas ver a unos cuantos peces gordos para que decidan si asciendo de rango o no.

-Es la jerarquía actual querida-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa suave pintada en sus labios-Por cierto, hablando de jerarquía, supongo que habrás visto al Hokage…

Midori soltó un gruñido de afirmación. La había felicitado algo entusiasta, diciéndole que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella al igual que su madre, a lo que ella había contestado que lo más probable estarían demasiado ocupados con sus otros hermanos para sentirse así por ella. Una verdad a medias, podría decir.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso tengo que avisarte de una cosa-Se puso a su lado, manteniendo siempre una mano en su hombro izquierdo-Ella no puede venir con nosotras.

-¿Qué? Me prometiste que vendría-La Uchiha abrió los ojos, enfurecida, con el Sharingan girando.

-Te dije que prometería preguntar, pero la respuesta ha sido un no rotundo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo haré para irme sin que se den cuenta?

-Lo mejor será que realices tu escapada por la noche, pasado mañana a medianoche te esperaré fuera de la aldea y partiremos lo más rápido que podamos.

-De acuerdo…¿me puedo despedir al menos de ella, no?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-Honō sonrió con maldad.

Dicho eso, dejó a Midori sola en el balcón de nuevo. Honō sentía su pecho hincharse de la felicidad y las ansias que sentía de que llegase pasado mañana para llevar a cabo su plan. Había estado observando la relación que llevaban Midori y Hana, y sabía a la perfección que la Uzumaki perseguiría a la Uchiha para intentar detenerla.

Y ese sería el momento de comenzar con su venganza.

* * *

_**WOW! **La verdad es que en este capítulo me he centrado más en un personaje que describiera con totalidad todo lo que pasaba, y como Akuma es mi favorita (y la primera en nacer en mi mente, bueno, su nombre y su descripción) he pensado que estaría bien ponerlo todo como si lo viera ella. Después, Kuroi no se podía quedar fuera de esta historia (de hecho no lo haré en todo lo que dure) y Nanami tenía que aparecer (más información, leer epílogo de Explosión). Y por último, (ya se que soy una pesada) momentos "Hono envenenando cada vez un poquito más a Midori!"_

_Ojú, dicho todo este retaco de información, muchos besos y dejad, si os ha gustado, un bonito **review(;**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aloha! **Os traigo el siguiente capítulo con entusiasmo, pues me gusta como ha quedado y aquí se desvelarán varias cosas. Después del primer **-Shannaro!-** os recomiendo que pongais una canción tipo **Grief and Sorrow** o **Sadness and Sorrow **o incluso **Last Train Home, Still Far** (esta es del soundtrack de AnoHana). Espero que os guste mucho y gracias mil por los reviews que me habéis dejado!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 9:**_

_**Estallido**_

"_La vida es un juego de probabilidades terribles; si fuera una apuesta, no intervendrías en ella."_

_Tom Stoppard, comediógrafo inglés._

* * *

Retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo. Estar allí sentada, bajo la grada, bajo toda aquella gente que estaba esperando los cuatro combates, hacía que tuviese ganas de vomitar. Intentaba repasar la estrategia que tenía en la cabeza muchas veces, así podría atacar desde diferentes puntos y en diferentes situaciones.

-Hana, tranquilízate-Le recomendó Shin revolviéndose el pelo, igual de nervioso que ella-Todo va a salir bien…

-Sí, no te preocupes tía-Canturreó Attakai, el chico de Kumo-Seguro que de lo bien que te sale, brillas.

-Cállate imbécil-Gruñó Takara asesinándole con la mirada-Aprende a rimar primero y después a dar consejos para perdedores.

-¿Perdedores? La única perdedora que hay aquí eres tú, cabeza hueca-Gruñó de vuelta Midori encarándola.

-Qué valiente es la niñita de papá-Comentó Takara de forma socarrona, acercándose a la Uchiha.

-Te juro que te voy a meter tu petulancia por el culo si sigu…

-Maldita sea, callaos-Jadeó Himeko cruzándose de brazos-Tenemos un problema más grave aquí.

Todos se giraron para ver cómo Mimi intentaba relajar a Kanade, que hiperventilaba, con ayuda de Niburu y Shikari. Shinmaru apoyaba sus patitas delanteras en las rodillas de la chica, mirándola de forma preocupada.

-Venga, respira hondo…-La frotaba la espalda con delicadeza, para reconfortarla-Tranquila.

-No quiero salir ahí, no quiero salir ahí-Murmuraba mientras su respiración comenzaba a relajarse-No quiero salir ahí.

Hana era la única que había apartado la vista mientras se tapaba los oídos. Ella tampoco quería salir. De hecho, huiría tan rápido como sus piernas pudiesen si no fuese por la mano de Midori que la retenía, sujetándola el muslo.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber Mimi, componiendo una sonrisa dulce-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella, ella me va a matar. Gane o pierda, lo hará.

Kanade se tanteaba el costado preocupada.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Attakai tomándola con ambas manos el rostro.

-Kento y Kazuma, ellos…Los ha matado, ellos perdieron y los mató, yo lo vi y…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió lo que iba a decir la asustada chica. Un jōnin de Kumo entró por ella con rostro impasible, como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Su voz fue dura y seria cuando habló:

-Mimi Inuzuka y Kanade, sois las primeras.

Las chicas le siguieron y los demás se quedaron en completo silencio. Attakai se miraba las manos aterrado y Shin se acercó a él para saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Tío, le ha empezado a salir de las orejas esta cosa negra, yeah.

Midori giró el rostro de forma brusca y miró lo que tenía el chico en las manos. Una sustancia negra de consistencia viscosa manchaba las manos de Attakai. Se levantó a toda prisa y le gritó:

-¡Límpiate las manos, deprisa!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Midori-chan?-Shin vio como Attakai restregaba las manos en sus pantalones y después contra el suelo.

-Mirad lo que está pasando.

Dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar que señalaba la Uchiha. En el trozo de suelo cercano a la puerta, había varias gotas de la misma sustancia. De ellas salía un hilo de humo y se podía ver claramente como el césped se había vuelto negruzco, como si se hubiese podrido de pronto.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Mimi llevaba a cabo cada estrategia que tenía pensada, esquivando los ataques de Kanade. Llevaban cinco minutos en la arena y los movimientos de la genin de Kusa se habían vuelto lentos pero potentes. La ropa de Mimi estaba manchada con una sustancia negra que resbalaba lentamente de cualquier orificio de la cara de su rival. Realmente estaba preocupada, pero el árbitro no decía nada.

-Esa chica tuya es buena-Exclamó Kurotsutchi desde el palco, mirando a Honō-Golpea bien fuerte…

-Kanade es una niña muy fuerte-Dijo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro-Es mi mejor alumna…

Naruto la miró de reojo y después dirigió su vista hacia el combate. A pesar de la altura a la que estaban, podía ver como la chica no tenía buen aspecto. Contuvo la respiración cuando Mimi decidió sacar un kunai e hizo un Gatsūga perfecto que derribo a Kanade. La chica se puso en pie de inmediato y la Inuzuka apoyó el kunai en su garganta.

-Ríndete, por favor-Pidió Mimi apenada-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto, no estás bien, tiene que verte un médico…

-Mátame-Suplicó Kanade de pronto, llorando-Por favor…

-No pienso matarte…-Murmuró aterrada mientras Kanade se acercaba más a ella-¡Basta!

-Hazlo por mí-Sonrió levemente, a pesar del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, con aquella sustancia deslizándose con lentitud por su cetrino rostro-Acaba con esto, voy a morir igualmente…

-Tienes mucho que ver, no morirás-La intentó convencer-No te haré eso, sea lo que sea te curarás, te lo prometo…Solo ríndete, por favor.

-Estoy pudriéndome por dentro-Jadeó aún con la sonrisa-Si no es ella, será esto…Acaba, por favor…Duele demasiado…

Al ver que no reaccionaba, le lanzó un golpe que la Inuzuka esquivó con rapidez. Mimi siguió esquivando golpes hasta que llegó un momento que lo inevitable sucedió. El afilado kunai se clavó en el estómago de Kanade y Mimi solo pudo sujetarla para que no se desmoronase. Giró el rostro levemente y vio el alivio que dominaba los rasgos de la chica de Kusa.

-Gracias Mimi, de verdad-El cuerpo de Kanade comenzó a pesar demasiado-Ha valido la pena llegar hasta aquí solo para conocerte…

-No digas eso, te pondrás bien-Mimi comenzó a llorar-¡Ayudadme, por favor!

El público murmuraba cosas y los Kage, en su mayoría, estaban de pie observando lo que pasaba. Honō seguía sonriendo de aquella forma macabra, por lo menos ya no se tenía que ocupar de aquel estorbo. Vio como la chica del perro tumbaba a Kanade en el suelo y miró fijamente como su ex-alumna movía los labios mientras la devolvía la mirada fijamente.

-_Lo pagarás muy caro_.

Mimi escuchó aquel murmullo. Aún mantenía la mano en la empuñadura del kunai, con la de Kanade sobre la suya. Se miraron una vez más y Kanade murmuró:

-Mátala por mí, ¿quieres?...Gracias de nuevo y lo siento por hacerte esto-Mimi sintió como la mano de su rival apretaba la suya, enguantada-Kazuma, Kento…esperadme.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Kanade miró de nuevo a Honō y apretó el kunai, sintiendo como se hundía más en la carne. Se le cerraron los ojos lentamente y su pecho subió por última vez. La Inuzuka se quedó completamente paralizada y ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando varios ninjas-médicos la rodearon. Siguió la trayectoria que había llevado la última mirada de su compañera y se topó con dos ojos negros, que chispeaban de rabia.

Por una vez en su vida, sintió realmente miedo. Quizás porque había comprendido aquello que decía Kanade. O quizás porque estaba mirando fijamente a una asesina.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-En esta generación hay mucho talento, ¿no crees, Hokage?

-Por supuesto, nada más mire los últimos tres combates-Comentó Naruto respondiendo a la Mizukage-Midori fue una buena rival para tu hija, ¿verdad Gaara?

-Es digna hija de su padre. También ese chico, Shin, lo hizo bastante bien al igual que su hijo, Raikage.

-Lo hicieron muy bien ambos, ¿y cómo se llamaba esa chica de la coleta?-Dudó el Raikage-Shikari, eso. Esa chica sí que es lista, vamos…Ha puesto contra las cuerdas a esa genin de Suna y encima, ¡se ha rendido!

-Ha sido mucho más inteligente que tu chica, Honō-Murmuró Kurotsuchi, con la nombrada a su lado-De verdad que lo siento.

-La que lo siente soy yo, Tsuchikage-Dijo apenada la jōnin-No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a su familia…

Todos los jōnin a cargo de los participantes de la tercera prueba, se encontraban con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Shizuka, Kohaku, Akuma, Kuroi y un hombre con un protector de Suna. Honō se estaba tomando muchas libertades y eso a Akuma no le dio buena espina. Y Shizuka, bueno, ella simplemente no se creía ni una palabra de lo que soltaba por la boca aquella víbora. Había algo extraño en su tono de voz que no sabía descifrar.

-Bueno, es hora del último combate-Anunció A enderezándose en su asiento.

Naruto asintió al igual que Kurotsuchi. Ambos estaban preparados para ver cómo sus hijas combatían.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Elemento Lava: Géiser de Lava.

-¡Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra!

El jutsu de lava chocó contra el muro creado por Hana. Esta vez, se había levantado más de un metro. La Uzumaki saltó a la cima del muro al igual que Takara para continuar con su lucha. Hana estaba reservando su táctica para el final y atacaba con un kunai. El sonido metálico que hacía el acero al chocar resonaba con fuerza. Llevaban más de quince minutos peleando y habían gastado bastante chakra en técnicas.

-No te dejaré ganar-Gruñó Takara haciéndole un corte en la mejilla-Mi madre me está viendo, tengo que hacerle ver que estoy por encima de un estúpido genin de Konoha.

-Y yo no te lo voy a poner tan fácil-Masculló Hana saltando hacia atrás a la vez que lanzaba el kunai.

Le hizo un corte a Takara en el hombro, haciendo que se distrajese. Fue entonces cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta. Creo dos clones y les mandó lanzarla bien alto. Takara perdió la vista un momento, debido al sol, haciéndola más vulnerable.

-¡Patada Voladora: Estilo Uzumaki!

La devastadora patada seguramente le rompió la clavícula a la genin de Iwa, pues lanzó un chillido de dolor espeluznante. Hana encadenó aquel golpe con un puñetazo en las costillas que hizo que se encogiese aún más por el dolor y le dio el golpe de gracia.

Fue directo. Un golpe seco entre la oreja y la nuca. Takara cayó al suelo, inconsciente, como un peso muerto y entonces la gente que miraba el combate aplaudió con ganas. Eso significaba que habían luchado bien. Hana se dejó caer al lado de su rival y jadeó cansada. Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus músculos se destensaban. Escuchó como los ninjas-médicos llegaban junto a ellas y movían a Takara.

-¿Estás bien?-La preguntaron tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Estoy mejor que bien!-Exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe y levantándose-¡Daría mil vueltas a la arena si quisiese y no me cansaría!

Después de todos los nervios que había pasado, la invadía una dulce sensación, muy cálida y reconfortante, que hacía que su pecho se llenase de aquello. Incluso sentía los latidos de su corazón en las orejas. La condujeron a la enfermería para curarle unos cuantos cortes y vendarle la mano derecha, y una vez llegó allí, aquella felicidad que sentía desapareció. Todos estaban en silencio, durmiendo o mirando al techo. Le llamó la atención su prima, Mimi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el camastro contiguo al suyo, con Shinmaru en su regazo, mirando al infinito. Se dejó curar y después se levantó con parsimonia. Ahora sentía los brazos muy pesados, quizás fuese el cansancio real que aquella estúpida felicidad había tapado. Se sentó al lado de la Inuzuka y entonces susurró:

-Eh, ¿qué pasa Mimi?-Apoyó su mano sobre la temblorosa de su prima-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No teníamos que haber dejado que Kanade saliese-Dejó a Shimaru descansar a su derecha y se movió un poco para acercarse a Hana-No teníamos que haber dejado que lo hiciese…

-¿Por qué?-Hana se preocupó y miró a todos lados-¿Dónde está?

-Yo…yo…ha muerto, Hana-Susurró con voz rota.

-Mimi…-Murmuró la Uzumaki cogiendo la mano de Mimi.

-Ella me pidió que la matase…que acabase con todo aquello-Su voz siguió siendo un susurro-Me dijo que se estaba pudriendo por dentro, que ella la mataría…Hana, lo comprendí todo en un instante. Kanade estaba sufriendo, y aun así se disculpó antes de clavar más fuerte el kunai en su estómago, le salía una cosa negra por la cara…Eran como lágrimas negras, olía muy fuerte…He tenido que tirar mi sudadera y mis guantes porque comenzaron a pudrirse en los puntos donde cayó aquello. Ahora mismo están haciéndole la autopsia…

-No sé qué decir-Murmuró Hana con un nudo en la garganta-Siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar.

Mimi recostó la frente en el hombro de Hana y sollozó, soltando todo lo que tenía en su interior. La Uzumaki solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, hacerla sentirse mejor, reconfortarla. Su prima se convulsionaba débilmente, emitiendo hipidos. Sintió la boca de Mimi cerca de su oído y escuchó:

-Esa mujer, la jōnin que lideraba a su grupo, la mató…Ella fue la culpable de que Kanade muriese. La envenenó, metió aquello en su cuerpo. Y no solo eso, también mató a sus compañeros…Ten mucho cuidado Hana, es una asesina.

Esa palabra resonó con fuerza en su cabeza. _Asesina_. Apretó contra su cuerpo el menudo de Mimi, que siguió sollozando. Buscó entre los camastros la mirada de Midori, pero no la encontró, pues su amiga dormía profundamente. Tenía la cabeza vendada, al igual que el brazo izquierdo.

Tenía que decírselo. Ponerla sobre aviso.

No quería que corriese el mismo destino que aquella chica.

* * *

_**Por fín! **Debo decir, que aunque el equipo de Kusa no ha aparecido lo que es mucho, quería ponerles aquí. Necesitaba involucrarles de alguna manera y odiando a Hono era la mejor opción. Mimi hizo bien en ahorrarle el sufrimiento, aunque me dio mucha pena que muriese de esta manera. Las conversaciones de los Kage son breves pero necesarias para explicar un poco la situación. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un **review **con vuestros pensamientos respecto a este cap! (;_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yep! **Lo sé, apenas subí el otro capítulo el miércoles, pero como es Navidad os quería dar una sorpresa! Os lo debía por los **18 maravillosos reviews **que habéis dejado. Mil gracias de nuevo y espero que os guste este adelanto! _

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 10:**_

_**Inexplicable**_

"_El alma descansa cuando echa sus lágrimas; y el dolor se satisface con su llanto."_

_Ovidio, poeta latino._

* * *

Eran pasadas las doce cuando Kuroi entró en la morgue. Hacía dos horas que habían encontrado los cuerpos de los niños de Kusa y les estaban practicando también la autopsia, junto a la niña que murió en la arena de batalla. Se acercó a la ninja-médico que estaba frente a los tres cuerpos, con los brazos cruzados, y dijo:

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esta barbaridad? Eran apenas unos críos…

-¿Qué han dado los resultados?-Murmuró Kuroi intentando no mirar los cuerpos.

-Los tres tenían una bolsa de veneno dentro, alojada muy cerca de los pulmones y el estómago. Eran como bombas de relojería preparadas para estallar en cualquier momento. Los dos varones murieron por heridas de arma blanca, probablemente un kunai-Le enseñó las numerosas puñaladas que tenían los cuerpos-A ella se le rasgó la bolsa y debido a la cantidad masiva de veneno, se expandió rápidamente por su cuerpo. Era cuestión de horas que muriese, solo lo hicieron más rápido…Incluso sufrió menos…

-He hablado con los guardias del turno de noche y vieron como la jōnin a cargo de ellos volvía sola del bosque. Avisaron de inmediato a mi tío y él me ordenó que rastreara el bosque…Fue ella, encontré junto a los cuerpos sangre y un símbolo en el suelo. Un círculo con un triángulo dentro, el mismo que lleva colgado al cuello.

-Entonces ve a avisar a Raikage-sama. Que den la orden de arrestarla de inmediato.

Kuroi asintió y antes de marcharse preguntó:

-¿Qué harán con ellos?-Miró los tres cuerpos sin vida con pena.

-Los incinerarán. Y después esparcirán sus cenizas en la montaña…Es lo que tengo entendido.

Desapareció en una voluta de humo y reapareció fuera del edificio. Fue corriendo de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la oficina del Raikage y una vez dentro, echó la rodilla a tierra. Su tío se encontraba con su madre, hablando frente a frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kuroi?-Preguntó A en un gruñido.

-Sí, hijo, ¿qué han dicho los resultados?-Murmuró Mei suspirando.

-Tenían bolsas de veneno en su interior-Sacó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia negra-Parece el mismo veneno que te envió Tsunade-sama, mamá.

-Bien, manda a los jōnin mejor cualificados a que la arresten y ve con ellos.

Kuroi asintió de nuevo, apretando la mandíbula. Salió a toda prisa, igual que había llegado, y pronto fue seguido por cinco jōnin de Kumo. No debían dejar que saliese de la aldea.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Desde que llegué aquí con mis compañeros, no sabía lo que me esperaría al final del recorrido. Llegamos a los preliminares veintitrés y nos vamos veinte. Cuatro de nosotros, volvemos con orgullo a nuestro hogar, al igual que otros trece. Pero tres no lo consiguieron, no podrán regresar a su hogar…Quizás sea demasiado joven para comprenderlo todavía, comprender lo que realmente supone la muerte de un compañero…Pero solo sé que Kazuma, Kento y Kanade no merecían aquello…

Mimi tomó aire para conseguir contener las lágrimas. Sus hermanas estaban tras ella, al igual que los demás genin que habían participado y sus maestros. Shikari, Shin y ella llevaban puestos sus recién adquiridos chalecos tácticos. Midori también lo había obtenido, pero no se encontraba en el improvisado funeral por lo ninjas de Kusa.

-…porque llegó un momento que ya no había diferencia entre aldeas. Éramos compañeros a pesar de las rivalidades. Y eso nos seguirá uniendo hasta en el peor de los momentos, aunque llegue el día en que tengamos que enfrentarnos de nuevo. Kanade me agradeció que acabara con su dolor y me gustaría creer que Kazuma y Kento tampoco sufrieron. ¿Quién no habló con ellos si quiera una vez? ¿Quién no vio cómo se cuidaban entre ellos, a sabiendas de que quizás no conseguirían sobrevivir? Aunque pasen muchos años, estos tres compañeros seguirán en nuestros recuerdos. Solo espero que encuentren paz en este lugar.

Guardó silencio y fue escoltada hasta la orilla del acantilado por sus hermanas. Tsume y Nioi tenían las cabezas gachas y no pronunciaban ni una palabra. Como a los demás, las palabras de Mimi les había llenado el corazón. Vaciaron las urnas que contenían los restos de los tres genin de Kusa y el viento se las llevó entre las rocas. Mimi cerró los ojos y aferró con fuerza el pequeño saquito que colgaba de su cuello, contenía un pequeño frasco con la sustancia que había matado a su compañera. Después de aquello, todos bajaron por la ladera en dirección al centro de la aldea. El día siguiente partirían hacia sus casas.

Hana miró el cielo. Estaba nublado, parecía que estuviese a punto de descargar una fuerte lluvia veraniega. Miró a Takara un momento y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Se acercó a la Uzumaki y le tendió la mano.

-Siento lo que dije sobre vosotros y siento lo que ocurrió en la segunda prueba-Le sonrió tímidamente-Quizás debería replantearme mi forma de ver las cosas.

-No tienes porqué sentirlo…-Estrechó su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa-La que lo siente soy yo, me pase un poco…

-¡No te preocupes!-Exclamó dándose un golpecito en el hombro-En un par de semanas estaré bien.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa Takara…

-Pues pregunta.

Hana miró de soslayo a su alrededor, esperando que no hubiese nadie que la pudiese escuchar. Takara soltó una risita al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, que se acrecentó cuando se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-Tu madre… ¿ella te ha dicho algo sobre la pelea?-Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta-Digo, te escuché decir que tenías que demostrarle…

-Ah, eso. Mi madre…bueno…en cuanto me vio con el hombro así y las costillas, se largó a llorar. No la había visto llorar desde que murió papá, supongo que en realidad quería que me hiciese fuerte para que no pasara lo mismo…¿y tu padre? Te oí hablar con la chica estirada de que le dabas igual o no sé qué.

-Él…él no me ha dicho nada. Ni si quiera me ha…mirado a la cara durante la ceremonia de ascenso, supongo que no cumplí con sus expectativas.

-No le des importancia. Si no le gusta lo que tiene, mándale a la mierda-Comentó despreocupada-Siendo irrespetuosa y malhablada, para mí que es un…

Hana cerró un ojo al escuchar la tremenda burrada que la chica de Iwa soltó. A veces también creía que su padre era todas aquellas palabras malsonantes que había soltado Takara de golpe y porrazo. Se despidió de ella y de pronto sintió unas manos masculinas en su cintura.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Hana?-La suave voz de Kin la tranquilizó.

-Estoy bien, supongo…Cansada y con ganas de volver a casa.

-Yo también. Por cierto, que te parece que cuando volvamos a Konoha vayamos los dos a comer dangos ¿eh? Esta vez pago yo, te lo prometo.

Hana asintió con una gran sonrisa acompañada de un gran sonrojo. Lo único que la hacía sentir de verdad querida era Kin. Le daba la mano, le besaba de vez en cuando la mejilla, le abrazaba cuando se sentía mal…Era su, y por fin lo podía decir, _novio_. Bueno, era más que eso y fue entonces que le quiso recompensar.

-Cierra los ojos Kin-Murmuró Hana con una sonrisa tímida, viendo como el chico obedecía-Por favor.

-Claro, pero ¿para qué quieres que…?

Se quedó mudo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Hana de puntillas, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso. Duro a penas un fragmento de segundo, pero Kin sintió aquel mero roce entre sus labios inexpertos como un detonante que hinchó su pecho de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kin.

El Hōzuki soltó una carcajada y la levantó, dando un par de vueltas con ella. Hana también rió, nunca había visto al chico así. Un tosecita les interrumpió y Hana se encontró con los ojos verdes de Midori al girar la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hana?

-Por supuesto Midori.

Kohaku se acercó a Kin y, junto a él, vio como las féminas se alejaban por la calle principal, preocupado. ¿Qué hacía la chica Uchiha con una mochila puesta sobre sus hombros?

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana y Midori caminaron en silencio, la una al lado de la otra, hasta salir de la aldea. Se adentraron en el bosque y de pronto, se pararon en un claro. La Uchiha suspiró un par de veces y habló:

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente, por favor…

-Claro-Asintió la Uzumaki, pero de pronto se fijó en la mochila-Micchan, ¿qué haces con eso…?

-¡Escúchame!-Expulsó el aire de golpe por la nariz-Por favor, Hacchan…

La examinó mejor y se sintió confusa. ¿Por qué no llevaba su nuevo chaleco ni su banda ninja? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos brillantes? Midori se acercó despacio a Hana y tomó con cuidado sus manos. No sonreía ni nada por el estilo, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una férrea línea.

-Yo…lo he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo, Hacchan. Quiero cumplir nuestro sueño…y necesito volverme todo lo fuerte que pueda. Y sé que si vuelvo a Konoha no lo conseguiré, tengo que explorar todas las posibilidades que me proporcionan mis ojos…

Hana se comenzaba a quedar sin respiración. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué decía aquello?

-Debo irme de la aldea. Alguien me proporcionará la ayuda necesaria para volverme realmente fuerte…Tan fuerte que hasta los mismísimos Kage me temerán. Y cuando lo consiga, iré a buscarte y compraremos una casa para las dos, como dijimos.

-¿Te vas a ir?-Jadeó la Uzumaki-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Tsunade-bāchan? ¿Y tus padres qué…?

-Ellos me dan igual, solo dile a Tsunade-bāsan que mi promesa sigue en pie…Ahora tengo que irme, no puedo seguir aquí durante más tiempo-Apretó sus manos y frunció el ceño-Honō me espera tras esos árboles y…

-¡No, no te dejaré irte!-Gritó de pronto Hana-¡Y menos con ella!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Es una asesina Midori!-Hana comenzó a escanear los árboles con la mirada-¡Mató a sus alumnos! ¡No vayas!

Entonces la vio salir entre los árboles, con andares sinuosos y su sonrisa macabra tan característica. Sus ojos negros brillaban con maldad. Hana soltó las manos de Midori y la puso tras ella, preparando los puños.

-¡No te acerques ni un paso más víb…!

-No me hagas reír…por favor.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que hizo que saliese disparada, derrapando contra el suelo con la espalda. Aún estaba algo débil por las heridas de la batalla del día anterior. Se levantó algo entumecida y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Honō pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Midori y ésta no se apartaba.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Corrió cuanto sus piernas pudieron, con el puño cargado de chakra para darle un devastador golpe a la jōnin e impedir que escapara. Pero esta vez fue la propia Midori quién la golpeó, deteniendo la trayectoria de su puño. Volvió a levantarse y fue cuando vio los ojos rojos como la sangre de su amiga brillar.

-Aléjate tú Hana-Su voz había perdido el tono conciliador con el que le había hablado, tornándose frío y despiadado-No me obligues a detenerte.

-No lo hagas Micchan, por favor. Ella es mala, no te fíes de ella…¡Seguro que quiere algo de ti y…!

Se atragantó con las palabras pues Midori se movió velozmente hasta cogerla del cuello. Sentía como su férrea mano apretaba su cuello y solo podía mirarle a los ojos, con el Sharingan activado. Ya no era de dos tomoes, tenía un tercero. Lo más probable es que lo hubiese conseguido con el trascurso del entrenamiento.

-Cállate, no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera-Gruñó poniéndose agresiva-Vete, esfúmate…Ya te he dicho que volveré a por ti cuando esté preparada.

-Midori-Consiguió pronunciar-Podemos…volvernos fuertes…en la aldea. Juntas…ya...ya sabes…

-¿Bajo el yugo de nuestros padres?-Bramó cabreada-¿O quizás del de nuestras madres? No, quizás tú te conformes con vivir así, pero yo no…

-Tic tac, mocosa, el tiempo escapa…-Canturreó Honō con el ceño fruncido-Haz algo con ella, de inmediato.

-Me quería despedir de ti por las buenas, no me obligues a dejarte postrada en una cama.

La soltó y Hana se levantó de inmediato cuando cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos aguados, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas.

-Me prometiste que todo iba a salir bien y ahora te largas…Dime la verdad, ¿por qué lo haces?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Midori y entonces supo que esa ya no era su amiga. O por lo menos no era la que ella conocía.

-Junto a ti lo único que podría hacer es retroceder. Eres débil, Hana-Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos-Eres una inútil, no me extraña que hasta tu hermana cinco años menor te supere. Ni si quiera has sido promovida a chūnin. Pensé que querías demostrarle al estúpido de tu padre que no eras todas esa cosas…Pero mírate, cuando estás asustada simplemente te pones a llorar, esperando que venga la vieja para decirte que no te preocupes y tres mil mentiras más…

-¡Te permito que me insultes a mí, pero a Tsunade-bāchan tenla un respeto!-Chilló con fuerza-Si hace falta te llevaré a rastras, no te irás…

-¿Qué me harás entonces, eh?

La sonrisa ladina que compuso su compañera la sacó de quicio. Todo lo que estaba pasando era una ilusión, un sueño, una pesadilla. O quizás las tres cosas juntas. Después de hablar tanto, después de creer por un momento que con que Midori la reconociese como igual le bastaba, se fue todo al traste. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo mintiéndola? De las oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzaron a caer gotas, que empaparon con rapidez a las tres féminas. Hana sentía el chakra fluir tan rápido como su propia sangre a través de su cuerpo. Detendría a Midori, no dejaría que se marchase con esa asesina. Aunque tuviese que romperle algún hueso. No lo permitiría.

-Se acabó Micchan-Anunció reteniendo las lágrimas-No te dejaré ir.

-Cuando tomé esta decisión, me dije que nadie me detendría. Y me da igual si te tengo que matar para hacerlo.

Miles de pájaros chillaron enfurecidos en aquel claro, o por lo menos eso escuchó Hana mientras corría para intentar golpear a Midori. Su amiga también corrió, cargando con un Chidori a gran potencia en su mano. El puño de Hana comenzó a brillar también, el chakra había comenzado a manifestarse debido a la concentración que le ponía.

Honō siguió sonriendo mientras contaba mentalmente los segundos para la colisión. ¡Cuatro pájaros de un tiro, estaba en racha! Estaba segurísima de que la Uchiha mataría con aquel jutsu a la Uzumaki, sobre todo viendo la altura de su brazo, muy cerca del estómago.

Y ocurrió. No hubo ninguna explosión ni nada por el estilo. Solo se escuchó como la carne se rasgaba y un jadeo seguido de una tos.

Midori sostuvo a Hana para que no se derrumbase. Un poco más abajo del estómago de la Uzumaki, la había casi atravesado con su mano. El brazo izquierdo de Hana se quedó como muerto sobre el hombro de su compañera y la chica sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

-Olvídate de mí, o si quieres ódiame. Pero no me vas a detener-Susurró a su oído-Date cuenta de que solo estorbas en el camino de todos.

-Micchan…-Murmuró paralizada, sintiendo como la mano de Midori se adentraba un poco más en su cuerpo y la sacaba de golpe.

La tiró al suelo y Hana gritó de dolor. Midori la miró desde su altura, componiendo una mueca de profundo asco hacia ella. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes y habían perdido cualquier tipo de brillo que hubieran tenido antes.

-Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Y se marchó. Honō la siguió, soltando carcajadas. La lluvia caía sin compasión sobre el cuerpo de Hana. No podía levantarse, no podía si quiera moverse, solo giró la cabeza para ver como su amiga se envolvía en la oscuridad del bosque junto a aquella asesina.

Era incapaz de llorar, era incapaz de gritar con todas sus fuerzas para pedir auxilio y se limitó a esperar. Esperar a que de una vez por todas, se la llevase la muerte y saliese de aquel mundo que no comprendía. ¿Por qué había ocurrido todo tan deprisa? ¿Por qué Midori había dicho todo aquello? ¿De verdad sentía todo eso con respecto a ella? No quiso seguir cuestionándose más sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, en mitad del claro, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella como si la limpiase. Le dolía el cuerpo a horrores pero quizás el dolor físico hiciese que se olvidara del dolor que aquejaba en ese mismo instante su corazón…su _alma._

_Eres débil. Eres una inútil. Solo estorbas._

Por fin dejaría de estorbar. Su madre ya no tendría que estar amargada, su padre estaría feliz por haberse deshecho de ella por fin e incluso dudó en que sus hermanos la consideraran más que algo que ocupa aire innecesariamente. Solo se sintió mal por Tsume, por Shikari, por Kin y por Tsunade.

Tosió, saboreando la sangre de forma más intensa. Y solo pudo sonreír.

Quizás, por fin, pudiese descansar de una vez por todas.

* * *

_**Y os dejo **con toda la intriga para el próximo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa (a pesar de despachar a Midori tan rápido) y que vayáis comprendiendo un poco más todo el lío que hay con Hana. Los de Kusa merecían un "entierro" digno. Y Mimi era la perfecta para decir unas palabras bonitas a pesar de que casi no les conocía. _

_Espero que sigáis esperando a que actualice el miércoles que viene y me digáis vuestras inquietudes en un **review (;**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno! **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo! No he podido contestar a los dos reviews que han hecho que mi fic entre en la **veintena de reviews**, pero les quiero agradecer a esas dos personitas que lo hayan dejado. MUCHAS GRACIAS! También, de paso, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!. Espero que os guste este capítulo y os vuelvo a recomendar una canción para escuchar, la que compone el principio del cap, y **Last Train Home, Still Far** para después del primer **-Shannaro!-**._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 11:**_

_**Fallos de visión**_

"_Mientras más fuerte eres, más tierna te vuelves._

_Te veo respirar por última vez,_

_Y cuando la canción de tu corazón deje de sonar,_

_Sé lo que significará y te llevaré a casa._

_Te llevaré a casa."_

_Carry You Home - James Blunt_

* * *

-¿Podrías traernos un par más, por favor?

Akuma le sonrió amablemente al camarero y éste asintió totalmente sonrojado mientras corría a por lo que le había pedido. Shizuka envidió unos instantes a su amiga por la reacción que había causado en el chico, ¡ni en mil años lograría sacarle un sonrojo a alguien! Pero aquel pensamiento voló de su mente y se volvió a instalar en el tema que Akuma y ella trataban: los ascensos de rango.

-Entonces…¿ni si quiera se acercó para felicitarla por ganar el combate al menos?-Murmuró a la par que el camarero dejaba dos vasos y se iba.

-Qué va, felicitó a los demás pero de ella simplemente pasó-Masculló Akuma dándole un largo trago a su vaso-Y es como si con solo mirarla, le dijese "_te lo dije"_ o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que debería ir a buscarla, querrá hablar con alguien…-Shizuka se levantó del asiento, con la punta de los dedos hormigueando, pero la mano de Akuma la cogió por la muñeca.

-Espera, voy contigo-Apuró lo que quedaba de vodka en su vaso y en el de Shizuka, que estaba a la mitad, tiró unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó-No estaría mal que también me dejase caer…

Salieron al porche del bar y se quedaron paradas ahí, viendo como la lluvia caía con fuerza. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, en Kumo el tiempo era un asco por lo radical que era. Les dio igual ir simplemente con su mono de jōnin oficial y comenzaron a andar una al lado de la otra.

-Me preguntó si siempre serán así-Susurró Akuma mirando al cielo.

-¿Quiénes?-La imitó Shizuka.

-Naruto-sama e Hinata-san-Metió los dedos en su larga melena azabache y la echó para atrás-Después de todo lo que pasaron, de todo lo que pasó a lo largo de los años…¿Por qué son así?

-La gente cambia, supongo que al final se han vuelto personas llenas de prejuicios, y no solo ellos…

-Lo sé…Bueno, nuestras madres no.

-Tienes razón-Exclamó Shizuka abriendo los ojos-Pero en vez de ser Kurenai-san la que cuida de mi madre, soy yo lo que cuida de ti…

-¡Oye, no te pases! ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez que…?

Y ahí empezaron a reír sin preocupaciones, olvidándose de aquel tema al que habían dado tantas vueltas. Que si yo no fui la que le robó a Daichi la ropa interior, que si tú fuiste la que empujó a Kohaku al barro aquel día que tenía una cita…Parecían dos mujeres jóvenes felices. Pero la felicidad les duró apenas unos instantes.

-¡Nariz, ojos, oídos! ¡Adelantaos! ¡Tú también mocoso!-La fuerte voz de Kohaku las sacó de su conversación-¡Akuma-san, Shizuka!

-¿Qué ocurre Kohaku?-Preguntó la Hatake viendo a las trillizas y a Kin adelantarse a una velocidad increíble-¿Dónde vais?

-El Raikage ha mandado a sus mejores hombres para capturar a Honō, la jōnin de Kusa. Es una asesina…-Explicó rápidamente la mujer rubia-Y las únicas que no están en la aldea son tus alumnas, Shizuka.

-¿Hana y Midori?-Los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron de golpe-¿Dónde están?

-Los guardias me han dicho que las han visto salir de la aldea…Y la niña Uchiha llevaba una mochila puesta…

-¡Shizuka-sensei! ¡Shizuka-sensei!

Shin apareció de pronto, uniéndose a las mujeres. Llevaba un papel en la mano, que Akuma tomó antes de que ninguna de sus compañeras lo hiciese. Al leerlo sus labios temblaron y después apretó su mandíbula al igual que el papel que había en sus manos.

-Shizuka…

-¿Qué quieres Shin? No es momento para…

-¡Las cosas de Midori no están!-Respiraba de forma agitada-Solo había ese papel sobre la cama…

-¡Hay que buscarlas, deprisa! ¡Kohaku, te seguimos!

Antes de que Shizuka pudiese decir nada, Akuma la cogió del brazo y los cuatro echaron a correr.

-¿Qué pone en ese papel?-Gritó Shizuka intentando que Akuma la escuchase.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-Le gritó en respuesta-¡Hana está en peligro! ¡Honō se llevará a Midori como sea!

Más adelante Mimi lideraba el grupo compuesto por sus hermanas y Kin. La lluvia hacía que rastrear se volviese una tarea difícil para las tres, entorpecía sus desarrollados sentidos. Pero el repentino olor a sangre que invadió las fosas nasales de Mimi hizo que se parara en seco.

-¿Qué hueles Mimi?

-Sangre-Gānemaru y Shinmaru hablaron por la chica, mientras que Ginmaru se limitó a ladrar en dirección a unos árboles.

-¿Qué oyes Tsume?-Quiso saber Mimi mirando a su hermana.

-Solo puedo escuchar la lluvia caer…-Abrió los ojos sorprendida-Espera, ahí delante hay algo que amortigua las gotas…

-¿Qué ves Nioi?-Se empezó a preparar para lo peor.

-¡Hay algo tras los árboles, parece un claro!-Nioi entrecerró los ojos-Creo que hay alguien…

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?-Preguntó Kohaku llegando en ese momento.

-Hay alguien herido tras esos árboles-Informó Mimi comenzando a andar.

-Solo hay una persona-Dijo la jōnin rubia buscando alguna fuente de chakra-Su chakra es muy débil, demasiado…

Shizuka y Akuma se temieron lo peor cuando a Kohaku se le abrieron los ojos como platos y comenzó a correr entre los árboles sin esperar a nadie.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana supuso que aquello era lo más cercano a su fin. Tenía frío, tanto frío que sentía el entumecimiento débilmente en todo su cuerpo. No se daba cuenta de si respiraba o no, de si sangraba o no, simplemente quería que todo acabase ya.

Y de pronto algo cálido la envolvió, demasiado cálido para su helada piel. Pero se sentía bien…Tan bien que pensó que ya estaba en algún lugar a salvo de todo. Y quiso contemplarlo por ella misma a pesar de que no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

-_Espera, ¡tiene pulso!_

-_Hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital…_

¿De dónde venían aquellas voces? Quiso protestar por desconocer su procedencia, pero se limitó a abrir un poco los párpados para ver aquel lugar cálido en el que se encontraba.

_-Hey, hey…Háblame peque._

Pudo distinguir un borrón bermellón y de pronto otro amarillo muy claro. Intentó decir algo, incluso sintió como sus labios se despegaron levemente, pero se limitó a acurrucarse, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y por un momento temió romperse en mil piezas.

-_Está muy débil-_Vio de nuevo el borrón amarillo claro-_¿Puedes oírme? Si es así, mueve los ojos…_

Una luz intensa la dejó ciega y todo estaba borroso. Hizo lo que le dijeron y un estridente sonido le llenó la cabeza. Era entre un grito de júbilo, un sollozo y una risa. Y pronto notó de nuevo una superficie fría bajo su cuerpo, a pesar de estar algo mullida.

-_¿Puedes hablar? ¿Me reconoces?_

Hana fue presa del pánico cuando vio un par de ojos carmesíes frente a los suyos. Quiso retroceder, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió. No quería entrar en contacto con aquella persona de ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Su cuerpo no le respondió, pero si el dolor latente que se había hecho más fuerte.

Un grito seco resonó en su garganta y se limitó a hacer aquello. Gritar todo lo que no había podido, gritar para hacer ver cuánto le dolía en aquel momento. El dolor era como un látigo envuelto en llamas, electricidad y hielo. Y esa fue la prueba que Hana obtuvo para saber que aún seguía atada al mundo de los vivos. El intenso dolor que atormentaba su mente y su cuerpo.

-¡Necesitamos morfina!-Bramó alguien-¡Ir preparando el jutsu de Reanimación y Regeneración!

-¡Sus constantes son muy débiles!

-¡No importa, tenemos que inducirla a un coma para…!

-No…na-nada…de…co-coma…

El jadeó inesperado de Hana impresionó a muchos y el ninja-médico tragó saliva.

-Si no lo hacemos, puede que no resistas al jutsu querida-Le explicó con suavidad el hombre de tez morena y pelo blanco.

-He…re-resistido de-demasiado…no lo-lo ne-necesito…

-Está bien…-Hana sintió la rugosa mano del ninja-médico en su mejilla-¡Adelante, preparar todo!

-¡No la escuche! ¡Cómo su padre y Hokage, exijo que se la induzca…!

-Por muy Hokage que sea, mi señor, respeto la decisión de mis pacientes y le aseguro que ahora mismo no está en el campo de batalla adecuado-La voz del ninja-médico sonó grave y potente-Este es mi campo y sé más que usted. Así que ahora, apártese. La vida de un paciente pende de un hilo.

La pequeña Uzumaki escuchó varias puertas abrirse y el sonido de las ruedas de la camilla girar. Pero ante todo, tomando su débil mano, estaba la de aquel ninja-médico desconocido que después de decirle aquello a su padre, le había susurrado un _"todo irá bien"_.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Los novatos de Konoha se habían reunido en la sala de espera del hospital. La trillizas Inuzuka, Kin y Shin habían reunido a los demás para informarles de todo lo que pasaba. Shikari se había dirigido en concreto a Mimi al preguntar aquello. Pero contestó Nioi por ella.

-Han encontrado a Hana en el bosque, gravemente herida…

-¿Quién la ha atacado?-Preguntó Chō muy preocupada, levantándose del sitio.

-¡Esa maldita de Uchiha!-Gruñó Tsume con sendos caminos de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas-¡He escuchado a Akuma-sensei que el único jutsu que podría producir esa tremenda herida es el Chidori! ¡Y solo ella sabe hacerlo!

Shikari procesaba toda la información recibida a una velocidad pasmosa. La mayoría eran palabras sueltas: Hana. Herida. Uchiha. Akuma-sensei. Producir. Chidori. Solo. Palabras sueltas que había encadenado y de pronto todo había cobrado gran sentido. Apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose enfurecida de golpe.

-¿Dónde está ahora Midori?-Quiso saber Inoshi, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Qué importa, rubiales-Murmuró Rioku rodeando los hombros de Atsushi para calmarla-Si ella ha hecho eso…

-Se ha marchado con la asesina de Kanade, Kazuma y Kento-Susurró Mimi tapándose la boca para ahogar un sollozo-Shin, ¿qué decía la nota que encontraste?

-Era algo así cómo…_"Esto es patético. Vuestra debilidad me cegaba, me impedía ver más allá de los estúpidos límites que me habían impuesto…Seguiré mi camino, hay alguien que sí sabe sacar provecho de mi potencial. No quiero ser el arma de ninguna nación, no quiero ser el perrito faldero de nadie…Llegará el día en que regrese y entonces os arrepentiréis…"_

Shikari y Tsume intercambiaron miradas. Sus pupilas estaban completamente contraídas de la furia y ya no escuchaban lo que Shin decía. Kin tampoco escuchaba, por lo que retrocedió lentamente hasta chocar contra la pared. Antes de largarse a llorar como un niño pequeño, escuchó el gruñido de sus compañeras.

-La mataré. Juro que mataré a esa desgraciada.

Él también lo juró. La mataría con sus propias manos si le diesen aquella oportunidad. Inconscientemente, Shikari, Kin y Tsume prometieron mentalmente lo mismo.

Se convertirían en los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea. No solo para proteger a Hana, si no para demostrarle a Midori o a cualquiera que lo pensase que el hecho de ser débil no estaba regido por ninguna norma.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando a que alguien les trajera noticias del estado de Hana. Y al cabo de las horas, cuando Chō, Rioku y Nioi comenzaban a dormirse en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, Akuma entró por la puerta. Su habitual rostro tostado, lucía mortecino pero en sus rojos labios se pintaba débilmente una sonrisa de alivio.

-Hana está fuera de peligro, pero ha entrado en coma natural. La van a trasladar a Konoha en cuanto lleguen los guardias del Hokage.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-Preguntó Shikari acercándose a su maestra.

-En unas horas. Así que ir a descansar, mañana emprendemos el viaje de regreso.

-¿Y las cosas de Hana?-Quiso saber Tsume rascándose los ojos.

-Shizuka ha ido a por ellas, así que no os preocupéis.

Abandonó la sala y algunos la siguieron para salir del hospital. Shin se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, al igual que Kin, Shikari, Mimi y Tsume. Se levantó con lentitud y susurró:

-No quiero volver a mi habitación…No quiero dormir solo.

-Duerme con nosotros-Propuso Shikari suspirando-No vas a ser el único que dormirá con alguien esta noche…

Después de varias horas, bien entrada la madrugada, las palabras de Shikari cobraron sentido. En cuanto habían llegado los guardias del Hokage habían trasladado a Hana junto al ninja-médico que la había atendido. Shizuka estaba tan asustada por lo que había ocurrido, que había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Ya una vez se había preguntado qué haría si uno de sus mocosos muriese y ahora se lo volvía a preguntar. Salió del hospital y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con su equipo. Al abrir la puerta, en la habitación solo se encontraban sus pertenencias y admitió que Shin no querría quedarse solo esa noche.

-Shicchan…No tienes porqué dormir sola esta noche.

La suave voz de Akuma fue un bálsamo que calmó la tempestad que se había desatado en su cabeza. Sintió su fina mano tomar la suya algo callosa y se dejó guiar hasta otra habitación. Sabía que Akuma había cogido sus cosas, así que con eso no hubo problema. Al llegar al cuarto que compartía la Sarutobi con su equipo, también se lo encontró vacío.

-Acchan…¿dónde están todos?-Murmuró acomodándose en la cama.

-Están en la habitación de Kohaku-Respondió de vuelta, acomodándose a su lado-Tranquila…

Akuma la abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándola, intentando que saliese del shock en el que estaba. Shizuka apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga e intentó dormir. O por lo menos descansar. Akuma sabía cómo tranquilizar a la Hatake y cerró los ojos para reconfortarla tanto a ella como a sí misma.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Cuál sería la próxima desgracia que golpeara sus vidas?

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Tsunade sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más con el paso de las horas. Mientras miraba el horrible estado de una de sus ahijadas. ¿Quién podía haber hecho aquello? No les habían dado más datos que los pertinentes para ingresarla en el hospital. Lo más probable es que Naruto se lo dijese en cuanto llegase a la aldea.

La mascarilla de oxígeno que tapaba la boca de Hana, se empañaba de vez en cuando al ritmo de su lenta respiración. Y ella solo se limitaba a coger su pálida mano entre la suyas y posar sus labios en ella, rezando cualquier cosa estúpida que se le ocurriese.

-No quiso que se la indujese al coma-Informó el ninja-médico de Kumo, que aún seguía allí.

-¡Mi esposo no permitiría que nuestra hija sufr…!-Gritó en un susurro Hinata, que tenía el pálido rostro contraído en una mueca furiosa.

-Señora mía, le digo lo mismo que a su marido. Cómo ninja-médico, respeto la decisión de mis pacientes. Ella me dijo que había resistido mucho, que lo conseguiría, y la creí. Sino, mírela. Quizás sea por la enorme cantidad de chakra que puede albergar su cuerpo que haya sobrevivido con éxito. La mayoría de los hombres habrían incluso llorado si no fuese porque normalmente se induce al coma al paciente para realizar el jutsu. Su hija es fuerte, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-¿Ha dicho algo después de terminar con el jutsu?-Preguntó Tsunade sin apartar la vista de Hana.

-No. Solo ha suspirado y se ha quedado inconsciente, aunque más bien parece que duerme como una bendita.

Hinata miró el estado de su hija. El lento ritmo con el que respiraba. Sus lentos latidos marcados por los pitidos de una máquina. Los tubos que tenía conectados a los brazos. Si solo hubiera hecho algo más que advertirla de que era peligroso aquel estúpido examen. Si tan solo hubiese impedido que fuese…

Tsunade se disculpó con su pequeña niña. Si le hubiera dado un poco más de atención cuando entrenaba, incluso si la hubiese tomado bajo su cargo después de salir de la academia…Se habría ahorrado todo eso.

Lo que no sabían ni Hinata ni Tsunade, era que Hana no había quedado en ese estado durante el examen chūnin.

Si no que la historia se volvía a repetir una vez más. Dos personas que se separan debido al camino que eligieron como ninjas.

Aunque Hana aún no sabía cuál era su camino. En ese momento, dentro de su mente, se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y desconocido. Un lugar entre caminos. Un lugar en el cual estaba sola.

_¿Cuál era el camino que debía seguir?_

* * *

**_Sé que _**_el capítulo en sí es muy triste, pero tenía que meter un montón de pensamientos y una introducción a lo que sería el siguiente "arco", que transcurrirá durante los años que pasan tras este capítulo y el momento en que Hana cumple diecisiete. Ahí meteré un montón de explicaciones como "¿Por qué tratan a Hana así?" o como "¿Qué pasará con Kin y Hana?" o cosas por el estilo._

_Dejadme vuestra opinión en un bonito **review! (;**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Por problemas técnicos **tengo que subir el capítulo hoy. Pero igualmente, agradezco los reviews como siempre! En este capítulo comenzarán a entrar personajes como Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba y demás gentecilla. Y sobretodo comenzaremos a ahondar en Hana. También al final del capítulo, hay una aparición especial e importante para el desarrollo de este arco! Dicho esto, FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Dejarlo todo salir**_

"_La ciencia moderna aún no ha producido un medicamento tranquilizador tan eficaz como lo son unas pocas palabras bondadosas."_

_Sigmund Freud, médico austriaco._

* * *

Cuatro días y seguía en el hospital. Esto iba para largo, no era como todas aquellas veces que se había torcido o roto algo. No, ahora era algo muy serio. Algo más que un simple veneno. Naruto no podía apartar la vista del suelo mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos. ¿Cómo les decía toda la verdad? ¿Qué diría? Se restregó las manos por la cara para despertar de su estado catatónico y escuchó una voz femenina.

-Hokage-sama, ya están aquí.

-Hazles pasar Moegi, por favor.

La primera en pasar fue Sakura, seguida de Sasuke e Hinata, y por último Tsunade cabizbaja. Aquella misma mañana llegarían los genin a la aldea y tenía que decirles al matrimonio Uchiha, a su mujer y a Tsunade todo lo que había pasado realmente. Y por supuesto, que no iban a ver a Midori.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Naruto?-Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa afable.

-Hmpf, están a punto de llegar-Masculló Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

Naruto apretó los puños, sintiendo sus propias uñas clavándose un poco en las palmas de las manos. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Hinata, Sakura, por favor sentaos-Pidió en un susurro-Tú también, Tsunade-bāchan…

-No lo haré, ¿qué quieres decirnos?-Rebatió la quinta Hokage entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es sobre Midori y Hana-A Hinata se le llenó el rostro de preocupación, al igual que a Sakura-Sakura, Sasuke…Vuestra hija no va a volver.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando estábamos en Kumo, hace cuatro días, una kunoichi de Kusa asesinó a tres genin que estaban a su cargo-Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca y Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras que Sasuke e Hinata se mantuvieron impasibles-Tanto el Raikage como la Mizukage sospecharon que ella podría estar tramando algo, pues se estuvo acercando mucho a la Tsuchikage y a tu hija…

-Ve al grano, Naruto-Gruñó Sasuke a punto de perder los nervios.

-Parece ser… que estaba interesada en Midori desde el principio-Le entregó a su compañero la breve carta que había escrito la chica y que Shizuka le había entregado-Se la ha llevado… bueno se ha ido por propia voluntad con ella.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Hana con tod…?-Comenzó a murmurar Hinata.

-¡Manda un grupo a buscarla!-Bramó Sasuke enfurecido-¡Iré incluso yo mismo!

-Mi hija…-Sakura tenía los ojos aguados.

-¡Por eso quería hablar antes con vosotros!-Naruto intentó tranquilizar a Sasuke-¡Es un tema delicado y…!

-¡Es niña me va a escuchar!-Siguió Sasuke enfurecido-La encontraré y cuando la encuentre ya verás porque la voy a…

-¡Cállate de una jodida vez!-Tsunade le cogió de las solapas del yukata-¡Déjale terminar!

Sakura contenía las lágrimas como podía, con la carta sujeta en una mano y la mano de Hinata sosteniéndole la otra. Tsunade y Sasuke miraron a Naruto y éste carraspeó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hija en todo esto?-Murmuró Sakura mirándole a los ojos, pronunciándose por Hinata-Has dicho que también era sobre ella.

-Akuma y Shizuka examinaron junto al ninja-médico la herida de Hana…Y quiero aclarar que esa herida no se la hicieron durante el examen, si no al día siguiente. Según Shizuka fue producida por un Chidori y la única persona que sabía hacerlo aparte de ella, era vuestra hija.

-¿Estás insinuando que Midori fue quien atacó a tu hija?-Soltó de pronto Sakura, poniéndose en pie roja de la rabia-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Pudo ser la maníaca esa de Kusa!

-Sakura-san, supongo que todo tendrá una explicación lógica-Dijo Hinata con voz conciliadora-¿Verdad Naruto?

-Naruto, Midori no atacaría en la vida a Hana, es una locura…-Murmuró Tsunade con una mueca de incredulidad.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fijamente sin pronunciar ni una palabra. El azul y el negro chocaban como muchas otras veces, pero ahora lo hacía rememorando. ¿Es que sus hijas habían vivido lo mismo que ellos? ¿Se habían enfrentado? Las mujeres permanecieron en absoluto silencio, esperando que alguno de los hombres dijese algo. Y cuando Sasuke habló, no hubo ni un ápice de emoción en su voz.

-Sakura, Hinata, id a buscar a Yamanaka-san de inmediato. Cuando la encontréis, id al hospital.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Esto se merece un buen plato de tu comida favorita!-Exclamó Ayame abrazando a Shin.

-Felicidades hijo-Sai sonreía levemente, sujetando a sus otros dos hijos por el hombro.

-¡Tu abuela te va a comer cuando se entere!-Se carcajeó Kiba dando vueltas con Mimi en brazos-¡Y Kuromaru ni te digo!

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-Se limitó a decir Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Papá, vamos a jugar al shogi-Dijo Shikari pasando de su madre y su hermano pequeño.

-Te estaba esperando monstruito-Shikamaru no lo dijo con tono de burla como siempre lo hacía, si no que había algo en ella que le hacía saber a Shikari que su padre sabía que quería hablar con él.

-¡Soy los dos iguales!-Se quejó Temari yendo tras ellos con Akira, su hijo pequeño, de la mano.

Ino se limitó a abrazar a Inoshi con fuerza y Neji también lo hizo, deshaciéndose de su coraza de hielo por unos instantes. Habían estado muy preocupados, sobre todo después de ver a Hana postrada en la cama llena de cables y tubos. Tsume se olvidó de sus padres y sus hermanas y se fue sola, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Chōji había arrastrado a su familia a la barbacoa coreana, para celebrar al menos que su pequeña Chō había vuelto sana y salva.

-Mamá, ¿podemos irnos a casa?-Murmuró Kin sin mirar ni a su madre ni a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-Claro que sí hijo-Tenten le sonrió y besó su coronilla-Vamos niñas, vuestro padre estaba preparando algo que tenía muy buena pinta…

Mientras tanto, Rock Lee animaba a su hijo junto a su esposa y de paso le preguntaba a Atsushi y a su madre que si querían ir con ellos a comer. De pronto, los pocos que quedaban en la entrada de Konoha, se paralizaron al oír la serena voz de Neji.

-Hinata-sama, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Sakura-san?

Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Sai e Ino se dieron la vuelta preocupados. Era bien sabido que ambas mujeres solían pasear de vez en cuando, pero sus rostros no denotaban nada bueno. Hanabi se giró para mirar a su hermana y con solo cruzar las miradas, la pequeña de las Hyūga sabía lo que ocurría.

-Sasuke ha pedido que vengas de inmediato al hospital, Ino.

-¿Sa-Sasuke lo-lo ha pe-pedido?-Balbuceó la rubia poniéndose blanca como la cal.

-Sí. Acompáñanos-Volvió a hablar Sakura.

Ino se separó de su familia y siguió a Sakura e Hinata. Si Sasuke requería de su presencia era porque algo gordo pasaba. El jefe de la Policía de Konoha no llamaba a la jefa del departamento de Tortura e Investigación por una nimiedad. Y por la cara que traían sus compañeras, era algo muy serio.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Todavía no es recomendable que se la despierte, debe hacerlo por ella misma!

-¡Tsunade-sama, impídalo!-Gritaron un par de enfermeros poniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación para corroborar las palabras de Shizune.

-Apartaos de esa puerta-Murmuró Naruto tomando por el hombro a Shizune-Ahora.

-¡Dígaselo, Tsunade-sama!-Siguió Shizune, a pesar de que ya habían entrado gracias a que Sasuke había activado el Sharingan.

-¿Qué riesgos supone que se la despierte?-Preguntó Sasuke acercándose a Hana, dispuesto a despertarla él mismo.

-¡Puede morir pedazo de imbécil!-Gritó Tsunade poniéndose entre la niña inconnsciente y Sasuke-¡Si quieres tus malditas respuestas, deberás esperar!

-Las necesito ya, no puedo esperar a que…

-¿Qué…está… pasando?-Una voz pastosa se alzó de forma leve entre los gritos-¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Cómo…he…llegado…aquí?

Hana tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Intentó incorporarse sin éxito y llevó su mano al lugar donde tenía la herida cuando sintió un tirón. Enseguida los enfermeros la rodearon y Shizune empezó a realizar un diagnóstico. Tsunade servía de barrera entre los adultos y la camilla, tenía los puños preparados para soltarles a la mínima un puñetazo. Shizune se acercó, con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-Por su estado, no creo que esté más de una hora despierta…Todavía tiene que recuperarse por completo.

-Entonces apártese-Ordenó Sasuke aun con el Sharingan activado-No hay tiempo que perder.

-Ya estamos aquí Sasuke-Anunció Sakura entrando a la habitación.

Tsunade asesinó con la mirada a su discípula cuando entró, al igual que a Hinata. Ino cambió de mueca, de preocupada a furiosa. Quizás fuese por ver a Hana despierta, aunque más que despierta parecía desorientada.

-¿A qué viene esto, Uchiha-taichō?-Quiso saber Ino, revisando las máquinas que Hana tenía conectadas para saber su estado-¿Para qué me necesita?

-Simplemente quiero que entre en su cabeza y le saque toda la información posible, Yamanaka-san.

-Esta paciente ha estado en coma durante cuatro días, es imposible que consiga sacar algo…

-Pues esfuércese. Quiero todos los detalles posibles.

-Tsunade-sama, Hinata, Naruto.

Ino miró a los tres adultos en busca de respuestas. O por lo menos en busca de alguien cuerdo en aquella habitación. Los padres de Hana asintieron, dándole permiso para que lo hiciese, mientras que Tsunade se dejaba caer en una silla, tapándose los ojos. Sabía que no sería un espectáculo nada bonito.

-Ino-san…¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hana, aún con la máscara de oxígeno puesta sobre la boca.

-Necesito entrar en tu cabeza cielo-Habló con dulzura, para no perturbar a la recién levantada-No va a ser agradable, pero necesito hacerlo, ¿vale?

Hana aún estaba desorientada, pero pudo ver como el pecho de su madrina vibraba levemente. Miró de nuevo a Ino, centrándose en sus grandes ojos verdes. La mujer puso una mano en su cabeza y entonces cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Y de repente Hana se vio envuelta en un torbellino de recuerdos para nada agradables.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Hey Hana, ¿cómo te encuentras?-Dijo Kin sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Eso, ¿qué tal te va el coco?-Murmuró Shikari, apoyada en la pared.

-Hmpf.

Hana miró a sus tres amigos, un poco más despierta. Hacía dos semanas que había despertado y los intervalos de sueño se habían reducido hasta conseguir estar despierta durante siete horas seguidas. Tsume seguía de pie, a los pies de la cama, con los brazos completamente tapados por las mangas de la sudadera. Gānemaru había subido de inmediato al regazo de Hana y allí se dejaba acariciar por la chica.

-Tsunade-bāchan dice que si sigo así lo más probable es que pueda salir la semana que viene. Bueno, ya sabes, volver a casa.

-Eso es genial-Kin le dio un beso suave en la sien y sonrió-Así podrás incorporarte rápido a las misiones.

-No voy a volver a hacer misiones ni nada por el estilo-Murmuró Hana pasando los dedos por el lomo de Gānemaru.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma?-Shikari la miró a los ojos directamente-¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado, debes continuar!

-¡No puedes abandonar!-Ladró Tsume con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como le escocían por las lágrimas que iba a derramar de un momento a otro-¡Da igual lo que tía Hinata o tío Naruto digan! ¡Tienes que continuar!

-Hana, ¿por qué dices eso?-Kin tomó su mano y Hana le contestó sin mirarle.

-Les he oído, estoy fuera durante bastante tiempo…Escuché como Shizune-san le decía a mi padre que estoy todavía en shock o algo así…

-Pero si estás perfectamente Hana…-Shikari la hizo un chequeo rápido, esperando ver cualquier anomalía.

Tsume sintió su cuerpo destensarse cuando analizó las palabras de su prima con cuidado. Si se fijaba bien en sus ojos, podía ver que no enfocaba la vista totalmente, como si mirase al infinito en vez de a ellos. Los patrones que realizaba al acariciar a Gānemaru eran muy superficiales, apenas rozaba con los dedos su pelaje rojo oscuro. Era como si estuviese en otro mundo a pesar de que la estaban viendo y escuchando.

-¿Por qué lloras Tsume?

La Inuzuka no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas morenas hasta que Hana le susurró aquello. Lloraba de rabia y de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada. Gānemaru se preocupó por su dueña y preguntó:

-¿Por qué, por qué?-Saltó a sus brazos y le lamió el rostro-No llores, por favor.

-¿Te duelen los brazos, verdad?-Susurró Hana, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella-No tienes por qué entrenar tanto…

Hana descubrió los brazos de Tsume y pudo ver cómo estaban llenos de heridas. Al ver la poca sangre que resbalaba de algún corte, se quedó un pálida, pero se recuperó. Escucharon como llamaron a la puerta y Tsunade se asomó:

-Se terminó el horario de visitas…

Tsume se soltó del agarra de la Uzumaki con un leve tirón y después la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole un _"vuelve pronto"_. Shikari le revolvió el pelo un poco y le prometió que traería la próxima vez un tablero de shogi o algo para entretenerse. Kin solo la miró a los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de la chica levemente. Tsunade esperó a que se fueran y entró a la habitación. Hana la miró unos segundos y le sonrió de forma inocente, sonrojada, pues su madrina había visto aquella muestra de afecto.

-¿Has sentido alguna molestia, Hana?-Preguntó la mujer revisando las máquinas.

-No, pero no quiero seguir llevando estos tubos-Tironeó un poco de los tubos transparentes que tenía en el brazo-Me molestan. Y quiero irme ya a casa.

-Venga que en nada podrás irte-Le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara-Así podrás estar con ese chico tan mono.

El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Hana desapareció cuando recordó, una vez más, todo lo que había pasado. Incluso se sintió mareada al recordar aquella agobiante sensación que la recorrió mientras Ino le hurgaba en el cerebro. Tsunade notó el cambio de actitud en su ahijada y se sentó en la cama, tomándole la mano.

-¿Han encontrado a Midori?-Susurró sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No han encontrado nada por el momento, cariño.

-Fue mi culpa que se fuera-Se encogió un poco para intentar soltarse del agarre de su madrina-Ella me dijo que…

-Cada cual hace sus elecciones Hana. No escuches nada de la que digan, tú no tienes la culpa…

-¡Claro que es mi culpa!-Gritó, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Tsunade-¡Si no la hubiese hecho prometer todas esas tonterías, no se hubiera ido! ¡Yo soy la razón por la que se ha marchado!

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-¡Si hubiese entrenado más en vez de soñar despierta cosas imposibles, no habría ocurrido! ¡Podría haberla detenido si no hubiese sido tan débil! ¡No soy ni seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mamá ni papá se sientan orgullosos de mí! ¡Solo soy su maldito dolor de cabeza! ¡Solo les doy problemas y problemas!

-Basta, Hana, por favor-Tsunade estaba asustada, la voz de Hana se estaba rasgando.

-¡No! ¡Sabes que es verdad!-Tenía el rostro contraído de furia-¡Hasta mi hermana cinco años más pequeña me supera! ¡Les he oído hablar y estoy segura de que tú también! ¡Estoy fuera del mundo ninja por tiempo indefinido!

-Eso yo no lo sabía-La quinta Hokage se levantó del sitio, comenzando a estar enfadada-Créeme Hana…

-¡Pues ya lo sabes!-Sus hombros se destensaron y su voz salió más suave cuando habló pasados tres segundos-Por lo menos ya no tendrán que preocuparse por mí, ni ellos ni nadie. No sé si te habrás enterado, pero gane el combate de la tercera prueba del examen, demostré que tenía lo suficiente como para ascender…Y lo único que recibí fue una mirada decepcionada después de que decidieran que no lo tenía…

-Hana, escúchame…Lo siento-Hana miró apenada a su madrina-Siento que hayas pasado por todo eso y te prometo que te ayudaré a entrenar para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

-No, la que lo siente soy yo Tsunade-bāchan. No tenía derecho a gritarte todo eso…

Tsunade se preocupó aún más cuando Hana se tumbó de nuevo, se acurrucó y le dio la espalda. No tenía ganas de llorar, de hecho se sentía vacía. En su cabeza seguía estando perdida, sin saber dónde ir o que hacer. Estaba cansada y como no podía ir a entrenar, lo único que quería era volver a casa para meterse en su cama y no salir de allí.

No quería ver a nadie. No quería recibir sus miradas de compasión ni nada por el estilo. No quería que sintiesen pena por ella.

-¿Puedes irte, por favor? Quiero estar sola…-Murmuró la Uzumaki-No quiero que nadie entre de aquí a que me vaya a casa…¿Puedo pedir eso?

-Claro…-Tsunade se inclinó sobre Hana y besó su cabeza-Recuerda que te quiero Hana.

-Parece ser que eres la única…

Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y chasqueó los dedos. Un ANBU con máscara de pájaro apareció en el pasillo y se inclinó ligeramente.

-Vigila esta puerta y cuida de que no entre nadie, solo lo puede hacer Shizune-El ANBU asintió-Si quieren entrar por la fuerza, ya sabes lo que hacer.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama. ¿Algo más?-La voz del ANBU era fluida, tranquila.

-No dejes que nadie la haga más daño Itachi-Murmuró Tsunade comenzando a caminar-A partir de hoy, protégela de cualquier cosa, incluso de ella misma.

Itachi se quedó frente a la puerta haciendo guardia. Todavía no se creía que aquello lo hubiese hecho su hermana pequeña. Pero obedecería sin rechistar las órdenes. No porque un superior se lo había dicho, que también, sino porque él de verdad apreciaba a aquella chica.

* * *

_**Bien! **Qué os ha parecido? Bien? Mal? Un buen comienzo de "arco"? Parece ser que Hana ha sido retirada de la vida de shinobi, pero os aseguro que al final no se quedará de brazos cruzados, llegará un momento que meterá mucha caña. Sasuke y Sakura malignos, Naruto e Hinata malignos, que se le va hacer. E Itachi es el personaje especial e importante! Ya descubriréis más cosas de él según vaya avanzando!_

_Muy bien, pues dejadme un **review **con vuestras opiniones! **(;**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bien! **Como siempre agradezco los reviews que me dejais y quiero avisaros que a partir de la semana que viene actualizaré los jueves! Esto se pone interesante, porque comenzará a salir la Hana que nadie a visto. Os aviso de que es un poco duro el capítulo. Y no sé que más decir, así que os dejo leyendo!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Cambios**_

"_La vida es un negocio en el que no se obtiene una ganancia que no vaya acompañada de una pérdida."_

_Arturo Graf, escritor y poeta italiano._

* * *

-Veamos…Estírate querida, así, un poco más…Muy bien, ahora dame las manos, quiero que aprietes con fuerza, ¿vale?

Hana obedeció en silencio a Shizune. Apretó sus manos con toda la fuerza que tenía y pudo ver que la mujer ponía una mueca de resentimiento.

-¡Caramba! Que fuerza tienes, parece que te has recuperado perfectamente. La herida está curada por completo y has recuperado bastante bien tu forma física, así que puedes empezar a entrenar cuando quieras.

Shizune le sonrió con dulzura y revolvió su pelo cariñosamente. Tsunade estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Hana salió de la cama y olvidándose por completo de que la podrían ver, se cambió delante de ambas mujeres y el ANBU con la máscara de halcón que custodiaba la puerta.

-¿Estás lista para volver a casa?-Le dijo Tsunade apoyando su brazo en los hombros de la niña.

La Uzumaki no contestó, se limitó a asentir. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos hasta la entrada. Siempre acompañadas del ANBU. Cuando la fría brisa de principios de diciembre acarició el rostro de Hana, le recorrió un escalofrió. Había pasado tanto tiempo allí metida que ni siquiera había podido sentir el cambio de estación. Tsunade no pronunció ni una palabra en el trayecto del hospital a la casa de Naruto.

-Entonces dime-Se atrevió a romper el silencio-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu entrenamiento?

-No lo sé-Contestó en un susurro.

-Ven a verme mañana o pasado si quieres y comenzamos a…

-Tsunade-bāchan, sé que lo haces con buena intención pero ahora mismo…No estoy preparada para retomar mi entrenamiento.

-Bueno…Pues entonces cuando estés lista, hablaremos sobre ello.

Hana se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una insolencia a su madrina. No había nada de qué hablar, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría. Durante aquellos dos, casi tres, meses que había estado en el hospital había cambiado. Ahora se le soltaba la lengua a la mínima de cambio, olvidando la educación que le habían inculcado sus padres. Y no es que le importase demasiado el hecho de que sus palabras hirieran a alguien.

-Hana…

La puerta de la casa de los Uzumaki fue abierta antes de que siquiera hubiesen llegado a ella. La voz ahogada y rota pertenecía al mayor de los hijos de Naruto e Hinata. Hitashi se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana pequeña como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía.

-¡Hitashi, no corras! ¡Todavía tengo que…!-Hinata salió corriendo por la puerta y al ver la escena frenó en seco-…acabar de curarte las heridas.

Tsunade sintió su cabeza hervir cuando vio a la líder del clan Hyūga. Quería reprocharle tantas cosas…Quizás si tuviese la oportunidad de darle un buen par de golpes…

-Hitashi-nii…

A Hinata le costó reconocer la voz de su hija. Era apenas un susurro débil que hizo que algo en su cabeza se encendiese. Hacía dos meses que no la escuchaba hablar. Pudo ver como las manos de Hana se aferraron tan fuertemente a la espalda de Hitashi como sus piernas cuando el chico de dieciséis años la cogió para abrazarla. Hitashi lloraba en silencio, a diferencia de su hermana que se mantenía impasible, con los ojos cerrados por completo.

-Tsunade-sama, gracias por traer a Hana a casa-Agradeció con educación Hinata, olvidando por un momento a sus dos hijos-Tanto Naruto y yo estábamos muy ocupados esta mañana.

-Era mi deber, no tienes porqué agradecerme nada-Le quitó importancia la mujer rubia mientras sentía su cuerpo ponerse en tensión-Hana, me voy.

Vio como la chica asentía, tocando ya el suelo con sus pies, y movía la mano en señal de despedida. Hitashi la imitó, con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y se adentró en la casa. Después Tsunade echó a andar, con un revoltijo de pensamientos en la cabeza.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hacchan.

En ese momento quiso con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos, que la alegría de tener a su hermano mayor de nuevo a su lado la llenase, que estar pisando el umbral de la puerta de su casa la hiciese sentir bienvenida de verdad…Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Y al recibir la mirada blanquecina de Minato y Kushina, supo que ya nada era como antes.

Solo supo aferrar la mano de Hitashi lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Venga niños, a comer.

Los cuatro Uzumaki fueron hasta la mesa y se sentaron dos a cada lado, con su madre a la cabecera. Hana, en otro susurro, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Tu padre está reunido con Sasuke-san, están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Midori-Comentó Hinata después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca-Por cierto, Sakura-san vendrá esta tarde. Quiere hablar contigo.

Hitashi, Minato y Kushina se asustaron cuando su hermana se separó bruscamente de la mesa, arrastrando la silla sin cuidado alguno. Hinata ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo.

-No quiero ver a nadie-Su voz fue neutra y tan cortante como el hielo-Y no tengo hambre.

Y se fue a su cuarto sin mediar ni una sola palabra más.

-Madre-Hinata alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Hitashi-Tendrías que haberle negado eso a Sakura-san, Hacchan todavía no está bien…

-No intentes seguir protegiendo a tu hermana, Hitashi. La vida continúa y ahora su deber es ayudar a encontrar Midori. Quiera o no.

Hitashi dejó de comer y la voz de Minato le resonó en los oídos como un afilado chirrido.

-Hermano, creo que no deberías opinar sobre las decisiones que ha tomado mamá. Después de todo no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado durante estos tres meses.

Quiso matar a su hermano en ese mismo instante. Él no sabía nada de que su hermana pequeña había estado ingresada en el hospital ni mucho menos que una de las hijas de los Uchiha había desaparecido. Se había enterado aquella misma mañana cuando, cansado y herido, había vuelto a casa después de su primera misión como jōnin oficial, la cual había empezado el mismo día que Hana y los demás genin habían partido hacia el examen chūnin.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

La persiana estaba bajada por completo y la puerta estaba cerrada, sumiendo la habitación en una terrible oscuridad. Si hubiese una tenue luz rompiendo aquel vacío, se vería como había prendas de ropa tiradas por la moqueta junto a cristales rotos pertenecientes a varios marcos de fotos. Y en la oscuridad, en la esquina de la cama que estaba pegada en la pared, se encontraba Hana. Sus piernas estaban recogidas contra su pecho y aferraba con fuerza un chaleco verde junto a una banda ninja negra. Encima del escritorio, se podía distinguir un pedazo de carta, el cual había leído antes de sumirse en aquella oscuridad. Y las palabras que tenía escritas, se las grabó a fuego en el cerebro.

_Ódiame. Ódiame tanto como les odias a ellos. Ódiame tanto que ese sentimiento supere a cualquier otro. Ódiame hasta que consigas sentirlo como una niebla roja que nuble tu mente. Y cuando me odies de verdad, entonces sabré que podremos mirarnos como iguales. Que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo y choquemos, podamos sentir lo que siente la otra sin necesidad de palabras. _

_Guarda bien mis cosas, no quiero que nadie más las toque. Y nuestra promesa sigue en pie._

-Te odio-Murmuró Hana apretando contra su pecho la banda y el chaleco-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio.

Hana se lo había repetido tantas veces en aquellas cuatro horas en las que había estado encerrada, que de verdad comenzaba a creérselo. Y para encabezar la lista, odiaba sus ojos rojos que la habían fascinado la primera vez que los había visto. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que significaba llevarlos. Pero era un odio sin fundamento, porque a quienes de verdad odiaba eran a su padre, a su madre, a Sakura y a Sasuke.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio.

Y a cada _te odio_, la cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen le picaba. Como un recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta y una voz suave se escuchó.

-Hacchan, soy Hitashi, ¿puedo entrar?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero cierra la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, la luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana del pasillo se abrió paso rápidamente por la habitación. Hitashi se preocupó al instante por su hermana, sobre todo al ver todo el caos que tenía allí montado.

Hana le vio entrar y se paró a pensar en cómo Minato e Hitashi podían ser gemelos. Hitashi era todo lo contrario a Minato. Su pelo era largo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un rubio claro tan luminoso como sus ojos. Poseedor del Byakugan y de los regios modales que le habían inculcado tanto su madre y su abuelo. Era educado, inteligente y, como Hana, tenía un corazón bondadoso a pesar de todo. Y se desenvolvía de una manera muy peculiar en la vida de ninja, cosa que le había hecho ascender rápidamente de rango.

Apartó con cuidado los cristales que había en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Tanteó la cama y se subió para acercarse a Hana.

-Sakura-san está abajo, tomando el té con madre.

-Las odio, las odio, las odio-Repitió abrazando los dos objetos-Las odio.

-Hana, solo tienes que bajar y contestar lo que ella quiera-Dijo el chico apoyando la cabeza en la pared, suspirando por las palabras de su hermana-Después se irá.

-No tiene que venir a reclamar nada-Gruñó, haciéndole ver a Hitashi cuan enfadada estaba-No tiene el derecho de venir a reclamarme nada.

-Quiere preguntarte sobre si viste algo sospechoso en la actitud de Midori antes de que ocurriese todo.

-No diré nada-Hana sintió su corazón estrujarse al pensar en Midori-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Te prometo que después de esto respetaré tus deseos Hacchan-Susurró Hitashi pasando un brazo por sus hombros-No dejaré que nadie te moleste hasta que tú lo digas, pero baja por favor…

-Las odio-Volvió a repetir por enésima vez Hana-Y no quiero verlas.

-Estaré contigo si me lo pides, no te dejaré sola-Prometió besando su sien, guardando un poco de esperanza en esa promesa.

-¿De verdad?-Murmuró Hana entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hermano.

-Te lo prometo.

Al levantarse, Hana se sintió débil. Las piernas le flaquearon un instante e Hitashi la sujetó. Caminaron despacio hasta salir de la habitación. El chico Uzumaki pudo ver entonces lo que hermana llevaba en la otra mano. Una banda ninja negra.

-Te odio, te odio-La escuchó murmurar tan bajito que por un momento creyó que se lo estaba imaginando-Te odio.

Hinata y Sakura levantaron la vista al verles aparecer en lo alto de la escalera. El rostro impasible de la ninja-médico se contrajo en una mueca rabiosa al ver lo que Hana traía en la mano y la Hyūga dijo:

-Contrólese Sakura-san. Es solo una cría.

Aquella palabra hizo que a Hana le subiese la bilis a la boca. E Hitashi se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hermana.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-Preguntó Sakura mirando a Hana, intentando sonar amable.

-Hable-Fue la única palabra que brotó de los labios de la chica.

-¿Dónde están las cosas de mi hija?-Su mano se crispó levemente en torno a la taza-¿Dónde están su chaleco y su banda?

-Se las llevó. Y yo guardo a las otras dos cosas.

-¿Dijo algo sobre nosotros?-Hana entrecerró los ojos levemente-¿Te dijo algo antes de que esa miserable se la llevase?

-Sí.

-¿Qué fue?-Exigió saber la mujer de pelo rosa-Dímelo.

-Que vosotros no le importabais, solo me pidió que le dijese a Tsunade-bāchan que su promesa sigue en pie.

-Mentira, ¡eso es mentira!

La fina porcelana se rompió debido a la presión que ejercía la mano de Sakura en torno a ella. A Hana le dio igual que sus palabras sonasen hirientes.

-¡Dime la verdad insensata!-Se acercó a los hermanos y tomó a Hana por la pechera de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta.

-Os odiaba tanto como lo hago yo ahora-Sakura la soltó por la impresión-Ahora que ya he contestado, quiero volver a mi…

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Hana. Hitashi se había llevado una mano a la boca, prueba de la impresión de lo que acababa de ver. Hinata simplemente miraba al infinito. Y Sakura mantenía la mano en alto para darle otra bofetada a la niña.

-Mientes. Eres una sucia mentirosa. Ella nunca diría eso-Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos-Y dame las cosas de Midori.

-No.

-¡No son tuyas!-Ladró soltándole otra bofetada, esta vez de revés-No estoy para juegos de niños egoístas y…

-Vuelve a tocar a mi hija y no responderé de mis actos, Sakura.

-Naruto…

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que el sexto Hokage había llegado hasta que le vieron sujetar a su ex-compañera del cuello. Sus ojos no eran azules, si no rojos con la pupila alargada. Tenía los dientes más afilados, las uñas convertidas en garras y el pelo más puntiagudo. Y el apabullante chakra del Zorro de Nueve Colas predominaba sobre cualquier otro.

-Vete de mi casa, ahora mismo-Amenazó soltándola.

-Naruto-Hinata le reprochó con la mirada a su esposo-Basta de…

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, mujer!-Bramó Naruto-¡Cállate!

Y Sakura salió casi corriendo de aquella casa. Temía a Naruto cuando sacaba chakra del Zorro, aunque estaba acostumbrada a sentirlo después de tantos años. Aun así, no se arrepentía de nada.

-Hana-chan, mi vida, ¿estás bien?

El gruñido preocupado de Naruto hacia su hija sacó a Hinata de su estupor. Miró a Hana, sin creer aun lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho Sakura, y se asustó. A pesar de tener ambas mejillas rojas, sus ojos destilaban desprecio y odio y sintió que el ambiente se recargaba demasiado de pronto. Activó su línea sucesoria y lo pudo ver con claridad.

El chakra que desprendía Hana era apabullante. Y estaba muy segura de que Sakura no había huido por la amenaza de Naruto.

* * *

_**Sakura **lo pagará muy caro, solo digo eso. TananaaaaaaaaaaNAN._

_Dejad un **review **si os ha gustado! (;_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno, **sé que llego super-mega tarde con respecto a este capítulo, pero lo recompenso de alguna forma diciendo que es un poco más largo. Este jueves subiré a tiempo, porque mañana me voy de excursión y por la tarde no tengo nada que hacer, por lo tanto escribiré el capítulo 15! **GRACIAS MIL A LOS TRES REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! **Y me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, **Nahi. **Dicho todo esto, os recomiendo el grupo al que pertenece la canción del principio!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Demonios internos**_

"_Cuando sientas mi ardor,_

_Mírame a los ojos._

_Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden._

_No te acerques demasiado,_

_Está oscuro aquí dentro._

_Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden."_

_Demons – Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Sentía el agua helada recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, limpiando la suciedad de su cuerpo. Se había acostumbrado a aquella temperatura y le resultaba tan agradable como le es el sol a un lagarto. La hacía relajar sus doloridos músculos, a pesar de que el agua fría normalmente hace que se contraigan, y hacía que su cabeza se enfriase y pudiese pensar tranquila.

-¡Midori-chan, sal de la ducha ya! ¡La cena está lista!

Gruñó a modo de respuesta y se enjabonó con prisa el cuerpo para eliminar por completo los restos de suciedad y sangre. Cerró el grifo, se envolvió en una toalla, se cepilló rápidamente el pelo y se hizo una coleta alta. Se puso unos pantalones largos blancos que solía llevar siempre y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Salió descalza al pasillo, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de la tarima bajo sus pies. Se sentía como en casa.

-Venga señorita, que se enfría el ramen.

Pero no estaba en la residencia Uchiha en Konoha. Y la mujer que le había gritado aquello como una madre, no era su madre. Honō la recibió con una suave sonrisa, señalándole su sitio en la mesa.

-¡Mira lo que traje mocosa! ¡Después de todo, es la última noche de este año!

Jishin la sonrió, enseñándole la bandeja llena de dangos y de castañas asadas que había sobre la mesa. Al ver de nuevo la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la parte izquierda de su rostro, una punzada de culpabilidad la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta las raíces del pelo. Recordó el momento en que un enorme shuriken le hizo aquello.

-Es genial-Masculló sin emoción, tomando asiento.

-¿Estás cansada, eh?

Tsunami apoyó su fina mano en la pequeña de Midori, reconfortándola. A su mente volvió el rostro de aquella mujer de pelo azulado, con una sonrisa de placer, antes de intentar atravesar a Shin con una barra de hierro.

-La verdad es que sí, tengo sueño-Murmuró cerrando los ojos, intentando que aquellos recuerdos dejasen de aparecer en su cabeza.

-Entonces cena y vete pronto a la cama. Seguro que mañana Honō te hará subir la cascada con un saco de arena atado a la espalda.

Unas manos masculinas se apoyaron en sus hombros y alguien besó su cabeza. Al girar el rostro, Midori pudo ver como Hyōzan besaba a Honō en los labios. Al ver sus ojos grises brillar de felicidad, fue como ver brillar de nuevo el filo de su espada enfrentándose al kunai de Shizuka.

-Me voy a la cama-Farfulló Maguma levantándose de forma brusca-Si queréis algo, ya sabéis donde estoy.

Midori apretó la mandíbula antes de abrir la boca para empezar a comer los largos fideos. Un desagradable cosquilleo le recorrió de hombro a hombro. Su vista se tornó rojiza unos segundos pero al parpadear volvió a ver normal.

-Bueno, pues entonces más para nosotros-Exclamó Jishin con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

Todos rieron menos la Uchiha. Hacía cuatro meses desde que se fue con Honō de Kumo y al llegar a aquella casa en lo alto de un acantilado de Kusa, la recibieron de forma calurosa a pesar de lo que había pasado la primera vez que se habían conocido. Se habían convertido en una extraña familia de seis.

Una vez acabaron con toda la comida, Midori decidió salir fuera un rato. Honō la gritó que se pusiese unos zapatos y algo de abrigo, ya que hacía un frío espeluznante debido a la humedad del río. Solamente se calzó y salió. La blanca e impoluta nieve la recibió, al igual que el cielo nocturno y el sonido del agua caer por la cascada. Caminó hasta llegar a un gran árbol y se sentó cerca de la base, donde la nieve no había llegado. Una vez se acomodó contra el tronco, miró de nuevo el cielo despejado.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo?

Midori tomó en una de sus manos el colgante de cristal azul que su madrina le había regalado y le susurró aquello como si pudiese recibir una respuesta. ¿La habría llevado su madrina a comer dangos? ¿Habría ido a comprarse un regalo de cumpleaños en compañía de Hitashi? ¿O ya estaría durmiendo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Hana?

Aquella pregunta era la que hacía que Midori tuviese ganas de volver a buscar a su amiga. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya se lo había dicho Tsunami unas cuantas veces, la buscaban fervientemente. De hecho, juraría que Jishin había matado un par de ninjas de Konoha el otro día. Parecía que no querían que nadie la encontrase y lo agradecía, pues estaba teniendo grandes progresos en su entrenamiento y no quería volver a ese infierno de lugar en el que había nacido y vivido.

"_Nuestro maestro vendrá a verte dentro de ocho meses, por el momento quiere que te entrenemos bien y después ya verá que hace contigo." _Las palabras de Honō resonaron en su cabeza. Fuese quien fuese el maestro al que idolatraban tanto los cinco adultos, parecía alguien importante. Recordó que le preguntó a la mujer de largo pelo rojo rosado si sabía algo de Hana y ella contestó, _"cuando venga nuestro maestro, tendrás noticias querida."_

-Aunque no me escuches, incluso aunque me odies-Masculló al viento, mientras se levantaba-Feliz cumpleaños, burbuja, te quiero.

Y con una sonrisa cansada se adentró de nuevo en la cálida casa, recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Honō y se fue a acostar con el corazón menos lleno de culpabilidad. Con la cabeza libre de cualquier tipo imagen desagradable.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-_Estrella de verano, ¿por qué eres roja? Anoche tuve un sueño muy triste._

La débil voz de Hana era apenas un susurro. La melodía que entonaba era lo más cercano a una nana de cuna. Se había despertado de pronto, después de soñar de nuevo con aquellos ojos rojos que tanto pavor la daban.

-_Lloraba y gritaba, con los ojos rojos._

Cerró los ojos, que la escocían en sobremanera. No lloraría porque sería una estupidez hacerlo. En el sueño, rememoraba de forma muy vivida lo que había sucedido en Kumo. Después cambiaba la escena encontrándose con su padre, más bien sabía que era él porque su rostro tenía rasgos zorrunos y socarrones, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese presa del pánico.

-_¿Por qué ya no estás aquí? Nos estás buscando, tú que desapareciste._

Y por último, allí estaba ella. Sola en mitad de un mar de gente. Gente sin rostro pero que sentía sus inexistentes miradas como filosos cuchillos. Aunque llegaba un momento que reconocía un rostro entre la multitud.

-_Por eso tengo sueños tristes, porque ya no estás aquí._

Eso era lo que hacía que despertase. Un rostro que conocía a la perfección. Allí, plasmado en aquel cuerpo de mujer, estaba su cara. Pero se desconocía. Tenía la marca de unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, el pelo lo tenía más largo y parecía mucho más mayor. Pero lo que realmente hacía que gritase de terror cada noche eran sus palabras, dichas con la voz de Midori.

"_Ódiame. Ódiame tanto como les odias a ellos. Ódiame tanto que ese sentimiento supere a cualquier otro. Ódiame hasta que consigas sentirlo como una niebla roja que nuble tu mente. Y cuando me odies de verdad, entonces sabré que podremos mirarnos como iguales. Que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo y choquemos, podamos sentir lo que siente la otra sin necesidad de palabras."_

Se acurrucó en la cama y pensó en aquellas palabras una vez más. ¿Qué la odiase? ¿Eso era lo que quería? Miró el reloj y descubrió que se acercaban las once y media de la noche.

-Te odio.

Solo bastó una vez más para que el mensaje calase hondo, como una esquirla de cristal. Solo lo dijo una vez más antes de que realmente cumpliese los trece años. Y se prometió a si misma entrenar tan duro que superaría a cualquier otro.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Eso escuece.

-Habértelo pensado mejor antes de meterte con Magucchan.

Midori fulminó con la mirada a Honō y esta le sacó la lengua en un arranque infantil. La mujer curaba a la chica con algodón y alcohol las heridas que tenía en los brazos y el rostro. Aquella mañana de verano habían estado entrenando Maguma, Tsunami, Midori y Honō en el jardín. La Uchiha decidió demostrarle a Honō todo lo que había mejorado y aprovechó el momento en que Maguma hizo su típico comentario hiriente para retarla.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no me puedes curar con la Palma Recuperadora-Siseó Midori apartándose de forma brusca, dándole la espalda-Es más rápido y duele menos.

-Así te acostumbrarás a no ir retando a la gente. Magucchan ha mejorado muchísimo, dice que pronto irá a cobrarse la vida de Harikēn…

Midori golpeó la silla con tal fuerza, que la partió en mil pedazos. Honō se impresionó al ver aquella muestra de fuerza y la escuchó gruñir:

-Si le toca un solo pelo a Hana, te juro que la destrozaré-Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron, llenos de rabia-La aplastaré la garganta y la arrancaré la columna...

-Midori, mírame.

La chica no lo hizo, pero Honō la tomó de la mandíbula y la obligó. Después, besó su frente y le dijo:

-Maguma no irá a ningún sitio sin que yo lo ordene, tu amiga está a salvo. Pero ahora quiero que te centres en el entrenamiento, lo estás haciendo cada vez mejor. Y tengo el presentimiento que pronto la verás en persona para constatar que está bien.

-Ella no estará bien mientras siga en Konoha-Gruñó de nuevo, cerrando las manos hasta convertirlas en puños- Hasta que se aleje de toda esa mierda…

-Señorita, ese vocabulario-La regañó con una sonrisa la jōnin.

-¡Pero es cierto!-Se levantó de golpe-¡Y lo pagarán muy caro!

Vio cómo a la chica de catorce años recién cumplidos se le aguaron los ojos y un par de pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. Honō se puso en pie también y solo atinó a acogerla entre sus brazos para consolarla un poco.

-Destruiré a esos imbéciles-Maldijo aferrándose a la espalda de la mujer-Se arrepentirán de haber hecho todo lo que nos han hecho…

-Tranquila mi niña, para eso queda menos-Murmuró Honō con una sonrisa en los labios-Llegará el día en que todos pronunciarán tu nombre con respeto y miedo. Y los tendrás bajo tus órdenes.

Midori cerró los ojos, pensando en que diría su padre en esos momentos. Si viera cuanto se esforzaba, si viera el Chidori que podía hacer…Si viera hasta que nivel podía llevar el Sharingan de tres tomoes. E imaginó por un instante el día en que se encontraría con su madre cara a cara. Escupiría a sus pies y la recriminaría lo _estupenda_ que había sido como madre, lo genial que había sido estar siempre a la sombra de Itachi e Ichiro. Y no se olvidaría del Hokage y su esposa, claro que no, también tenía bastante para ellos.

Y aquel odio que sentía, la estaba envenenando poco a poco.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana miró a Kin a través de su largo flequillo. Le miraba fijamente, procesando las palabras que le acababa de decir. El chico castaño se miraba los pies, con las manos apretadas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Murmuró incrédula.

-Qué nuestra relación se ha acabado-Repitió Kin de nuevo-No voy a seguir esperando.

-Tranquilo-Susurró ciñéndose la capucha a la cabeza-Te entiendo y siento haber malgastado tu tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su paseo. La Uzumaki no había sentido absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera quería llorar ni estaba triste. Es como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo estaba precioso aquella tarde. No le importaba. Para ella, su relación con Kin había quedado relegada al último puesto de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Por lo menos podemos seguir siendo amigos?-Le dijo, parando un momento.

-Sí, siempre seremos amigos Hana.

-Entonces me alegro de no haber estropeado eso.

Y siguió su camino a casa. Estaba cansada ya que durante todo el día había estado en el bosque entrenando su control de chakra y lo único que se le había ocurrido una vez volvió a casa, fue que quería un helado. Cogió algunas monedas que había en el recibidor, sin importarle si quiera de quién eran, y fue a la tienda veinticuatro horas que había cerca del parque. Después de salir, con su helado de naranja en la bolsa de plástico, se había encontrado con Kin y la había soltado eso.

-Pues vaya-Pateó una piedra que había-Parece ser que Kin no me quería tanto después de todo…O quizás la culpa fue mía, que sé yo.

Pensó cinco minutos más sobre lo ocurrido y después pensó en que el helado probablemente se le estaría derritiendo, por lo que lo abrió y comenzó a comerse una mitad. Tarareaba una canción mientras comía, distrayéndose un poco.

-¡Momo-chan no corras tanto!-Gritó un niño de pronto.

-¡Vamos Akira-kun, que si no Shota-kun nos cogerá!-Chilló una niña riéndose.

Ni Hana ni la niña se dieron cuenta de la existencia de la otra, hasta que chocaron. Momo cayó al suelo y Hana recuperó el equilibrio con facilidad.

-Lo-lo si-si-siento-Tartamudeó Momo levantándose del suelo.

-No es nada Momo-Dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras le despeinaba el pelo-¿Qué hacéis tan tarde fuera de casa?

Hana tenía a aquella niña en alta estima. Era una de las hermanas menores de Kin, después de todo. Tenía el pelo corto por los hombros, de color blanco como su padre. Su piel inusualmente tostada estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas y sus ojos chocolate brillaban traviesos.

-¿Hana-senpai?-Se extrañó la niña-Akira-kun, Shota-kun y yo jugábamos al pilla pilla de vuelta a casa.

-¡Momo-chan, pillada!

Hana levantó la vista un poco y pudo ver como Akira Nara y Shota Akimichi la miraban de arriba abajo. El hermano pequeño de Shikari era todo lo contrario a ella, tenía el pelo del mismo rubio que su madre, atado en una media coleta, y sus ojos marrones la miraban con desconfianza. En cambio, el hermano de Chō la miraba preocupado con sus ojos negros. Tenía el pelo castaño tan alborotado que parecía un león.

-Iros a casa, pronto anochecerá-Siguió con una sonrisa cansada Hana-Y no creo que a Temari-san ni a Tenten-san les guste que vosotros dos lleguéis tarde por culpa del otro. Lo mismo va por ti, Shota.

-Si tu madre se enfada, no dejará que vayamos al parque juntos-Murmuró la niña cogiendo a Akira del brazo.

-Es verdad…¡Pues entonces vámonos!

-Sí, a papá y mamá tampoco les parece bien que esté hasta tan tarde fuera-Shota tragó saliva, imaginándose la cara de enfado de su madre si llegaba de noche.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Hana-senpai!

-Adiós, tened cuidado.

Siguió su camino a casa, comiéndose la mitad que le faltaba aunque estaba medio derretida. Volvió a ponerse a pensar y recordó por un momento como era tener siete años. Había sido la mejor época de su corta vida, probablemente. Era cuando se comenzaba la academia y cuando estabas más motivado por ser ninja, cuando no sabías todo lo que se suponía ser uno realmente. Cuando lo único que te preocupaba era aquello que les pasaba a Momo, Akira y Shota, llegar tarde a casa y que tu madre te regañase por ello. Pero entonces recordó que su madre y su padre habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus puestos oficiales y cuando cumplió los ocho, casi no salía de casa.

-¿Hana? ¿Eres tú?

Miró al frente una vez más y se encontró con dos ojos carmesíes que intentaban reconocerla. Retrocedió un paso y su cerebro la alertó de que corriera lo más rápido que pudiese. Pero se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Akuma la miraba algo apenada.

-Te estaba buscando por todas partes-Se acercó y a Hana la recorrió un escalofrío-Me envía Shizuka para hablar contigo.

La Uzumaki no contestó. ¿Qué la pasaba? Desde muy pequeña había adorado a Akuma, era como su hermana mayor. Y ahora simplemente no podía ni mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Hana? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Fue a tocarla y comprobó que lo que Shizuka Hatake le había dicho unas cuantas horas atrás, antes de irse de misión con Shin, era cierto, simplemente la vio apartarse ligeramente. Parecía que Hana había desarrollado cierto rechazo hacia cualquier color mínimamente parecido al del Sharingan de los Uchiha.

-No es necesario que me contestes, de verdad-Alzó las manos para que viera que no la iba a hacer nada-Shizuka me ha preguntado qué es lo que ibas a hacer de ahora en adelante. ¿Seguirás con Shin y ella en el equipo siete ahora que te han de vuelto el permiso como ninja? ¿Te vas a retirar? ¿O qué vas a hacer? Me ha dicho que quizás no hablarías conmigo, pero que la contestases cuanto antes…

Hana lo pensó unos segundos y poco a poco relajó los músculos. Le había dado vueltas a sus opciones y había descartado volver a hacer misiones, pues no estaba segura todavía de poder ir a cumplir con su deber para con la aldea. Pero siempre le había llamado la atención la medicina y por eso había estado mejorando su control de chakra desde hacía cinco meses. Akuma vio como a la chica se le abrieron los labios y escuchó un breve susurro.

-Quiero ser ninja-médico.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-En los labios rojos de Akuma bailó una sonrisa.

-Quiero ser ninja-médico. ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Puedo aprender a ser una?

Akuma pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Había conseguido dirigirse a ella sin intentar escapar en ningún momento. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a contestarle a Hana.

-Claro que sí, cielo-Su voz fue dulce y suave-Si quieres yo misma puedo ir a pedírselo a Sakura-san o a Shizune-san…

-No, a ellas no-Gruñó con el ceño fruncido-A Tsunade-bāchan.

-¿Tsunade-sama? Hana-chan hace años que no toma a un aprendiz bajo su cargo y…

-Tsunade-bāchan es a la única que aceptaré. Y si no quiere enseñarme, aprenderé yo sola.

Se marchó a paso ligero, dejando a Akuma con la palabra en la boca, inmóvil en mitad de la calle. Al verla pasar a su lado, pudo descifrar un brillo feroz en los ojos de la chica que la asustó. Hablaba muy en serio. Sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente y solo pudo sacar un cigarro y encenderlo para poder tranquilizarse.

Estaba segurísima que a Hana la había afectado demasiado todo aquello. Pero juraría que había sentido un espeluznante chakra salir de la Uzumaki.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¿Qué Sakura hizo qué?

Tsunade tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Naruto estaba preparado para esquivar un golpe en cualquier momento. Después de casi seis meses del incidente con Sakura y Hana, había decidido contárselo. La Sannin no se lo creía.

-Pegó a mi hija-Murmuró el Hokage cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-La dio dos bofetadas.

-¿Cómo te sentiste Naruto?-Quiso saber Tsunade, mirándose las palmas de las manos-¿Cómo te sentiste al ver como golpeaban a tu hija sin razón alguna?

Naruto quería echarse a llorar como un estúpido otra vez, pues la noche del incidente había ido hasta el monumento de Jiraiya y allí había pensado, llorado y gritado, dándose de lo mal que se habían comportado tanto él como Hinata con Hana. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era su hija! ¡Era su niña! La única que había heredado el azul en los ojos y la verdadera bondad en el corazón.

-Dímelo, quiero saberlo-Exigió con un tono de voz más fuerte.

-Quise cortarle las manos-Gruñó, limpiándose las lágrimas-Quise ahogarla. Incluso Kyūbi quiso despedazarla.

-¿Y le preguntaste a Hana que pensaba de todo aquello?-Tsunade sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y tuvo que sentarse en una silla-¿Qué sentía sobre lo que había pasado?

-No…no se lo pregunté…

Quiso seguir hablando pero la puerta del despacho se abrió. La quinta Hokage miró a la recién llegada y dio un largo suspiro, comenzando a inhalar y exhalar profundamente para que las ganas de ir directamente hasta la residencia Uchiha y estrangular a su discípula se le pasase.

-Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama-Akuma hizo sendas reverencias-Vengo a preguntar una cosa importante y me alegro de verdad que estéis ambos.

-Adelante Akuma-Le cedió la palabra Naruto, rascándose los ojos.

-Como portavoz de Shizuka Hatake-Recitó la Sarutobi con algo de alegría-Me gustaría pedir que alguien tomase a Hana Uzumaki bajo su cuidado para enseñarle todo lo necesario para ser ninja-médico…

Tsunade se quedó muda, incluso sintió como algo congelado le bajaba por la columna vertebral. ¿Hana había pedido aquello? Intercambió miradas con Naruto, los dos estaban paralizados. Pero fue el hombre quién consiguió pronunciarse primero.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Buscaré de inmediato a alguien para que…!

-Por favor Hokage-sama, déjeme terminar de hablar. Hana ha puesto solo una condición.

-¿Y cuál es?-Quiso saber, algo desesperado mientras revolvía todos los papeles de su escritorio.

-Solo aceptará a Tsunade-sama como maestra.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar que se dirigían a ella. Ya era demasiado vieja para tener un discípulo nuevo. Tenía que reconocer que sus únicas discípulas ni si quiera habían acabado su _entrenamiento_, no se había planteado hacerlas firmar el contrato con Katsuyu y mucho menos enseñarles cómo hacer el sello Yin. Pero también tenía que reconocer el potencial de su ahijada.

-Pero Tsunade-bāchan ya tiene dos discípulas, tiene que haber algún otro modo de que…

-Ha dejado bien claro que si no es Tsunade-sama, aprenderá ella sola.

Y ahí fue cuando sonrió de verdad. Se puso en pie con el pecho hinchado del orgullo y dijo:

-Shizune ya es lo suficiente mayor como para tener sus propios discípulos, de hecho ha tenido más que yo. Y de Sakura, me ocuparé ahora mismo.

Los ejercicios de respiración no la habían conseguido relajar y ahora iba a darle una lección a Sakura. Quería haberse contenido, pero tenía que devolverle es par de guantazos que le dio a Hana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Tsunade-bāchan?-Naruto temió por su compañera unos segundos.

-Dejarle un par de cosas claras a mi querida aprendiz-Salió por la puerta-No le digas a Hana nada todavía, quiero ser yo quién se lo diga. Nos vemos.

Entonces Naruto sintió como aquel peso que tenía en el pecho se evaporaba poco a poco, dejándole respirar tranquilamente.

Iba siendo el momento de renovarse como padre y aquel, creyó él, había sido el primer paso de un largo camino.

* * *

_**Os dije **que Sakura no se saldría de rositas. Lo que no hizo Naruto...Tsunade le hará el triple. Para que vaya un poco más rápido, iré poniendo algo así como saltos de seis o siete meses tomando como referencia el cumpleaños de Hana (31 de diciembre, hora exacta 11:30 de la noche). El miedo extraño que le tiene a Akuma se le quitará pronto tranquis y volverá a aparecer Shizuka como personaje algo más influyente!_

_Ahora os dejo hasta dentro de cuatro días! Dejadme un **review y tal **tanto si os ha gustado como si no! **(;**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno, **aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Debo disculparme por la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada esta semana y esas cosas. Como siempre millones de gracias a las personas que me dejan review! Y a quienes leéis os agradezco también por hacerlo, aunque no os manifestéis! Espero que os guste este capítulo que es un poco más alegre (pero solo un poquito) y un poco más "Oooowwwwwww" Cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Todo irá a mejor**_

"_Cuando la vida te presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y un razones para vivir."_

_Anónimo._

* * *

Sakura se maldijo de nuevo, como cada tarde que pasaba encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de la residencia Uchiha. Tantos meses y no había ni rastro de ella. Y encima la niña de los Uzumaki no había soltado más prenda y solo podían basarse en los que Ino le había sacado a la fuerza.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Murmuró tironeándose levemente de su melena rosada-¿Dónde puedes estar?

En la mesa de la cocina, se encontraban Ichiro y Mikoto. El segundo hijo de los Uchiha, que había heredado el pelo rosado de su madre y la fisionomía de su padre, curaba un par de cortes que tenía su hermana pequeña, casi un calco de su abuela paterna de no ser por su fisionomía parecida a la de Sakura, en la ceja derecha y el labio partido.

-¿Cuánto queda, Ichiro-nii?-Murmuró la niña mirando hacia otro lado.

-Solo un poquito más Mikoto-chan, tranquila…

Los ojos negros de Mikoto se dirigieron un momento hacia su madre, captando como murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Se clavaron en los ojos verdes oscuros de su hermano de nuevo y susurró:

-¿Por qué mamá está así? ¿Es que yo…?

-Ella no sabe nada de tu pelea con Kushina-chan, no es por ti-Ichiro apoyaba el algodón impregnado en alcohol en la ceja de su hermana-Eh, escucha, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa?

Ichiro captó la atención de su hermana completamente. Sacó unas monedas y un par de billetes de su bolsillo y lo puso todo encima de las pequeñas manos de la niña de ocho años. Mikoto miró las brillantes monedas unos instantes.

-Ve a la tienda y compra helados de esos que nos gustan a todos. Estoy seguro de que a papá y mamá les gustará.

-¿E Itachi-nii?-Preguntó algo emocionada.

-También compra para él, mejor…Ve a buscarle antes de ir a la tienda, me dijo que hoy estaría en la entrada de la aldea. Así te ayudará con las bolsas.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó en un susurro para intentar ocultar la felicidad que sentía-¡Ahora vuelvo!

Antes de ponerse en pie, sonó el timbre. Sakura no se movió del sitio pero Mikoto fue quien abrió, encontrándose a Tsunade frente a ella. La Sannin la sonrió con dulzura y despeinándola levemente le preguntó:

-¿Dónde vas tan corriendo, pequeña?

-¡Tsunade-sama!-En sus finos labios bailoteó una sonrisa-¡Voy a buscar a Itachi-nii!

-Eso es genial, ¿está tu madre, por algún casual?

-Aquí estoy Tsunade-shishou.

Mikoto hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó corriendo mientras su madre se fijaba en la mujer de gran busto. Ichiro saludó con la mano mientras recogía las cosas que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro, claro…Cómo si estuviese en su casa-Sakura la dejó pasó, indicándole que se sentara en el sillón-¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Venía a hablar contigo-El rostro relajado de Tsunade no le dio muy buena espina a la mujer de pelo rosa-Pero antes… ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua, Ichiro?

-¡Ahora voy, Tsunade-sama!

El chico, servicial, hizo lo que le pidieron y a los pocos segundos le entregó un vaso de agua a la rubia. Sakura se puso recta en el sillón que había frente al sofá dónde se sentaba Tsunade, que la miraba con sus ojos miel brillantes. Compuso una sonrisa ladeada y le preguntó:

-Dime Sakura, ¿cómo te sentiste?-Tsunade se rascó disimuladamente la mano izquierda-¿Cómo te sentiste al pegar a una chiquilla?

-¿De qué habla, Tsunade-shishou?-Contestó Sakura confundida.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al abofetear a Hana?

Lo que la de pelo rosa no se esperó, fue que Tsunade la tomase por las solapas del yukata y la mirase desafiante. Intentó luchar contra el agarre, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Te sentiste mejor quizás? ¿Te sentiste menos miserable por haber sido una de las desencadenantes de esta situación?-Los ojos verdes de Sakura chocaron con los mieles de Tsunade-¡Contéstame!

-¡Sí, me sentí mejor!-Espetó con la mandíbula apretada-¡Esa embustera solo sabe mentir! ¡Naruto tenía que haberla consentido menos cuando era pequeña!

En ese instante, una de las manos de la Sannin se soltó del agarre y le atizó una bofetada tremenda a Sakura. Ichiro bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que había dicho la rubia…¿en verdad su madre había abofeteado a la hija de los Uzumaki?

-¿Consentirla menos? ¿Desde cuando eres tan ciega, Sakura?-Gruñó Tsunade, levantándola un centímetro o dos del suelo-No tenías derecho a hacer eso.

-¡Ella fue la última persona que vio a mi hija! ¡Necesitaba respuestas!-Rebatió enfurecida, a pesar del golpe-Las necesitábamos para…

Y recibió otra bofetada de revés, aún más fuerte. Tsunade la soltó y cayó al suelo, llevándose de inmediato la mano a la mejilla.

-Sabías cuan peligroso era despertarla del coma y fallaste en tu deber como ninja-médico para con la paciente, independientemente de quién fuese. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por Midori cuando te pasabas el día criticándola y dejándola en segundo lugar. Y lo mismo pasa con esa chiquilla Hyūga, la líder del clan.

-Hinata…-Murmuró la mujer de pelo rosa.

-Por lo menos ella tiene la decencia de no rebajarse más aún. Os habéis dedicado durante toda su vida a tratarlas de menos, ya sea por sus habilidades o por su forma de ser. No me extraña que Midori dijese todo aquello de vosotros.

-Todo eso es ment…

La mano de Tsunade voló otra vez, pero esta vez en forma de puño. Le atinó en la mandíbula, cerca de la comisura de los labios, partiéndole el labio. La figura de la Sannin se irguió imponente frente a ella y la dijo:

-¿Y te llamas madre a ti misma? He sido más su madre que su madrina. Fui yo quien las llevó el primer día de academia hasta la puerta y esperó a que entrasen. Fui yo la que las regañó por pelearse aquella vez en el parque. Fui yo quien estuve a su lado durante toda la noche en el hospital cuando contrajeron una neumonía algo más fuerte de lo normal. No me extrañaría que lo que dijo Midori de que os odia sea verdad, yo también lo haría.

-Sigue siendo mi sangre y la buscaré…La traeré de vuelta, tal y como pasó con…

-No me hagas reír, Sakura…¿Cómo lo hiciste con Sasuke? Te recuerdo que fue Naruto quien le trajo cogido del cuello de la camisa, malherido.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme…!

-Mamá, Midori sabe cuidarse por sí misma. Deja de preocuparte tantísimo por ella, Tsunade-sama tiene razón.

Tsunade se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Ichiro. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

-Ichiro, ¿qué quieres dec…?

-¡Empieza de nuevo con Mikoto!-Ichiro gritó aquello con rabia-Intenta no perder lo que todavía tienes aquí, no te olvides de ella. ¿Quién ha ido hace un par de horas a buscarla a la academia, cuando un ANBU ha venido a avisar? He sido yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber Sakura mientras se levantaba.

-Se ha peleado con Kushina en clase. Han comenzado a insultarse y todo ha pasado a mayores. La he regañado y luego la he curado el par de heridas que tenía. No se sentía especialmente bien, de hecho estaba más preocupada por haber perdido la pelea y que vosotros lo supieseis.

-¿Te das cuenta de en qué las estáis convirtiendo? ¡Son apenas niñas de ocho años!-Exclamó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido-Se supone que si pelearan, sería por pura diversión. No para infligirse daño de verdad.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, asimilando toda la información. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal. Tsunade suspiró y decidió que era hora de informarle:

-Después de esto, espero que comencéis tanto Uchiha como tú a inculcarles la verdadera Voluntad de Fuego-Se puso una mano en la cintura-Y quería avisarte de que a partir de ahora ya no eres más mi discípula.

-Tsunade-shishou…¿Por qué me dice eso? Ni si quiera he acabado mi entrenamiento después de todo-Murmuró sin mirarla casi a los ojos-Después de tantos años, todavía no…

-Para mí, Shizune y tú ya habéis acabado. Es hora de dejar paso a una generación mejor y con mejores cualidades. Es hora de buscar a la siguiente generación de ninjas legendarios.

La Sannin caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta y una vez allí, antes de abrirla, añadió:

-Nos vemos en el hospital, Sakura-Miró a Ichiro-Y hasta que nos veamos muchacho, sigue como hasta ahora.

Y se marchó de la residencia Uchiha, con el cuerpo más liviano y el pecho menos lleno de preocupaciones. Incluso se atrevió a sonreír y soltar una carcajada al escuchar el tintineo de la porcelana rota. Ahora había llegado el momento de preparar a su última discípula.

Esta vez, sin dejarse nada por enseñar.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, sin poder pegar ojo. Todavía no se creía que Tsunade hubiese aceptado a su hija como pupila. ¡Eso era increíble! Le recordó la época en la que él se fue con Jiraiya de viaje para entrenar.

Hinata tenía su espalda apoyada en la de su esposo, todavía despierta. Solo podía pensar en la pelea que había tenido Kushina con Mikoto. Y también en cómo se había puesto el consejo al saber que Hana, a pesar de no estar involucrada con el clan, no realizaba ninguna actividad ninja. Hubiese matado a un par de ancianos de no ser por la mirada serena de su padre.

Y después de todo aquello, pensaban en los dos como pareja. El matrimonio Uzumaki había ido de mal en peor desde el ataque de Hana. La mayoría de las veces peleaban o no se dirigían casi la palabra. Normalmente cada uno pasaba más tiempo del necesario en la torre del Hokage y en la mansión Hyūga. Se estaban resquebrajando poco a poco.

-Hinata-La mujer escuchó la grave voz de su marido como un murmullo-¿Te acuerdas cuando supimos que Hana comenzaba a existir dentro de ti?

La Hyūga no respondió, pero recordó aquel momento como si fuera ayer mismo. Fue el día del festival de Hanami cuando decidió hacerse una prueba. Llevaba un par de semanas con el estómago algo volátil y se despertaba a horas insospechadas de la noche. Y al contárselo a una Sakura embarazada de su tercera hija, esta bromeó sobre si la mujer del recién nombrado Rokudaime Hokage no estaría de nuevo embarazada.

-Cuando me lo dijiste, pensé que era una broma…-Prosiguió, a sabiendas de que le escuchaba-Después de haberme dado dos niños, ibas a traer un Uzumaki más…¡Y esta vez iba a ser niña! No veas lo feliz que me puse al verla por primera vez…

Hinata recordó, con el corazón en un puño, a su hija recién nacida. Era más pequeña de lo normal y tenía la cabecita poblada de espeso pelo negro-azulado como el suyo. Al verla se le saltaron las lágrimas y la acogió casi de inmediato entre sus brazos. Después, cuando Tsunade la cogió para llevársela, Naruto le comunicó que sería su madrina.

-¡También fue la primera vez que vi a Tsunade-bāchan llorar de felicidad!-Siguió Naruto-Estaba tan emocionada porque tenía dos ahijadas. Midori- chan y Hana-chan.

Sintió como Naruto se dio la vuelta y apoyó una mano con cuidado en su cadera, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él.

-Con cinco años era idéntica a ti, en todos los sentidos. Pero sus ojos y su sonrisa…

-Me recordaban a ti cuando tenías esa misma edad.

Al pronunciarse por primera vez, Hinata se dio la vuelta y hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su marido. Sentía su calor de nuevo, entrando por su fría piel. Se abrazaron con fuerza bajo las sábanas, reconfortándose el uno al otro.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasó, Naruto?-Susurró la mujer al oído del hombre-¿Por qué me volví así con ella?

-Supongo que cuando nació Kushina-chan y te nombraron líder del clan te alejaste un poco de lo que era nuestra familia. A mí también me pasó, pero fue un poco más tarde…

-Fue cuándo se graduó, ¿verdad?

-Es que la veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña…Tenía miedo de que la hiciesen daño.

-Después de saber que Kushina también tenía el Byakugan, creo que comencé a rechazarla-Admitió Hinata, aferrándose a Naruto-Además de que al entrar en la academia, no es que destacase como Hitashi o Minato…

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, quizás habían puesto demasiada presión sobre Hana. Hitashi y Minato se habían graduado con honores en la academia, mientras que Kushina, que había empezado hace un año, destacaba entre sus compañeros.

-¿Crees que todavía estamos a tiempo de…?-Murmuró la Hyūga cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo ni idea, Hinata-hime, no tengo ni idea…

Se quedaron abrazados, a punto de dormirse. Quizás llegarían a tiempo para arreglar las cosas y no estropear la poca relación que tenían con su hija. Y de paso empezar a educar en serio a Kushina, que había comenzado a tener un carácter algo inestable.

-Por cierto-Volvió a hablar Naruto-Lo siento por todo lo que te he dicho…

-No te disculpes, ahora comprendo que merecía todo eso.

-Acuérdate que te amo, Hinata-hime.

-Yo también, Naruto-kun.

Se besaron con lentitud y después Naruto la acogió mejor entre sus brazos, quedándose dormidos casi al instante.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana gruñó levemente, abrazándose el pecho. ¿Por qué narices le daban esos pinchazos cada vez que se movía en la cama? Se levantó con pesadez, se vistió, se puso el jersey enorme que había heredado de Hitashi para combatir el ligero frío que entraba por la ventana abierta y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta el baño refunfuñando, abrió el armarito donde sus padres guardaban las medicinas y tomó unas pastillas para el dolor. Y para colmo, no solo le dolían los pechos, ¡era todo el maldito cuerpo!

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, la voz de Tsunade le llegó a los oídos, parecía bastante animada. Gruñó de nuevo al comenzar a bajar los escalones. Quizás su madrina podría hacerle un chequeo rápido y darle algo para terminar con aquel molesto dolor. Incluso escuchó la voz de su madre, alzándose un par de tonos.

Hana iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kushina se chocó contra ella. La mayor se quedó sin respiración cuando se golpearon.

-¡Quítate de en medio!-Le exigió Kushina a su hermana, con la cara roja.

-¡Mira tú por dónde vas!-Espetó Hana fulminándola con la mirada-Por cierto, bonito moratón, hace juego con tus ojos. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Cállate, tonta. No sabes nada-Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos violáceos-Quítate.

Hana miró a Kushina por un momento y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su madre. Cuando Hinata se ponía la mano en los ojos, significaba que la había regañado. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Su madre nunca regañaba a Kushina.

-Venga, venga-Puso una mano en su cabeza y la despeinó con cuidado-No te preocupes Shina-chan. Sabes que te lo decía de broma.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y esquivó a su hermana mayor, subiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras. Hana la siguió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros, siguiendo su camino.

-Buenos días dormilona-Dijo Tsunade besándola en la frente-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Me duele todo-Hana fue a la nevera y cogió la botella de agua-La espalda, los hombros…Y bueno…

Hizo un gesto avergonzada, levantándose el jersey para enseñarles sus atributos tapados por la camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Hinata y Tsunade enarcaron una ceja al escuchar aquello y se quedaron blancas al ver lo que la chica les enseñaba. Se miraron entre ellas, concretamente una parte de sus respectivas anatomías, y solo pudieron tragar saliva. Parecía que la joven Uzumaki iba a tener algunos problemas en el futuro debido a su herencia genética y al destino.

-Bueno, luego si quieres te hago una revisión, después de todo ya te tocaba ir. Pero yo vengo a otra cosa-Las adultas vieron como Hana tragó las pastillas para el dolor-Quiero que prepares una mochila con todo lo que necesites, nos vamos al bosque.

-Tsunade-bāchan, ¿no crees que ya soy un poco mayor para ir de excursión?-Hana no la miró, pues su atención se fijó en un plato con tostadas.

-¡No seas imbécil mocosa!-Exclamó la Sannin-No te voy a llevar de excursión ni nada por el estilo. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que has estado aprendiendo hasta ahora en tu entrenamiento.

-¿Para qué?-Continuó contestando, torciendo el gesto al morder un trozo de tostada que estaba quemado.

-¿Qué para qué?-Tsunade quiso darla una colleja-¡Yo voy a ser tu maestra a partir de ahora! ¡Así que empieza a tratarme con un poco más de respeto, jovencita! ¡Y cuida ese tono conmigo!

Las reacciones posteriores a aquello fueron algo que no se esperaron ni Hinata ni Tsunade. Hana abrió la boca con lentitud y la tostada, que en ese momento mordía, se le cayó. Se levantó de la silla, tirándola en el proceso, y comenzó a saltar sin importarle el dolor que aquejaba a su cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que hacía más de un año que no veían en el rostro de la chica. Hizo un extraño baile y después se posicionó frente a su madrina. Tsunade la miró fijamente unos segundos.

-¡No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo!-Exclamó con alegría, haciendo varias reverencias de agradecimiento-Madre mía, madre mía…¡Muchas gracias Tsunade-bāchan, de verdad! Oh, espera, ¿Tsunade-sensei? ¿Tsunade-shishou? ¿Tsunade-sama? Da igual, da igual, ¡ahora bajo con todo!

-No la había visto así de emocionada nunca-Dijo Hinata impresionada.

-Entonces ya somos dos.

Hana casi tropieza con el último escalón al subir las escaleras, pero entró a toda velocidad a su habitación y como un tornado, comenzó a meter cosas como armas ninjas, pergaminos con datos que había recopilado en la biblioteca de Konoha, unos pantalones para cambiarse por si las moscas, otra camiseta, una cajita de tiritas que había encima de su escritorio y algunas cosas que había por su habitación. Antes de salir miró el protector de Midori, que estaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, y le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa. Se hizo una coleta alta y sujetó su largo flequillo con una pinza. En su camino al salón, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Kushina. Llamó a la puerta y dijo:

-Shina-chan, cuando vuelva de entrenar con Tsunade-bāchan, ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar un helado?

No recibió respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió. Kushina se asomó, con la melena roja alborotada y los ojos algo hinchados, y asintió. Hana se agachó un poco, limpió un par de lágrimas rebeldes del rostro de su hermana y besó su nariz.

-También me puedes contar que ha pasado para que mamá te regañe, ¿qué te parece?

Kushina asintió de nuevo y levantó los brazos durante un segundo. Hana comprendió lo que su hermana quería y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole otro beso en la mejilla. Después bajó con fuerzas renovadas y salió por la puerta sin esperar a Tsunade. Al ver que no la seguía, volvió sobre sus pasos para asomarse a la puerta.

-¿Tsunade-bāchan? ¿Qué haces ahí?-Miró a su madre-¡Hasta luego mamá!

Hinata alzó la mano tímidamente y correspondió al gesto de despedida. Tsunade se levantó a toda prisa gritando:

-¡E-e-espera!-Se puso sus sandalias con rapidez-¡Luego te la devuelvo!

Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía para intentar alcanzar a su ahijada, que saltaba felizmente por la calle canturreando una canción.

* * *

_**Por favor, **un like por el momento "hermanos" de los Uchiha y las Uzumaki. ¿Qué os ha parecido lo de Tsunade? (sé que esperabais más sangre, explosiones y destrucción, pero no era plan de asesinarla) Y el momento "oooowwww" del capítulo se lo llevaron a Hinata y Naruto al final. ¿Qué os ha parecido también los dolores de Hana? Es lo que tiene crecer, a veces te duele todo xDDD_

_Gracias como siempre y tanto si os ha gustado como si no, ya sabéis, **review(;**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! **Qué tal estais todos? En el capítulo anterior no recibí muchos reviews, pero espero superar vuestras expectativas con este capítulo. Está dedicado a lo que será el futuro en el fic, de ahí la frase y el título. Espero que os guste mucho y la próxima vez que suba, podréis ver una portada en condiciones del fic echa por mí! Ahora os dejo leyendo, que tengo que acabar de hacer deberes :3_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Futuro**_

"_Hemos sido creados para grandes destinos, solo tenemos que cumplirlos."_

_Madre Teresa de Calcuta, monja y misionera católica de origen albanés._

* * *

En el bosque se estaba bien. Hana podía sentir algunos pájaros volar entre las ramas e incluso juraría haber visto un ciervo. Ni si quiera se estaba fijando por dónde la llevaba su madrina hasta que llegaron al claro donde usualmente entrenaba, de hecho se dio cuenta de dónde estaba cuando vio el árbol que había usado como saco de boxeo hace unos días.

-Este va a ser nuestro campo de entrenamiento-Anunció Tsunade abriendo los brazos en cruz-Aquí trabajaremos taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y comenzaremos con el ninjutsu médico. Quiero entrenarte como es debido.

-Perfecto-Masculló Hana mientras se deshacía de la bolsa con cosas-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¿Taijutsu, tal vez?

Tanto una como la otra sonrieron de forma socarrona. Hana se puso en posición para atacar, abriéndose ligeramente de piernas y apretando con fuerza los puños. Tsunade la observó, esperando a que atacase.

-Cuando quieras, puedes emp…

La Sannin no pudo acabar la frase, pues esquivó por los pelos una Patada Voladora saltando hacia atrás. Hana no se cortó ni un pelo y lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos que la mujer contrarrestó con eficacia, para después salir despedida y derrapar por el terreno dando volteretas hacia atrás por culpa de un golpecito en la frente.

-¡Te dije que quiero entrenarte como es debido!-Bramó la voluptuosa mujer poniendo los brazos en jarras-¡Aparte de fuerza, quiero velocidad!

Hana tosió, pero se levantó rápidamente. Se agachó un poco, preparando los puños, y echó a correr para atacar a su madrina.

Tsunade solo puedo pensar que aquello iba para largo, pero por lo menos se alegró de que su querida ahijada no fuera a empezar desde cero. Tenía muy buena base.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Mamá, ¿estás segura de que me quedaran bien los…?

-Tranquilo mi amor, te darán un aspecto más…imponente.

-Pero y sí…

-Kin Hōzuki, hazme caso por una sola vez en tu vida-Tenten se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de su hijo-Da igual como tengas los dientes, si no mira a tu padre.

Kin y Tenten, ésta con una sonrisa de lado, miraron a Suigetsu. El hombre de pelo albino jugueteaba con la menor de sus hijas, de tan solo tres años, en la orilla del río que bordeaba su casa-dōjō. Mostraba una amplísima sonrisa aserrada cada vez que Chieko reía, con el desordenado pelo chocolate mojado y sus ojos morados brillando de felicidad. El que algún día fue miembro activo del equipo Taka había cambiado muchísimo después de su rendición. Llevaba el pelo albino largo, recogido en una coleta baja, y se había vuelto un hombre fornido y fuerte.

-La única vez que le vi como una figura imponente, lo estropeó todo desmayándose-La maestra en armas soltó una carcajada-¡Y justamente fue el día que naciste tú!

Kin se sonrojó enormemente y pronto su hermana pequeña ocupó toda la atención de su madre al entrar empapada y corretear por toda la casa. Suigetsu se acercó a su hijo y le dijo:

-Eh, ¿a qué viene esa cara, canijo?

-Solo le preguntaba a mamá que tal me quedarían los dientes de tiburón-Murmuró, esperando no ofender a su padre con aquella expresión.

-¡Siendo hijo mío, te queda bien lo que sea! ¡Vas a ser Espadachín de la Niebla, tienes que verte amenazador!-Exclamó el hombre con alegría-Todavía no me creo que te hayan ofrecido ese honor.

-Mizukage-sama ha sido muy amable-Susurró con aprensión-Pero no quiero irme durante tanto tiempo…

-¡Vamos, no te preocupes! Iremos a verte en cuanto podamos-Suigetsu le revolvió el pelo-Estoy ansioso por saber que espada empuñarás…La Samehada y la Hiramekarei ya están cogidas, ese Chōjurō y el marido de la vieja las portan con honores aún. Qué pena que no puedas coger la Kubikiribōchō, yo la manejé durante un tiempo pero Hatake-san la ha conservado y ahora la lleva su hijo…

-¡Mira a quién me ha traído en hombros, papi!

Suigetsu y Kin giraron la cabeza para ver como Momo entraba con una sonrisa espléndida seguida de Sakumo Hatake. La niña corrió hasta la silla que había al lado de su padre, se subió en ella y después saltó a los brazos del hombre, dónde se amoldó a la perfección.

-¡Hōzuki-shishou!-El Hatake hizo una reverencia-¿Qué tal? Me he encontrado a Momo-chan cuando venía hacia aquí y he decidido traerla en hombros porque parecía muy cansada.

La niña le sonrió al hombre y éste le devolvió una sonrisa igual de aserrada que la de Suigetsu. El mayor de los hermanos Hatake había heredado la complexión de Kakashi y los profundos ojos marrones de Anko. Su pelo, igual de blanco que el de su padre, estaba completamente hacía arriba, dándole un aspecto gracioso. Llevaba como indumentaria una camiseta negra sin mangas, mostrando su gran musculatura, y unos pantalones junto a unas sandalias del mismo color que la camiseta. A su espalda llevaba el Cuchillo Decapitador bien sujeto y lo más curioso de todo es que no llevaba banda ninja.

-¡Por Kami chico, cada vez te veo más musculoso!-Suigetsu estrechó con fuerza la mano del único alumno que había tenido y ambos rieron con fuerza-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Los últimos detalles del viaje-Sakumo dejó la espada apoyada con cuidado en la pared-Hey tío, ¿qué tal estás?

Kin estrechó la mano de Sakumo de una forma más suave que su padre, respondiendo con un escueto _"bien, gracias"_.

-Tienes que ser menos tímido, pero eso cambiará con el tiempo-Sakumo le regaló una sonrisa amistosa-¡No veas cuanto se liga en Kiri y más siendo un Espadachín de la Niebla!

El chico de catorce años se sonrojó a más no poder. Lo último que quería era salir una chica, por el momento.

-Pero veamos, he venido para informarte, no para contarte como es un sitio que pronto podrás disfrutar. Mizukage-sama me ha enviado las espadas que están disponibles en este momento.

Suigetsu se emocionó al escuchar eso y se sentó junto a su hijo y el Hatake.

-Kabutowari, Kiba y Shibuki. La espada sin filo, las espadas relámpago y la espada explosiva.

-Yo te daría a Kiba-Opinó el mayor de los Hōzuki, poniéndose en plan profesional-Eres bastante rápido.

-Pero yo pienso que le vendría mejor Shibuki, ¿ha visto los destrozos que causa eso, Hōzuki-shishou? Kin podría ser…

El chico dejó de escuchar cuando sus acompañantes comenzaron a discutir cuál de las tres espadas era la indicada para él. Lo único que había en su cabeza era que estaba viendo por última vez lo que era el lugar donde se había criado. Dónde había jugado, reído, llorado…Pero era la única forma de convertirse en algo más que un simple ninja de Konoha.

Y el país del Agua le había ofrecido su oportunidad de _oro_.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en el mismo sitio. Seguiremos con taijutsu, ¿de acuerdo?

Hana asintió, recargada en la puerta de su casa. Se despidió de su madrina y al cerrar la puerta, sintió que su cuerpo se iba a desmadrar en un montón de huesos dislocados. Tsunade la había pateado, lanzado, usado como saco de boxeo y muchas cosas más durante más de siete horas. Y al día siguiente era lo mismo. Pero en eso consistiría su entrenamiento a partir de ahora.

-Hana-nee…¿Vamos a ir a por helado?

La voz de Kushina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero se tragó las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a ninguna parte en ese momento y dijo:

-Pídele dinero a mamá mientras me ducho.

Le sonrió y subió lo más veloz que pudo las escaleras. Se duchó, sintiendo a cada movimiento como le crujían las articulaciones, se vistió y bajó de nuevo al salón. Allí su hermana la esperaba sentada en el sillón.

-Vamos Shina-chan-La instó con la mano.

Las hermanas Uzumaki se echaron a la calle tranquilamente. Hana se fijó en Kushina y la escaneó. Su hermana tenía trenzada su larga melena pelirroja, dejando su flequillo suelto tapando su ojo derecho. Vestía el traje de entrenamiento típico del clan Hyūga junto a unas sandalias negras, delatando que había estado practicando.

-¿Qué tal con Tsunade-sama?-Preguntó la niña, bastante seria.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien creo que me ha usado como saco de boxeo. ¿Y tú qué tal en casa?

-Mamá y yo hemos estado practicando un poco en el jardín, pero nada del otro mundo.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué te ha regañado, por cierto?

-¿Podemos comprar el helado y luego te lo cuento?

-Claro, ¿pero de qué sabor quieres el helado?

Hablaron de cosas estúpidas hasta que llegaron a la tienda veinticuatro horas. Casi al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sobre el helado doble de naranja y después de pagarlo, se fueron a sentar a un banco del parque.

-Venga, suéltalo todo-La exigió Hana mordiendo el helado.

-Me ha regañado porque me he peleado con la tonta de Mikoto-Kushina infló los mofletes, haciendo que el moratón que tenía resaltase.

-¿Qué te dijo para que comenzaseis a pelear?

Hana esperó la respuesta lógica de su hermana pequeña, pero nunca llegó. Estaba claro que no se acordaba. Sonrió un poquito al recordar una de las muchas peleas que había tenido con Midori. Había pasado lo mismo, después de zurrarse a base de bien no se acordaban ni de porqué habían empezado a pelear. Incluso mientras Tsunade las regañaba, estaban tomadas de la mano, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Tampoco es para tanto, esta va a ser una de las muchas peleas que vais a tener.

-¿Ah sí?-Dijo Kushina sorprendida.

-¡Claro! Las mejores amigas no son mejores amigas si no se han molido a palos alguna vez-Hana dio unos cuantos puñetazos al aire-Después os compráis un helado y todo solucionado.

-No es mi mejor amiga-Masculló con el ceño fruncido, aunque su tono de voz delataba que aquello que decía era mentira.

-¡Sí que lo es! Es la primera vez que te olvidas del porqué te has peleado con alguien. Nunca lo has hecho desde que comenzaste a hablar como un loro, incluso aún le sigues guardando rencor a Hizashi-kun después de que hace dos o tres años te rompiese a ese oso de peluche…

-¡Es que fueron él y Hotaru quien rompieron a Tino-tan!

Hana se carcajeó del nombre del peluche de su hermana. Siempre le había hecho gracia el apego que le tenía a esa masa informe de relleno y fieltro marrón.

-¿Ves cómo de eso sí que te acuerdas? Pero de porqué te has peleado con Mikoto, no. Me recuerda mucho a cuando Midori y yo pele…

Se cayó de golpe, sintiendo una aprensión en el pecho. Había pensado en los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su amiga y sentía nostalgia de los días en que eran dos niñas despreocupadas que jugaban a conquistar la gran cama de su madrina.

-Hana-nee… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pregunta, pregunta Shina-chan-La alentó componiendo una sonrisa algo amarga.

-¿De verdad Midori te hizo eso?-Kushina señaló disimuladamente el lugar donde su hermana tenía una fea cicatriz marrón por encima de la camiseta.

-Sí, fue ella.

-¿Y no la odias? No quieres…no sé, ¿devolvérsela?

La mayor se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Se había auto-convencido de que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Midori Uchiha, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible odiarla a pesar de lo que había pasado. La echaba terriblemente de menos y muchas veces se sentía como si le faltase algo.

-Eso es algo que con el tiempo llegará-Respondió Hana para evitar contarle la verdad-Dime Shina-chan, ¿ya os han preguntado en la academia por lo que queréis ser en el futuro?

-Claro, nos lo preguntaron el primer día de academia otra vez, cuando empezamos el nuevo curso hace unos días.

-¿Y qué contestaste?

-Qué quería fundar mi propia aldea-Los ojos lila de la niña brillaron-Pero que antes quería convertirme en…

Se sonrojó tanto como su pelo y Hana supo que la daba vergüenza contar aquella parte.

-¿Convertirte en qué?

-…en samurái-Murmuró apenada-Mikoto dijo que para eso tendría que irme muy muy lejos y qué seguramente mamá no me dejaría porque el Byakugan es lo más importante y no sé qué…

-¿Qué dijo Mikoto sobre lo que quería ser?

-Qué sería lo mismo que yo-La niña sonrió un poco y miró a su hermana mayor-Que me ayudaría con lo de la aldea y todo eso.

Hana se sintió verdaderamente orgullosa por la determinación que tenía su hermana. Pero sobre todo la sorprendió el hecho de que quería salirse de lo que era un típico ninja del clan de su madre.

-¿Y tú que contestaste?

-¿Yo?-Hana soltó una carcajada-Yo contesté que de mayor quería ser alguien como Tsunade-bāchan, Jiraya-jiichan, Minato-jiisan y Hana-bāsan. Todo a la vez.

-¿Y qué dijeron?-Kushina se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de su hermana.

-Que estaba loca, que eso era imposible. Pero aún lo tengo muy claro, ellos son las personas que más admiro en el mundo a pesar de que solo conozca en la realidad a una. Para mí eran, son y serán cuatro ideales muy bien marcados. La fuerza física y psicológica de Tsunade-bāchan. La pasión del maestro de papá. El respeto y la admiración que le tenían al cuarto Hokage. Y la bondad y el amor de la abuela Hana.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Qué dijeron?-Quiso saber la pelirroja, interesada.

-Tsume dijo que quería ser como su abuela. Mimi admitió que quería abrir una floristería después de dedicarse a ser ninja. Nioi quería seguir con la clínica de su tía. Rioku y Kin ser uno mejor que el otro. Atsushi comentó algo de ser la Nanadaime Hokage. Shin quería ser mejor que su padre. Y Midori dijo que superaría al mejor de los ninjas de su clan…

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. Cuando tienes ocho años es todo tan perfecto, de eso se había dado cuenta Hana al recordar todos aquellos sueños. Quizás un par de ellos estuviesen intentando cumplirlos incluso.

-Yo sé que lo conseguirás Hana-nee-Confesó Kushina al cabo de los segundos-Estoy segura.

-Y yo también estoy segura de que mi querida hermana menor será muy buena samurái y líder de aldea…

Decidieron regresar a casa en cuanto se terminaron un segundo helado, esta vez de sabor a moras. El cansancio que tenía Hana había desaparecido poco a poco y ahora simplemente quería tirarse a dormir. Antes de llegar a su casa, Kushina se pronunció otra vez:

-Mamá nunca me dejará ser samurái…

-No se lo digas, pero… ¡a la mierda lo que diga mamá!-Hana frunció sus cejas negras-azuladas-¡A la mierda lo que digan todos! No dejes que te manden como han hecho con nosotros hasta ahora.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Kushina. Tanto como si quieres ser samurái, como civil, que lo acepten. Ellos ya tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir.

Entraron en su hogar y su padre las recibió con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro. Cenaron todos juntos y Hana se fue la primera a dormir, no antes de que Naruto le sacase todo lo que había hecho en su nuevo entrenamiento. Una vez se puso el pijama y estuvo metida en la cama, se puso a pensar. Podría regalarle a su hermana un tantō para su décimo cumpleaños, así comenzaría a practicar un poco de kenjutsu. O mejor, una buena katana.

Antes de quedarse dormida, lo último que pensó es que ya iba siendo hora de escribirle una carta a Kuroi.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Eso es una soberana mierda Tsume! ¡Repítelo!

Tsume maldijo en voz alta, olvidándose de que había sido su abuela quien la había gritado aquello.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Inuzuka!-Ladró Tsume, preparada para hacer un ataque conjunto con Kuromaru-¡Maldice todo lo que tú quieras! ¡Mientras que hagas perfecto el maldito Gatsūga me sirve!

-¡Joder abuela, es demasiado complicado!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Ahora que Gānemaru está a punto de alcanzar su tamaño máximo es cuando más tienes que perfeccionar vuestra técnica!

Kohaku tragó saliva al ver como abuela y nieta se enzarzaban en un duelo de Gatsūgas cruzados y después de jutsus como la Técnica del Clon Hombre-Bestia. Se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que veía a su alumna pelear así, parecía un verdadero animal. Incluso sus ojos se afilaban más, llenos de rabia.

-¡Eres una Inuzuka o una debilucha!-Bramó la mujer mayor con saña-¡Ataca con más fuerza!

-¡Maldita vieja, te vas a enterar!

Y como respuesta a aquel insulto, la madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka se soltaba a reír. Quería sacarle todo el potencial a su nieta, no por nada se llamaba igual que ella. Fue entonces cuando la jōnin sensor se dio cuenta de porqué el jefe de los ANBU se comenzaba a interesar por la mayor de las trillizas Inuzuka.

Era aquella agresividad y aquella sangre caliente que recorría su cuerpo lo que la hacía perfecta para el cuerpo de los ANBU. Y tanto Kohaku como Tsume sabían que la niña de catorce años que se mataba a entrenar cada día, conseguiría un puesto entre aquellas filas.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Temari-san, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-Yo que sé, ya es la octava o novena vez que les llevo té y la segunda que les llevo algo de comer-Respondió la jōnin de Suna con el ceño fruncido-¿Quieres un poco, Akuma?

-Quizás algo más fuerte, si se pudiese…

-¡Por supuesto! Y yo te acompaño, estos dos me dan dolor de cabeza.

Akuma soltó una risita baja cuando Temari volvió a la mesa baja con dos vasos de lo que parecía algún licor del país del Viento por su color ámbar. Había llegado a la residencia Nara una hora atrás en busca de su discípula para que fuese a entrenar con ella, Inoshi y Chō. Shikari y Shikamaru, según le había contado la mujer del Nara, llevaban por lo menos ocho horas frente a un tablero de shōgi, jugando partida tras partida sin parar.

-Cada día Shikari me sorprende más-Admitió Temari bebiendo de su vaso-Es como un monstruo que devora conocimientos sin parar…Espero que Akira simplemente sea inteligente y ya, de verdad.

-Shikari ha sacado una mezcla de la cabeza de los mejores estrategas de Konoha y Suna-Comentó Akuma con una sonrisa ladeada en sus rojos labios-En invierno quizás la presente al examen de jōnin…

-¡Ni si quiera ha cumplido los quince!-Exclamó la rubia impresionada por la confesión-Y todavía faltan un par de meses para que sea ese examen, si no se lo dices ya no tendrá tiempo de prepararse…

-A esa chica, ahora mismo, le das un mes y es capaz de superar dos exámenes de esos. Estamos a últimos de octubre, tiene tiempo suficiente. De hecho, no me impresionaría que se lo tomase con calma.

-Jaque mate-Shikari pronunció aquella palabra, rasgando el silencio que había entre su padre y ella-Papá, es la décimo novena vez que te gano.

-Si consigues la vigésima victoria, te ganarás un buen regalo te lo prometo-Masculló Shikamaru, encendiendo su décimo séptimo cigarrillo.

-Lo que tú quieras-La chica dirigió sus ojos aguamarina hacia Akuma-Akuma-sensei, ¿te importa que juguemos la última partida?

-Adelante, les dije a Chō y a Inoshi que nos encontraríamos en el campo de entrenamiento sobre las seis y son todavía las cuatro, tienes tiempo.

La hija de Kurenai se sintió un poco mal por saber el número de veces que su inteligentísima alumna había ganado a su querido sensei. Temari y ella siguieron observándoles, hasta que a la de ojos carmesíes le entró curiosidad por saber una cosa.

-¿Por fin le hicisteis el test de cociente intelectual que os dije?

-Sí, aunque siempre habíamos pensado que era una tontería-Temari removió el líquido del vaso dándole un par de vueltas-Ya sabes, los niños son bastante inteligentes…

-¿Y qué os dijeron?

-Superdotación intelectual excepcional, más de ciento sesenta de cociente intelectual. No me podía imaginar que llegase a ese punto. Incluso la psicóloga del hospital llamó a Tsunade-sama para enseñarle los gráficos en persona.

Akuma casi se atraganta. ¿Más de ciento sesenta? Eso era exagerado. Cómo había recalcado Temari, ni si quiera había cumplido los quince.

-Lo mejor de todo es que duerme unas catorce horas al día, incluso más. Es capaz de saber cómo te sientes mirándote la cara y estoy segurísima de que también tiene memoria fotográfica.

-Es un genio…-Murmuró limpiándose la boca.

La Sarutobi se quedó pensando y decidió que la palabra genio no se ajustaba a lo que llegaría a ser Shikari.

Más bien un prodigio sería la mejor forma de llamarla.

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? **Espadachín de la Niebla, ANBU, prodigio nacional, mezcla de personalidades, samurais y líderes de aldeas...Muchos sueños hay aquí. Todavía nos queda un largo camino y todo se verá. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad!_

_Ya sabéis, si queréis dejadme vuestra opinión en un **review (;**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holi!** No tengo mucho que decir, solo que a partir de este capítulo ha llegado el momento de que la historia cambie. Gracias como siempre a aquellas personas que me han dejado un review y os digo que cada vez, el manga, está más interesante. Leedlo, de verdad._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Ha llegado la hora**_

"_Lo has hecho tantas veces, lo intentas todo para no abandonar._

_Lo has hecho tantas veces, ¿acaso no te has puesto en pie y has seguido adelante?_

_Lo has hecho tantas veces, ¿acaso no has estado a la sombra de otros?_

_Ahora eres el protagonista, déjanos soñar los que queramos"_

_Ima Made Nando Mo – The Mass Missile_

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa de madera vieja de la casa. Tsunami, Maguma y Honō parloteaban entre ellas de forma animada mientras que Hyōzan y Jishin hablaban tranquilamente. Midori se limitaba a mirar al infinito, sentada en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, presidiendo la mesa.

-Me pregunto si el maestro habrá traído alguna sorpresa-Tsunami movía los pies emocionada.

-No suele retrasarse tanto-Maguma enredó un mechón de su melena azabache entre sus dedos-Supuestamente tenía que venir a principios de este verano.

-Sea lo que sea, tengo ganas de verle.

Honō compuso una amplísima sonrisa e Hyōzan besó el lateral de su cabeza, con la misma sonrisa. Midori solo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante, usando su flequillo como escudo para que no la viesen rodar los ojos. Maestro por aquí, maestro por allá…¡Estaba muy harta ya! Y para colmo se sentía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Midori-chan?-Jishin le sonrió con dulzura-¿Tienes ganas de conocer al maestro?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Llevamos más de un año preparándola para que el maestro la pueda ver!

La Uchiha agradeció que Honō tuviese el detalle de reconfortarla inconscientemente. La mujer la abrazó por los hombros, besó su mejilla y después su coronilla, quedándose con ambas manos en sus hombros. De pronto, escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y apareció ante ellos a los pocos segundos un hombre de estatura media encapuchado.

-¿Cómo estáis, queridos?-Siseó con su voz cascada-Siento haberos hecho esperar.

-¡Maestro!

Maguma y Tsunami se lanzaron a abrazarle como si fuera un padre, mientras que Jishin e Hyōzan se levantaron para saludarle con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Midori agachó la cabeza cuando sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Aquella escena le recordó que cuando era pequeña, ella y sus hermanos recibían a su padre de la misma forma cada vez que volvía de misión.

-Veamos, tú debes de ser Midori-chan, ¿no?-La chica alzó la cabeza y Honō la instó a que se pusiese en pie para tomarle la mano al hombre-Vaya, vaya, eres preciosa.

-Midori-chan está convirtiéndose en una mujer-Exclamó Honō orgullosa.

-Ya lo veo-Volvió a sisear, de forma que Midori adivinó que una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios-Tiene buenos músculos y buen porte, no esperaba menos de una Uchiha. Pronto veremos cómo te defiendes en un…

Midori se soltó de su agarre con suavidad, para no parecer brusca. Le apartó levemente y se acuclilló ante una pequeña figura encapuchada que se escondía tras el hombre. Se puso a la altura de sus ojos y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Retiró la capucha y después le quitó la capa, observando a la personita que tenía enfrente.

-¿Quién es, maestro?-Honō habló por todos.

-Ella es el motivo de mi retraso. Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera.

La Uchiha retiró un mechón rebelde de la cabellera de la niña y lo puso con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Su melena corta era de un intenso color azulado y su piel era color melocotón. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos marrones que le llegaban a las rodillas, junto a unas sandalias ninja estándar. En su cuello colgaba un collar con un pequeño colgante en forma de lágrima de tonos azulados.

-Esos ojos…-Jadeó Hyōzan sorprendido.

-Es imposible-Murmuraron Maguma y Tsunami a la vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz de Midori sonó calmada y amable. Jishin fue junto a ellas y también se acuclilló. La niña les observó con sus extraños ojos por los que casi todos estaban sorprendidos y se pronunció:

-Me llamó Hikari Tsukikage. Tengo nueve años y me gusta bucear-Su voz fue tan aguda como el canto de un pájaro-¿Y vosotros?

-Vaya, nos has dado un buen recital peque-Jishin le tendió la gran mano y la niña la estrechó-Yo soy Jishin, tengo veinticuatro años.

-Soy Midori Uchiha y tengo catorce-Aclaró la chica sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-Jishin-nii, Midori-nee…-Se sonrojó y retorció sus pequeñas manos-Tengo hambre.

-¡Vamos a la cocina, seguro que podemos prepararte algo!

Jishin se levantó y fue a la cocina. Midori se quedó unos segundos más mirándola y sonrió como le sonreía a Mikoto. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, que enseguida la tomó. Una vez desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, Honō sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Maestro, ¿adivino al decir que usted es el artífice de esos ojos?

-Por supuesto querida, no ha habido un Rinnegan desde hace por lo menos veintiocho años. Durante estos años he buscado arduamente a la persona indicada para implantarle esos ojos y hace unos cinco la encontré-El hombre soltó una carcajada-Las cosas de Ame se deben quedar en Ame, ¿no?

-¿Esa niña es de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia?-A Tsunami le brillaron los ojos.

-¿No querías noticias de tu querida aldea?-Gruñó Maguma dándole un golpe en el brazo-Ahora tienes alguien con quien hablar sobre ella.

-¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-Preguntó Hyōzan mirando de reojo hacia la cocina, dónde Jishin había sentado a Hikari en la encimera y Midori cogía cosas para hacerle algo de comer.

-Realmente nada-Todos se quedaron mudos al oír eso salir de la boca del encapuchado-Pero mira como ha capturado a la niña Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora, olvidará más rápido su hogar… Veo que habéis progresado mucho con ella. ¿Qué tal domina el Sharingan?

Honō soltó una risita traviesa y Maguma gruñó. El encapuchado esperó a que una de las dos hablase, sabía que iban a hablar.

-Danos un par de años más, quizás tres, y pronto tendrás otro Mangekyō Sharingan.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-La Tsuchikage ha firmado una alianza con Kusa-La voz de Mei resonó con gravedad-Y cada vez desaparecen más ninjas de mis escuadrones en misiones cerca de la antigua Oto e Iwa.

-¿Qué ve Kurotsuchi en ese pequeño país? Y para colmo también desaparecen algunos de mis ninjas.

-Ni idea, pero mi cuñado ya está puesto sobre aviso, hay que vigilar muy bien nuestras fronteras. Desde el altercado en Kumo están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas.

-¿Podría ser una revolución?-La voz de Tsunade se alzó-¿Tsuchi quiere comenzar una guerra entre naciones?

Hana y Kuroi estaban fuera del despacho del Hokage. Escuchaban como la quinta Mizukage, la quinta Hokage y el sexto Hokage hablaban sobre revoluciones, muertes, desapariciones y demás desgracias. La chica cogía la mano del hombre con firmeza, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Hana-chan, salgamos de aquí. Cuando acaben nos harán llamar, estoy seguro.

Se limitó a asentir y ambos salieron al frío exterior. Aquel treinta y uno de diciembre el mal tiempo que hacía, amenazaba con traer nieve. Caminaron por Konoha en silencio, Kuroi abrazando por los hombros a Hana.

-¿En serio está pasando todo eso?-Preguntó con timidez la chica.

-Por desgracia sí. Algo se cuece en el país de la Tierra y el país de la Hierba está involucrado.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, preocupados por el asunto. Hana decidió dirigirse a lo alto del monte de los Hokage y comenzó a guiar a Kuroi hacia allí. Siempre iba allí cuando estaba preocupada y quería despejarse, le encantaba contemplar la aldea desde tan alto mientras que señalaba las casas de la gente conocida. Una vez allí, saltaron sobre la cabeza de piedra que correspondía con el rostro de Tsunade y se sentaron.

-¿Entraremos en guerra, Kuroi?

-La verdad no lo sé, espero que todo se solucione sin lamentar ninguna muerte más-Kuroi se encogió de hombros, soltando un largo suspiro-Pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, hoy es tu cumpleaños número catorce, ¿qué te han regalado?

-Y mañana tu veintidós cumpleaños, así que no te libras-Le amenazó con un dedo-Mamá y papá unos cuantos pergaminos sobre medicina muy interesantes. Hitashi y Minato me han comprado armamento nuevo y Kushina me ha regalado una especie de talonario hecho por ella con vales canjeables por cosas que ella puede hacer. Y Tsunade-bāchan…bueno… una parte de su regalo es algo vergonzoso.

-Venga, dímelo-Insistió el hombre de veintiún años soltando una carcajada-No me dejes con la intriga.

-La primera parte, a mi parecer, es un regalo boomerang pues es una entrada de dos personas gratis para ir a las Aguas Termales de Konoha-Admitió roja como un tomate-Me ha regalado sujetadores de diferentes tallas.

Kuroi se echó a reír y Hana le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza.

-¡No te rías!

-¡Es un regalo estupendo!-Siguió carcajeándose, haciendo un gesto sobre su propio pecho-Estoy seguro de que pronto los usarás, estás creciendo mucho Hana-chan y no solo en altura.

Hana le golpeó un par de veces hasta que se calmó. Kuroi tosió para recuperar la compostura y después agregó:

-Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de tus regalos, he traído lo que me pediste en tu carta. Lo tengo en la habitación junto a mi espada.

-¡Genial!-Hana sonrió, feliz-¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar?

-¿Pagar? Esa katana será _nuestro_ regalo de diez cumpleaños para Kushina-chan.

-¡Pero te ha debido costar una fortuna!

-Mis ahorros de, exactamente, los últimos quince años. Pero da igual, el dinero no es lo más importante.

-Que sepas que encontraré la forma de pagarte, tarde o temprano.

Kuroi le dedicó una sonrisa aserrada que solo le recordó a Hana en lo que su mejor amigo se había convertido hace poco.

-Y tu sonrisa da miedo, por cierto.

-Mi sonrisa es perfecta-Kuroi ensanchó su sonrisa-Es lo que tiene haberse convertido en un Espadachín de la Niebla hace poco. También uno de tus amigos se ha ido a Kiri, creo que se llama Kin Hōzuki, ¿no?

Hana solo se giró bruscamente para no mirarle más y comenzó a identificar casas. Encontró la suya, la de Tsunade, la de su tía Hanabi, la de su tío Neji, la de los Hōzuki, la de los Nara y los Akimichi. Le había molestado que le recordase la marcha de Kin, de la cual se enteró meses más tardes gracias a una Shikari despreocupada que paseaba por el parque. Y entonces fue cuando Kuroi habló otra vez.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que Tsunade-sama te está entrenando, ¿qué tal vas?

-Tsunade-bāchan es dura-Siguió sin mirarle, mientras continuaba identificando casas-Pero lo prefiero así, eso me recuerda que es la única que no me mira diferente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no impediste que esa chica desertase?-Kuroi frunció el ceño-¿Por qué desde aquel día no puedes pasar página?

-Fue mi culpa que Midori se fuese. Y sé que incluso Tsunade-bāchan me guarda algo de odio por permitir aquello.

Identificó el piso donde vivían los Hatake y también el piso dónde vivía Akuma y su madre. La casa de los Katō estaba cerca de aquellos bloques de pisos y un poco más alejado, estaba el barrio residencial de los Hyūga. Y casi al final de la aldea, el de los Uchiha.

-Escúchame bien, porque no te lo repetiré más veces-Kuroi la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle-Ella decidió y tú casi mueres allí por su culpa. Tú eres la que está aquí, avanzando a pasos agigantados en tu educación como ninja-médico.

-Kuroi…

-Es hora de que lo sueltes todo, Hana-hime-Aquel susurro dulce, la conmovió-¿Quieres culparles a ellos? Hazlo, grítales, golpéales…Haz lo que sea con tal de que _mi_ Hana-hime vuelva.

Hana solo pudo abrazarse a Kuroi y hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Sentía el calor que el hombre desprendía entrar en su piel, reconfortándola. El hijo de la Mizukage besó su coronilla, pensando en que todo aquello que le había dicho le serviría a la chica para superar de una vez por todas el maldito trauma que tenía. La chica también quería aquello, quería gritarles todo y dejar de ocultarlo. Sentirse en paz consigo misma.

Y lo haría, muy pronto.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Haga algo para que vuelva a ser la de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Tsunade se cruzó de brazos-He probado todo y no consigo que siga avanzando en su entrenamiento. Es como si tuviese algo todo el tiempo en la cabeza que la impidiese avanzar.

-Yo le diré, con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, lo que debe hacer-Kuroi estaba muy serio-Haga que llore, que saque todo. Sigue pensando que ella fue la culpable de la huida de esa chica, ¡piensa que usted la culpa también!

Mei soltó el aire que retenía de golpe al oír a su hijo decir eso. El hombre se dio cuenta de la reacción de su madre y se disculpó de inmediato entre balbuceos.

-No te preocupes Kuroi. Creo que ya he tenido una idea.

-Tsunade, no creo que debas forzar a la chica-Opinó Mei frunciendo el ceño.

-Es hora de que Hana crezca de una vez por todas Mei-Le sonrió y alzó la mano-Espero vernos lo más pronto posible, tened buen viaje.

Mei y Kuroi se despidieron de Tsunade y emprendieron la marcha. El hombre de recién cumplidos veintidós años sintió como parte de él se quedaba en aquella aldea tan lejana de su verdadero hogar. Pegada al corazón de una chica siete años más pequeña que observaba su marcha desde lo alto de un árbol.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Entonces dime, ¿vas a querer trabajar en el hospital en cuanto te gradúes como chūnin?

Hana asintió sin dudarlo, después de la visita guiada que le había hecho su madrina por el lugar y por experiencia propia, quería trabajar allí y salvar vidas. Curar personas e incluso operar. Había dominado bien el ninjutsu médico básico y, gracias a los pergaminos que sus padres le habían regalado, había decidido estudiar cada rama de la medicina a conciencia.

-Me lo esperaba-La mujer la despeinó un poco-Se te veía bastante emocionada con los pacientes.

-Jamás habría pensado que tener la oportunidad de salvar una vida, me haría sentirme así-Reconoció Hana, bajando la vista a sus pies-¡Quiero empezar cuanto antes Tsunade-bāchan!

-¡Bueno, bueno! Tranquila, aún te queda un poco para convertirte en una buena ninja-médico…Por cierto, hoy te he preparado un entrenamiento especial.

-¡Pues vamos allá!

Tsunade sonrió con tristeza al ver la efusividad que tenía aquel día su ahijada de catorce años. Ambas caminaron con algo de prisa por el sendero que recorrían cada día, viendo la nieve que cubría la mayoría del bosque. La Sannin quiso darse la vuelta y volver a su estudio con Hana para seguir enseñándola ninjutsu médico, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacer aquello. Por el bien de la chica.

-Vaya, el claro es el único sitio que está despejado de nieve…

-Serán los árboles-Contestó Tsunade mientras se detenía y se sentaba en una gran roca-Ven aquí mocosa, siéntate conmigo.

Hana obedeció de inmediato y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como su madrina.

-¿En qué va a consistir el entrenamiento de hoy, Tsunade-bāchan?-Preguntó de forma curiosa Hana, girando la cabeza levemente.

-Espera unos segundos, no seas impaciente…

En cuestión de segundos, tal y como predijo la mujer, aparecieron dos figuras de altura similar por el camino. Hana estaba distraída jugueteando con algunos mechones de su melena negro-azulada, por lo que no supo quién había llegado al claro hasta que habló.

-Ya estamos aquí, Tsunade-sama.

-Perfecto. Hana, presta atención.

La Uzumaki se quedó de piedra al ver a su madre junto a Sakura. Ambas vestían su ropa de entrenamiento, reforzadas contra el frío con un haori y una bata respectivamente. Tsunade tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Hoy verás cómo luchan. Quiero que te controles, que veas lo que veas no te muevas ni un centímetro, que oigas lo que oigas no te dejes llevar. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-¿Por qué ellas?-Murmuró Hana impresionada.

-Sakura-san y yo teníamos una pequeña cuestión que resolver, Hana-Hinata se desprendió de su haori y se lo puso a Hana por encima de los hombros-No será nada peligroso, lo prometo.

-¿Estás preparada, Hinata-chan?-La voz de Sakura sonó burlona mientras se quitaba la bata.

Hana quiso ladrarle a la pelirrosa que tuviese un poco más de respeto hacia su madre. Hinata se puso en la posición de ataque típica de su clan y Sakura preparó bien los puños. Cuando empezaron a cruzar golpes, Tsunade pudo ver el casi imperceptible temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Estuvieron unos minutos viendo el combate y la Sannin decidió comenzar con la _terapia de choque._

-¿Has visto cómo se mueven? ¿Cómo intentan proteger sus brazos ante todo?-Hana asintió apretando la mandíbula-Todo ninja-médico tiene que saber cuatro normas básicas, Hana.

-¿Cuáles?

-Uno: los ninjas-médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros mientras estos sigan respirando.

Sakura realizó un Impacto de la Flor de Cerezo que levantó una parte del terreno, haciendo que Hinata se desequilibrase con los trozos de suelo. Se enzarzaron en una especie de baile de puños brillantes por el chakra empleado y la Hyūga recibió un tremendo puñetazo que la envió lejos.

-¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer, Sakura!-Escuchó cómo gritaba su madre-¡Alejar al enemigo a base de fuerza bruta!

-¡Por lo menos a mí me funciona, no como tu taijutsu!-Vieron como Sakura se lanzó a por ella.

Tsunade miró de reojo como Hana tenía las manos en forma de puños mientras Hinata usaba el Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras, enviando a Sakura contra dos árboles. La Hyūga tenía un fino hilo de sangre brotando de la frente, donde se había golpeado al caer. La mujer compuso una mueca de dolor al echar hacia atrás los brazos, parecía que el Bisturí de Chakra la había dañado los músculos del brazo izquierdo.

-Dos: los ninja-médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla.

-Mierda…

-Paso Suave: Doble Puño de León.

-Eso no es nada-Jadeó Sakura, con las manos recubiertas por un chakra de color verde intenso.

Podían ver como los golpes eran letales. Rozaban sus extremidades, giraban a una velocidad de vértigo…Hana quiso levantarse y parar el combate. Su madre tenía dañado un brazo y estaba segura de que el tobillo también, mientras que Sakura lo más probable es que tuviera un par de costillas rotas. Tsunade solo se limitaba a mirar.

-Tres: los ninjas-médicos deben ser los últimos en morir-Murmuró la rubia al ver como Sakura lanzaba a Hinata por los aires.

-No-no…no-no…-Balbuceó Hana, haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-Siéntate de inmediato, niña.

Su tono duro la congeló en el sitio. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡A ese paso se matarían!

-Y cuatro: solo los ninjas-médicos que han conseguido dominar el Jutsu: Fuerza de un Centenar tienen permitido romper las demás reglas.

-Mamá, no sigas…-Murmuró la Uzumaki, apretando el haori con sus manos.

-¡Ya sé de dónde ha sacado Hana tanta debilidad y cobardía!-Exclamó Sakura mientras veía a Hinata ir hacia ella-De su madre.

-¿Débil? ¿Cobarde?-Jadeó la Hyūga exhausta, utilizando el Puño Suave de nuevo-Un Hyūga nunca es débil, ni mucho menos cobarde.

-Esa niña tiene de Hyūga lo mismo que Ichiro de Sasuke-Bramó jactándose-Solo un poco de líquido rojo por sus venas.

El haori se resbaló de los hombros de Hana. ¿Su madre había dicho que era una Hyūga?

-Si hubiese sido una cobarde, no habría intentado detener a tu hija, la prófuga. Si hubiese sido débil, habría muerto durante el ataque de Yuga y el de Kumo.

-Eso fue simple suerte, Midori y los demás estaban allí…

Hana dejó de escuchar lo que las adultas se gritaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Escuchaba el latido de su corazón como un tambor de guerra. Hinata y Sakura siguieron lanzándose puyas, cada vez más fuertes y graves.

-¿Eres débil? ¿Eres cobarde?-Le llegó la voz de su madrina-Ahora mismo lo eres. Quieres llegar a ninja-médico pero no…

La Uzumaki reaccionó cuando Sakura golpeó a Hinata por milésima vez, lanzándola bien lejos.

Tsunade solo distinguió un borrón que se lanzaba contra Sakura con una velocidad pasmosa.

Probablemente, había llegado el momento de que Hana explotase.

* * *

_**¿Algún review? **¿Algún tomatazo? Lo que sea, déjadmelo aquí abajo junto a vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo de hoy!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**HOLA! **__He conseguido terminar esto a tiempo para vosotros! Gracias mil por los cuatro reviews que me acercan cada vez más a los 40 reviews! SOIS AMOR, DE VERDAD! Espero que os guste este loco capítulo lleno de lágrimas._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Roturas mal soldadas**_

"_Pocos sospechan al percibir la primera fisura en una pieza de porcelana que esa delgada línea basta para hacerla estallar."_

_Nuria Barrios, escritora española._

* * *

Sakura recibió una patada de tacón tan fuerte como si le hubiesen dado con un bloque de cemento. Sobrevoló un par de metros, chocándose con otro árbol y al levantarse pudo sentir como un chakra inmenso fluctuaba en el aire, casi ahogándola. Esquivó todo golpe que se dirigía hacia ella con gran dificultad y solo pudo tragar saliva cuando consiguió acertarle de lleno en el estómago.

Tsunade estaba paralizada del pánico por primera vez en muchos años, e Hinata también. El sonido que hacía el chakra era igual que el de las burbujas en el agua. Hana estaba rodeada de un chakra rojizo extraño, muy parecido al del Kyūbi.

-¡Hana detente!-Gritó Tsunade poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?-Quiso saber Sakura, asustada.

-¡Aléjate, estás en…!

La Sannin recibió una patada en el estómago, cargada de chakra, que la envió muy lejos. Hana no entendía a razones. Sakura se puso en guardia totalmente y comenzó a contrarrestar cada veloz golpe. Tsunade se levantó justo a tiempo para ver como la Uzumaki realizaba un patrón de sellos diferente a cualquiera que ella le hubiese enseñado.

-¡Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix!-Bramó Hana a la vez que saltaba.

Cinco bolas de fuego se dirigieron rápidamente contra la ninja-médico, pero un dragón de agua la protegió. Hana entrecerró los ojos, fulminando con rabia al ANBU con máscara de pájaro que había lanzado aquel jutsu de agua. Una vez estuvo en el suelo, saltó de nuevo.

-¡Patada Voladora: Estilo Uzumaki!

La patada levantó grandes fragmentos de roca y Hana dio una palmada antes de gritar:

-¡Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Agravada!

La quinta puso a salvo a Hinata, que estaba malherida, y vio como Hana golpeaba los trozos de suelo con aquel jutsu. Por la velocidad a la que iban, sabía que pesaban media tonelada más que antes.

-¡Ahora quién es la inútil!-Bramó Hana viendo los efectos de su jutsu-¡Quién es la cobarde!

Sakura esquivó una roca, pero la segunda la golpeó en el hombro, partiéndosele. El ANBU se limitó a esquivar.

-¡Te odio porque fuiste la culpable de que Midori se marchase!-La chica se acercó y la cogió de la camisa-¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

-Suéltame-Amenazó Sakura, preparando su puño derecho.

-¡Odio a Sasuke-san por menospreciarla! ¡Os odio tanto como ella! ¡Y os mataría si mi parte racional no existiese!

-Hana, suéltala…-Tsunade se acercó por detrás, con las manos en alto.

-¡Habéis sido los culpables de todo y me dais asco!-Hana la soltó de golpe, como si quemase-Me dais…me dais…

Terminó en un susurro lastimero inacabado. La cabeza le iba a tres mil revoluciones por segundo y lo único que quería era huir.

-Sigue hablando, querida.

Quería llorar. Le escocían los ojos mucho y el corazón le latía aún como un tambor. Dejó de sentir el chakra que fluía por su cuerpo y se sintió rota. Rota por dentro. Miró con pena a Sakura y al ANBU. Ella les había dejado en tan lamentable estado, ella había hecho todo aquello.

-¡Sigue hablando! ¡Suéltalo de una jodida vez Hana!-Bramó Tsunade enfurecida-¡Llora!

-No-no…no-no pue-pue…

-Eres demasiado débil-Confesó con el ceño fruncido la Sannin-Ser shinobi implica tener un control total sobre los sentimientos. Si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que te maten. Entonces podré ver que lo que dice Sakura es verdad, que eres una cobarde. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Midori hubiese sido quien se quedase y…

Y Hana salió corriendo, todo lo rápido que podía. Tsunade no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que el ANBU se acercó a ella.

-Ha sido demasiado, Tsunade-sama.

-¡Hana, espera!-Gritó Hinata levantándose con dificultad-¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¡Usted sabe que…!

-Era necesario.

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la boca y recordó todo lo que había dicho. Se había pasado bastante.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Las lágrimas la entorpecían la vista. Chocaba con gente que iba por la calle, pero le daba igual. Se tropezó con alguien y escuchó:

-Hana, ¿por qué estás…?

Se deshizo del agarre y siguió corriendo. Al final era cierto, quizás fuese tan débil que no merecía que su madrina la entrenase. Y todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban se volvían más intensos. Le dolía la cabeza demasiado. Casi sin querer, llegó al monte de los Hokage. Se situó sobre la cabeza del primero, Hashirama Senju, y se largó a llorar de verdad. Soltando todo aquello que había retenido dentro, sollozando a gritos. Maldijo a todos mientras se estiraba del pelo.

-¿Por qué duele tanto aquí?-Se tocó el pecho-¿Por qué me sigue doliendo si tú ya no estás aquí? ¿Eh? ¡Eres una imbécil Midori Uchiha!

Siguió sollozando, aunque comenzó a calmarse. Con lentitud, caminó hacia el borde y se abrió de brazos.

-Dijimos que conseguiríamos ser libres, ¿no?-Cerró los ojos, respirando de forma entrecortada-Tú ya lo has conseguido pero yo sigo aun aquí.

Se movió de nuevo, esta vez unos pocos centímetros. Sentía sus pies a punto de resbalar por el borde de la gran roca. Lo iba a hacer, podía sentir como una ráfaga de fuerte viento la despeinaba con violencia, como si así pudiese impedir lo que iba a hacer. Un paso más y sería libre, un paso más y no escucharía, ni vería, ni sentiría.

-¿No quisiste librarte de mí? ¿No era un obstáculo en tu camino?-Se inclinó hacia delante-Pues ya no lo seré más, siento haber sido tan cobarde…

-¡Hana, ni se te ocurra!

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Shizuka. Dio sin previo aviso un pequeño paso que hizo que se resbalase. La sensación de caída se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo y solo supo gritar.

Shizuka corrió y consiguió agarrarla de la pechera de la chaqueta a tiempo para evitar que cayese. La apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza y retrocedió lo más que pudo del borde del abismo. La Hatake sintió a la chica de catorce años convulsionarse levemente por los sollozos y temblar. Besó su cabeza tres mil veces, intentando reconfortarla. Su madre le había contado lo que Shizune les había dicho a ella y a Kurenai. Sabía que el plan de Tsunade no sería bonito y por eso dijo:

-Es el momento de dejar a Midori atrás Hana-Comentó la Hatake-Es el momento de pensar en ti, en tu entrenamiento y en hacerte una verdadera ninja-médico. No pienses en ella, no importa más. Midori ha escogido su camino como ninja. Déjala atrás.

Y se quedó allí oyéndola sollozar y desahogarse, olvidando que momentos atrás la había salvado de caer al vacío.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¿Ya estás mejor cielo?

Tsunade vio cómo su alumna y ahijada asentía con una sonrisa radiante pintada en los labios. Le había dejado un par de días para que ordenase sus ideas y parecía que le había hecho bien descansar. Hana extendió las manos sobre el enorme pez muerto que había sobre el pergamino e hizo un simple sello, sorprendiendo a su maestra. Tsunade recordó todo lo acontecido el día del entrenamiento y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes hacer jutsus de naturaleza fuego?

-Le pregunté a Akuma-nee qué cosas debía saber un ninja para ser jōnin y me contestó que había que controlar por lo menos dos naturalezas o especializarse en un arte ninja-Explicó sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía-Y decidí que podía unir mi naturaleza afín con alguna otra. Según me dijo Kuroi en una de sus cartas, al estar tierra y fuego combinadas dan lugar a lava.

-Es impresionante…En el próximo entrenamiento entrenaremos eso.

-¡De acuerdo!-Exclamó feliz.

El pez aleteó de pronto, al ser devuelto a la vida. Justo cuando dio el primer aleteo, Tsunade paró el cronómetro que tenía en la mano y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Tres minutos y treinta y ocho segundos. Sakura había conseguido revivir un pez de envergadura similar en seis minutos y Shizune en cuatro minutos y medio.

-¡Mira cómo se mueve!-Hana le tomó de la cola y lo tiró al estanque-¿Qué te pareció?

-Que vas muy avanzada, podríamos pasar a jutsus relacionados con el sistema nervioso o…

-Espera, ¿podemos empezar con los venenos? Quiero saber cómo contrarrestar todos.

Tsunade abrió un par de veces la boca para contestar, pero se limitó a asentir. Hana parecía más madura e incluso mucho más centrada. Eso le gustó y pronto se puso a darle clases básicas sobre antídotos y venenos. Estuvieron así por horas, hasta que Hana consiguió hacer un somnífero.

-¿Y esto es muy potente?-Preguntó mirando el líquido incoloro que había en el frasco.

-Quizás sí, quizás no, hasta que no lo pruebes no lo sabrás.

-Quería preguntarte un cosa Tsunade-bāchan-Hana apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos, mientras miraba a la rubia-El otro día, cuando os ataque…¿Por qué me sentía tan…enorme?

-Shizune, tu padre y yo estuvimos investigando y parece ser que todo ese chakra tan pesado podrías haberlo heredado del bijū que habita en el interior de tu padre. Probablemente fuese ese el motivo por el que estuviste tanto tiempo en la tripa de tu madre y no porque estabas muy a gusto allí dentro.

-¿Es que no estuve nueve meses como los bebés normales?

-Qué va, el día que naciste estabas a punto de cumplir nueve meses y tres semanas.

-Eso es impresionante…-La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y entonces cambió de tema-¿Cuándo es el próximo examen de chūnin? ¡Esta vez estoy muy preparada, vaya que sí!

Y al ver sus ojos azules como el hielo brillar tanto como dos estrellas, supo que de verdad estaba recuperada y dispuesta a todo. Esa era la verdadera Hana.

Esa era la digna pupila de la última Sannin Legendaria.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

En la cabaña reinaba el silencio. Era una noche tranquila de finales de primavera y la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pequeño lugar dormían. Todos menos una mujer de largo pelo rojizo rosado, que entraba en ese mismo instante cubierta en su mayor parte de sangre. Con cada mano, agarraba por el cuello del chaleco a dos ninjas con el protector de Kiri. Estaban muertos y, debido al modo ritual en que aún se encontraba la kunoichi, habían sido asesinados a través de un sacrificio a su Dios. Los tiró por la puerta que daba a parar al sótano y arrastró la guadaña de una sola hoja mientras se adentraba en el pasillo.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, quería llegar cuanto antes a la cama junto a Hyōzan y dormir a pierna suelta durante varias horas. Pero su maestro les había encomendado una misión de suma importancia y antes de hacer eso, tenía que avisar a los que serían sus compañeros. Dejó apoyada la guadaña contra la pared y tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre de inmediato. Miró la cama dónde descansaba Midori y se enterneció al ver como la mayor abrazaba a Hikari, como si así la protegiese.

-Midori-chan, despierta un momento-Su susurro fue muy efectivo, pues la Uchiha despertó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Masculló adormilada-¿Por qué estás cubierta de sangre?

-Eso no importa ahora, el maestro nos ha encargado una misión a Tsunami, a ti y a mí. Saldremos mañana por la tarde.

-Está bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Midori-chan.

Se limpió los labios y besó la frente de la Uchiha y de la pequeña _heredera_, cómo la había llamado su maestro en su conversación privada. Al salir, se sintió como una madre y cuando se metió en la cama, aún sucia, junto a su marido, suspiró profundamente antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Matar se volvía una tarea demasiado cansada. Pero en su pecho algo revoloteaba. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de la Uzumaki y así cobrarse la muerte de Hariken.

Después de todo, la misión consistía en empezar la revolución en los exámenes chūnin que se celebraban en menos de una semana en Iwa y en los cuales participaría la chica.

Por fin iba a conseguir que Midori despertase el Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

_**Trágico **__pero tenía que pasar. Hana comienza a progresar a pasos agigantados y pronto tendrá su primera experiencia como ninja-médico. Os prometo que no la convertiré en nada raro, lo del chakra del Kyubi se me ocurrió de pronto, pues necesitaba explicar porque exudaba todo ese chakra pesado._

_Espero que os haya gustado y si no, igualmente me puedes dejar un __**review(;**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holi! **__Ya sé que no tengo perdón ni nada, que llevo sin actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero he estado toda la semana muy ocupada y hasta hoy no he podido acabar el capítulo. El próximo espero subirlo como mucho el lunes por la noche. Y el jueves tendréis un tercero si es posible. I promise!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Plegaria**_

"_Las alegrías nacientes te dan coraje,_

_Si te pasas ahora, obtendrás sufrimiento, _

_Pero estoy seguro de que llegarás a la cima, _

_Dalo todo y sentirás la victoria."_

_Heroe's Come Back - Nobodyknows_

* * *

-¿Por cuánto os vais?

La voz de Shizuka se escuchó algo ahogada. Solo podía mirar a Daichi mientras que su mano derecha se movía hasta su vientre con disimulo. Sentía la mirada de Kohaku y del novio de Akuma en ella.

-Serán solo un par de semanas, nada grave-Argumento Akuma por el hombre, mientras tragaba la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Ame y Konoha se han aliado para realizar esta misión, tenemos que desplegarnos por la frontera con el país de la Tierra para investigar. No tenemos más opciones que ir, están desapareciendo hombres y mujeres a cada misión cerca de esa zona.

-Kaito tiene razón Shizuka-Daichi tomó su mano izquierda-Tenemos que encontrar el causante de las desapariciones.

La Hatake miró a Kaito, el novio de Akuma. Tenía la piel tostada, llena de cicatrices, una rebelde melena rojiza y unos profundos ojos ámbar, que le hacían tener un aspecto salvaje. Probablemente rondaría el metro noventa y su complexión fornida intimidaba.

-¿Quiénes vais?-Quiso saber la de pelo púrpura-¿Quiénes lleváis a la misión?

-Los jōnin que formamos parte del escuadrón somos Daichi, Kaito, Shikari y yo-Akuma frunció el ceño-Y se vienen como refuerzo Inoshi, Chō, Shin, Tsume y Mimi.

Shizuka se tranquilizó un ápice al escuchar el nombre de su alumno entre los nombrados. Pero pronto volvió a preocuparse. Ninguno de los nombrados era ninja-médico, por lo menos completo.

-No lleváis ninjas-médico.

-Inoshi sabe un poco de ninjutsu médico, al igual que Chō y Mimi-Dijo Daichi con una sonrisa-Estaremos bien, ya lo verás…

-Llevaros a Hana-Propuso de inmediato-Ella está más cualificada que ningún otro aunque sea genin…

-Se marchó de la aldea junto a Tsunade-sama para ir a Iwa, a los exámenes chūnin-Habló Kohaku por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Les servirán como soporte si hay algún indicio de peligro. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

Daichi besó a Shizuka en los labios para que no siguiera asustada. Pero había algo en aquella misión de reconocimiento que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Y después de todas esas misteriosas desapariciones, no quería que ni su prometido ni su mejor amiga se marchasen.

Su mano se afianzó a su vientre y rezó porque aquella misión saliese bien, pues si los análisis que se había hecho aquella misma mañana salían positivos, necesitaría a ambos.

Y mucho.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Tsunade-bāchan, creo que deberíamos parar a descansar-Hana alzó la voz mientras corría-Ya está oscureciendo.

-De acuerdo, detengámonos aquí-Estuvo de acuerdo la Sannin, deteniéndose en una rama y saltando al suelo-Estamos a dos días de Iwa.

Hana bajó también y comenzó a preparar una pequeña fogata para calentarse, pues a pesar de que era verano, en el país de la Tierra parecía otoño. Se pusieron una frente a la otra mientras comían, con el fuego entre medias. Llevaban cinco días viajando casi sin parar. La Uzumaki comía con lentitud, como si estuviese pensando en algo, y Tsunade se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Estos días estás demasiado callada, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada en especial, solo que me gustaría ver como Shina-chan entrena con la espada-Hana sonrió quedamente-Mikoto y ella estaban muy emocionadas el otro día cuando entrenaban juntas kenjutsu.

-Tu hermana sorprendió a tus padres bastante cuando les gritó el día de su cumpleaños que quería ser samurái-Tsunade rió un poco-¡Y la cara de Sakura y Uchiha no fue menos cuando Mikoto les gritó que ella también quería serlo!

-Escuché a Tsume-san y Yoshino-san hablar entre ellas el otro día cuando fui a buscar a Shina-chan a la academia-Tragó lo que tenía en la boca-Miraban a Shina-chan y a Miko-chan, diciendo que era como si hubiesen revivido. Cómo si la abuela de Midori y mi abuela estuviesen ahí de nuevo…

Tsunade vio apenada la cara de confusión de su ahijada. Sabía que aún tenía algo que decir.

-Sé que es una tontería pero…Nunca he oído que me parezca a alguien.

Entonces la Sannin sonrió con nostalgia. Era cierto que la tercera generación tenía cierto parecido con la primera y casi todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero en algunos aspectos era mejor, la mayoría no eran niños que hubiesen nacido o vivido en mitad de la guerra, a excepción de Akuma Sarutobi. Pero las cosas se estaban revolviendo de nuevo y la amenaza de una nueva guerra se cernía sobre las aldeas ninja.

-Yo sí lo he oído-Se pronunció la mujer, llamando la atención de Hana-Lo primero que escuché fue que eras igual que tu madre pero con el carácter de tu padre, pero lo negué. Tu madre había perdido la bondad que la caracterizaba poco a poco y tu padre ya no tenía esa chispa arriesgada tan suya. Después fue que te parecías a tu abuela Hana, cosa que me creí rápidamente pues con siete años eras un calco de ella. Y hace poco descubrí que, en realidad, eras como…

El ruido de gente pasando entre los arbustos las alertó, interrumpiendo el relato de Tsunade. Hana echó agua a la fogata y ambas se escondieron en lo alto de una rama. La Sannin le pidió a su discípula que camuflase su chakra y esperaron. A los pocos minutos, aparecieron cuatro figuras encapuchadas en el claro donde habían estado.

-Mira, parece que alguien ha estado aquí recientemente…

-Sí, aun puedo sentir algo de chakra…¡Eh, quién está ahí!

Hana dejó de respirar al oír eso. ¿Cómo podían haberlas descubierto? Se fijó en la dirección a la que miraba la encapuchada y entonces vio a una mujer y a un niño. La mujer ponía tras de sí al niño, agarrando con firmeza un largo kunai. Por la forma en que se movía, parecía herida.

-Vaya, vaya…-Dijo la primera encapuchada que había hablado, soltando un carcajada-Pero mira lo que veo, una kunoichi de Kumo…

-Por favor, ayúdenme-Suplicó la mujer-Hemos sido atacados en la frontera por un ninja de Kusa…

-¿En serio?-La voz sonó burlona-Por orden de la Tsuchikage, al único miembro de Kumo que se le permite entrar es al Raikage. Los demás serán atacados y diezmados.

-¡Mi vida, corre!-Avisó la mujer al niño-Me mataréis a mí, pero a mi hijo ni le tocaréis…

Tsunade y Hana observaron la batalla desde la rama. A la Uzumaki se le encogió el corazón cuando vio que una de las figuras encapuchadas tomaba al niño por el cuello, dispuesta a clavarle una estaca metálica en el cuerpo. La mujer cayó al suelo desangrándose por culpa del gran kunai, que se lo habían arrebatado y usado en su contra. Hana forzó un poco más la vista y distinguió dos largos mechones de color azul-grisáceo salir de la capucha de la figura que había apuñalado a la mujer.

Las dos figuras restantes permanecían de pie tras la masacre, inmutables.

-¡Mami, mami!-Gruñía el niño entre sollozos-¡Mami!

-Mami, mami-Le imitó la encapuchada que le tenía-¡Me encanta matar a lloron…!

El sonido de alguien correr por los arbustos llamó su atención y la que había matado a la madre, gritó:

-¡Nos ha visto!-Bramó asustada-¡A por él!

Tsunade tenía la mano totalmente cerrada entorno a la muñeca de su ahijada, clavándole las uñas tan fuerte que un fino hilo de sangre recorría la pálida piel de la chica. Hana tenía los dedos formando el sello del Clon de Sombra. Los intrusos se marcharon y entonces se escuchó sollozar de nuevo al niño.

-Ma-mami…

Ambas se lanzaron hacia ellos sin pensarlo. Tenían que intentar salvar a la madre.

-Mi niño…-La mujer puso débilmente la mano en la mejilla del pequeño-No llores…

-Por favor, resista un poco más-Pidió Hana abriéndole el chaleco para ver la fea herida que no paraba de sangrar y comenzar a usar la Palma Curativa.

-E-ella t-te va a cu-curar-El niño miró a Hana suplicante.

-Ya no hay solución…no puede hacer nada-Tosió fuertemente, haciendo que bastante sangre resbalase por la comisura de sus labios-Sé fuerte…cauto…valiente…Mi dragón, mi Ryū.

Los ojos ambarinos se toparon con los ojos miel de Tsunade. Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa al reconocerla y componiendo una breve sonrisa, murmuró:

-Tsunade-sama…¿le podrá cuidar por mí?-Sus ojos se entrecerraron-¿Podrá cuidar a mi Ryū?...es un niño…es…

-Lo haré-Se pronunció solemne-Cuidaré al niño. Se lo prometo…

-Minako-Susurró, probablemente por última vez-Te quiero cariño…

La mano de Minako cayó, muerta, de pronto. Hana percibió como el corazón dejaba de latir en cuanto puso la oreja encima de su pecho y dijo:

-No dejaré que muera, ni de broma.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Insufló aire.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Ryū retrocedió lentamente, llegando hasta Tsunade y abrazándola.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

La Sannin correspondió el gesto, sin apartar la mirada de su discípula. Tragó saliva y murmuró:

-Hana, detente. Ya no puedes hacer nada.

-Dijiste que los ninja-médicos debían seguir con el tratamiento mientras respirasen…-Jadeó la chica.

-El problema, es que ella ya no lo hace.

Se detuvo lentamente, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados, llenas de sangre. Agachó la cabeza y poco a poco, le quitó el chaleco y la banda ninja. Con la manga de su kimono de entrenamiento, limpió la sangre de su rostro, y después acicaló su largo y lacio pelo blanco. Se puso en pie y dio un golpe con ambas palmas al suelo.

-Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónicos.

La tierra se hundió bajo el cadáver de Minako y pronto también desapareció bajo la tierra.

-Vámonos, nos quedan dos días para llegar-Se pronunció sin mirar a su madrina, dándole las identificaciones de la kunoichi para que las guardase.

Ryū la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Hana se agachó, ofreciéndole su espalda para que subiera. El niño se encaramó, agarrándose con fuerza, y sorbió con fuerza mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el hombro de la Uzumaki. Tsunade tomó la mochila de Hana y su bolsa y dijo:

-Si la Tsuchikage ha ordenado eso, estaremos en problemas más graves. Ándate con mil ojos, querida.

Hana asintió, afirmando el agarre para que Ryū no se cayese. Recordó el sonido de la voz y el color del pelo de la que mató a la madre del niño.

La mataría si llegaba a encontrársela. Le arrancaría la garganta.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Y mi papá se enfrentó al mono, que era así de grande!-Ryū levantó los brazos todo lo que pudo-¡Lo vi todo!

-¿Y qué pasó con el mono, Ryū-kun?-Preguntó con su profunda voz Kuroi, totalmente interesado por la historia del niño.

-Eh…no me acuerdo-Se rascó la sien-Mi mamá dijo que papá y el mono se marcharon juntos a otro lugar. Y dijo que, a pesar de todo, él estaría aquí dentro…¡Y el señor mono también!

Kuroi y Hana se apenaron al escuchar aquello, mientras el niño se ponía la mano en el pecho lleno de esperanza. Ryū era un niño avispado para tener solo cinco años, tenía el pelo albino hasta los hombros por lo que la Uzumaki se lo había recogido en una coleta para que no le molestase. Sus ojos negros tizón brillaban con entusiasmo y su sonrisa desdentada, pues parecía que se le había caído hace poco un diente, brillaba impoluta.

Tsunade y Mei escuchaban lo que el niño contaba de trasfondo. Estaban tratando desde hacía rato el tema del ataque por enésima vez desde que llegaron a Iwa hace tres días. Y la Mizukage ponía al tanto a la ex-Hokage de lo que estaba pasando en sus respectivas aldeas.

-A está reuniendo un grupo de asalto para el momento en que Iwa ataque-Murmuraba la pelirroja, mientras comía una gamba-Y yo también estoy reuniendo a mis shinobis y a los Espadachines. De hecho, A ha enviado a Kuroi-kun como un infiltrado de Kumo, su alumna y el chico que he traído yo están haciendo equipo y ni si quiera son de la misma aldea. No queríamos arriesgarnos después de lo ocurrido con el Yonbi.

-Entonces lo que dijeron en el bosque es cierto, la presencia de Kumo es _non-grata_ en Iwa. ¿Qué pasó con el Mono de Cuatro Colas?

-Apareció de pronto en una pequeña aldea de Kumo, cerca de la frontera, hace poco más de un año. Destruyó la mayor parte del lugar, se cobró muchas vidas. Kurotsuchi y A se enfrentaron sin éxito a él, hasta que un ninja de Kumo intervino. Por lo visto igualaba en poder a la bestia y a gracias a su sacrificio, lo selló dentro de su hijo. Hubo una gran discusión y casi se declararon la guerra allí mismo, Kuroi-kun lo presencio todo. La madre y el niño escaparon casi de inmediato y…

-Mei, espera un momento…-Tsunade miró de reojo a los tres y bajó la voz-¿Crees que él pueda ser…?

-Quizás si o quizás no, pero Konoha tendrá que albergar a un integrante más-Mei sonrió-Esperemos que…

Y ambas se quedaron mudas cuando miraron a los más jóvenes. Kuroi tenía entre sus brazos a Hana, que tarareaba una canción peculiar, con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza. Ryū dormitaba en el pecho de la chica, abrazándose a ella como un pequeño mono a su madre. Ella le hacía pequeñas caricias en la espalda con la mano derecha y la izquierda se apoyaba en su cabeza. Estaban los tres tan absortos que las dos mujeres sabían que no se enterarían de nada.

-Creo que ella va a ser mejor madre que tú-Se carcajeó en un murmullo Mei-Mírala…

-De todas las cosas que sé hacer, ese no es mi mayor fuerte-Gruñó Tsunade apoyando la cara en una mano-Pero todavía le queda mucho por aprender.

-¿En serio?-La pelirroja alzó una ceja-A conseguido que se duerma en menos de cinco minutos y Kuroi está a punto de caer también…¡Ni cuando mis cuatro hijos eran pequeños era capaz de tal proeza!

-Eso viene con los genes-La rubia sonrió de forma socarrona, para después transformarse en una sonrisa apenada-Ella fue quien luchó por mantener viva a la madre de ese crío y ahora mismo está lidiando con su primera muerte.

Mei le dirigió a Hana una mirada llena de compasión. Quizás ver morir a alguien frente a ti, sin que puedas hacer nada, es doloroso. Pero ver como mueren poco a poco mientras les tratas, a sabiendas de que estás intentando mantener a alguien con vida, es un tipo de dolor que solo los ninja-médico sabían sobrellevar.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Estoy embarazada de Daichi.

El murmullo de Shizuka se perdió en el aire. La Hatake se encontraba de pie frente a la Piedra de los Héroes. Sus dedos rozaron un par de nombres, que estaban escritos cerca del final de la lápida.

-Sí, ese imbécil al final consiguió lo que quería-Sollozó soltando una risa-Me encantaría que estuvieseis aquí y estoy segura de que Naruto-sensei también lo hubiese querido, después de todo el sigue mal por lo que pasó…

"_Tanbo Namegure", "Minako Tenzohara"_. Aquellos nombres, los nombres de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo estaban plasmados ahí. Habían muerto en una misión en el País del Sonido, cuando solo eran chunin de diecisiete años. Habían muerto por Konoha, por detener una revolución. Shizuka se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, tenía que dar la noticia de una vez por todas…Después de una semana de saberlo.

Al pasar por el cementerio de Konoha, pudo ver a alguien arrodillado frente a una tumba. Parecía que no era la única que aprovechaba aquella tranquila noche para visitar a quienes se había querido. Se acercó un poco más y se sorprendió al reconocer a la madre de Akuma.

Kurenai miraba la tumba con las manos juntas, realizando una oración.

-Asuma, protégela-Escuchó que murmuraba-Impide que la ocurra algo malo, esa misión no me da buena espina. Llámame paranoica si quieres, pero lo siento aquí dentro-Se puso la mano en el pecho-Protégela, por favor. A ella, a Daichi, a los niños, a todos.

La plegaria de Kurenai Yūhi caló en la menor de los hijos de Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi. Podía sentir incluso el mismo miedo que probablemente sentía la mujer de ojos carmesíes.

Aquella misión no le había gustado ni un pelo desde el principio.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana abrió los ojos adormilada. Miró por la ventana, viendo como poco a poco el cielo se iba aclarando. Probablemente serían las seis de la mañana o así. Ryū seguía entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y a su vez ella misma era acogida por los grandes brazos de Kuroi. Con mucho cuidado, se incorporó, dejando al niño en el suelo y tapándole con una manta a él y al muchacho de Kumo. Se desperezó y se quitó la ropa que había usado como pijama, una camiseta negra enorme de Kuroi y sus inseparables pantalones cortos azules, dispuesta a ponerse su equipamiento. Pero a mitad de camino para coger sus pantalones, una voz la interrumpió:

-Hana, quería darte una cosa.

-¿Qué es Tsunade-bāchan?

Tsunade llevaba algo agarrado en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda cerraba su bata verde para evitar que el calor que le quedaba escapase. Parecía que se había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Hana vio cómo su madrina se lo tendió y ella lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Es mi regalo como maestra. Ese es el traje que llevé en su día, cuando me entrenaba con el tercero, Jiraiya y Orochimaru. He tenido que llevarlo para que le agrandasen, ya que era más pequeña y…

Estiró las prendas, descubriendo un kimono de entrenamiento verde, con las solapas color rosa oscuro con unos puntos amarillos. Una camiseta de rejilla y unas mallas negras hasta la rodilla. Se quedó muda, las palabras ni siquiera podían salir de su garganta. Se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade y una vez se ajustó el kimono, le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal me sienta?-Una sonrisa suave se instaló en sus labios.

La Sannin se quedó impresionada. Si no fuese por su largo pelo negro-azulado y su fisionomía, juraría que podía verse en un espejo del tiempo. Caminó hasta ella y dándole un abrazo, contestó:

-Genial querida, como un guante-Besó su coronilla-Buena suerte hoy en el examen, estaré observándote.

Hana se quedó sola de nuevo en el salón del lugar donde se quedaban a dormir. Fue hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el exterior. Se hizo una coleta alta, sintiendo las puntas de su pelo hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Ya lo tenía muy largo, quizás había llegado el momento de cortárselo…

-Este mocoso sí que se agarra bien…Buenos días, Hana-hime.

El murmullo de Kuroi le puso la piel de gallina. Giró un poco el rostro y pudo ver como el de pelo bermellón se acercaba a ella, con Ryū en brazos todavía dormido. Hacían un gran contraste, sobre todo por el pelo blanco del niño contra la piel del hombre.

Y al verle así, sintió algo revolotear en su pecho. Un sentimiento de miedo, angustia y algo que desconocía comenzó a crecer ahí dentro.

Simplemente se dijo a sí misma que daría lo mejor en batalla. Tanto en el examen como si en algún momento debía pelear de verdad.

* * *

_**Nee **__contadme vuestras expectativas, por favor. Sobretodo de la parte de Shizuka y la de Ryū…es lo que más me ha emocionado escribir _

_Os guste o no, dejad un __**review (;**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**No lo negaré este cap** se me ha resistido y por eso espero que el siguiente sea mucho mejor. Espero que sigais por aquí, pequeñas seguidoras, porque estas semanas he tenido un increíble bloqueo. Ahora os lo dejo. Agradezco los review del anterior cap ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y los suyos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC míos._

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Racionalizar**_

"_No cometas obra alguna con la furia de la pasión: equivale a hacerse a la mar en plena borrasca."_

_Thomas Fuller, escritor y clérigo británico._

* * *

Un puñetazo que encaja en el estómago. Otro que a su vez para una patada. Un salto hacia atrás esquivando dos shuriken y un jutsu de tierra que aprisiona a la niña. Hana no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro mientras luchaba con una niña proveniente de Kusa, que poseía unos ojos violáceos anillados muy curiosos. El árbitro en aquella prueba determinó que la victoria era para la de Konoha y la niña se arrodilló en el suelo, paralizada. Desde el palco, las tres Kage observaban todo. A cada lado de la Tsuchikage se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas, y tras las otras Kage estaba Kuroi cruzado de brazos, destacando sus músculos. Y contra la pared, estaban Takara, Aotsuchi y Shitsuchi en completo silencio.

-Vaya, vaya, esa chica no tiene nada que ver con la que vi en los anteriores exámenes-Comentó Kurotsuchi sin apartar la vista de la arena, mientras estaba sentada algo despatarrada en el asiento-Ha hecho un buen trabajo, Tsunade-sama.

-Mi entrenamiento fue una simple formalidad, niña-Contestó Tsunade, agarrando a Ryū para que estuviese más cómodo sobre su regazo-Ella fue la que consiguió todo eso.

-No me cabe duda de que la fuerza interior de la chica hizo mucho-Mei levantó la mano izquierda para hacer una floritura y Kuroi se acercó-¿Verdad, querido?

-Por supuesto, madre-Kuroi fue correcto, tal y como le había enseñado Mei para ese tipo de eventos oficiales-Hana ha escalado muy rápido, la verdad.

Una de las encapuchadas ahogó una tos. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era imposible. Midori apretaba los puños, con el Sharingan de tres tomoes activado y brillando con furia. De verdad Hana se había vuelto tan poderosa como para vencer a un dojutsu superior al suyo.

Miró de reojo a su madrina y un par de silenciosas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos…¿y qué hacía con el niño del bosque en su regazo? ¿lo habría adoptado? ¿lo habría tomado como suyo cuando se lo encontraron en el bosque en su camino a Iwa? Si era así, también habían encontrado el cuerpo de la madre, y agradeció no haber sido ella quien la mató. Aunque se sentía culpable por haberlo presenciado.

A su derecha, Tsunami le hizo una señal con los dedos y la escuchó decir con voz formal:

-Tsuchikage-sama, debemos irnos unos instantes, nuestra líder nos llama para algo urgente…

Midori supo lo que ocurría de inmediato. Llegaba el momento de iniciar el plan.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Las tres Kage se encontraban en pie, con los cuatro aspirantes a chūnin frente a ellas. Kurotsuchi, como siempre, era respaldada por las dos sombras encapuchadas y esta vez no había ni rastro de su hija o de los gemelos. Ryū miraba curioso a todos, cogido de la mano de Kuroi, que trazaba una estrategia rápida por si les atacaban.

-Hikari de la Hierba, has ascendido, felicidades-La voz de Kurotsuchi denotaba felicidad mientras daba los chalecos ninja-Hana Uzumaki, has ascendido a chūnin, felicidades. Ringo y Kenjurō de la Niebla, habéis ascendido, enhorabuena.

La más pequeña saltó emocionada a los brazos de uno de los encapuchados que había tras la Tsuchikage. Ringo, con su pelo rojizo oscuro alborotado, fue felicitada por Kuroi y Kenjurō recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de la Mizukage. Hana simplemente se puso el chaleco y sonrió, tomando entre sus brazos a Ryū y siendo felicitada por una orgullosa Tsunade.

-¡Vaya, al final vas subiendo!-Takara apareció de un momento a otro, palmeando el hombro de la Uzumaki, junto a Aotsuchi y Shitsuchi-Ahora solo te falta subir a jōnin y me podrás igualar.

-No te pases Takara-chan, Hana te supera incluso si se hubiese quedado para siempre como genin-Aotsuchi rió de forma socarrona y besó la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Qué dices? Takacchan es más fuerte que Hana-Shitsuchi fue más allá y la besó en los labios.

-Oh bien, basta. Pelearos mientras habló con ella-Takara ni se había sonrojado, solo salió de su rango y ellos comenzaron a pelear-Hana, ven un momento.

-Ryū, ve con Tsunade-bāchan, ahora voy.

Las dos chicas se apartaron de los demás un momento y Takara miró hacia los lados, esperando que nadie estuviese por los alrededores y las escuchase.

-Tenéis que salir de Iwa de inmediato Hana-Su voz se tornó grave y seria-Los de Kusa tienen un complot contra vosotros.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-Hana abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las cosas no van bien desde la alianza. Comienza a haber jonin actuando de forma sospechosa, he oído incluso algo de una resistencia por si van a peor las cosas.

-¿Serías parte de ella?

Takara le echó un vistazo a su madre, que estaba algo más demacrada con unas visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos rosados.

-Todo lo que signifique salvar a mi madre de las garras de esa arp…

-¡Honō! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Takara y Hana se dieron la vuelta bruscamente. Al ver el panorama se asustaron. La ninja de Kusa, a la cual Hana había jurado matar, estaba frente a todos malherida, con varios shuriken y kunai clavados en la espalda. En su mano llevaba algo, un protector.

-Tsuchikage-sama, están por toda la frontera. Nos han atacado.

-¿Quiénes?-Vieron como Kurotsuchi apretaba la mandíbula, yendo hacia ella.

-Ninjas de la Hoja, de la Lluvia y de Kiri.

La Uzumaki vio como los encapuchados se acercaron a Tsunade y Mei de pronto, intentando coger a Ryū de paso. Honō tenía una mueca que denotaba más diversión y placer que dolor, o por lo menos así lo veía ella. Takara también lo debió notar porque le susurró:

-Escapad, ahora.

Los movimientos siguientes, ninguno se los esperó. Hana se movió a una velocidad espantosa, encajándole una patada directa al cuello al encapuchado mientras que Kuroi puso a Ryū en brazos de Tsunade y desenvainó su espada dándole un mandoblazo en el torso al encapuchado que iba a por Mei.

-¡Cómo os atrevéis!-Bramó la mujer de pelo negro, viendo como salieron disparados-¡Guardias!

Cuatro ninjas aparecieron, posicionándose a cada lado de la Tsuchikage. Hana se fijó en que los encapuchados no eran mujeres como había pensado, sino otros dos ninjas de Iwa. Se extrañó y se preparó para lo peor.

-¡Arrestadles de inmediato!-Los guardias se adelantaron.

-Ni en sueños, querida.

Mei se puso los dedos en la boca, formando un círculo, y expulsó una gran cantidad de lava que les detuvo. Honō gritó entre todo el revuelo que había:

-Tic-tac, todos caerán.

Y aquello fue la señal para salir huyendo. Hana supo que los suyos corrían serios problemas.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Esto es lo que merecéis…

Midori blandió su katana con maestría y rasgó piel. La sangre saltó hasta su rostro, pero eso no la detuvo. Dio una vuelta, repeliendo shurikens al imbuir chakra Raiton en su arma, y después de patear una gran perra blanca concentró un Chidori en su mano y apuntó para matar a la dueña.

Inoshi mantenía una mano en su ojo, de donde brotaba sangre, pero vio la cara de Mimi antes de verla ser atravesada con una línea de electricidad. La Inuzuka abrió los ojos como platos, bajando la vista y viendo la sangre que comenzaba a bajar desde una profunda herida bajo su clavícula. De su boca salió más sangre y Midori supo que debía ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Levantó la katana y cuando estaba a punto de destrozar a la mediana de las trillizas, recibió un duro puñetazo en la cara que la lanzó varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Maguma pateó el estómago de Akuma y vio como Midori era lanzada. Y de inmediato reconoció a Hana, a la niña de la Hoja que mató a su marido. Hana tomó entre sus brazos a Mimi, comenzando a curarla, e Inoshi la ayudó. Un intenso bálsamo envenenado la cegó por completo. Afirmó el cuchillo-kunai que llevaba en la mano y se lanzó contra ella.

-¡Por fin llegó el momento! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Hana se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Maguma venía hacia ella. Pero Akuma se interpuso en el ataque, recibiendo la terrible cuchillada en el estómago.

-¡Apártate!-Gruñó la mujer de Kusa-Maldita perra…

-No permitiré que hagas daño a los niños-Akuma sonrió, a pesar de comenzar a toser sangre-Qué quede claro…

Maguma se dispuso a darle el golpe final, pero fue repelida por Shikari de un golpe en el rostro. Chō se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, ayudando a su sensei a tumbarse.

-Akuma-sensei, resista…¡Hana, cúrala, deprisa!-Apremió la Akimichi quitándole el cuchillo del abdomen a la Sarutobi.

-Hana, te necesita, vamos-Inoshi sostenía a Mimi, que respiraba con dificultad-Hana…

-¡Maldita imbécil, reacciona de un puta vez! ¡Se morirá!

La voz de Shikari hizo algo de efecto en Hana. Puso sus manos en el abdomen de Akuma y un chakra más intenso, de color azul esta vez, recubrió sus manos. Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas y la mujer de pelo azabache habló:

-Puedo resistir un rato más…Hana…

-¡Coged a los heridos y llevarlos a la aldea!-La voz de Daichi resonó con fuerza-¡Qué Tsunade-sama sirva de escolta!

Las manos ensangrentadas de Hana se retiraron, pues Shikari y Chō tomaron a su sensei y se la llevaron junto a la Sannin. Inoshi afirmó a Mimi a pesar de que él también estaba herido y marchó junto a ellas. Se quedó de rodillas ahí unos segundos hasta que la voz de Shin se alzó:

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

-¡Te salvaron la última vez niñato, pero esta vez morirás!

Tsunami parecía enloquecida e intentaba ensartar en una barra de metal al segundo miembro del equipo siete. El cerebro de Hana desconecto de todo al escuchar su voz y ver el destello azul-grisáceo del pelo de la ninja de Kusa. Ella fue la que mató a la madre de Ryū. Era ella.

Midori, con el sharingan activado y sin creerse quién era, solo pudo ver todo a cámara lenta mientras se quitaba un trozo de estaca de madera del brazo.

Un manto de chakra rojizo y burbujeante recubrió a Hana, _su _Hana, y sus rasgos se volvieron más afilados. Sus ojos azules perdieron su color, dejando ver solo dos pozos negros. Salió corriendo y saltó sobre la espalda de Tsunami, tomándola de ambos brazos y tirándola al suelo.

Jishin y Maguma, que luchaban contra Daichi y Kaito, se quedaron estáticos al igual que sus contrincantes.

Se escuchó un grito de agonía y el sonido de huesos salirse, para después resonar una voz ansiosa. Hana había aprisionado la cabeza de Tsunami entre sus brazos, después de romperle los dos brazos.

-No podrás escapar nunca más…-El largo pelo de Hana se esparcía a su alrededor en nueve mechones-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-Nos vemos en el infierno.

Una última mirada por parte de la de Kusa hacia Jishin, como disculpándose por no luchar, y murió tras el crujido de su cuello al romperse.

Kaito en ese momento le acertó un puñetazo a Maguma en el rostro, lanzándola directa hacia donde estaba Midori. Hana se levantó de encima del cuerpo inerte de la mujer y caminó dispuesta a matar también a Maguma.

-Tsuna...Tsunami…

Jishin soltó un bramido lleno de angustia y dolor y pronto la segunda fase del sello maldito se manifestó en su piel, haciendo que se volviese de color marrón oscuro. Daichi temió por su vida al ver como el brazo del hombre-bestia se transformaba en una especie de taladro.

Maguma veía con rabia como Hana, a cada paso que daba, hacía que las pequeñas rocas que había en el suelo se levantaban. Ella también se levantó, dispuesta vengar la muerte de sus compañeros caídos.

Midori solo veía todo con el Sharingan de tres tomoe activado. Estaba paralizada. Eso que venía hacia ella, con claras intenciones de matar, no era la Hana que había conocido una vez. No era la Hana tonta y descuidada que había dejado atrás hace tres años.

-¡Te destrozaré!-Gruñó Jishin lanzándose junto a Maguma contra la Uzumaki.

-¡Muere de una vez!

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro de la chica y le plantó una patada brutal a la mujer, clavándola contra un árbol. Pero el ataque del hombre solo pudo esquivarlo. Jishin arremetió cuando Hana quiso atacar y en vez de atravesar a la chica, atravesó a otra persona.

Daichi se había sacrificado para darle una oportunidad a Hana.

Kaito y la Uzumaki reaccionaron del mismo modo. Dos golpes bien cargados de chakra que lanzaron al mastodonte muy lejos de su posición.

-Reti…rada…-La voz cascada de Maguma llegó a los oídos de Jishin, que se levantaba para arremeter, mientras ésta cogía el cuerpo de Tsunami-¡Retirada!

Pero Midori no hizo caso y se plantó en un segundo frente a Hana. En sus ojos brillaba un nuevo Sharingan, una especie de círculo negro alrededor de su pupila con tres puntos rojos. Hana lanzó un puñetazo directo a su cuello, pero de pronto un fuego negro comenzó a quemarle el brazo. Aun así Midori recibió el golpe, que la lanzó contra Jishin.

Los de Kusa se retiraron y en el claro solo quedaron los ninjas de Konoha y Ame.

El fuego negro ardió unos momentos más y el terrible chakra burbujeante se concentró en la zona afectada, extinguiéndole. El brazo de Hana desprendía un terrible olor a carne quemada, pero la herida no parecía profunda.

-Niños-La voz de Kaito les llamó la atención-Daichi…

La Uzumaki se arrodilló junto al hombre de pelo negro y comenzó intentar curarle, pero la herida no se cerraba. Incluso el chakra rojo desapareció de alrededor de Hana, yendo hacia sus manos para intentar curarle.

-Hana-chan…tu brazo…-Masculló Daichi.

-Mi brazo se recuperará-Gruñó Hana-Mantente despierto Daichi-sensei, por favor, acabaré en un momento.

-No creo…que sea posible…-Tomó sus manos-Hasta yo sé que he perdido demasiada sangre…

-¡Shin ayuda, pon tus manos sobre las mías!-La voz de la chica dejó de ser tranquila y titubeó al decir eso.

-Vo-voy…

Shin hizo lo que su compañera le pidió y sintió como el chakra le era drenado poco a poco. Pero la herida de Daichi no cerraba.

-Kaito, diles a mis padres y a mi hermana que lo siento…que lo siento por…por morir así…-Su voz era un hilo susurrante-Y a Shizuka…oh, mi dulce niña-Soltó una seca risita-Sufrirá…pero sé que vosotros la cuidaréis…¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Daichi-sensei-Sollozó sin remedio Shin-Lo haremos.

-Ella está embarazada Daichi-Dijo el gran ninja de Ame, muy serio-Vais a ser…

-Ya lo sabía Kaito…por eso…Hana, te pido que cuides de mi legado-Sonrió de forma triste-A ti también Shin…cuando llegue el momento…contadle que lo siento por dejarla tan pronto…que aun así la amé mucho…

-¿Cómo puedes saber que será niña?-Respondió Kaito, ahora con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus tostadas mejillas-Solo tiene tres meses de embarazo…

-Lo será, lo siento aquí dentro-Llevó su débil mano hacia su pecho-Hana, cuídadlas mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No…dejéis…que Shizuka…haga ninguna…locura…

Y la última sílaba murió en sus labios. El chakra dejó de fluir y Hana miró de nuevo sus manos llenas de sangre. No podía estar ocurriendo todo aquello…No, era imposible.

-Lo…haremos…

El susurró de Hana precedió a lo que sus otros dos acompañantes no esperaban. Se desmayó al lado del cuerpo inerte de Daichi.

* * *

_**Nee **os hago recuento de daños. Inoshi sin ojo, Mimi atravesada por un Chidori, Akuma por un cuchillo, Tsunami muerta, Daichi también, Midori con el Mangekyo activado por fin y Hana con un brazo medio quemado por el Amaterasu._

_Espero que no me tiréis tomates ni nada por el estilo. Con un review con vuestra opinión es suficiente._


	22. Chapter 22

_**HI! **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que os guste este capítulo que idee en el parón de inspiración ^^ ya que se acercan unos días de vacaciones, intentaré sacar un capítulo más aparte del cap 22, como recompensa por esperar mis actualizaciones. Gracias como siempre a los reviews y a las personitas que los dejan! Mil abrazos para vosotr s! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Canalizar**_

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

_Khalil Gibran, ensayista, novelista, poeta libanés._

* * *

El sol brillaba de forma inusual aquel día. Todos los presentes en el cementerio cargaban con un pesado sentimiento de tristeza. Sobre todo el equipo siete. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban de pie frente a la gente, manteniendo un rostro frío e inexpresivo. Los hombres se intercalaban para hablar y Sakura solo supo permanecer callada.

Frente a ella estaba Shizune con Yamato, llorando a lágrima viva por la muerte de su hijo, y Natsui, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Minato. Shizuka, embarazada, se encontraba junto a Kakashi, Anko y Sakumo, totalmente paralizada sin soltar ni una lágrima. El equipo nueve estaba devastado. Kin, mordiéndose el labio con sus afilados dientes, y Rioku, con la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, abrazaban a Atsushi, que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Tsunade se encontraba al lado de su sobrina, agarrando su mano.

Sakura recordó la escena ocurrida varios días atrás. El momento en que le dieron la noticia a los Katō y a Shizuka. La familia se derrumbó por completo en la pequeña sala de espera, el grito de dolor de Shizune fue agudo y horroroso y Natsui se abrazó a su padre de inmediato, negando con la cabeza. La Hatake se quedó inmóvil con la mano en el vientre y los ojos abiertos como platos. Kaito se acercó a ella y le explico lo ocurrido. Tembló y se puso una mano en la boca. Shikamaru, que estaba allí con Kurenai por Akuma, recordó el momento en que él mismo le dijo a la Yūhi que Asuma había muerto. Cayó en los brazos del ninja de Ame, intentando aferrarse a algo.

-…ahora nos despediremos por última vez de Daichi Katō, que murió por proteger Konoha.

Vio desfilar a la gente frente al féretro, dejando flores blancas sobre él. Cuando Shizune llegó, se plantó frente a Sakura mirándola con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos. La matriarca de los Uchiha abrió la boca para expresar que lamentaba la muerte de Daichi, pero antes de si quiera pronunciar algo, recibió una tremenda bofetada.

-Ojalá hubiese sido tu hija la que hubiese muerto.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a su mujer al escuchar eso. Shikari había dado una descripción detallada de cada uno de los presentes en el ataque y cuando pronuncio el nombre de la Uchiha como integrante del grupo que les atacó, ninguno se podía creer lo ocurrido. Quizás Sakura rezó porque la espantosa herida que tenía Hana en el brazo izquierdo, no hubiese sido producida por el Amaterasu, pero rezó en vano pues su marido reconoció los estragos de la técnica del Mangekyō Sharingan.

Tsunade vio tal ataque con impasibilidad, sin si quiera reaccionar. Sabía que Sakura comenzaba a pagar por lo que había propiciado.

Lejos del cementerio, en concreto en el hospital, Hana estaba tumbada en la cama. Totalmente quieta, mirando al techo de la habitación. Le ardía el brazo bajo el vendaje y sabía que la herida que le había producido aquel fuego negro nunca se curaría. Se quedaría ahí por siempre, como un recordatorio de lo que hizo mal.

Como un recordatorio de que había matado al marido de su sensei.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Esa puta me las va a pagar. La desollaré viva Tsunami, te traeré su cabeza.

Maguma parecía enferma mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que dolían como puñales. Honō la secundaba con un gruñido continuo, llorando a lágrima viva arrodillada en la tierra junto a ella. Jishin se apoyaba en Hyōzan, para no derrumbarse.

-Tenemos que…-Sollozó Jishin, entre lágrimas-Tenemos qué…

-Yo mismo la rebanaré la cabeza-Bramó Hyōzan con la mueca contraída por el dolor.

Los cuatro integrantes que quedaban del grupo original de Kusa se reunían entorno a un par de pedazos de tierra. Allí yacían Harikēn y Tsunami. Sobre los dos montículos de tierra había un par de flores blancas.

Desde la ventana del pasillo superior de la casa, Hikari miraba con aprensión la escena. Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos sin cesar. Algo en su interior le gritaba que matase a esos ninjas, que los aniquilase. Con apenas diez años cumplidos, quería matar a aquella gente que había propiciado la muerte de su hermana mayor, cómo la había denominado un día de intensa lluvia en el que amabas salieron al jardín a jugar.

Hikari caminó, tambaleante, por el pasillo. Llegó a una habitación a oscuras, dónde solo se podía oír una agitada respiración acompañada de un débiles sollozos y el sonido de alguien rascándose.

-¿Midori-nee?-Susurró con su voz de pájaro-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

-Hikari…

La niña de corta melena azulada no se sorprendió cuando un par de ojos, que prácticamente brillaban, la miraron fijamente. El rojo hacía contraste con el círculo negro con tres agujeros de la pupila.

-No quiero dormir sola, por favor…

-Ven aquí.

La voz de Midori fue demandante, urgente. Hikari se abalanzó sobre ella y ambas se tumbaron en la cama. La Uchiha abrazaba a la niña con fuerza. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se entreabrió.

-Niñas…-Honō apoyó la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

-No enciendas la luz-Gruñó en un apagado sollozo Midori.

-No veo nada Mido…

-¡He dicho que no la enciendas!-Bramó sin cuidado, haciendo que Hikari se rebullera entre sus brazos dormida-Con estos ojos veo perfectamente en la oscuridad…

Honō vio el Mangekyō Sharingan brillar con intensidad. Se acercó con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándolas a ambas.

-Hoy dormiré con vosotras…

-¿Y papá?

La pregunta de Hikari fue un murmullo. Desde el día en que había llegado, había considerado a Hyōzan y a Honō como sus padres. Y ellos no pudieron negar que la habían visto como una hija.

-Está atendiendo unos asuntos con tu tía Maguma, no te preocupes Hicchan…

Midori supo qué tipo de asuntos se llevaban entre manos Maguma e Hyōzan. En alguna habitación de la casa, seguramente en el sótano, ambos estuvieran desfogándose por la frustración que sentían.

Después de todo, como le había contado Tsunami, en primera estancia Maguma se había enamorado perdidamente de Hyōzan. Y Honō, desde hacía muchos años, había permitido sus encuentros puntuales.

Honō las abrazó a ambas mejor y las estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

A veces, entre tanto sadismo y destrucción, Honō recordaba que aún era humana. Que a ella también le afectaba el dolor de una pérdida.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Tres meses después del funeral de Daichi, Hana aún estaba en el hospital. La herida no parecía querer cerrarse del todo y la estaban haciendo pruebas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba marcado por gruesas líneas color marrón-rojizo y negro-rojizo.

El estado de los demás era mejor, habían salido de allí al poco tiempo. Akuma salió del hospital la primera, después de que la hiciesen un par de transfusiones de sangre y restauraran la zona donde había sido herida. Inoshi fue unos días después con la explicación de Tsunade grabada a fuego en el cerebro, había perdido el ojo para siempre y eso le limitaba en batalla, por lo que decidió pedir la baja de los cuerpos de Konoha durante tiempo indefinido. Y Mimi fue la que peor terminó. A ella simplemente la dijeron que no podía continuar con su vida como shinobi. Por culpa del Chidori, una vena importante que iba al corazón había sido dañada. En el primer mes y medio tuvo varias roturas y dos paradas cardíacas, hasta que los ninja-médicos decidieron tomar medidas drásticas. La mañana del diez de octubre Mimi Inuzuka fue operada del corazón, donde le añadieron un marcapasos.

Las reacciones fueron varias ante eso. Hanabi cuadró la mandíbula, con sus ojos blanquecinos bien abiertos. Kiba sintió como una parte de sí moría en la sala de espera del hospital. Tsume y Nioi cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Hizashi fue el único que mantuvo la compostura, a pesar de que tenía diez años, y entró con paso decidido a ver a su hermana mayor.

Y en ese mismo momento, Hana miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el hospital la calle. No hablaba, solo se limitaba a dejar que Shizuka, a su lado, la curase la enorme quemadura del brazo. Akuma entró, rompiendo el silencio que ambas féminas tenían .

-¿Qué tal estáis hoy?-Preguntó la de ojos carmesíes, con una sonrisa amable.

-Mejor, la herida de Hana va cicatrizando más rápido pero se le quedará de este color para siempre-La Hatake acabó de untarle el ungüento verde en el brazo-Shizune dice que lo más probable es que le den el alta dentro de un rato…

-¡Eso es genial Hana-chan!-Exclamó Akuma con un sonrisa curvando sus rojos labios-Estoy segura de que Hitashi y los demás estarán deseando verte…

Hana quiso reír al escucharla. ¿Verla? Prácticamente Shikari y Tsume la habían abofeteado por lo ocurrido. La una por lo que le ocurrió a Akuma y la segunda por lo de Mimi. Los demás, entre los que estaba Kin, estaban preocupados pero no en extremo. Quizás la única persona a la cual seguía importándole de verdad era Kuroi…Y también Ryū.

Pensó en el niño y una punzada de dolor se hizo presente de inmediato. Según lo que le había escuchado a su madrina, Ryū se había adaptado por completo a la vida en Konoha y deseaba poder pasar rato con ella, para contarle todas las aventuras que había vivido en los meses que llevaba allí.

-¿Qué tal va el bebé?

-Rectifica Akuma-Shizuka compuso una sonrisa melancólica-La bebé está en perfectas condiciones, estoy segura de que Kohana será una niña fuerte. ¿Verdad Hana?

La Uzumaki giró el rostro de forma brusca, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su sensei. ¿Kohana? La felicidad con la que Akuma Sarutobi abrazó a su amiga embarazada de seis meses, fue desmesurada. Hana simplemente veía la escena en silencio, no conseguía recibir aquella sensación que desprendían las dos adultas.

-Iros de aquí-Interrumpió mirando al techo-Ahora.

-¿Qué dem…?

-Akuma, vámonos.

La Sarutobi, al ver que Shizuka era sumisa ante aquella orden, se quedó impresionada. Vio como Shizuka se acercó a su alumna y la dio un beso en la sien. Ésta ni se movió, pero de reojo vio a las dos mujeres salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué acatas lo que dice, Shizuka?-Cuestionó Akuma mientras salían del hospital-¿Por qué dejas que te hable así?

-A veces las personas tienen diferentes maneras de sobrellevar una muerte-Explicó Shizuka apoyando una mano en su pronunciado vientre-Y lo peor es que a Hana, a pesar de que le han dicho que no fue su culpa…Siente que fue así, que no fue capaz de ayudar a sus compañeros, que me defraudó a mí…

Una lágrima rodó por la marcada mejilla de la Hatake, pero se la borró de inmediato. Ella ya había llorado suficiente durante tres meses, y aun lo hacía por dentro.

-¿Tsunade-sama o Naruto-san no han tomado medidas? ¿No le han dicho que en ese tipo de misiones no sabes con que te encontrarás?

-Claro que se lo han dicho, pero sabes cómo es Hana…

En el momento que pasó bajo la ventana de la habitación de la chica, miró hacia allí. Le pareció distinguir un brillo negro-azulado en el cristal y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Akuma.

-¿Qué te parece que hagamos una noche de mujeres?-Preguntó de pronto la Hatake, componiendo una sonrisa-Podemos decirles a mi madre y a Kurenai-san…

-Oh, eso me parece genial-Exclamó con entusiasmo renovado la Sarutobi-¡Podemos celebrar a lo grande que una mujer más se unirá al grupo!

Y ambas, caminando una al lado de la otra, siguieron andando por la calle en dirección a la tienda veinticuatro horas para abastecerse de cosas.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Soltó un jadeó, llevándose la mano al corazón. Le dolía, como si de alguna manera intentasen arrancárselo del pecho. Con la mano libre se apoyó en la cómoda de su cuarto y gritó:

-¡Suika, ven!-Su voz sonó fuerte, suplicante más que demandante-¡Suika!

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y por la puerta corredera apareció una mujer alta. Tenía el pelo largo hasta un poco más allá de las caderas y su mueca mostraba una profunda preocupación.

-Hiashi-oji…

-Las pastillas…Corre, dámelas.

Suika fue directamente a la mesilla de noche, donde rebuscó hasta sacar un bote anaranjado que mostraba unas pastillas blancas. Ayudó a Hiashi a sentarse y le dio dos pastillas, acercándole de paso un vaso de agua.

-¿Estás mejor Hiashi-oji?-Preguntó Suika sentándose frente al viejo Hyūga-¿Te hacen efecto?

-Sí…parece que mitigan el dolor-Suspiró algo más aliviado-Esto me va a matar…

-Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo a Hinata-chan, Hiashi-oji…

El patriarca de los Hyūga actuales intercambió miradas con aquella mujer a la que consideraba su sobrina. Kō la había tenido tres años antes de que hubiese nacido Hinata y siempre pensó en ella como una especie de sobrina. Incluso Hanabi, Hinata y Neji la consideraban como su prima. Miró unos instantes su impoluta frente, sin ningún sello. Bendijo mentalmente a su prima por haberse enamorado de su guardaespaldas antes de que su primogénita naciese, pues gracias a eso y a que pertenecía a la rama principal del clan no la habían sellado.

-No quiero que sueltes ni una palabra de esto, Suika. Hinata ya tiene suficientes problemas con el clan en sí y los demás de Konoha. No tiene por qué preocuparse por un viejo estúpido…

-Pero Hiashi-oji…

-Basta Suika-Su voz se alzó en un tono de regaño suave-Ahora bajemos, creo que han llegado ya…

Mientras bajaba las escalares junto a su sobrina, Hiashi pensó en su corazón. En como Tsunade le había diagnosticado aquel mal que le acechaba a cada momento. Había sido unos seis meses atrás cuando acudió al hospital, por primera vez en su vida pues siempre les habían tratado los ninja-médicos del clan, con un fuerte dolor en que se extendía por su pecho y su brazo izquierdo. Tsunade le revisó y le dijo que le estaba dando un infarto. Después de curarle, le explicó la situación, estaba muy delicado del corazón. Le recetó unas pastillas que debía tomar todos los días sin excepción y se fue a la mansión, con una orden de reposo.

-¡Abuelo!

Pronto Hiashi fue rodeado por sus nietos menores. Vio a los demás saludarle y seguir charlando. De forma distraída, contestó a las demandas de sus nietos, mientras su vista se posaba en Hana. Más bien en el pequeño grupo que se formaba frente a ella.

Tsume, Nioi e Inoshi la estaban hablando de forma poco correcta, o por lo menos eso podía distinguir gracias a su lenguaje corporal.

-Tienes que arreglar lo de Mimi…No puede estar toda la vida fuera de la vida ninja…

-Es tu obligación-La voz de Nioi era más demandante que la de Tsume a la par que más suave.

-Aunque sea quítala el chisme ese del corazón…

Con aprensión, veía como Hana se apretaba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza a la par que cuadraba la mandíbula.

-Sin el marcapasos no puede vivir, lo necesita-Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas-Ella no ha puesto objeción alguna a retirarse…

-¡Fue tu culpa!

Tsume se levantó, cogiendo de la pechera de la camiseta a Hana. Por instinto, la Inuzuka enseñó los colmillos, gruñendo un poco con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya no seremos el equipo once nunca más, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Es nuestra hermana, joder!

Hiashi notó como todos les miraban. Aunque se limitó a ver como Hana no soltaba su brazo izquierdo, era como si intentase detenerse a sí misma o simplemente que le dolía la quemadura.

-No quiero peleas en esta casa, ¿me entendiste?-La voz de Hanabi se alzó, imponente-Asimílalo de una vez. No solo es tu hermana, es nuestra hija, su prima, su sobrina...

-Ella no hizo nada por intent…

En ese instante, Hinata tuvo que sujetar a Hana, pues tenía los ojos color hielo, abiertos de par en par mientras braceaba para llegar hasta Tsume. Había conseguido darle un puñetazo en toda la nariz, partiéndosela.

-Repítelo y te mato, ¡repítelo y olvidaré quien eres!-Bramó la Uzumaki-¡Por intentar protegeros murió Daichi-sensei y ninguno estuvo allí mientras yo le curaba sabiendo que moriría!

-¡Cómo ninja-médico es tu oblig…!-Tsume era sujetada por Hanabi.

-¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significa ser ninja-médico! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es ver a alguien morir cuando estás intentando que se salve! ¡Tsunade-shishou hizo todo lo posible por Mimi y no le quedó más remedio que ponérselo! ¡Cállate la maldita boca de una vez Tsume, por una vez no lo sabes todo!

Tsume se quedó en completo silencio, llorando por las palabras de Hana. La Uzumaki no lo hacía, solo se zafó de los brazos de su madre y escapó, diciendo:

-Necesito aire…

-¡Hana, espera!

-Lo siento por tu cumpleaños mamá, pásatelo bien y no pienses demasiado en mí hoy.

Dicho eso desapareció del lugar, echándole una última mirada a su abuelo.

Hiashi solo supo que era el momento de hablar con ella. De hablar sobre lo que sentía de verdad aquella chiquilla de casi quince años, que en ese momento deambulaba por las callejuelas de Konoha, directa hacia el bosque de las afueras de la aldea.

* * *

_**Ñeh, **me di cuenta de que me cebé con las palabrotas, pero era necesario. La pequeña bebé de Shizuka se llamará Kohana! Y ya veremos que ocurre con Midori durante lo que queda de historia. Pronto entrará Mimi en acción para parar a sus hermanas!_

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea lo justo para que me dejéis review (;_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ohaio minna-san! ^-^ **Coincidiendo con mi cumpleaños, os dejo el capítulo 22 de Suisei, recién acabadito! Os agradezco los reviews como siempre y me disculpo por tardar milenios en actualizar e_e. Ahora os dejo leer, adelante!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Medidas drásticas**_

_"Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo."_

_Albert Einstein, científico alemán nacionalizado estadounidense._

* * *

-No quiero que esa bestia se acerque a mi hijo.

Hana apretó el hombro de Ryū. El niño soltaba pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos negros mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de la Uzumaki. Yugao Uzuki se erguía frente a ellos, amenazadora, mientras que un niño de la misma edad que Ryū se ocultaba tras ella, en brazos de Atsushi. Tenía la marca de un puñetazo en la mejilla y se podía vislumbrar en su antebrazo una fuerte mordida. Cuatro madres más estaban tras la pequeña familia de tres integrantes.

-Ese niño es un salvaje-Exclamó de forma despectiva una de ellas.

-No sabe comportarse cuando está con los demás, incluso en la Academia-La que estaba a su lado también habló.

-Y le recuerdo que no es la primera vez que ocurre esto…

Ryū solo podía mirar a Hana. La chica parecía estar pensando en algo profundamente mientras escuchaba los argumentos de aquellas insoportables mujeres. ¿Bestia? ¿Salvaje? ¿Qué se habían creído para llamar eso a Ryū?

-Discúlpate.

-Lo-lo si-siento…-Murmuró Ryū aferrándose mejor a la cintura de Hana.

-Ya tenéis su disculpa. Ahora largo de aquí.

Su voz se moduló a un tono mordaz que hizo que Atsushi temblara en el sitio.

-Espera, ¿quién te has creído que eres, mocosa?-La voz de Yugao resonó furiosa-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma…

-Le hablaré como me dé la real gana, Uzuki-san. De hecho, le hablaré así a cualquiera que insulte a éste niño o le desprecie.

-Te voy a…-La ex-ANBU se adelantó un par de pasos, pero una mano la detuvo-¿Qué haces?

-Mamá, basta.

-Eso mismo digo. Es mejor que os marchéis, ya tenéis vuestra disculpa.

Tsunade salió a la puerta para enfrentar a aquellas mujeres. Había presenciado todo junto a Shizune desde el salón. Cómo Hana se había puesto en pie de pronto, cuando había sentido el chakra de Ryū acercarse con varias personas más, y había abierto la puerta antes de que siquiera tocaran, enfrentándose a aquellas madres enfurecidas.

-La próxima vez que se acerque a alguno de nuestros hijos, no tendré la misma sangre fría que siempre…

Después de soltar aquello, se marcharon. Tsunade tomó de la mano al niño y Hana cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Estás bien Ryū-kun?-Preguntó Shizune, abriendo los brazos para recibir al niño-Tienes una fea herida ahí…

Hana y Tsunade se dieron cuenta entonces que de entre la mata de pelo blanco de Ryū, se deslizaba un fino camino de sangre. Cuando la mujer de pelo negro levantó por completo el flequillo de Ryū, pudieron ver la brecha que tenía.

-¿Le-le han…pega…?

-No me lo puedo creer…-Susurró la rubia acercándose a él y examinando la herida.

-¿Qué pasó Ryū? Cuéntamelo.

La voz de Hana se alzó autoritaria entre los susurros de las adultas. Ambas la miraron fijamente. Con su buen metro setenta y cinco casi a sus quince años, la Uzumaki se mantenía firme de pie, con la mano derecha cerrada entorno a su brazo izquierdo, el cual mantenía escondido dentro del kimono de entrenamiento.

-Hana tranquilízate.

Tsunade no había dicho aquello porque sí. Podía sentir un abrumador chakra salir de la chica y aquello no significaba nada bueno.

-Estaba en el parque jugando con Yu-chan y Chi-chan cuando ese niño se nos acercó con otros. Nos dijo cosas muy feas, Hana-neesan. Hizo llorar a Yu-chan…Y luego, cuando les enfrenté, me golpearon con una piedra…Y yo…bueno…

-Se la devolviste.

-Sí…

La ex-Hokage suspiró mientras tomaba en brazos al niño. Besó su mejilla, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas con los dedos. Hana se acercó a ellos, acuclillándose, y le susurró a Ryū:

-No te dejaré ir a la Academia de nuevo.

-¿En serio, Hana-neesan?-Los ojos del niño brillaron.

-Hana, tiene que ir, necesita que le eduquen como ninja-Le regañó Tsunade con dureza.

-Pues le educaremos nosotras, Ryū no vuelve allí. Porque si le vuelven a hacer daño…-La Uzumaki se levantó y dio tal golpe a la mesa que se abolló, haciendo que saliesen astillas y todo-Te juro que les romperé algo más que un brazo.

Dicho eso, besó a Ryū en la frente y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Tsunade la miró y dejó de ver a su ahijada. Dejó de ver a una niña que necesitaba de su protección.

-¿Dónde vas Hana?-Se atrevió a preguntar, con un medio tono de voz-Shizune no ha acabado los papeles para que te acrediten como verdadera ninja-médico…

-Puedes ayudarla tú Tsunade-bāchan. Tienes los papeles que me dieron tras el examen de jōnin, los de las prácticas y ya hemos hablado de que voy a seguir tu camino. Tengo que preparar cosas en casa, nos vemos en el hospital.

Y cuando cerró la puerta, la Sannin no supo a quién miraba. Pues Hana parecía que había perdido cualquier rasgo que antes la caracterizaba.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Se rascó los ojos, con fuerza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Aún estaba en el suelo cuando Jishin la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la levantó, haciendo que se sentase en una silla.

-¿Estás bien Midori-chan?-Notó las manos del hombre sobre sus propias manos-Deja de rascarte, déjame ver que tienes.

Obedeció, jadeando. Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo casi todo a su alrededor borroso.

-Midori-nee, ¿qué te pasa?

La voz de Hikari llegó a sus oídos y la miró. Solo pudo distinguir el violeta claro de sus ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Quitaos de mi alrededor-Masculló braceando-¡Quitaos!

Se levantó con fiereza y lanzó la silla con violencia. Jishin protegió a tiempo a Hikari con su cuerpo, haciendo que el mueble se partiera en pedazos al chocar contra la espalda del hombre.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-Gruñó rascándose los ojos-¡Por qué no veo, joder!

La mesa del comedor se partió debido a la cantidad apabullante de chakra que Midori destilaba. La madera se resquebrajó y pasó a mejor vida en una nube de astillas. La Uchiha intentó activar el Sharingan pero un dolor tan extremo que casi ardía hizo que chillase con todas sus fuerzas.

Maguma e Hyōzan aparecieron semi-desnudos en la cocina, la primera con sangre en los labios y el segundo con marcas de mordidas en el cuello.

-¡Qué me está pasando!-Volvió a chillar-¡Mis ojos!

-¡Calma Midori! ¡Estoy aquí!

Al reconocer la voz de Honō, Midori gruñó aunque se dejó tomar de las manos. Desde que hace casi dos años despertase el Mangekyō Sharingan, la jōnin de Kusa había estado practicando con la Uchiha casi todos los días, intentando llevar al máximo su dōjutsu.

-¿Por qué no veo bien?

-No debes usar más el Sharingan hasta nuevo aviso-El rostro de Honō estaba difuminado, solo distinguía borrones de colores.

-¿Por qué?

-Te estás quedando ciega, Midori.

Y al final las consecuencias por sobrepasarse con el uso del Sharingan, estaban comenzando a pasar.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Las flores aquel día estaban espléndidas. Mimi las regaba y cortaba los tallos feos. Shinmaru estaba recostada al sol, observando la gente que pasaba por la calle. Aquel día de finales de verano en la Floristería Inuzuka, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Inoshi trasteaba en la parte trastera de la tienda mientras que la hermana mediana de las trillizas sonreía y atendía a todo aquel que pasaba a la floristería. Ambos habían decidido que abrirían una cuando el Yamanaka cumpliese los dieciocho, aparte de que decidió utilizar el apellido de su madre de ahí en adelante.

-Mimi, ven rápido-Ladró Shinmaru desde la puerta, levantada-¡Inoshi, tú también!

Ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a las indicaciones de la perra blanca y salieron. Frente a ellos, un grupo muy reducido de gente caminaba en dirección a la Torre del Hokage. Un perro de pelaje granate se acercó a Shinmaru y lamió su hocico, tenía varias heridas en el lomo un vendaje en su pata izquierda. Un ANBU con máscara de lobo y una especie de capa peluda blanca sobre sus hombros, cojeaba mientras estaba apoyado en Shikari. La Nara tenía un vendaje ensangrentado en su brazo derecho. Tras ellos había seis hombres en peores condiciones.

-Inoshi, ¿Cuántos…?

-Son ocho-Susurró el rubio, sin parpadear con su único ojo-Y se fueron diecinueve…

-Espera…¿Dó-dónde está Rioku?

La Inuzuka miró al ANBU con máscara de lobo de forma tan intensa que este le devolvió la mirada. Giró la cabeza y Mimi siguió la dirección que miraba. Uno de los hombres, el más grande del grupo, llevaba a un joven de pelo negro como la tinta a caballito. Tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza y se podía deducir que una de sus piernas estaba rota.

La rebelión de Iwa estaba costando muy cara a los efectivos de cada nación. Y Konoha era uno de los principales afectados.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Entonces, ¿debo llevarme a estas dos genin?

-Sí, lléveselas en cuanto pueda. Quiero alejarlas de todo esto.

-Hokage-sama, ¿sabe que nunca podrán ser efectivos para su aldea?

-Lo sé Fuseibutshu-san.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y le estrechó la mano a la actual líder y general de los samurái, Inaba Fuseibutshu. La mujer era alta, metro ochenta quizás, con el largo pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos, de color ámbar como los halcones, brillaban de forma inteligente y sus labios eran color rojo carmín, resaltando con su pálida piel. Y lo más vistoso de su aspecto era la gran cicatriz que iba desde su ojo izquierdo, intacto, y bajaba por su mejilla, mentón y cuello, perdiéndose dentro de la armadura. En la cintura, tenía colgada la katana.

-Por lo que veo, estas dos niñas tienen un dōjutsu diferente-Hizo una mueca-Puedo hacer algo con eso. Si una de ellas es capaz de ver a través de los movimientos enemigos y la otra es capaz de verles venir a kilómetros de distancia…

-Es una gran ventaja a la hora de luchar.

-Bien, entonces me las llevaré dentro de tres días.

Dicho eso, la imponente mujer salió del despacho del Hokage. Sasuke, que había estado de observador pasivo al lado de su compañero, miró por la ventana, viendo lo nevada que estaba Konoha a finales de diciembre.

-¿Es lo mejor para ellas?

-Lo es.

-Sakura montará en cólera al igual que Hinata.

-A veces un padre debe proteger a sus hijos aunque eso les duela-Naruto se levantó-Vámonos a casa por hoy, Sasuke.

Los dos hombres salieron de la Torre del Hokage. Caminaron en silencio hasta que el Uchiha dijo:

-Ichiro me dijo que estabas hospedando a ese chico de Kumo en tu casa. El hijo del Hachibi y la Mizukage.

-Sí, A le ha enviado para que tengamos una reunión. Le van a nombrar el Raikage en cuanto se acabe todo este lío con Iwa.

-Es un ninja poderoso por lo que veo-Admiró Sasuke con un brazo metido dentro de la solapa del yukata-Tiene lo que hay que tener para ser una sombra del Rayo.

-Veinticinco años y es capaz de liderar con toda disciplina a una escuadrón de más de cincuenta hombres. Más de cien diría yo. Según me dicho el Raikage, en Kumo le respetan mucho. Y tiene en sus manos una de las espadas de los Espadachines de la Niebla-Naruto siempre había admirado la determinación de aquel chico, desde que era muy pequeño-Pronto le enseñarán los golpes en pareja y tendrá que escoger a alguien de su confianza. Lo más probable es que sea su alumno, el hijo de A, Attakai.

-Si eso es así…

-Será un posible candidato en caso de que Bee muera, a ser el contenedor de Hachibi.

Se despidieron y Naruto se dirigió a su casa. Una vez llegó allí, vio con claridad las cuatro figuras que estaban sentadas en la terraza. Cada una más alta que la anterior. Kushina, Hana, Minato e Hitashi estaban de espaldas al salón, viendo la nieve del patio. Sus voces llegaron a sus oídos.

-Oh vamos, los cuatro sabemos que quien mejor nada de aquí, soy yo-Minato reía ligeramente.

-Te recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, Hana aprendió a nadar mucho antes que tú.

Al decir eso Hitashi, desencadenó un par de risitas en las pequeñas.

-Y Shina-chan te hacía aguadillas con solo cinco años.

-Vale, vale…Pues entonces, yo no era…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y entonces la voz de Hana se alzó. Cuando habló, Naruto no supo reconocer a su hija tras aquellas palabras.

-Cuando cumpla los diecisiete, me voy a ir de Konoha.

-¿Qué?-Los otros tres soltaron aquello a la vez y Naruto quiso seguirles.

-Tsunade-bāchan y yo hemos estado hablando mucho desde que ocurrió aquello hace dos años…Y por fin hemos decidido lo mejor. Iré al Bosque Shikkōtsu, Katsuyu-sama me está esperando para comenzar un entrenamiento que va más allá de la medicina ninja…

-Pero…

-No sabía que podías invocar babosas, Hana-Masculló Minato.

-Hace más o menos medio año que sé hacerlo.

-¿Y Kohana-chan? ¿Mamá, papá, nosotros, el abuelo? ¡Incluso Akuma-san y Shizuka-san!-Kushina parecía muy impactada-¡Todos! ¿Nos dejarás?

-Siento que este no es mi lugar ahora mismo. Midori no volverá, lo tengo muy asumido, y siento como cada cosa que toco la rompo. Por lo tanto, ya está decidido.

-Mamá no lo permitirá-Intentó razonar Hitashi-Ni papá.

La alta figura de Hana se levantó, haciendo caer la manta que tenía sobre los hombros. Naruto se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a él?

-¡Papá!-Kushina fue la primera en descubrirle después que Hana dijese eso-No puedes…

-Tu hermana necesita hacerlo cariño, si eso es lo correcto, la apoyaré.

-Pero papá…

-Chicos, sé lo que digo y ahora, ya que estamos hablando de idas, hay algo que debo deciros.

El padre de los Uzumaki espero a que sus cuatro hijos se pusieran frente a él. Minato tomó por los hombros a Kushina e Hitashi tomó la mano de Hana.

-Esta mañana ha llegado la general del País del Hierro y le he pedido que os entrene tanto a ti como a Mikoto, Kushina. Dentro de tres días os iréis con ella.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Naruto?

En ese preciso instante Hinata había llegado acompañada de Kuroi e Hiashi. Había escuchado lo último y su rostro estaba pálido como el de un muerto.

-Es lo mejor hasta que acabe todo esto. Y así se hará, lo siento mucho.

Dicho eso, subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y se encerró allí. Mañana se hablaría de todo una vez se asimilara. Pero ahora, el que tenía que asimilar la pérdida de dos hijas de golpe, era él.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-No sabía que jugabas tan bien al shogi, muchacho.

-Mi madre jugaba contra mí cuando era pequeño, siempre me decía que era el único que tenía la paciencia y la concentración suficiente para jugar.

Hiashi y Kuroi se encontraban en la habitación del primero. Aquel día, treinta y uno de diciembre, las hermanas Uzumaki partirían. Pero eso era por la mañana, acababa de dar el reloj la una de la madrugada y aún había tiempo.

-Hyūga-sama sé cuento daño causó en el pasado Kumo a su familia-Kuroi parecía más mayor cuando habló aquella vez-Y ahora, con todo esto, quería disculparme de forma realmente oficial con usted. No debe serle agradable…

-El pasado quedó en el pasado y ya nunca podrán devolverme a mi hermano, ni a mi sobrino a su padre. Todo se arregló en la guerra, cuando combatimos todos por un bien común...Acepto las disculpas de todas formas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio e Hiashi pensó que aquel era el momento preciso y el hombre correcto al que decirle aquello.

-Muchacho, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Es algo en que pueda ayudarle, Hyūga-sama?

-No sé cuánto me queda en este mundo, pero es poco. Por lo que quiero que vigiles y cuides a Hana. Si la rebelión de Iwa va más allá, los primeros a por los que irán será a por lo hijos de los Kage. Los niños de la Arena, el hijo del Raikage, mis nietos…

-Contra la Mizukage no irán, ya somos bastante mayores-Kuroi pasó la mano por su perilla bermellón-Sabe cómo es su nieta. Antes moriría ella por protegernos a todos que al revés.

-Y por eso te lo pido a ti. Ahora solo tiene diecisiete años, pero puedo asegurarte que dentro de unos cuantos, cuando entre ya en la veintena, será una gran mujer. Una mujer como _mí_ amada Hana.

-Soy solo un hombre Hyūga-sama, Hana es…-Su rostro estaba serio, pero a la vez había un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Kuroi Terumī. Durante los últimos doce años, ella no ha recibido la atención que necesitaba de su familia. Sé que mi hija aún no es capaz de disculparse, pero yo estoy intentando arreglar las cosas un poco. Hana confía en cuatro personas, Tsunade-sama, la hija de Kurenai Yuhī, su maestra y tú. Tú eres el único con el que está realmente a gusto. He visto como os miráis, como os comportáis cuando estáis juntos.

-¡No se da cuenta Hyūga-sama!-Alzó un poco la voz Kuroi-Aunque quisiese estar junto a Hana, la diferencia de edades es demasiado grande…

-Pero sé que para vosotros eso no será problema.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, moviendo las fichas sobre el tablero de forma automática. Entonces Kuroi vio cómo su contrincante dejó de mover. Y también vio como el regio patriarca de los Hyūga comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de impotencia.

-Hyūga-sama…

-Es mi nieta, maldición. ¿Qué es lo que la hicimos?-Se llevó la mano a los ojos-Le prometí a mi Hana que la cuidaría y no hice nada. Ahora solo tendrías que mirarla para saber que ya no es la misma…

-Tranquilícese, por favor-Kuroi se puso en pie-Le prometo que la protegeré. Nadie hará daño a Hana, no lo permitiré mientras siga yo con vida.

Dicho eso, estrechó la mano del anciano y se marchó del lugar. Caminó por Konoha, que estaba totalmente nevada. Al llegar a la casa de los Uzumaki, se puso bajo la ventana de Hana y saltó para subir al alféizar. Abrió la ventana con cuidado y entró. Cerró y se quedó mirando a Hana dormir.

Se acuclilló y tocó su rostro con la yema de los dedos. La chica abrió un poco los ojos, sonriendo levemente y apoyando su mano sobre la de Kuroi. Se echó hacia atrás, para dejarle sitio en la cama y el joven de veinticuatro años se metió bajo el edredón, abrazándola con fuerza para mantener su calor. Pasó los dedos por la larga melena de Hana, que llegaba ya hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-Te echaré aún más de menos-Murmuró Kuroi suspirando.

-Yo también-Su voz sonó adormilada pero adquirió el tono de una niña pequeña.

-Pero en cuanto pueda, te iré a visitar al lugar al que vas. Te lo prometo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Kuroi-Se acurrucó contra su pecho-No creo que a Katsuyu-sama le haga gracia ver forasteros en el Bosque Shikkōtsu.

-Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-La estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído-Te quiero Hana-hime.

-Yo también te quiero, Kuroi-koi…

Hana cerró los ojos de nuevo, sumiéndose en su profundo sueño en brazos de Kuroi, que también se durmió. Al girar inconscientemente el rostro, los labios de ambos se rozaron.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de aquel breve roce que marcaría muchos pasos en sus futuros.

* * *

**_Pampampampam!_**_ Midori enloquece por la ceguera, mientras que Hana lo hace por la gente que daña a Ryu...al parecer el niño no se adaptó demasiado bien. Mimi e Inoshi tienen una floristería :DD y se ve claramente quien será la pareja de la Inuzuka, cofcofRiokucofcof. Inaba entrará a la historia como uno de los personajes principales y Mikoto y Kushina se irán con ella. Y os acabo de desvelar la pareja principal y más importante de mi fic, que me encantó desde el principio!_

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, y que no os haya resultado pesado pues a quedado un poco más largo de lo normal ^^ Espero algún bonito **review(;**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Konbanwa minna-san! **__Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de lo que será el arco de Suisei, __**La Voluntad del Maestro**__, que será una pequeña gran introducción de cinco capítulos, a lo que será el final del fic. Uno de los tantos motivos por los que he tardado en actualizar es por los cambios y giros que ha tomado el manga, por lo que me ha costado encuadrar de nuevo la historia lo más que he podido. Ahora os dejo con este hiper capítulo, más largo que los demás._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, recordadlo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**La Voluntad del Maestro**_

_**Primera parte:**__** Transición**_

"_No basta con saber, se debe también aplicar. No es suficiente querer, se debe también hacer."_

_Goethe, poeta y dramaturgo alemán._

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla, con Katsuyu a su derecha. Se llevó un pequeño vaso blanco a sus labios, mirando al frente. La babosa la miró y le comentó:

-¿Qué le parece Tsunade-sama?-La mujer rubia la miró de reojo-Está haciendo muchos progresos en poco tiempo.

-Debo decir que no me impresiona, sé cómo es Hana cuando se pone en modo cabezota. Aparte, ahora que no tiene más que pensar en eso es cuando realmente veo que avanza.

-Es una niña fuerte, tanto de cabeza, como de corazón-Agregó Katsuyu soltando una risita-No me extraña que se haya incorporado al entrenamiento tan bien.

La Sannin compuso una sonrisa de lado mientras se llevaba de nuevo el vaso a los labios, conteniendo una carcajada. Lo que veía frente a ella le resultaba tanto gracioso cómo impresionante. Gamatatsu había sido llevado al Bosque Shikkōtsu para que ayudase aquel día en el entrenamiento de la Uzumaki, la cual se encontraba en ese mismo instante luchando contra un potente torrente de agua. Una babosa parecida a Katsuyu en color pero con una larga mancha negra a través de su lomo, animaba a la chica de diecisiete años desde encima de una roca, pues apenas era igual de grande que el antebrazo de la muchacha. Hana apenas retrocedía un par de pasos por culpa del torrente, pero volvía a darlos hacia delante sin mucho problema.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó Tsunade a la gran babosa-¿Serás su invocación principal?

-No, sigo estando ligada a Sakura-chan y a usted, Tsunade-sama-Respondió con una media voz Katsuyu.

-Entonces no me digas que esa pequeñaja…-Señaló de forma distraída a la pequeña babosa emocionada por los progresos de la Uzumaki.

-¿Katsuchi-chan? ¡No, no! Mi niña es aún muy pequeña…Apenas y está aprendiendo lo conceptos básicos para algún día poder ser invocada…-Katusyu rio, mirando a su hija-Katsume fue la elegida para Hana-chan. Hacen muy buen equipo…

-¿Igual que tú y yo, vieja?-Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambas rieron con soltura ante aquello. Las dos ya estaban entradas en edad, pero todo seguía siendo como en los viejos tiempos. Aun observando a Hana, Tsunade recordó a la pequeña babosa de blanca y negra, que desentonaba con todas sus hermanas, con el peor mal genio que puede haber.

-¿Y dónde está esa canija mal hablada?-Quiso saber la Sannin refiriéndose a Katsume.

-Katsume se encuentra ahora en el área de entrenamiento. Está a punto de dominar los jutsus de fusión y también los de cambio de tamaño. Estoy segura de que de aquí a un año, ya estará lista…

-Eso significa que Hana está comenzando a formar el sello…

-No tengo ni idea, Tsunade-sama…

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, en los que Tsuande recordó a Sakura cuando tenía la edad de Hana. Con dieciséis años ya había formado el sello Yin en su frente, tras haber estado tres años acumulando chakra. Incluso ella había estado bastante tiempo acumulando chakra hasta formarlo pero… ¿Hana lo conseguiría?

-Aún recuerdo cuando Sakura vino a pedirme que fuese su maestra. De eso hace ya treinta y cuatro años y me ha dado más de una sorpresa durante todo ese tiempo…

-De una niña indefensa a una mujer de armas tomar-Se expresó la babosa mirando a Hana-¿Cuánto nos queda Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade tragó saliva ante aquella pregunta. Iba ya para los ochenta y seis, pero aún se sentía con fuerzas para vivir unos cuantos años más. La época de paz le había proporcionado fortaleza, pero ahora que se acercaba una nueva batalla…No podía evitar aquel sentimiento de que algo pasaría.

Iba a responderle a Katsuyu que no sabía cuánto les quedaba en aquel mundo que tanto les había dado y quitado, pero en ese momento Hana apareció en escena. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y tras de ella estaban Gamatatsu conversando alegremente con Katsuchi en su cabeza. Con una sonrisa, Tsunade le dijo:

-Vaya, vaya con la mocosa-Se levantó y le dio un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro-Sí que has mejorado…La última vez que vine, apenas te tocaba el agua salías rodando hacia atrás.

-Eso era porque no estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora me he fortalecido más.

Levantó los brazos, enseñándole los brazos a Tsunade con una gran sonrisa y riendo un poco. Aquel gesto hizo a la mujer reír también y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente. Pasó su brazo tras la espalda de Hana y añadió:

-Ven, siéntate un rato para descansar, has estado por lo menos unas dos horas…

-Cuatro horas-Rectificó con una gran sonrisa Hana-Cuando has llegado ya llevaba un rato entrenando y no hace falta descansar, Tsunade-bāchan. Además, la semana pasada encontré un trabajo a medio tiempo en una aldea neutral del País del Viento, cerca de la frontera. Soy la doctora en prácticas.

Tsunade parpadeó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Hana. ¿Doctora en prácticas? Hana besó la mejilla de su madrina y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, la cual la chica usaba como hogar provisional. La Sannin miró a Katsuyu y dijo:

-¿Le recomendaste tú hacer eso?

-No Tsunade-sama, de hecho, me acabo de enterar-Katsuyu miró a su hija y esta pareció darse cuenta de que su madre parecía algo enfadada-¿Katsuchi-chan?

-E-e-es una la-larga historia-Balbuceó la pequeña desde la cabeza de Gamatatsu-Pero resumiendo cuentas, Katsura-sama lo recomendó.

-¿La vieja babosa? La creía ya en el otro mundo-Se sorprendió Tsunade.

-Sale muy pocas veces de su guarida…Y cuando lo hace, no es por motivos poco importantes…Me preguntó que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Hana se cambiaba de ropa en la cabaña. Tomó su mochila y en ella metió unas libretas, lápices, tinta, pinceles y diversos pergaminos. Una voz llegó a sus oídos, algo cascada pero que se notaba que su dueño aún tenía fuerzas.

-Hana-chan, ¿estás preparada?

-Lo estoy, Katsura-bāchan.

-Perfecto, hoy tienes muchas cosas que aprender durante los descansos entre pacientes.

Hana sonrió enormemente, haciéndose una trenza rápida en su largo pelo, que ya le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. La babosa, de un tono crema y marrón, llevaba una pequeña túnica morada. Era pequeña, arrugada, cómo una anciana. La Uzumaki hizo unos cuantos sellos de mano y desapareció del lugar.

-Hana, debo volver a Konoha. Volveré dentro de…

Y cuando Tsunade entró, se quedó con las palabras en la boca. No porque su ahijada no estuviese en el lugar, sino porque su vista se posó en la portada verde de un pequeño libro titulado _Icha Icha: Paradise._

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Midori-sama, le puedo asegurar que su padre no sabe nada...Y Aoda-san no dirá nada. Ya sabe cómo somos nosotros.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Naoko?

-Nunca le mentiría, Midori-sama...Ya se lo dije aquel día, siempre que me llame ahí estaré. Soy fiel a mi invocador.

-Deberías volver a Ryuchido. Empieza a prepararte.

-Eso haré...Estoy emocionada por alcanzar el tamaño de Aoda-san o Manda-sama...

-Buena suerte.

Hikari vio de reojo cómo Midori acababa de hablar con la serpiente, que medía al menos unos dos metros de largo, de curiosos colores marrones y verde y desaparecía en una nube de humo. La Uchiha tenía los ojos vendados, así podía descansar la vista mucho mejor.

-¡Concéntrate, niña!

Maguma atacó a Hikari con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando una potente bola de fuego contra ella. Juntó sus manos de golpe y gritó:

-¡Shinra Tensei!

La potencia del jutsu fue tal, que Maguma saltó por los aires, yendo a parar contra el suelo de forma brusca. Honō soltó una risa suave al ver cómo su compañera se levantaba del suelo mascullando cosas incomprensibles y dijo:

-¡Sigue así, Hicchan! ¡Lo haces perfecto cielo!

-¡Tú a lo tuyo Honō, te recuerdo que ahora estoy entrenando con ella!-Maguma se hízo la coleta de nuevo, en lo alto de la cabeza-¿Por qué no pruebas con...?

-Bansho Ten'in.

Hono ahogó una risita cuando Hikari usó aquel jutsu para atraer a su contrincante y seguir peleando. Miró a Midori y bajó la vista al pergamino que leía. Les habían encargado una nueva misión.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa-Se pronunció la Uchiha que, por la posición de la cabeza, parecía escuchar cada ruido del exterior.

-Adelante querida, pregunta lo que quieras...

-¿Por qué está tan interesado en Konoha?-Su única mano visible se crispó sobre el brazo de la silla, mientras que la otra se mantenía dentro del yukata negro.

-Es algo que nunca comprenderé. Cuando el maestro nos recogió, ya tenía algo en mente. Recuerdo su expresión, parecía un hombre mucho más mayor a pesar de su juventud. Pero podría aventurarme a decir que quiere venganza.

-Nadie prepara tal revolución solo por venganza...Tiene que haber algo más...

-Midori, no te preocupes por eso ahora, hay algo más importante. Tenemos que buscar una cura para tu ceguera.

-Para eso necesitaría ir a Konoha-Rebatió con una sonrisa burlona Midori-Allí es donde reside la mejor ninja-médico del mundo Shinobi...te recuerdo quién es.

-Puedo asegurarte que Tsunade-sama no sabe ninguna solución para este problema. Se necesita algo más que la medicina para curar eso...

-Y yo te dije que no pienso arrancarle los ojos a ninguno de mis hermanos-Contestó de forma mordaz la joven-Además, no creo que ninguno haya llegado a este rango del Sharingan.

-Entonces...

Honō se llevó una mano a los ojos, sonriendo algo apenada. La única regla que había, aparte del transplante, es que receptor y donante tuviesen algún lazo de sangre...No era un lazo de sangre lo que las unía, pero el anterior dueño de aquellos ojos tan preciados que la habían implantado era familiar directo.

-Ha llegado la hora de que te cuente como obtuve el Sharingan.

Midori pareció adquirir una gran curiosidad por aquello, pues giró levemente la cabeza para poder escuchar mejor. Honō sonrió un poco más y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando el maestro nos recogió, estuvo entrenándonos y cuidándonos como si fuésemos sus propios hijos. Durante todo ese tiempo, nos estuvo evaluando por las habilidades. Un día, se acercó a mí diciéndome que tenía algo importante de lo que hablarme y fue ahí cuando me explicó que había encontrado dos dojutsus y que yo iba a ser la portadora de uno. Al principio sentí miedo, pero él me dijo que todo iba a salir bien, que era una pequeña operación y que después obtendría mucho poder. El poder suficiente para poder matar a los asesinos de mis padres. Por lo que acepté. Al despertar y mirarme al espejo, dos pozos negros llenos de rabia me devolvían la mirada, sustituyendo lo que hasta entonces habían sido mis amados ojos violetas, herencia de mi padre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Honō?-Preguntó Midori después de escuchar aquello.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años, apenas contaba con dos cuando la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi estalló. Mi padre murió a pocos meses de nacer yo, según me contó mi madre, a manos de unos ninjas de Konoha. Uno de sus compañeros vino a darle la noticia hasta la aldea de las Aguas Termales, con una foto de su asesino.

La mujer sacó una foto vieja y carcomida de su chaleco y la miró. Era un muchacho, con apariencia perezosa, coleta alta en pico y pendientes. Sabía que Midori no la había visto, pero se sintió mejor cuando la apretó con fuerza en su mano. Le iba a destrozar algo más que la garganta cuando le enfrentase.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de que te implantaran el Sharingan?-Preguntó la Uchiha, pensando en quien podría ser aquel hombre que mató a alguien tan importante para su compañera-¿Cómo conseguiste evolucionarle al Mangekyō Sharingan?

-Lo desarrollé hasta tal punto que parecía nacida en el seno de vuestro clan. Y cuando contaba con veinte años, sufrimos una emboscada de parte de unos ANBU de Kiri en busca de nuestro maestro. Luchamos contra ellos, hasta que uno de los ANBU tomó como rehén a Taito...Él era el hombre que todas querríamos tener, te lo puedo asegurar...y yo le tenía. Nos amenazaron para que les dijésemos el paradero de nuestro maestro, pero no se lo dijimos. Entonces fue cuando Taito me miró directamente a los ojos, pude ver como se le llenaban de lágrimas...Me sonrió por última vez, vocalizando un "te quiero", y le atravesaron el pecho con un kunai. No recuerdo demasiado bien que ocurrió después, pero solo sé que acabé con todos ellos gracias a un potente genjutsu que jamás había usado ni sabía de su existencia. Cuando volvimos a reunirnos horas más tarde con el maestro, me dijo que había alcanzado esta nueva fase.

-Lo que aun no entiendo, es por qué no te has quedado ciega...

-A diferencia de ti, yo me rehusé a usar mi nuevo poder. No quería usar algo que había conseguido de esa forma, tenía miedo. Y aún lo sigo teniendo. Además, estaba reservándolo para ellos. Para el ninja de Konoha que mató a mi padre y para la quinta Mizukage. Esa vieja arpía condenó a mi madre y la mató con sus propias manos...Ella no tenía la culpa de aquello por lo que la condenaron. Era inocente...

Midori se estremeció ligeramente, pero aun así, mantuvo el silencio. Captaba el sonido que hacía Honō, intentando ocultar sus sollozos, y también captaba el sonido que hacía el acero de las armas de Maguma y Hikari al chocar. Se levantó y caminó un poco, tanteando el aire frente a ella para tocar lo que estuviese delante y poder evitarlo. Hikari tiró al suelo a Maguma de una patada baja y corrió junto a su "hermana", tomando su brazo para guiarla a dónde fuese que iba.

-Midori-nee, ¿dónde vas?-Quiso saber la niña del Rinnegan.

Midori ignoró la pregunta de Hikari y se irguió con la barbilla ligeramente elevada.

-Honō, ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar seriamente sobre que vamos a hacer con mi ceguera...No aguantaré mucho más tiempo así.

-De acuerdo-Honō le entregó el pergamino con la misión a Maguma-Id a completar la misión, no queda muy lejos de aquí y le servirá de entrenamiento a Hicchan.

Maguma asintió, tomando el pergamino en su mano, y vio cómo Hono se acercaba a Midori. Hikari retrocedió y ambas entraron en la casa. Una vez dentro del lugar, la mujer de pelo rosáceo-rojizo volvió a hablar.

-Yo seré la donante, Midori.

-No serviría de nada...Ni si quiera sabes quién fue el anterior dueño de tu Sharingan...

-Sí lo sé, por eso me ofrezco.

Midori se quedó en silencio, esperando que su acompañante dijese el nombre del Uchiha al que habían pertenecido aquellos ojos.

-¿De quién fueron?

-Del anterior líder del clan Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha, tu abuelo.

La joven de dieciocho años se quedó muda. ¿Su abuelo?

-Pero debemos encontrar un buen ninja-médico que realice la operación.

-¿Y tú? Tus ojos...

-El maestro lo tiene todo controlado, tiene preparados unos ojos nuevos para mí. Él hará el intercambio, pues su chakra está bastante dañado y solo aguantará esa operación...Pero para tú operación se necesita una buena mano.

La Uchiha pensó de inmediato en Konoha, en su antiguo hogar. Ino sería una de las muchas personas que la degollarían si pisaba la aldea, al igual que Shizune. Tsunade más que cortarle el cuello con un kunai, estaba segura de que la aplastaría el cráneo. Pero su madre...Ella lo haría, era su niña, su hija. Pero...¿cómo conseguiría que aceptase? Para ello debía entrar en Konoha y enfrentarse a cualquiera que intentase detenerla...y no estaba en condiciones de tener una lucha.

Tenía que encontrar una solución para su problema, cuanto antes.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-…y tienes que machacar las hojas bien antes de hervirlas de nuevo…

-Katsura-bāchan…

-…luego, con la sustancia que obtengas, impregnas cualquier arma en ella y listo…

-Katsura-bāchan…

-…aunque también puedes hacer que tus enemigos se traguen una buena cantidad de eso y quedarán secos en el sitio…

-¡Katsura-bāchan!

La anciana babosa miró a Hana, al darse cuenta de que tenía el rostro rojo y que la estaba llamando prácticamente a gritos.

-¿Qué querías, Hana-chan?

-Quería preguntarle sobre la energía natural…Últimamente siento que mi fuerza es mayor y también que mi chakra ha aumentado…

-No solo es tu chakra y tu fuerza lo que ha crecido, Hana-chan-Se carcajeó la vieja babosa-Tu cuerpo ya es el de una mujer…

Hana se puso colorada hasta las raíces. Cierto era que ya había alcanzado su máxima altura, metro ochenta, y además su herencia genética la dejaba en una posición más arriba que su propia madre. Se había desarrollado por completo.

-…pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, puede que la energía natural del Bosque Shikkōtsu te esté afectando. Pero lo de tu fuerza y tu chakra es gracias al entrenamiento al que te estás sometiendo. No me equivocaría al decir, que superarás a esas mocosas con gran diferencia.

La Uzumaki rio ante cómo la vieja babosa había llamado a su madrina y a Sakura. Siguió machacando unas hojas con las que iba a hacer un potente veneno, hasta que la voz de Katsura la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Hana-chan, comienza a acumular chakra.

-¿Qué?¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde va a ser, boba? Ahí.

Katsura señaló con su humeante pipa un punto en medio de la frente de Hana, haciendo que la chica se palpase el lugar.

-¿Para qué…?-La babosa la golpeó en la cabeza con la pipa-¡Ay! ¿A qué vino eso?

-Comienza a acumular chakra, niña boba. Debes aprender a usar el sello Yin.

-¡Ese sello es muy difícil de obtener, se necesitan años para conseguirlo!

Katsuchi, que dormitaba encima de la mesa, despertó por los gritos de Hana. La anciana babosa soltó una carcajada y bajó al suelo, comenzando a arrastrarse hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Hana-chan?-Preguntó la pequeña babosa-¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Katsura-bāchan, es imposi…!

-Dentro de un año volveré y cuando vuelva quiero ver ese diamante púrpura en tu frente, mocosa. Katsuchi-chan, te dejo encargada de ella, sé que la guiarás bien.

-Katsura-sama, según mamá incluso a Sakura-sama le costó tres años en…

-¡No la nombres de esa manera! ¡Ella no es merecedora de ese respeto que todos la tienen aquí!-La anciana miró con sus ojillos fijamente a Hana-Sí lo consigues, en ese tiempo…

Se quedó callada y tras dar una calada a su pipa, salió por la puerta. Hana se levantó a toda prisa para seguirla y preguntarla que más iba a decir, pero al salir por la puerta…Solo podía ver el silencioso, oscuro y tranquilo bosque. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta unos instantes y cuando volvió dentro para sentarse en el suelo, Katsuchi habló:

-Hana-chan, yo confió en ti…

-Esto es de locos…Ni si quiera ella está preparada para fusionar su chakra con el mío…

-Katsume-nee está a punto de acabar su desarrollo según mamá…Pronto ella entrenará contigo…

-Esa estúpida y vieja babosa…La nicotina le afecta al cerebro, ¿cuántos años lleva fumando esa mierda? ¿Trescientos?

-Realmente nadie sabe cuántos años tiene Katsura-sama…-Katsuchi soltó una risita incómoda por la forma en que se refirió a la anciana-Lo único que me pregunto, es qué quiso decir más…

-Yo también…Pero debemos continuar con esto Katsuchi, estoy intentando hacer un veneno con digital negro.

-Hana-chan...¿E-eso n-no es pe-peligroso?

-Solo es peligroso si lo ingieres, así que venga, manos a la obra.

Desde la ventana, Katsura observó a la Uzumaki y a su tataranieta. Compuso lo que pareció una especie de sonrisa y pensó, dándole un último vistazo a la última discípula de Tsunade.

_Esta cría llegará muy lejos, mucho más que sus antecesoras, mucho más que ningún otro shinobi en el mundo._

* * *

_Listo! ¿Qué os pareció? Un buen comienzo no? Me encanta la vieja babosa, es tan viejecita cascarrabias, pero la pera al fin y al cabo. Cuantas __**Katsu-**__hay…jajaja babosas, me inspiré en los nombres gracias a los queridos sapos, que tienen __**Gama-**__ al principio de todos sus nombres (aunque en japonés, babosa se diga namekuji jaja) Impactante lo de Hono, a que sí? Espero que adivinéis quién es el padre jaja ;3 ¿qué harán los de Kusa para curar la ceguera de Midori? ¿conseguirá Hana lo que Katsura le ha ordenado? ¿Katsume se comerá a Hana? ¿Sakura tendrá alguna declaración en contra de la vieja babosa? ¿qué estará haciendo Hana con una ejemplar del Icha Icha: Paradise? Todo esto y más, en los próximos capítulos!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis por ello algún __**review(;**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hola hola! **__Más rápido que nunca me tenéis actualizando. Todo gracias a que estoy de vacaciones y tengo el arco planificado. Me ha quedado incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba, pues la idea original era otra. Espero que os guste y que me sigáis leyendo…Bienvenida y gracias, __**Naylar**__. Tu proposición no tardará mucho en cumplirse jajaja_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**La Voluntad del Maestro**_

_**Segunda parte: Adaptación**_

_"Cuanto más pequeño es el corazón, más odio alberga."_

_Victor Hugo, novelista francés_

* * *

Las miraba chocar las espadas con fuerza. También veía sus líneas sucesorias activadas. Mikoto se paró para observar a Kushina, con aquellos ojos color sangre con dos tomoes negros en el izquierdo y uno en el derecho. La Uzumaki hizo lo mismo, con las venas alrededor de sus ojos violáceos hinchadas. Ambas jadearon y después se enzarzaron de nuevo. Sus vestimentas eran iguales, una hakama compuesta por unos pantalones negros y la parte superior de un gris oscuro con una camiseta debajo.

Inaba las observaba desde el porche de la casa, con un haori de largas mangas sobre sus hombros de color azul grisáceo con un remolino blanco en el centro de la espalda. De vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de la taza humeante que tenía entre las manos. La nieve caía a modo de gruesos copos sobre las niñas de trece años, que parecían no sentir el frío en sus pálidas pieles.

Mikoto atacó de frente sin pensarlo dos veces, a sabiendas de que podría esquivar cualquier contraataque de su contrincante. Pero lo que no sabía es que Kushina ya había aprendido el truco y paró la espada de un golpe seco, haciendo que la Uchiha diese un traspiés hacia atrás, desequilibrada. Aquel fue el momento justo para que la pelirroja le diese una patada en su pierna de soporte, haciendo que cayese, y puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de la morena.

-¡Excelente movimiento, Kushina!-Alagó la adulta con una gran sonrisa-Para la próxima no te confíes tanto en tu Sharingan, Mikoto.

-¿Estás bien, Kocchan?-Murmuró la Uzumaki desactivando el Byakugan y tendiéndole una mano.

-Sí, no te preocupes Nacchan-La Uchiha tomó su mano y se levantó, dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos negros.

-Venga, venid. Os merecéis un descanso-Inaba vio cómo se acercaban y se ponía cada una a un lado suyo-Tapaos bien, no quiero que enferméis.

Kushina y Mikoto la obedecieron dócilmente, tomando unos haoris negros. La mujer les pasó una taza con té a cada una y comentó:

-Estáis haciendo progresos a pasos agigantados, pero aún sois un poco lentas. Aunque en cuanto a fuerza de ataque, si no fuese porque las espadas que usáis son de madera, juraría que hoy habría visto mucha sangre.

-Para la próxima no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente-Se pronunció Mikoto rascándose la nariz-Nacchan ha tenido mucha suerte y…¿Nacchan, qué ocurre?

Inaba imitó a la chica y miró a la pelirroja. Su semblante era totalmente serio, como si estuviese pensando en algo profundamente mientras miraba unas estalactitas que colgaban del gran árbol del jardín. Parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una leve sonrisa, antes de dar un sorbo de té y comentar:

-Hace un año ya que nos fuimos de Konoha…Al igual que Hana-neesan.

-Creo que Hana-nee estaba feliz de abandonar la aldea-Opinó Mikoto esbozando una gran sonrisa-Aunque fuese su cumpleaños…

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo hoy…Quizás se le haya olvidado que es su cumpleaños, en la última carta que me envió papá comentaba que estaba entrenando muy duro dónde quiera que esté y casi no tenía tiempo de nada.

-Si Midori-nee estuviese aún en la aldea…Estoy segura de que habría acompañado a Hana-nee. O habría obligada a Tsunade-sama a enviarla con ella aunque no fuese a ser ninja-médico. Siempre estaban juntas…

Mikoto bajo la mirada a su regazo, al igual que Kushina. Ambas parecían apenadas de pronto. Pensaban en ese mismo instante lo mismo…¿Qué estaría pasando ahora si Midori no se hubiese marchado?

La mujer de ojos inteligentes las echó un vistazo rápido, en silencio. Vio cómo dejaban las tazas en la tarima y se desprendían de los haori, tomando las espadas de madera y poniéndose una frente a la otra.

El cielo era un oscuro manto aquella noche, dónde lo único que brillaba, eran las estrellas.

-Tenemos que seguir entrenando, Nacchan…

-…debemos superarlas a ambas, Kocchan.

Se sonrieron y se lanzaron a una nueva batalla, esta vez sin activar sus líneas sucesorias para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Inaba las miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas dos mocosas llegarían muy lejos a este paso.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Veamos…Túmbate aquí con cuidado, pequeña.

-¿Podrá hacer algo Ikamuzu-sensei?

-Por supuesto, ahora necesito que salga…

-Mi niña estará bien, se va a curar, ¿verdad?

La desesperada mujer clavó sus ojos como el carbón en los claros ojos de la doctora. Ésta se recogió el largo pelo negro-azulado en una coleta y compuso una suave sonrisa. Tomó de las manos a la mujer que la había hablado y dijo:

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano Chiho-san, lo prometo.

-Ella es fuerte, lo superará, ¿verdad Haraiya-san?

El marido de Chiho se adelantó, tomando a su mujer de los hombros, aunque había un brillo de duda en sus ojos.

-Es una de las niñas más fuertes que he visto, así que no me extrañaría verla saltar y correr dentro de un par de días, Kazuto-san.

Los aterrados padres soltaron una breve risa entre lágrimas y la joven de ojos hielo les dejó esperando en la sala de espera de la clínica. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a la niña rubia que gimoteaba encima de la camilla, para infundirle valor.

-Dime Natsu-chan, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Y-yo e-estaba jugando con Tonbo-kun en las dunas, cu-cuando…-La niña sorbió por la nariz, intentando que las lágrimas parasen de bajar por su rostro-…me hundí en la a-arena y cu-cuando me intentó sacar pa-papá, algo tiró fuerte de mi hacia abajo…

La joven retiró la falda del yukata que llevaba la niña, quedándose perpleja por lo que veía. Era como ver dos gusanos metidos en las piernas de la niña, que parecían aumentar de tamaño progresivamente.

-…y lu-luego no podía ca-caminar…

-Bueno, ahora quiero que te relajes, voy a comenzar a curarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Natsu asintió, quitándose las lágrimas con la manga del yukata. La joven puso dos dedos en la frente de la niña, que tomaron un resplandor azulado. Se concentró un poco más y susurró:

-Ahora dormirás un largo rato, nos vemos cuando despiertes.

La niña cayó inconsciente y la doctora comenzó a proceder con la operación. Tomó un bisturí, imbuyéndolo en chakra, y comenzó. Iban a ser duro intentar quitarle a la pequeña niña de siete años aquellos insectos explosivos que absorbían poco a poco su chakra.

_**-ooo-**_

Horas después, la joven de ojos azules se recostó contra la pared de la clínica y suspiró con una gran sonrisa. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido extraer los insectos y los había metido en frascos para poder analizarlos mejor. Desde que Iwa había declarado aquella rebelión, había montones de trampas en ambos lado de la frontera.

La niña descansaba en esos momentos en la camilla, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Se llevó una mano dentro del kimono de entrenamiento sencillo que llevaba y sacó una caja metálica. Tomó uno de los cigarrillos que había en su interior y con una cerilla lo prendió. Exhaló el humo de forma tranquila, relajándose. Agradecía que su cantidad natural de chakra fuese tan elevada, al menos su cuerpo no sufriría mucho después de seis horas de operación.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que estás tomando un mal hábito, ¿eh?-Una voz resonó en sus oídos-Juntarte con tu tío te está mal influenciando.

-Vamos tía Karin, acabo de salvarle la vida a una niña-Comentó con una suave sonrisa, echando la ceniza en un pequeño cuenco-Le he sacado esas cosas de las piernas.

Señaló los frascos que contenían a lo que parecían dos gusanos blancos, manchados aún con un poco de sangre.

-Cada día te vuelves más increíble Hana. Realmente agradezco haberte cogido como segunda doctora, entre tus primos y la casa, no daba abasto.

Karin había entrado en su clínica de la mano de un niño de pelo rojo fuego y ojos aguamarina, que llevaba una pequeña marioneta entre sus manos. La Uzumaki mayor seguía manteniendo aquel extraño peinado liso en un lado y erizado en el otro, aunque en ese momento lo llevaba recogido en un moño, dejando su flequillo caer por su rostro sin llegar a taparle los ojos de un ávido color fuego.

-Buenos días Fudo-kun, ¿qué tal va Kamome?-Preguntó Hana con una sonrisa-Y no hace falta agradecer, prefiero estar aquí que un hospital. Aprendo muchas más cosas.

-Papá y yo estamos montando su cuerpo ahora, pero yo quiero que tú le metas cañones en los brazos que puedan disparar senbon-Comentó el niño con una sonrisa emocionada.

-En todo caso, te daré un bote con senbon para que tu padre los meta, hace tiempo pedí a Suigetsu-san que me enviara los cañones reforzados…Aunque no creo que sepa quién soy.

-De todas formas el tiburón nunca es que haya tenido muchas neuronas. Hiciste bien en pedirlos bajo tu pseudónimo, llega a ponerlo Kankuro y seguro que tarda mucho más tiempo…

Karin cerró su puño, dejando ver que a pesar del paso del tiempo y la gigantesca distancia, su rivalidad con Suigetsu se mantenía. Hana soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y terminó de fumar. Soltó la última bocanada de humo y la mujer pelirroja le comentó:

-¿Qué tal vas con el libro?

-Bastante bien, solo debo visitar un par de lugares más y creo que ya podré promocionarlo.

-Ya lo veo, _Ardiente deseo: Crónicas _por Haraiya Ikamuzu, la primera saga erótica para mujeres-Se carcajeó Karin-Te puedo asegurar que Temari será una de las primeras en comprarlo cuando llegue a Konoha.

-Más de una pienso yo que lo comprará-La siguió Hana-Para cuando vuelva a la aldea, haré una firma de libros para verles las caras de…

Hubo una súbita explosión de humo en el lugar y encima del escritorio apareció una babosa con una túnica morada y fumando una larga pipa.

-¿¡Qué mierda estás fumando, mocosa!?-Katsura le dio un golpe con la pipa a Hana en la cabeza-Cigarrillos, cigarrillos…¡Te voy a moler a palos!

-¡Katsura-bāchan! Tardaste más de un año en volver, ¿eh?-La Uzumaki se sobó la cabeza-Y no pierdes la costumbre de darme, maldita vieja del…

-No sigas esa frase si no quieres que te dé una paliza, niñata. Y he tardado lo que tenga que tardar. Ahora, tienes algo que enseñarme…

Karin y Fudo, al igual que Katsura, vieron la enorme sonrisa socarrona que se pintó en los labios de Hana. La chica se llevó una mano a la frente, echándose el largo flequillo hacia atrás.

Allí, en la tostada frente de la Uzumaki, un diamante morado se había formado a la perfección.

-¿Dudabas de que no lo consiguiese?

-Hana…Eso no es…no es co-como…

-Sí, muchacha, es el Sello Yin. Y esta niña boba ha conseguido formarlo en un año-Katsura pareció componer una sonrisa orgullosa-Ni Tsunade-chan, ni su discípula lo consiguieron formar tan rápido…Ahora es el momento de que termines tu entrenamiento conmigo.

Los ojos de Hana brillaron emocionados y se puso en pie.

-Tía Karin, gracias por dejarme ayudarte durante todo este tiempo en la clínica-Hana hizo una reverencia-Ha llegado el momento de que vuelva al bosque.

-Sabía que algún día me dirías eso…Aunque sé que pronto nos veremos, te recuerdo que tienes una promesa que cumplir…

Karin tomó por los hombros a Fudo y este miró extrañado a su madre.

-Por supuesto, dame un par de años, volveré.

Dicho eso, Katsura saltó al hombro de la joven Uzumaki y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Al reaparecer en el Bosque Shikkōtsu, lo hicieron en la cabaña que habitaba la chica. Encima de la mesa baja, había un gran pergamino de tonos ocres y azulados.

-Siéntate-Obedeció lo que dijo la anciana-Ha llegado el momento de que te enseñe algo que ni siquiera Tsunade-chan ha visto.

-¿Qué es Katsura-bāchan?

-Aquí, frente a ti…Se encuentra el pergamino que solo mi querido Hashirama-chan vio y dominó al completo…

Al escuchar el nombre del primer Hokage, Hana llevó su mano al colgante de cristal que llevaba en su cuello.

- …y yo te ayudaré, junto a Katsura-bāchan, a dominarlo a la perfección.

Al darse la vuelta, Hana vislumbró a Katsume en la puerta. Tenía un gran tamaño pero estaba segura de que podía cambiarlo a su gusto.

-Katsume…

-Vamos, después de todo soy tu invocación, tengo que estar ligada a ti.

Hana sonrió a modo de desafío y miró el gran pergamino, abriéndole con cuidado. Algo que solo el primero había visto y dominado.

Y ahora ella también lo conseguiría.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Las calles de Konoha estaban cubiertas de hojas de tonos pardos, acordes a la estación en la que se encontraban. La noche caía oscura y solo la luna se alzaba en su forma completa en el cielo. Recortadas contra ella, dos siluetas se encontraban sobre un tejado.

-¿Estás segura de que estos objetos me servirán?

-Estoy más que segura.

-Confío en ti, Honō.

Midori, aún con los ojos vendados, supo que el rostro de su acompañante estaba iluminado de la emoción. Honō, que llevaba un gran pergamino sujeto en su espalda baja, sonrió socarrona y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

Desaparecieron al instante y aparecieron frente a una mansión. Con sigilo, entraron en ella y Honō se separó de Midori, yendo al directamente al sótano.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer mientras yo los tomo, estoy segura de que porque uses el Sharingan una vez más, tu visión no puede ser peor de lo que ya es.

La Uchiha se retiró el vendaje de los ojos y sus ojos se iluminaron con su característica forma de Mangekyō Sharingan. Recuperó la visión y comenzó a andar por la casa. Sabía que aquello la traería graves consecuencias después, entre ellas un dolor que le recorría la cabeza durante horas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

No siempre se volvía a casa después de siete años.

En total y absoluto silencio subió las escaleras, recorriendo cada centímetro de la barandilla con un dedo. Paseó por el pasillo superior, hasta llegar al cuarto de Mikoto. ¿Cuánto habría crecido? ¿Tendría el pelo más largo que ella? ¿Querría ir con ella, salir de todo aquello del clan? Al entrar, vio todo absolutamente vacío. Abrió armarios, viendo cómo la ropa de su hermana no estaba allí, ni tampoco las fotos que siempre había tenido encima del pequeño escritorio. Encima de esa mesa de caoba, había un bandana ninja, con una cinta roja. La tomó entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, guardándola dentro de la chaqueta negra que llevaba. Empuñó su katana y apretó la mandíbula.

Salió del cuarto sintiendo cómo la rabia comenzaba a recorrerla. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana pequeña? Comenzó a desprender chakra Raiton, haciendo que se escuchasen algunos chasquidos por la forma en que el chakra sonaba al chocar contra las paredes.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, sudando. ¿Qué era ese chakra tan extraño? Podía reconocerlo, pero era imposible. Miró a Sakura, que dormía profundamente ajena a todo…Había tenido un duro día en el hospital, se la podía ver en las marcas amoratadas que tenía bajo los ojos, aparte de que últimamente no dormía bien.

Cerró los ojos un momento y de pronto sintió el filo de un espada en el cuello. Al abrirlos, el diseño de un Sharingan circular con tres puntos, bastante similar al de Madara Uchiha.

-¿Dónde está Mikoto?-La voz de Midori salió algo áspera-¿Dónde coño está mi hermana pequeña?

-Midori…Es un gusto volver a verte, querida-Susurró Sasuke sin moverse, con voz un tanto socarrona-¿Por qué quieres saber el paradero de tu hermana?

-No te burles de mí, es la única que me importa de esta jodida y envenenada familia-Apretó un poco más el filo contra el cuello del mayor-¿Dónde está?

-¿Envenenada familia? Eso mismo somos…Y jamás te lo diré, ahora ella está a salvo-La sonrisa del hombre se volvió igual que su voz-A salvo de ti, de mí y de, cómo tu misma has dicho, esta envenenada familia…

El chakra de Midori se intensificó a su alrededor y Sasuke realmente temió por su cabeza. Sin apartar el filo del cuello de su padre, Midori dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a su madre. Con una sádica sonrisa se pronunció:

-¿Qué tal le vendría a mamá…?

-Ni se te ocurra.

La voz de Sasuke dejó de sonar socarrona para sonar de forma fiera. Sabía lo que su hija tenía en mente.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú?-Se carcajeó-Veamos qué tal le sienta…Tsukuyomi.

Aquel susurro salió suave de su boca y de inmediato, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, observando los de su hija. El Sharingan derecho de Midori giró sobre sí mismo y después comentó:

-Buenas noches, mamá…

Sasuke se deshizo del filo de la katana con su propio brazo y le dio una fuerte patada a Midori que la lanzó a través de la ventana. Activó el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, saltando él también por la ventana. Itachi e Ichiro llegaron de inmediato al cuarto de sus padres. El chico de pelo rosado examinó a su madre, que parecía en shock completo por culpa del potente genjutsu. Pero lo que vio Itachi al mirar por la destrozada ventana, no le gustó ni un pelo. Sobre todo cuando aquellas llamas negras que reconocía cómo el Amaterasu estaban haciendo arder el jardín delantero.

-¡Mira tus ojos! ¡Te estás quedando ciega!-Bramó Sasuke a su hija-¿Qué harás cuando eso ocurra?

Itachi bajó de un salto junto a su padre y este le hizo una señal con la mano para que no interviniese. Las llamas negras estaban arrasando todo.

De pronto, Midori prorrumpió en histéricas carcajadas. De su ojo izquierdo salía un enorme camino de sangre.

-¿Qué haré yo?-Chilló entre risas, deteniéndose segundos después-Qué haré…No creo que te importe mucho cuando estés muerto.

Fue en ese momento en el que Honō observó, mientras salía de la mansión Uchiha, cómo un esqueleto enorme se formaba alrededor de Midori. Su color púrpura lo caracterizaba. ¿Cómo había podido adquirir aquella técnica? Vio el rostro de la chica, impregnado de los caminos de sangre que bajaban de sus ojos.

-¡Midori detente, no debes luchar!-Gritó desde su posición.

-Duele…¡Pero este dolor es placentero!-Midori se miró las manos, haciendo que el esqueleto la imitase-Me siento…poderosa.

-¡Itachi, atrás!

Itachi obedeció a su padre casi a tiempo, pues Midori movió una de sus manos asestándole un golpe a Sasuke. Éste se protegió del impacto creando la caja torácica de su Susanoo.

-¡Detente Midori!-Le ordenó el Uchiha mayor-¡Lo único que conseguirás es…!

-Cierra la boca por una puta vez Itachi.

Sin que ninguno se lo esperase, Midori tomó a su hermano con una de las enormes manos de su Susanoo incompleto y le lanzó hacia la calle, haciendo que se estampara contra un muro.

-Si por mi fuera os mataría a todos en este mismo instante-Masculló con una sonrisa astuta Midori-Os haría pagar todo lo que nos hicisteis pasar…¡Os desmembraría uno por uno!

-¡Sasuke!

Midori se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo Naruto llegaba al lugar con un escuadrón de ANBU. Dicha distracción la aprovechó el líder del clan Uchiha para golpear a su hija con su Susanoo y enviarla lejos. Honō se movió velozmente de tejado en tejado y la capturó en el aire.

Un alarido de dolor salió de la garganta de la chica de diecinueve años. El Susanoo incompleto había desaparecido en su trayectoria y ahora no veía absolutamente nada. Y para colmo, el dolor palpitante que le recorría el cuerpo la impedía casi moverse.

Tsunade, que estaba entre los ANBU, miró a su ahijada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al ver su rostro lleno de sangre y su sádica sonrisa a pesar de que sabía que estaba agonizante por el dolor de su cuerpo.

Lo único que pudo susurrar antes de ambas desapareciesen, fue:

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Midori?

_**-Shannaro!-**_

La tormenta de nieve que acechaba la frontera del País de la Tierra con el País del Rayo era peligrosa aquella noche. Kurotsuchi se mantenía con la vista fija en su objetivo, la gran puerta que servía cómo control fronterizo entre los países.

-Madre…

-Cállate Takara, esos malditos me las pagarán todas juntas.

-Kurotsuchi-sama…Va a provocar una masacre…

-…no solo van a morir ninjas…

-¡Cerrad el pico!

La actual Tsuchikage se dio la vuelta enfurecida. En sus ojos rosáceos se podía ver una chispa de locura o quizás de desesperación. Durante aquellos años, se había vuelto de lo más desconfiada y todo gracias a Honō, la cual actuaba como su consejera actual.

Shitsuchi, Aotsuchi y Takara se miraron entre ellos con miedo. Se mantenían los tres muy juntos, los chicos se aferraban a la mano de la chica como si fuera su salvavidas.

-Me devolverán lo que es mío, ¿os enteráis? Y no pararé hasta que…-Una chispa iluminó aún más sus ojos-Esperad, vosotros…

Se dio la vuelta, apretando la mandíbula. Algo no iba bien.

-Hace más de dos semanas que no os he visto…

-Estuvimos en las montañas, madre, de misión-Se defendió Takara.

-Yo no os mandé a ninguna misión…

-Pero si tu conseje…

-¡Honō está fuera de Iwa desde hace un mes o más! ¡No mientas!

Se quedaron en silencio y ahí fue cuando Takara temió por la salud mental de su madre. De pronto, dos ANBU se posicionaron a cada lado de la cuarta Tsuchikage y ella les preguntó:

-¿Estaréis a mi lado en esto o no?

-Madre, no pienso permitir que cometas esta masacre.

-¿Te estás rebelando contra tu propia madre?

Takara tragó saliva y asintió, llenándose de valor. El valor que había adquirido en el último año junto a la resistencia de Iwa, de la cual era la líder.

-Exacto, te están envenenando, tus aliados simplemente te están usando cóm…

Kurotsuchi le asestó un bofetón a su hija, dejándole una marca rojiza en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te atreves, niña insolente?-Los ojos rosáceos de Takara se llenaron de lágrimas-Te he pasado por alto muchas cosas, cómo que estuvieses liada cómo una ramera con ellos dos-Señaló a los gemelos de pelo azul-Pero esto no lo permitiré. Te daré un última oportunidad…¿Vas a luchar a mi lado?

Fue ahí cuando Takara se impuso cómo líder que era.

-¡Nunca estaré de tu lado si eso significa acabar con gente inocente! ¡Detendré esto cómo sea!

Los gemelos comenzaron a tironear de su compañera cuando vieron que más ninjas de Iwa se apelotonaban tras la Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi miraba con dolor a su única hija y cuando habló, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos y voz furiosa:

-Por la presente, Takara, Shitsuchi y Aotsuchi de la Roca…Sois considerados traidores a vuestra aldea desde este momento y seréis perseguidos hasta que acaben con vosotros.

El grupo de jōnin tiró tres bombas de humo y comenzó a escapar de la base secreta dónde se encontraban. Un grupo de ninjas les seguía muy de cerca, por orden de la Tsuchikage.

Kurotsuchi volvió a mirar al frente, con las manos entrelazadas, analizando el terreno que en unas cuantas horas atravesarían para atacar Kumo.

La verdadera guerra acababa de empezar.

* * *

_**Wow, **__hasta yo estoy sin palabras. Y debo decir que me ha emocionado escribir la parte de los Uchiha. En el próximo capítulo, veréis las consecuencias de ese ataque._

_Ahora me despido, que llevo un poco de prisa! Espero vuestro preciados __**reviews(;**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Aquí me tenéis! **__Después de unas largas vacaciones, os dejo por fin el capítulo 25 de Suisei. No quiero entretenerme mucho para que podáis leer, así que…Leed!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Tercera parte: Alteración**_

"_Suavizar las penas de los otros es olvidar las propias."_

_Abraham Lincoln, político estadounidense._

* * *

Llevaban horas luchando los cuatro y aún los refuerzos no llegaban. Eran pocos ninjas los que habían llegado con rapidez, pero la mayoría habían sucumbido ante el poder militar de Iwa debido a que eran mucho menores en cuanto a número. Kuroi luchaba espalda con espalda junto a Attakai, al igual que lo hacían A y Bee. Se sentía impotente, ¿cómo habían acabado en aquella situación? La Tsuchikage se mantenía luchando de forma encarnizada junto a Akatsuchi contra A y Bee. El Raikage luchaba contra ella casi en igualdad de condiciones, pues la mujer había tomado la misma experiencia que diez hombres durante aquella última época.

-¡Retiraos! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos mientras llegan los refuerzos!-Bramó A lanzándole un puñetazo al costado a Kurotsuchi-¡No permitiré que entren en Kumo mientras siga con vida!

-¡No seas imbécil, hermano!-Bee le dio con la Samehada a Akatsuchi, desgarrándole parte de la piel del brazo-¡Tú y yo lucharemos mano a mano!

-¡Y nosotros os ayudaremos padre!-Gritó Attakai electrocutando a su enemigo con un jutsu.

Kuroi empujó a su alumno cuando lanzó un mandoblazo con Shibuki, haciendo que el ratio de su explosión fuera tan grande que alcanzase a varios ninjas. Él mismo se protegió de tal explosión creando alrededor de su cuerpo la armadura de Elemento Rayo. Bee rio con ganas al ver a su hijo hacer ese jutsu y A compuso una sonrisa orgullosa. De inmediato, Kuroi se movió con rapidez aplastando a varios ninjas de Iwa y Attakai solo pudo seguirle cortando con su gran espada a todo aquel que intentase acercarse a su maestro.

Kurotsuchi, al ver las capacidades de los ninjas de Kumo, entró ligeramente en pánico. Pero frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y, mientras pensaba en que no la superarían, comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

Una especie de pelota se creó entre sus manos y dentro de ella había una más pequeña que brillaba con intensidad.

-Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo.

La mujer lanzó aquella técnica, que para sorpresa de A, no aumentó de tamaño cómo lo hacía cuando era utilizada por el abuelo de la Tsuchikage. Iba directa hacia Kuroi y Attakai. A se desplazó lo más rápido que pudo y la interceptó con su propio cuerpo. El jutsu impactó en hombro izquierdo y de pronto surgió una explosión de luz atronadora.

-Retirada, capullos…-Balbuceó Bee-¡Retiraos de inmediato, maldita sea!

Kuroi atrapó el cuerpo de su tío justo a tiempo para retirarse. Bee se convirtió de golpe en el Hachibi, asegurándoles la retirada. Attakai estaba sin respiración mientras que su maestro le tomó y echó a correr fuera del lugar con padre e hijo.

A prácticamente estaba sin conocimiento y su sangre caía en tropel desde el lugar dónde su hombro y su brazo izquierdo se unían anteriormente.

Pues la explosión había cercenado el brazo del Raikage, dañándole también parte del cuello y el rostro.

_**-ooo-**_

Bee consiguió llegar a Kumo tras abandonar el campo de batalla. Los refuerzos finalmente habían llegado y habían conseguido levantar una gran barrera tras que los enemigos se retirasen temporalmente. Se sujetaba con una mano la zona bajo el pectoral izquierdo, mientras que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Como pudo, llegó hasta el grupo de gente que se había apelotonado en la calle principal de la aldea y les apartó a empujones como podía.

Al llegar al centro, abrió los ojos de golpe. Frente a él se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y encima de él un Attakai lloroso. Miró a los ojos a su único hijo varón, que tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor mientras que con una mano aferraba con fuerza el sombrero de Kage.

Bee no se permitió llorar en aquel momento y con voz jadeante preguntó:

-Kuroi, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-Sintió cómo las fuerzas le iban fallando-¿Por qué A está ahí tendido?

-Yo…yo…

Darui y C llegaron al lugar en ese instante, mirando igual de impactados la escena.

-A ha muerto…-Dijo alguien entre el gentío.

-…ha nombrado al muchacho…

-…cómo su sucesor.

Bee miró por última vez a su hijo, viendo cómo de pronto había adquirido un aura imponente. _El quinto Raikage…_ pensó justo antes de desvanecerse por completo y caer en brazos de Kuroi, que comenzó a llamar a los ninja-médicos.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Hana corría cuanto sus piernas le daban. Llevaba por lo menos tres días de viaje, tenía que llegar, según sus cálculos, aquel mismo día a Kumo. En su mano apretaba con fuerza el pergamino negro y amarillo que había recibido días atrás y en su cabeza se repetían las últimas palabras que aparecían en él.

"…_te necesita Hana. Intenta salvarle, te lo imploro, todavía no es su momento. Aún no…No puede dejarnos ahora. _

_Sálvale."_

La lluvia caía sin compasión sobre ella, pero lo agradecía. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca. Aceleró el paso y pronto divisó la entrada de Kumo. Unos jōnin la pararon en la puerta, diciéndola:

-Identifíquese.

Apretó los puños, pero al hablar, su voz sonó clara y cortante. Los dos hombres palidecieron al ver cómo su figura se tornaba imponente y sus ojos claros eran afilados como cuchillos.

-Hana Uzumaki, de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, jōnin y ninja-médico. Vengo por orden del actual Raikage.

El pelo, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, caía empapado al igual que su largo flequillo por delante de sus ojos. Apartándoselo lo suficiente para ver, les enseñó la parte del pergamino en la que ponía de forma oficial que requerían de su presencia en la aldea y los ninjas se miraron entre ellos.

-Eso no nos sirve, puede ser una tramp…

Los ojos de Hana brillaron enfurecidos y cogió al ninja por las solapas del chaleco.

-Mira, imbécil, no tengo tiempo pa…

-¡Hana!

La aludida giró el rostro, viendo como Nanami, la hermana mayor de Kuroi, aparecía en escena. A Hana siempre le había llamado la atención, pues era muy diversa a sus hermanos. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban siempre divertidos y su largo pelo blanco enmarcaba su rostro a la perfección, al igual que sus curvas la volvían una atractiva mujer que era deseos de muchos, o por lo menos eso había visto ella cuando apenas era un mico.

Aunque las curvas bien puestas de Nanami la habían abandonado y ahora un prominente vientre de casi nueve meses, la hacía ver más encantadora de lo que era. Sujetaba un paraguas con la mano izquierda mientras que su derecha descansaba en su vientre. Hana soltó al ninja y la miró con fijeza.

-Terumi-san-Ambos jōnin se pusieron bien rectos y bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto-Esta kunoichi…

-Esta kunoichi, como la has llamado, viene desde muy lejos para intentar salvar a mi padre. Además de que pertenece a la familia del sexto Hokage y cuenta con la protección del quinto Raikage. Ahora volved a vuestro trabajo.

Hana se adelantó y comenzó a caminar junto a Nanami en silencio. El edificio del Raikage se podía vislumbrar ya, cuando la mayor de las hijas de Bee habló:

-Me gustaría que Hayai conociese a su abuelo-Sus ojos ámbar brillaron con intensidad-Por favor, Hana…Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para salvarlo. Todavía no puede morir…Y menos ahora.

-Intentaré salvarle.

La Uzumaki dijo aquello con voz clara y fuerte. Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Su padrino la necesitaba y todos los demás necesitaban a su padrino. Empapada como estaba, entró junto a Nanami al edificio, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos debido al mal tiempo que hacía. Se pararon frente una puerta de madera oscura.

-Hana-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí tan lejos? -Bee compuso una sonrisa socarrona cuando vio a su ahijada entrar por la puerta-¿Dónde está tu viejo?

-Yo…tío Bee…

Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la tremenda herida que tenía Bee bajo el pecho. Una kunoichi rubia le estaba cambiando los vendajes. Vislumbró algo metálico dentro de la herida y la rubia lo tapó de inmediato. Hana vio cómo se levantaba, mirándola.

-Tú debes ser Hana Uzumaki, la que se ocupará de Bee-sama a partir de ahora…-Sus ojos azulados contrastaban en gran medida con su piel de color chocolate-Soy Hibana.

-¿Cuál es su estado? Dame todos los detalles.

Hana se hizo una coleta alta para poder trabajar mejor, pero mantenía su frente oculta bajo el flequillo. No le importó demasiado estar empapada cuando comenzó a revisar al hombre.

-Herida profunda, producida por una lanza. La punta se quedó incrustada en su abdomen y parece rehuir al contacto con el chakra, haciendo que se hunda más en los tejidos. A este paso tememos que le perfore el corazón…Parece que avanza lentamente hacia esa zona.

-Comprendo…¿Han avisado a Mei-sama de la situación?-Tomó el pulso a Bee y puso su oído sobre su pecho.

-Se la avisó de inmediato, está de camino…Lo más probable es que llegue mañana-Nanami se preocupó por el tono de Hana-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Necesito hablar con ella.

El rostro de Hana no auguraba nada bueno. Besó la mejilla de su padrino y él la retuvo entre sus brazos unos instantes. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la tenía así de cerca y Bee sabía que a lo mejor sería una de las últimas veces que sería así. Incluso el Hachibi lo sabía, él estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible desde dentro. Hana se deshizo de sus brazos y mirando a Nanami le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está él?

-En el despacho…¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta…Quiero estar a solas con él para comentarle un cosa.

Salió de la habitación, dejándose un trozo de corazón allí. Caminó silenciosa por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta del despacho del Raikage. Sin si quiera llamar con los nudillos, entró despacio y vio a Kuroi sentado en el suelo, frente al escritorio, mirando por el gran ventanal toda la aldea. Al sentir el chakra de la Uzumaki, Kuroi se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se fijaron en los azules hielo de la chica.

-Podrás salvarle, ¿verdad?-Hana no contestó-Hana-hime…

Hana le miró profundamente y soltó un suspiro.

-Debo hablar con Mei-sama, es un tema delicado…Intentaré hacer todo lo posible, pero Kuroi…

El hombre, de corto pelo rojizo y mandíbula cubierta por una barba del mismo color, pareció encontrar esperanzas en lo que dijo la muchacha de veinte años casi y ella se dio cuenta. Aquel _pero _caló hondo en Kuroi.

-…No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, después de todo no soy Dios.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kuroi la agarró del antebrazo. En sus ojos negros se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no echarse a llorar.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-Vio sus ropas empapadas-Estás chorreando agua, debes cambiarte de ropa y…

-Solo tengo esta ropa Kuroi, apenas llegó el pergamino salí corriendo-Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Kuroi la miró con dulzura, viendo cómo tras esa fachada de seriedad aún seguía siendo su querida Hana. Tomó la parte de arriba de su yukata, quitándosela y dijo:

-Quítate la ropa y ponte esto-Sonrió levemente-Así por lo menos no pillarás un resfriado…

-¿Y tú qué?

Las mejillas de Hana se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato, mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su kimono de entrenamiento. Veía el cuerpo trabajado de Kuroi y agradeció su gran altura, un metro noventa y cinco por lo menos, porque el yukata era enorme.

-Creo que no me hace falta…

Kuroi se puso la túnica de Kage que anteriormente había pertenecido a su tío. Al mirarle de nuevo, Hana sintió algo dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón.

Algo que la hizo ver en Kuroi, algo más de lo que siempre había sentido por él.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-Vaya, vaya con el mocoso…Has crecido desde que te vi la última vez…

-Pero ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Gaara no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro mientras miraba a la enorme bestia, que meneaba su única cola con violencia para contrarrestar los ataques de los ninjas de Suna. Himeko estaba al frente del batallón, creando una estaca enorme a partir de la arena que había alrededor y lanzándosela.

Karin estaba junto a su cuñado y Niburu la acompañaba. El quinto Kazekage dio un breve asentimiento hacia ellas, dándoles la señal.

A pesar del dolor que le había causado en el pasado, Gaara volvería a encerrar al Shukaku en su cuerpo.

Himeko, que con los años se había convertido en una jōnin joven y poderosa, vio la señal. Sabía de los planes de su padre y por eso, en su cabeza tomó la decisión que llevaba dando vueltas desde el momento en que el Ichibi apareció en el desierto.

Le miró a aquellos extraños ojos que poseía y el Shukaku vio la determinación en la chica. Fue entonces cuando Himeko levantó un enorme muro dejando a su padre junto a los escuadrones de ninjas de Suna y a su tía y prima en el lado que estaba ella.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Comentó la bestia socarrona.

-¡Himeko!-Gaara enfureció e intentó destrozar el muro-¡Es mi deb…!

-Padre…Yo tomaré tu lugar.

-¡No, Himeko!-El Kazekage miró a sus hombres-¡Destrozar este muro!

El Shukaku giró la cabeza y soltó una gran risotada. Karin sabía lo que su sobrina estaba haciendo mientras la bestia estaba distraída, por lo que empujo a Niburu hacia el otro lado para que comenzase a realizar los sellos necesarios que tanto habían practicado.

-Será imposible, Kazekage-sama…Esto es…

Gaara miró la muestra de muro que él creía era arena normal y corriente. Abrió los ojos presa del pánico al ver como aquella arena no le obedecía.

La voz áspera de Himeko resonó por el lugar. La chica abrió los brazos y le dijo al Shukaku:

-Es hora de que vuelvas a estar encerrado…

-¡Nunca podrás, niñata estúpida!-Se carcajeó.

-No me subestimes, estúpido animal.

Alrededor de sus ojos azules se formaron unas marcas negras cómo las de su padre y las de su difunto abuelo y una gran ola se cernió sobre el Shukaku. Lo que más destacaba era el brillo que tenía.

Y el Shukaku reconoció el Polvo Dorado del cuarto Kazekage cuando ya estaba inmovilizado.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

Calló sobre sus rodillas. Había cubierto su rostro y su corazón con una capa impenetrable para protegerse del dolor. Se llevó las manos al rostro y gritó, siendo su grito más bien un rugido lleno de rabia. Varias habitaciones más allá su madre hacía lo mismo, jamás la había visto así.

Pero dicen que el dolor cambia a las personas.

Mei había decretado, tras el entierro de su esposo, que si se veía un ninja de Iwa no se debía tener ningún tipo de compasión. Tomoko y Yuko volvían con ella a Kiri para preparar una estrategia y diezmarlos. Nanami había dado a luz un par de días antes de que Bee muriese y el hombre había llorado de felicidad al ver a su primer nieto. De pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco y mejillas sonrojadas.

La lluvia caía sin cesar, no había dejado de caer desde que habían atacado Kumo. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, le era imposible derramarlas. Se sentía perdido en aquel lugar. Su actual despacho era un amasijo de cosas destrozadas por su ira. Había trozos de madera por todas partes y él estaba en medio de toda aquella destrucción.

La túnica blanca que lo acreditaba como Kage, le pesaba más que de costumbre. Se sentía un niño pequeño de nuevo, quería ir corriendo a los brazos de su madre como aquella vez que se calló en Isla Tortuga. Pero su madre había cambiado, había observado cómo la quinta Mizukage mudaba el rostro dulce y sensual a fiero y mortífero. Incluso sus ojos verdes parecían destilar veneno.

Y para colmo, Attakai había sido elegido como siguiente recipiente del Hachibi.

Estaba intentando encontrar algo en su mente en blanco cuando notó unas finas manos apoyarse en sus hombros. Levantó la vista, topándose con Hana. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, parándose en los lugares dónde sabía que tenía unas cicatrices que la marcarían para el fin de sus días. La quemadura que predominaba la mayoría de la piel de su brazo izquierdo, de un color entre negro y rojo muy oscuro. La cicatriz en forma de sol donde su mejor amiga la había atravesado con un jutsu, justo debajo del estómago.

Sintió el helado roce de sus dedos cuando la Uzumaki hizo que su túnica resbalase por sus hombros. Hana se puso a su altura, acuclillándose frente a él. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azul hielo de forma lenta, pero tenía una sonrisa leve en sus labios a pesar de todo. Kuroi le tomó el rostro entre las grandes manos y fue entonces cuando la escuchó decir:

-Ya estoy aquí, Kuroi-koi-Su voz sonaba algo rota por culpa de las lágrimas.

-Hana-hime…

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a soltar lágrimas hasta que las sintió sobre los labios, saladas cómo eran. Sollozó sin remedio, soltando el rostro de Hana y entonces sintió las finas manos de ella sobre su propio rostro. Subieron a su cabello y rozaron sus mejillas con dulzura infinita. De forma instintiva la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba.

Aspiró su aroma para intentar calmarse. Ya no olía como cuando era niña. Su cabello despedía olor a tierra, humedad, bosque. Su piel olía a calor. Sintió como su cabeza era despegada del cuello de Hana y como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Se movían de forma tímida y él correspondió casi sin sorprenderse.

-Estoy aquí, Kuroi-koi, estoy aquí-Repitió con voz rota separándose un poco.

Y se volvieron a besar, entre lágrimas y dolor. Kuroi se sentía junto a ella a salvo de lo que sea que fuese a venir. Sentía como las fuerzas que le habían abandonado volvían a él. Comenzaba a recordar las cosas con la misma claridad que antes, ya podía pensar de nuevo.

Recordaba que era Kuroi Terumi, hijo de la quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi, y el jinchuriki del ocho colas, Killer Bee. Recordó que tenía tres hermanas, Nanami, Tomoko y Yuko, un sobrino, Hayai, y un nuevo hermano, Attakai. Recordó cómo le habían nombrado quinto Raikage. Y recordó que hace mucho su amor por la Uzumaki siete años menor que él, había cambiado hasta tal punto de que ahora la deseaba y necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Y Hana, que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que suponía el dolor y el amor, le correspondió. Pero ella hacía lo contrario, olvidaba. Olvidaba como su padrino la había acunado el rostro entre las manos y la había besado en la frente, despidiéndose. Olvidaba que al otro lado del mapa, tenía una familia. Olvidaba que su mejor amiga la había intentado matar. Olvidaba incluso lo que significaba ser un ninja. En el momento en que las manos del hombre que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón se deslizaron dentro de su yukata negro se dejó.

Se dejó querer por el único que en aquel momento la importaba.

* * *

_**Os lo **__he dejado interesante para el próximo capítulo jajaja La verdad es que deseaba hacer un momento Kuroi/Hana desde que empecé con Suisei y este era el mejor momento. Y ahora…Si, he matad Bee, que lluevan las flechas contra mi (?)pero todavía quedan muchas cosas!_

_Espero que me dejéis algún review, pues los próximos dos capítulos serán mucho más interesantes que este._


End file.
